Luchando Por Tu Amor
by DhampireCry
Summary: Bella está cansada de ser el juguete de diversión del popular Edward Cullen. UN día ella decidirá que quiere algo mas de el, su amor. Pero conseguirlo no será fácil y necesitara la ayuda de la persona menos esperada. Venganza, secretos y Amor. Entren
1. Chapter 1

_**Luchando Por Tu Amor**_

_**N/A: Mi primer Fic "M" Espero que sea de su agrado, me vino de pronto la relación entre esta pareja. Todos humanos. Advierto que no tendrá lemon pero si lenguaje maduro y no tengo planeado ser una pervertida o depravada, es algo más sentimental que físico y no daré detalles, todo estará a imaginación de ustedes. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Este Fic se lo dedico a Asallam1 por ser una gran escritora y mi Beta en este cap**_

_**Summary: Bella está cansada de ser el juguete de diversión del popular Edward Cullen. UN día ella decidirá que quiere algo más, su amor. Pero conseguirlo no será fácil y necesitara la ayuda de la persona menos esperada.**_

_"Después de ti entendí, que el tiempo no hace amigos_

_Que corto fue al amor y que largo el olvido._

_Seré tu luz, seré un disfraz,_

_Una farola que se encienda al pasar,_

_Cualquier mariposa, la estrella polar_

_Que viene sola y que solita se va_

_Seré el sabor de un beso en el mar,_

_Un viejo proverbio sobre cómo olvidar,_

_Seré inmortal, porqué yo soy tu destino."_

**(Inmortal – La Oreja de Van Gogh)**

_**Capítulo I**_

_**No es una Película**_

Mire al pequeño a mi lado, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, durmiendo plácidamente con la cabeza en mi regazo; era mío y de _él_; nunca imagine que mi vida diese tantas vueltas, hace tan solo pocos años era una chica… bueno no tan normal, iba a la escuela, no llamaba la atención ni nada parecido, pero aun así no me quejo… ni siquiera cuando mi vida se convirtió en un caos, porque todo lo que tuve que pasar, todo el dolor y tristeza se me triplico en felicidad.

Me enamore de la persona equivocada, pero de no ser así no hubiese conseguido el verdadero amor, aquel que luchó por mi hasta el final, el padre de mi hijo, el amor de mi vida, mi consuelo y el único al cual pertenezco en cuerpo y alma.

- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto una cálida voz a mis espaldas y sonreí.

- Solo pensaba en cómo llegamos aquí y ahora… si lo piensas bien es extraño pensar que las cosas terminaran así, que estemos juntos.

- Pero así es como me gusta. – dijo acercándose a mí y besando mi frente.

Podría contar mi historia y resumirla en un final feliz, pero no sería lo correcto. Mi historia es una que vale la pena contar, es de aquellas que deben comenzar desde el inicio.

**Hace unos años**

La gente dice que en medio de la pasión uno se descubre así mismo… que estupidez, lo que para él era placer para mí era algo distante y vacio, como un contacto indirecto.

Después de una apasionada noche Edward se aparto de mi y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras yo seguía recostada (siempre que lo hacíamos terminaba más que exhausta) y me quede viéndolo un rato. Él era hermoso, de cabellos cobrizos, ojos de esmeraldas y un cuerpo y rostro tallado como El David de Miguel Ángel.

Edward entonces empezó a vestirse.

- ¿A dónde vas? – dije apoyándome con los codos.

- Le prometí a una chica llamada Jessica que la llevaría al cine hoy…- fruncí el ceño ¿por qué siempre me hacía lo mismo?

- Pero...

- Bella ya hablamos de esto… - se volteo y me sonrió mientras me daba un beso en los labios. – Es solo por lastima ¿ok? Además ella no significa nada para mí, tú sabes que eres la única. – me giño un ojo mientras se iba de su habitación. – por cierto mi madre llegara pronto así que es mejor que te vayas yendo antes de que...

- Dudo que a tu madre le moleste verme –Repuse.

- Lo que pasa es que no quiero que ella sospeche que tenemos algo, sabes como es ella de seria con esos asuntos.

- Está bien… - murmure levantándome ¿Qué teníamos nosotros?

¿Por qué dejaba que me hiciese aquello? Era simple la respuesta, lo amaba.

- ¿Me llevas a casa? – murmure y el asintió. Me vestí rápido y lo seguí.

El camino al auto pasó en silencio, yo solo me quedé soplando el vidrio del copiloto haciendo que se empañase. Miraba a Edward de vez en cuando esperando que dijese algo, pero nada. Cuando llegamos a casa respire hondo y me arme de valor, era una cobarde lo sabía, pero no quería que las cosas siguiesen así.

- Edward… no quiero que vallas con esa chica al… - pero antes de que pudiese seguir planto sus labios sobre los míos, me beso lenta y seductoramente, pero aun así no había rastros de afecto ni cariño.

Forzadamente introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca, y la suya y la mía comenzaron a danzar. Cuando nos separamos para respirar de nuevo el volvió su vista al frente de la carretera.

- Bella, no sabes lo importante que eres para mí, las demás no significan nada, sabes muy bien que tengo una reputación que mantener, pero yo te amo solo a ti… - dijo y yo asentí mientras me bajé y vi como se iba.

Tal vez era mi imaginación, el me amaba, yo lo amaba, tal vez nuestra relación no era la más solida o correcta, pero así era la vida ¿no?...

- ¿Como te fue en casa de Angela? - me pregunto mi padre cuando entre.

- Me fue bien... - odiaba mentirle, odiaba vivir un mentira, pero esa era mi vida.

Aunque era vacía.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando llegué al instituto, intente buscar a Edward pero al parecer estaba muy ocupado jugando con sus "amigas". Todas bonitas, con cuerpos esculturales, trajes de marca y sin cerebro o voluntad propia, dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por un mejor puesto en la cadena alimentaria.

Mi nombre es Bella y soy la novia de Edward Cullen, el chico más popular, cool y guapo ¿Cómo él podría estar saliendo con la friki Swan? Muchos dirían que es la misma historia del popular y la nerd, pero este no era el caso, esto era la vida real ¿Por qué no era como en las películas? Pues la respuesta es que nadie sabía ni si quiera que saliéramos, el nunca ha peleado por mí o me ha defendido de los brabucones (no es que tuviese), cargado mis libros o tomado mi mano… Edward no era alguien que me llevara citas mágicas o me pidiese matrimonio antes de terminar la escuela.

Llevábamos al menos de tres meses saliendo y nadie lo sabía, más bien ni siquiera era su novia oficial, pero él decía que me amaba ¿cierto?... Según él, si los demás sabían que era su novia tendría que lidiar con el desprecio de la población femenina y gay; pero aun así la fidelidad no era parte de nuestra relación (por parte de él); teníamos el instituto, al popular, a la nerd, a las zorras y conflictos reales ¿pero donde quedaba el amor por el cual las chicas suspiran al final de la película?

Claro, yo nunca me podría comparar Miss simpatía nada fuera de lo común, solo una aburrida chica de dieciséis que pasaba desapercibida, sin muchos amigos con los cuales hablar o logros de los cuales presumir…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Caminé sin mucho ánimo por los pasillos hasta que escuché el estridente sonido de gritos, y entonces todos a mí alrededor empezaron a correr en dirección de lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo. _No me __importa_, pensé, _tal vez __es__ otra pelea_… y tenía razón.

A pesar de lo angosto del pasillo y el tumulto de gente pude divisar la pelea, al parecer otra vez los del último año estaban en sus disputas, no reconocí muy bien al que peleaba como un loco pero si pude distinguir al otro al ver su cabello rubio.

Jasper Hale, del último año, alto, con buen cuerpo, de ojos azules claros y cabello rubio un poco largo; el típico peleonero, de esos que se meten a pandillas y crean desastres, pero no era del tipo brabucón que molestan a los nerds y hacen trampa o vende hierva; tenía un buen promedio, muchas admiradoras y normalmente era tranquilo hasta que se le provocaba o uno de sus muchos enemigos buscaban pelea.

- ¡Dale!... ¡Queremos sangre!... ¡Vamos Jasper!– seguía gritando al multitud, muy pronto llegarían los profesores así que le deje de prestar atención al asunto.

Llegue al salón vacio y me siente en mi lugar. Después de unos minutos la gente empezó a llegar hablando sobre la pelea y haciendo apuestas, al parecer otra vez Hale era el ganador y como siempre también los atrapo el director.

"_Que haces? Deberías estar en clases"_

_Bella_

Le escribí a Edward cuando vi su lugar en el centro del salón vacio.

- Bella esconde eso… - me murmuro Ángela cuando el profesor se iba acercando.- Bella ¿estás bien? Te veo pálida.

- Creo que puedo estar embarazada… - murmure apoyando mi barbilla en la mesa y antes de que Ángela pudiese reaccionar volví a hablar. – Es broma, solo estoy cansada.

- ¿Es por Edward? – pregunto y yo asentí, al ser mi mejor amiga ella sabía acerca del tema así que asentí. – Amiga sabes que lo suyo nunca va a funcionar, el es el mayor playboy de la escuela.

- Lo sé, pero aun así me pregunto ¿Por qué me eligió a mí? Aún guardo la esperanza de que él me ame de la misma manera en que yo a él, aunque él esté con todas esas, yo sé que él me eligió a mí. – Ángela me miro compresiva pero no dijo más nada en toda la clase.

Si seguía preocupándome por Edward mis notas obviamente decaerían a este paso. Llegue a la cafetería y me senté con Ángela, no tenía mucho apetito, así que solo me bebí una botella de agua y comí media manzana, no era anoréxica pero no me importaba no comer.

Al lado de nuestra mesa estaba la de Edward y su popular grupo, riendo y hablando animadamente mientras Edward colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la líder de las porristas, Tanya ¿Por qué él nunca me abrazaba así en público? ¡Oh! si lo olvide, la maldita reputación ¿Olvide mencionar que el protagonista siempre deja a un lado su reputación para estar con la chica? Pero entonces recordé, este era el mundo real. Entonces me encontré con la mirada de Edward, el que me dio una media sonrisa de esas que derriten el corazón de todas las chicas, se levanto de su mesa y se dispuso a salir de la cafetería dándome a entender que lo siguiera… y como un perro faldero que sigue a su amo lo seguí después de que él saliese, pero Ángela me agarro el brazo antes de siquiera levantarme.

- Bella… esto no está bien… - murmuró, pero yo solo desvié su mirada mientras salía de la cafetería.

Camine o mejor dicho corrí hasta llegar a nuestro típico lugar de encuentro, debajo de las escaleras del tercer piso, en las sombras, donde nadie nos vería; pero antes de que pudiese buscarlo, él me jalo del brazo y me acorraló frente a la pared antes de comenzar a besarme.

Me sostuve de su camisa mientras él colocaba su mano detrás de mi nuca para profundizar el beso, y llego un momento en que sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi cuerpo y entonces una de sus manos logro colarse por debajo de mi camisa y ascendió a una zona muy peligrosa, haciéndome temblar.

- Edward… aquí no… por favor… - gemí en sus labios y él sólo sonrió mientras se separaba de mí.

- Hoy mis padres irán a cenar en la noche así que puedes venir si quieres. – dijo de manera seductora acariciando mi mejilla haciéndome estremecer.

- Preferiría… que hoy saliésemos… - dije tímidamente, normalmente nunca salíamos y las veces que lo hacíamos era a escondidas, pero la mayoría de las veces nuestras salidas implicaban pasar la noche juntos.

- Si quieres… - dijo sorprendiéndome.

- ¿En serio? – pregunte entusiasmada abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Hoy te consentiré ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – me dijo apartando el cabello de mi rostro.

- ¿Qué tal ir al cine? Estará oscuro y nadie nos vera.

- Hay otras cosas que podemos hacer a oscuras sin que nadie nos vea. – dijo besando mi cuello. Ese receso dejé que él jugase todo lo que quisiese conmigo, porque pensé que tal vez él estaba cambiando y aceptando lo que yo significaba para él.

A la hora de la salida Ángela se extraño de que estuviese tan viva, me sentía diferente, tal vez mejor o lo era hasta el momento que vi a Edward Cullen besando en pleno pasillo a Tanya Denali, respire hondo y seguí mi camino, yo era la única que le pertenecía a Edward, las demás solo eran juegos. Intente olvidarlo, esta noche Edward sería solo mío.

Esa noche espere entusiasmada para nuestra cita, me puse mi mejor ropa, lo cual era increíble ya que yo prefería la ropa cómoda, incluso utilice mi ropa interior más seductora, tacones y perfume.

"_Ya estoy lista para nuestra cita, estoy muy emocionada"_

_Bella_

Estaba feliz, solo quería que ya fuese la hora…

Pero nunca llego, nunca se presentó.

Esa noche en vez de estar riendo o besando a mi amado me quede con el rostro enterrado en mi almohada, ni siquiera ganas de llorar tenía, me llamo un par de veces, pero no conteste sus llamadas, me quede escuchando música que haría suicidase a cualquiera.

- Esto tiene que parar… - me dije a mi misma, pero aquello solo eran palabras.

Al día siguiente estaba más depresiva que lo normal, ni siquiera me presente a la hora del almuerzo ni recibí ninguna indirecta por parte de Edward para disculparse o arreglar las cosas; sin poder evitarlo sonreí ¿Qué es lo que quería un hombre de una chica? ¿Qué querría el de mí? Tal vez no era él, tal vez era yo, tal vez el no veía estabilidad o una relación seria conmigo, eso debía ser, tal vez era eso.

Como era caso perdido seguir en clase, me salte las últimas dos clases yéndome a la azotea, sorprendentemente el sol brillaba y hacia un buen clima, perfecto para salir; me coloque frente a la reja de allí y mire bajo mis pies el estacionamiento, algunos alumnos al parecer al igual que yo se estaban saltando clases. Deje que el sol me bañase y el viento desacomodase mi cabello. Había un ambiente muy sereno en aquel lugar que me hacia olvidar momentáneamente mi tormentosa relación.

Enrosque mis manos en los agujeros de la reja e incliné mi cuerpo hacia tras para que mi rostro quedase viendo el cielo, el viento hizo que mi cabello bailase.

- ¿Por qué tengo que amarte? – murmure.- soy una tonta.

- Si permaneces mucho tiempo allí te vas a caer y no me hare responsable si te lastimas. – dijo alguien a mis espaldas e inevitablemente el susto hizo que me cayese de espalda, pero para mi suerte termine cayendo sobre mi trasero, pero eso no significo que fuese menos doloroso.

- Duele… - murmure mientras me levantaba y acariciaba mi pobre y desnutrido trasero.

Me gire y mis ojos se abrieron como plato al ver a Jasper Hale sentado detrás de una pared, me miraba curioso, como si mi actuación le pareciese divertida que no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, tenia uno que otro leve moretón en el rostro tal vez a causa de la pelea aunque nada que no se borrase mañana.

- Te lo dije. – dijo con voz monótona.

- Para tu información tú fuiste el que me hizo caer. – le acribillé con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

- ¿No deberías estar en clases?

- Al igual que tu… - Respondí haciendo que el sólo se encogiese de hombros.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? –Preguntó.

- Con…nadie… - murmure nerviosa mientras me sonrojaba más si eso era posible.

- Ya me imaginaba que eras loca pero nunca pensé que tan tonta como para no saber qué decir. – dijo esta vez un poco más animado, yo solo fruncí el seño ¿Qué se creía él?

- Yo no soy… - pero antes de continuar me interrumpió.

- Te raspaste… - murmuro y entonces mire mi mano y tenía un pequeño raspón del que se podía ver salir un poco de sangre. No lo suficiente como para hacerme desmayar pero sí como para hacerme estremecer.

- No importa… - murmure.

- Se te puede infectar y no me hare responsable si te enfermas.

- ¡Si no te vas a hacer responsable de nada entonces déjame en paz! – le grite descargando toda mi frustración sobre él y recordé entonces quien era él y me quede helada.

El no cambio de expresión, solo se incorporo y se acerco a mí, yo di unos pasos hacia atrás y lo mire asustada, a él no pareció impórtale ya que me tomo de la muñeca y antes de que pudiese gritar o forcejar el habló.

- Tranquila no te voy a violar o algo así.- dijo pero aun así no me tranquilice, el era obviamente mucho más grande que yo, yo apenas le llagaba hasta el pecho, me sentía una niña a su lado.

Saco un pañuelo color azul con la palabra "H" en color rosa pastel, lo mire levantando una ceja.

- Es de mi hermana. – murmuro mientras limpiaba con el mi mano, tomo mi otro mano y la coloco sobre el pañuelo que estaba sobre mi mano y entonces me soltó las dos.

- ¿Gra…cias? – dije mas como pregunta mientras él volvía a su puesto inicial.

- No me lo devuelvas al menos que esté limpio o si no mi hermana me matara.

Me acerque a él y sólo me miro como si estorbase.

- ¿No deberías ir ya a casa Swan?

- ¿Sabes mi nombre? – pregunte sorprendida, yo era de las del primer curso por lo que era poco probable que los grados superiores le tomasen importancia.

- Isabella ¿no?... o era ¿Bella? – murmuro mas para sí mismo ¿Cómo sabia que me gustaba que me llamasen Bella? - No se… solo vete antes de que me obligues a irme de _mi_ lugar.

Me quedé otro rato mas antes de bajar por las constantes miradas de irritación de Jasper, eso era lo que yo siempre hacia, huir. Jasper Hale, el peleonero, el que todo el mundo temía, me ayudó pero ninguno de los dos sabía que esa no sería la última vez que lo haría.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi a Edward esperándome en uno de los escalones. El no me miró y yo no le hable, seguí mi camino pero él me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia su pecho.

- Vine a disculparme por lo de ayer es que…

- No te preocupes. – le interrumpí.- pero tendrás que compensarme. – le dije y el sólo se acerco para besarme apasionadamente.

Aunque solo fuese una relación física, aunque no avanzáramos, no dudaba de sus sentimientos, "hacerlo" era el único momento en el que yo podía sentir que me pertenecía y creer que él en serio me amaba. Así es la vida ¿no?

**OK se que piensan que no es bueno que tenga un nuevo fic considerando que aun me quedan dos por terminar, la cosa es que uno ya casi lo temrino y el otro esta en edicion asi que no tengo problema por que ademas ya tengo los primeros 10 caps de este fic que publicare cada semana o cinco dias.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿que opinan? Si reviso al menos 10 reviews por este fic lo continuare, claro que actualizare cada semana o cinco dias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo II_**

**_Un Cambio de Rutina_**

Me levante de mi cama todavía cansada, debían ser ya medianoche, tal vez Edward se fue mientras dormía, volví a desplomarme sobre mi cama. Ya se me había ido el sueño, por lo que empecé a hacer mis deberes que tenía pendiente, mientras hurgaba entre mi mochila halle un pequeño pañuelo con una "H" en rosa pastel y recordé que debía devolvérselo a Jasper, estaba obviamente sucio por lo que me puse a lavarlo y entonces recordé que él había mencionado a su hermana y la sangre se me helo del rostro.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Nunca me había sentido tan fuera de lugar, las chicas me miraban como si estuviera loca, pocas personas irían al gimnasio durante el entrenamiento de porristas y vivían para contarlo o al menos mantenían su autoestima e integridad intacta.

Y allí estaba ella, Rosalie Hale, la hermana gemela de Jasper, la chica más hermosa del instituto, con cabello rubio y ojos violetas, con un cuerpo descomunal envidiable hasta para una modelo y una actitud tan fría que rara vez se le veía sonreír. A pesar de no ser la capitana ella era mucho más popular que Tanya y por eso los rumores no le faltaban; se decía que era lesbiana o algo así, que salía con hombre varios años mayores o casados, anoréxica o que su cabello era en realidad teñido y su cuerpo de plástico; al igual que su hermano los problemas también iban a su alrededor.

- Valla, mira que tenemos aquí… - dijo una de las porristas a la cual reconocí como la zorra de Lauren. – si es la traga libro Swan.

Intente ignorarla y seguí mi camino a lo que al parecer a ella no le gusto.

- Parece que a la Swan le encanta vernos entrenar, te gustan los traseros femeninos ¿no? – dijo y entonces se escucharon alguna risa.

_Cálmate Bella, no les hagas caso, yo tengo algo que ellas no._

Pero para empeorar las cosas me vi rodeada por las demás del equipo las cuales me veían de manera divertida o como si fuera un objeto el cual comprar.

- Vamos Lauren no seas tan mala, tal vez solo vino a pedirnos consejos o tal vez quiera cambiar de imagen.

- Tienes razón Jessica ¡eres tan amable! tan solo mírala, se va tan necesitada que sería básicamente caridad. – todas volvieron a reír encerrándome cada vez mas.

- Mírala, esta tan desnutrida ¿Dónde se fueron tus curvas? – dijo otra con un pecho obviamente operado.

- Deberían ser mas consideradas, ella es tan miserable que no puede costearse ni siquiera un compacto o alimento decente, por ejemplo miran esas ropas usadas.

- Muchachas, recuerden que es bueno vivir siendo natura, pero Swan…. ¿Cuándo te quitaras la mascarilla de lodo del rostro?

Mordí mi labio para contener las lagrimas, no de tristeza sin no se rabia. Si me quedaba mucho tiempo no podría hacer lo que tenía que hacer ¿Por qué iba a dárselo a Rosalie y no a Jasper? Porque no quería ver a Jasper, el me seguía dando miedo. Busque entre las zorras y perras que me rodeaban pero no estaba, entonces vi que ella estaba saliendo del gimnasio por lo que corrí y la seguí ignorando las burlas y bufidos.

Cuando llegue a ella ya estábamos en los casilleros.

- ¿Rosalie? –dije pero al parecer no lo hice porque ella me ignoro platónicamente.

Iba a irse de nuevo pero me coloque en su camino, me miro enojada con el seño fruncido a lo que yo solo baje la cabeza y busque en mi bolsillo hasta sacar el pañuelo que me había dado Jasper y se lo extendí.

- Tu hermano me lo presto… me gustarías que le dieras las gracias de mi parte.

- Si el pañuelo te lo dio él dáselo tu misma, no tenias que venir aquí y enfrentarte a esas rameras de tercera.- dijo despreocupadamente volviéndome a esquivar, dejándome plantada... típico, todos usen y desechen a Swan.

- ¡Espera! – le dije y ella se detuvo un poco más interesada. – Este pañuelo es tuyo  
>¿no? Entonces tómalo por que no pienso darle un pañuelo gay a tu hermano, ya he sido muy humillada por hoy. – le dije con una segura que nunca pensé tener.<p>

Entonces ella ¡¿Sonrió?

- Quédatelo, de cualquier manera odio los colores pasteles por eso se lo di a mi hermano, nos vemos… Bella. – dijo ¿amable? Mientras se despedía con la mano.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Sabes? Hoy estuve en la práctica de porristas… - le dije a Edward el cual estaba recostado en su cama escuchando música mientras intentaba dibujarlo, casi lo olvida, amo pintar.

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo allí? ¿te hicieron algo? - pregunto ¿preocupado? ¿por mi?

- No, solo se la pasaron criticando mi cuerpo. – dije sonrojada mientras él me abrazaba por detrás.

- Solo están celosas porque saben que sus grandes pechos se caerán cuando cumplan treinta. – yo solo reí ante ese comentario, amaba tanto cuando teníamos ese tipo de charla ligera. - ¿Ya te dije cuanto adoro tu risa? – dijo acariciando mi estomago haciéndome reír aun mas.

- Basta… Edward… me duele… - dije entre risa revolcándome en la cama junto a él y accidentalmente los dos terminamos cayendo de la cama mientras reíamos.

- No me dijiste por que estabas en el gimnasio.

- Quería devolverle a Rosalie un pañuelo que me había prestado su hermano.

- ¿Jasper? – pregunto entre sorprendido y molesto.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Un poco... – murmuro y por un momento se perdió en sus palabras.

Un silencio incomodo se formo, los dos seguíamos en el suelo, el miraba algún punto en el horizonte, mientras yo intentaba hacer algo para romper el hielo.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? Ayer vi una receta de pasteles de chocolate que tal vez te gustaría… - le dije y el sonrió.

- Sabes que amo tu comida, es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti mi Bella. – sonreí mientras iba a la cocina.

La casa de Edward casi siempre estaba vacía, ya que su padre era medico y su madre una exitosa vendedora de bienes raíces en Seattle, según se Edward tiene una hermana de mi edad que estudia en el extranjero, el debía de sentirse solo en aquella gran casa, tal vez por ello le gustaba estar con diez mujeres a la vez, pero yo lo entendía; yo veía a mi padre algunas veces en el día gracias a su puesto como jefe de policía en Seattle donde fue transferido, mi madre por su parte se mudo con su nuevo esposo a Arizona junto con mi hermana, yo llevaba estudiando aquí desde hace solo un año.

Me puse a preparar todo cuando recordé que preguntarle a Edward si quería algo de beber mientras la hacía. Corrí hacia su cuarto en el segundo piso, pero me detuve de golpe frente a su puerta cuando lo escuche hablar por teléfono.

- Si, esta noche iré a tu casa… si prometo llevar protección esta vez… espero con ansias…. Llevaras tu vestido negro ¿verdad?... nos vemos… adiós Lauren… - dijo antes de colgar.

¿Se vería esta noche con Lauren? Sentí mi corazón romperse, no es que el ya no lo hubiese hecho antes, era solo el hecho de que fuese una de las zorras que me molesto hoy, lo odiaba, odiaba esta relación, odiaba ser yo. Entre lentamente a su habitación y el giro su cabeza para verme.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Quiero que terminemos… - murmure y el no cambio ni un poco su rostro, después de unos segundo con un silencio incomodo volví a hablar. - ¿No dirás nada?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sabía que tarde o temprano te aburrirías de mi. – dijo y ahora yo era la sorprendida, no podía caer, no esta vez, solo estaba haciéndose la víctima.

- No… no es eso…es que estoy cansada de todo esto… sales conmigo pero ni siquiera podemos salir, no me tomas la mano en público y aun te sigues viendo con otras chicas… - dije y de pronto las lagrimas empezaron a brotar, Edward suspiro y se levanto para abrazarme.

- Perdóname amor, sé que es difícil, pero en verdad te amo mucho como para permitir que otro te tome… solo te amo a ti ¿me entiendes? – asentí. – pero si quiere que terminemos podemos tomarnos un tiempo…

- ¡No quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo! ¡quiero estar a tu lado! – grite entre lagrimas y de un segundo me encontré recostada en su cama con el besándome ¿Por qué me dejaba dominar? ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan buen seductor?

- Eres solo mía recuérdalo… - murmuro y tenía razón, yo era solo suya ¿pero el era mio? la respuesta era clara.

No lo era.

Me separe de golpe de él y corrí escalera abajo hasta salir de la casa ignorando sus gritos de preocupación. Me monte en mi auto y conduje sin rumbo, mi mente estaba hecha un caos, no sabía qué hacer o como actuar; estaba anocheciendo por lo que el cielo estaba de un llamativo naranja junto el azul del día, las lagrimas increíblemente no salieron. De vez en cuando la visión me fallaba y recordé que no había comido nada, y ayer apenas pude comer, pero no le preste atención a aquello.

Mi destino me trajo a la escuela, la cual aun había gente, como profesores y los de mantenimiento por lo que entre a escondidas y me puse a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea y grite.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – grite a todo pulmón, no me importaba si alguien me escuchase, si me regañasen o si termina considerada como una loca, solo quería gritar mientras las lagrimas fluían.

- Oye podrías callarte, algunos estábamos durmiendo… - murmuro alguien y di un respingo… era él.

- ¿Jasper?

- No, soy un maniquí de Jasper que el dejo aquí para que los cuervos de lo comiesen. – estaba recostado sobre la misma pared mientras se restregaba los ojos, su cabello estaba un poco alborotado dándole una apariencia de un niño que se cavaba de levantar, si no fuese porque llevaba otra ropa creería que vive en la azotea.

- ¿Te quedaste dormido? – pregunte y el asintió mientras se levantaba y estiraba sus músculos.

- Fui para acá después de clases y me quede dormido, después una loca empezó a gritar y me despertó… - dijo entre bostezos. - ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

- Yo…yo solo… solo quería…

- Estabas llorando ¿verdad? – pregunto esta vez ¿preocupado?

- Si… - dije y entonces recordé el motivo principal por el cual lloraba por lo que volví a mi tarea original, llorar como una bebé.

- Oye… Tranquila… - dijo acercándose pero parecía debatido entre tocarme el hombro o no.

- ¡El es un imbécil! ¡ojala se le pegue algo de esas zorras por que nunca se digna a usar protección!

- ¿Qué? – pregunto esta vez confundió.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo mi vista empezó a nublarse y sentí mi rostro perder su color, si es que era posible, lo último que recuerdo fue ver el suelo acercándose a mí.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para descubrir que me hallaba en mi habitación ¿había sido todo un sueño? Cuando me levante vi que llevaba la misma ropa y me di cuenta que todo fue real, pero ¿Quién me trajo aquí? ¿Dónde estaba Jasper? Baje rápidamente y si no fuese pro que era una chica físicamente saludable me hubiese muerto de un infarto como un chihuahua. Jasper estaba en mi sofá, viendo la tele como si estuviese en su casa.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Quieres que te arresten o que!

- El único que tiene derecho a arrestar aquí soy yo hija. – dijo mi padre del otro lado del sofá tomándome por sorpresa.

- Además me debes las gracias por traerte sana y salva, bajo la supervisión de viejo… - dijo apuntando a mi padre ¿viejo? ¿de dónde salió esa confianza?

- Papá no entiendo… - dije casi lloriqueando y mi padre solo se encogió de hombros.

- El joven Hale y yo tenemos historias. – dijo y solo quede peor que antes. – este muchacho causaba muchos problemas de pequeño y por lo que se lo sigue asiendo.

- Básicamente secuestro a tu hija… - murmure.

- Ahora soy el policía de Seattle y lo que ocurre en Forks se queda en Forks. - ¿Quién dijo que un padre policía era muy protector?

- Adoro a tu padre ¿sabes? – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa ¿sonrisa? Era una sonrisa burlona, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Y cómo me trajiste?

- Te desmayaste, llame a tu padre por tu móvil y te lleve en tu auto. Rosalie vendrá a recogerme en unos minutos ¿tienes una cerveza o algo viejo?

- Está en la nevera. – dijo y yo lo mire alzando las manos. – el ya tiene dieciocho ¿no?

- Me sorprende que Seattle siga avanzando… - murmure.

- Por cierto te deje algo de comer en la mesa. – dijo Jasper y yo fui a al cocina para ver en la mesa de esta un trozo de carne, ensalada y puré de patatas.

- ¿Esto es?

- Nos has comido nada en todo el día ¿cierto? – asentí apenada. – Hombre, deberías estar pendiente de la nutrición de tu hija. – se quejo pero Charlie estaba ocupado viendo el juego. Qué bueno es vivir con un padre que no ha sabido lo que es preocuparse por otro ser humano o por lo menos convivir con este, pero aun así nos amábamos.

Después de comer un auto se aparco fuera de la casa Jasper, entonces una chica que distinguí como Rosalie básicamente azoto la puerta para entrar.

- Hola Rosalie. – le dijo mi padre con una sonría a la cual ella correspondió abiertamente.

- Hola Charlie, vengo a buscar al tarado de Jasper. – dijo tomando a Jasper del brazo y pude notar como clavaba sus uñas en el creando una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Jasper.

- ¿Ya conseguiste a alguien que resolviese tus problemas de vello en las piernas?– pregunto mi padre haciendo que mi boca se abriese y Rosalie se sonrojase.

- ¡Charlie! – exclamo molesta Rosalie.

- Era broma cariño, mándale mis saludos a tu madre.

Se despidió y se fue arrastrando a su gemelo el cuelo se despidió de mi con la mano y un "te veo luego" y darme una advertencia de que debía comer más y se fue.

- Es una lástima… los Hales son bueno chicos… - murmuro mi padre antes de irse a dormir.

Los Hales… inadaptados, fuera de la ley, pero aun así adorados y temidos y yo, solo Isabella.

Esa noche me quede soñando con lo ocurrido este día, un día con muchas sorpresas, entonces recordé lo que precedía a aquella sorpresas… el dolor.

- Soy solo tuya Edward…te amo tanto… que por eso estoy dispuesta a compartirte… - murmure en sueños.

**No me importa si no llege a 10 review por que estoy feliz con lo que me dieron, gracias a mis primeros fans:**

**nelliel-kay **

**asallam1 **

**lybet**

almassofi

aDrIaNaLoKiZ

CaroBereCullen

**Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, intentare publicar dentro de tres dias. Bueno Bay.**

**Por cada Review salvas a un perro salchicha de la guerra**

**_Asi que comenten ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

****N/A: Antes que todo gracias a todos por su review y a mis nuevos fans espero que la historia se a de su agrado; les informo que la verdadera trama del fic comienza en este cap, asi que disfrutelon.****

**P.D: Bella no esta loca, pero esta loca pero por Edward ¿Y quien no? ¿quien no perdería la cabeza por el? XD de cualquier manera me dieron risa sus comentarios. Ahora si el cap**

**El Juego Comienza**

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! – me grito Ángela llamando la atención de todos. – Los Hales y tu ayer…. – murmuro más bajo esta vez y yo asentí. - ¿Y tu padre en serio actuó así?

- Parecía mas padre suyo que el mío. – suspire frustrada, estábamos afuera comiendo sobre el césped, esta vez estaba comiendo al menos algo decente como un emparedado y un jugo.

Después de ayer me sentía un poco mejor, no era que no me doliese lo de Edward por que en verdad dolía hasta mis células, solo me faltaba quedarme en mi cuarto comiendo helado mientras veía una de la novelas de René, pero como ella no estaba descarte esa posibilidad.

A Edward lo vi en la cafetería por lo que nos fuimos afuera, no podía aguantar estar en el mismo lugar que el sin poder aguantarme en tener que tirarme al suelo y rogar que volviésemos… Y esto era apenas el primer día.

- ¿Y qué paso con…? – dijo sin atreverse a mencionarlo.

- Nos estamos dando un tiempo… - murmure.

- Pues espero que no sea un tiempo muy largo por que el ya está buscando consuelo en Denali… perdón no quería…

- No importa. – dije pese a que mi corazón estaba destrozado.

- Tal vez solo sea para dar celos o… - dijo para reconfortarme, estaba tan perdida en mi emparedado que casi me da algo cuando mi cerebro hizo "clip" y agarre a Ángela por los hombros.

- ¡Eres un genio! - prácticamente grite mientras la sacudía de los hombros.

- ¿Y cuál fue mi descubrimiento?

- ¡Edward sale con todas esas mujeres para darme celos y ver si era una chica celosa y manipuladora! – Ángela me miro con al mandíbula un poco abierta. – Yo me daba cuenta que amaba a Edward porque sentía envidia así que para que el acepte que me ama de verdad…

- ¿Intentaras darle celos?

- ¡Exacto! – dije mas entusiasmada que nunca.

- Olvídalo. – dijo de manera cortante. – Bella, Edward no…

- Por favor… nada voy a perder con tratar.

- ¿Pero vas ser la novia de un chico con esperanzas?

- No tiene por qué ser mi novio de verdad. – entonces escuche el "clip" del cerebro de Ángela.

- ¿Quieres decir buscaras a alguien que finja serlo? – asentí.

- Es cruel e inhumano… pero siempre y cuando el único lastimado sea Cullen me apunto. – la abrace fuertemente mientas le daba mil de veces gracias.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan buena idea, no era que mi plan fuese malo, era el hecho de que ningún chico aceptaría aquello; obviamente Edward tiene muchos rivales y enemigos por que se ha acostado casi la mitad de las chicas del instituto, pero pese a eso ¿Quién se haría pasar por el novio de la callada y rara Swan? Ese era mi problema, esto tenía que verse real y aun así nadie nunca podría verme de manera romántica.

Como si ya fuese costumbre fui a la azotea, si veía a Jasper esta vez no me sorprendería, la tercera era la vencida ¿no? Cuando llegue y a Jasper en su típico lugar ¿es que vivía allí o qué? El solo levanto la cabeza para verme antes de bajar la cabeza y concentrarse en su cuaderno, estaba ¿dibujando?

Me arme de valor y me senté a su lado, me incline un poco para intentar ver lo que hacía y era… realmente bueno, era la imagen exacta de una mujer corriendo con un niño de la mano, podía ver los detalles más insignificantes, como cada cabello ondeando al viento, las arrugas de la ropa, los detalles de donde se encontraban, hasta la expresión y la fluidez de sus movimientos, simplemente hermoso.

- Es increíble… - murmure y él me dio media sonrisa.- digo… de un artista a otro.

- ¿También pintas? – pregunto restándole atención a lo que hacía.

- Prefiero pintar con pintura, a lápiz me molesta mucho.

- Prefieres la libertad ¿no? Cuando pintas a lápiz debes ser mas preciso y cuidadoso, pero pintar con pinturas en verdad me aburre.

- Yo no pienso así. – me queje frunciendo el ceño.- cuando pinto con pinturas mi manos se mueven solas, no deben salir perfecto, haga como lo haga o como me mueva siempre tendré una obra de arte. – dije emocionada y Jasper me miro como si lo fuese a acecinar por lo que me calme y nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que hablo.

- ¿Y que paso para que quieras venir aquí?

- Necesitaba distraerme… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Dispara. – dijo sin vacilar.

- ¿Cómo conociste a mi padre? – le pregunte y el sonrió.

- Yo y mi hermana vivíamos en Texas, pero cuando nuestro padre murió dejo una deuda por lo que mi madre y nosotros nos fuimos a vivir aquí a Forks cuando era pequeño… - me miro como queriendo ver si estaba interesada en seguí oyendo y yo le hice entender que era todo oídos. – bueno en fin, cuando llegamos molestaban mucho a mi hermana por lo que les di una paliza y me volví el brabucón de mi clase.

- Debiste ser tan aterrador de niño. – dije imaginándome a un mini Jasper ¡que adorable! Pero a Jasper no le dio gracia.

- Bueno, al final me metía en muchos problema, adoraba hacer travesuras con mis amigos, pero con el tiempo el viejo nos fue encarcelando o dando sermone… una que otra vez quiso mandarme a la correccional. – dijo esta vez sin mucho humor ladeando la cabeza.-… de alguna forma tu padre ha sido una buena figura paterna para mí y mi hermana, claro que aun me portaba como un idiota pero nunca haría algo que molestase de veras al viejo, los días que me atrapaba haciendo algo me llevaba a su casa a comer o veíamos un juego o salíamos a pescar, también pasaba tiempo con mi familia y salió con mi madre un tiempo pero las cosas no se dieron pero aun así era como de la familia...

- Me alegra que Charlie estuviese ocupado. – dije con una sonrisa, yo nunca pude compartir todo mi infancia con mi padre pero al parecer ya tenía a Jasper.

- Si, lo malo es que el ya no está y los policías de aquí dan mucha bronca.

- Oye, solo hacen su trabajo. – me queje mirándolo reprocharte. - Debes comportarte y seguir la ley.

- Pues perdóname mamá… ¿Qué comiste? –me pregunto esta vez serio.

- Un emparedado y un jugo papá. – dije y el sonrió, debía admitir que tenía una linda sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes espacio para una naranja? – asentí mientras el sacaba de su mochila una naranja y la empezó a pelar, entonces note algo que no había visto antes, llevaba mangas largas pero aun así estas se subieron un poco y pude notar algunas marcas en su muñecas.

- Tus muñecas… - murmure sin pensarlo y él se tenso mientras se bajaba las mangas y me entregaba la mitad de la naranja sin mirarme.

Nos quedamos en un silencio profundo mientras yo me comía la fruta, de vez en cuando miraba sus muñecas ¿se habría hecho el esas marcas? Fuese lo que fuese no debía entrometerme.

- Aun no me has dicho por qué llorabas ayer. – dijo y yo baje la cabeza avergonzada, Jasper no era mi amigo y yo no le debía nada, pero necesitaba hablar de ello y además el parecía alguien confiable, tal vez por eso mi padre no lo mato anoche.

- Es por mi novio… - murmure y él me miro sorprendido.

- ¿Tienes novio? – apunto y al parecer pensaba que era broma.

- Era Edward Cullen… - dije aun más bajo y rápido, sentía que me quitaba dos toneladas de encima.

- No bromees… - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero al ver mi rostro su rostro se volvió sereno. - ¿es enserio?

- Llevábamos tres meses saliendo y rompimos ayer… - murmure intentando de manera fallida luchar contra las lagrimas.

- Pero el siempre…

- ¡Lo sé! ¡siempre esta de chica en chica! ¡Y obvio nadie sabe lo de nuestro porque Edward quiere mantener su ridícula reputación! – grite en llanto.

- Cuando pensé que no podía caer más bajo ¡Vaya miserable!

- Si lo sé, pero aun así lo amo… - dije y Jasper me miro como si estuviese loca. – por eso quiero recuperarlo.

- Y yo que pensaba que era masoquista… - murmuro echando su cabeza hacia atrás.- había sexo incluido ¿verdad? – pregunto de pronto y yo me sonroje hasta las orejas. – me lo imagine ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Los días fueron pasando volviéndose semanas hasta que paso un mes, en mi opinión el más lento de mi vida, mi relación con Edward no avanzaba, el seguía en su mundo y como yo no me atrevía entrar dudaba que él lo hiciese, ni una sola palabra y ni hablar del plan, cada vez que intentaba hablar con un chico este me comía y me desvestía con la mirada a una distancia de tres metros, definitivamente debía apartar ese grupo, los más populares apenas y notaban mi presencia, debía admitir que era difícil conseguir alguien con el cual Edward se sintiese celoso. Cada día sin Edward era un martirio, extrañaba tanto estar entre sus brazos y sentirlo entre mis dedos, verlo cambiar por día de pollera en pollera y lo peor es que de vez en cuando mi mirada se cruzaba con la suya a la hora del almuerzo, me miraba de manera acusatoria, pero no se comparaba a mi mirada vacía y sin emoción y mi apariencia no ayudaba en nada, ni me molestaba en maquillarme o peinarme correctamente o al menos aparentar que no me importaba en lo absoluto nuestro rompimiento.

Lo único que progresaba era mi amistad con Jasper o mejor dicho la amistad de Jasper con mi padre, de vez en cuando venia, cruzábamos una o dos palabras antes de que se pusiese a discutir con mi padre por problemas penales, en las veces que hablábamos siempre terminábamos discutiendo, pero con mi padre como réferi Jasper siempre ganaba, el me recordaba al hermano mayor que siempre quise tener.

Pero el día que mas me sorprendió fue el de ver a Jasper frente a mi casa con una moto negra que parecía salida de las películas de motociclistas de las películas de los 60, solo que sin las cintas de cuero y las muchas calcomanías obscenas; me acerque a él y antes de que pudiese preguntar algo me lazo un casco.

- Ven conmigo.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunte y para mi mala suerte Charlie no estaba ¿me secuestraria o algo así? Pensándolo mejor, dudo que Charlie le preste atención.

- Tu auto se averió y me llamaste.

- ¿Yo hice eso?

- Según lo que sabrá tu padre sí… pero pienso sacarle ventaja a esto ¿subes o no? – pregunto con la vista fija en mi.

- Nunca me he montado en moto... - dije temerosa.

- Pues que lastima.

Vacile un poco pero logre colocarme el casco y me senté a espaldas de el, nunca me había subido a una moto pero tenía el presentimiento que no sería bonito. Entonces arranco.

Si esto no fuese Forks o mi padre manejase el transito Jasper ya estaría en condena de muerte por exceso de velocidad y posible homicidio. La velocidad a la que iba era imposible y ni hablar de las cursas, casi podía sentir como caía hacia el pavimento, cuando llegamos se estaciono de manera forzosa haciendo que la moto corriera unos metros más antes de detenerse.

- ¿Quieres matarme? – básicamente lloriquee atravez del casco.

- Créeme que después de lo que haremos queras morir.

- ¿Por que eso no me alivia?

El se bajo primero y como si de cristal me tratase mi tomo delicadamente de la cintura y me bajo mientras me quitaba suavemente el casco y acomodaba mi cabello; entonces note que todo el mundo nos miraba sorprendidos.

- Jasper… ¿qué… haces? – pregunte nerviosa mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban al máximo.

- Tranquila, solo sígueme la corriente ¿ok? – dijo mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me pegaba a él ¡¿Qué significaba aquello? Intente apartarme al menso un poco pero era inútil. - abraza mi brazo. - ordeno y yo de idiota obedecí.

Fuimos caminando, el ignorando todas las mirada de sorpresa y confusión, mientras yo las tomaba todas, en esos momentos no me importo apegarme a él si eso significaba esconderme de todas las mirada. Pensé que me llevaría a clases o algo pero en vez de eso vi que nos encontrábamos a pocos metros de las porristas.

- Jasper… - replique en pánico pero este no me escucho.

Cuando llegamos donde estaban ellas, todas empezaron a hacerles ojitos a Jasper hasta que vieron que él me sostenía por la cintura, entonces sus rostros se mostraron en shock, algunas abrieron la boca, otras me fulminaban con la mirada.

- Rosalie… - llamo él y su hermana nos miro tranquilamente y medio sonrió. – Ella es Bella, mi novia. – dijo tan alto que casi grita.

- ¡¿Eh? – gritaron todas las porristas incluyéndome.

Yo… ¿novia de Jasper? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Se habrá acostado conmigo y no me habré dado cuenta? ¿Le habrá pedido mi mano a Charlie? ¿Estaré soñando o me desnutrí de nuevo? Fuese lo que fuese yo estaba tan consternada como las porristas a nuestro alrededor.

- Felicitaciones hermano. – dijo Rosalie tranquilamente sin cambiar su expresión, solo se dedico a acomodar su cabello.

Entonces tan pronto como llego Jasper se alejo llevándome consigo o más bien arrastrándome porque mis pies no se movían y entonces mi pánico volvió.

- ¡Estás loco! – dije en un murmullo intentando separarme de él a toda costa, pero nada. - ¡Esas zorras no mantendrán sus bocas cerradas y le dirán a todos! – empece a jadear.

- Esa es la idea mocosa. - dijo orgulloso de mismo.

Entonces como si mi cerebro hiciese un clip. - ¡Oh, pro dios! ¡Si Edward se entera!

- Exacto. – dijo el tranquilo mientras caminábamos, el pasillo estaba lleno de gente y la mayoría nos miraban curiosos y escépticos. – Allí esta... – murmuro y entonces vi a Edward caminar a inicios de pasillo, entonces me tense y Jasper solo sonrió.

Entonces en algo que nunca imagine Jasper acerco su rostro al mío y beso mis labios suavemente mientras la sangre hervía en mi interior y debía admitir que de una manera muy sensual, sus labios se movían de manera tranquila sobre los míos pero no le importo que no lo correspondiese, porque en serio estaba petrificada y muy, muy, MUY confundida; no fue profundo ni nada de eso y solo duro pocos segundos pero cuando se separo de mí y me guiño el ojo.

- Veamos que tan bueno es tu plan.- dijo mirando otra vez a Edward el cual estaba parado viendo la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, entonces sonreí y lo volví a besar.

**Bueno los perros salchichas que están en guerra se salvaron !Wiii! En serio les vuelvo a dar las gracia spor sus comentarios. !Jasper es lo máximo!**

**Adelanto: ¿Como se conocieron Edward y Bella? la respuesta y muchas otras en el próximo cap.**

**Recuerden que por cada review previenes la caída del cabello XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**Marcando Pautas**

**N/A: Antes que todo gracias a todos por sus reviews me sorprendí mucho al ver tanto XD buen en fin me gustaron todos, seas largos o cortos esos me motivaron y cada vez mas el numero crece. Gracias**

**Y sé que muchos notaron mi falta de ortografía ^^ bueno intento conseguir BeTa y he recibido ayuda de Asallam1, pero este cap lo público sin saber si tiene errores porque resulta que mi compu está dañada y estoy usando computadoras al azar para publicar así que podría publicar cada 5 o 4 días si tengo suerte. Bueno Bay espero que les guste el cap.**

Jasper y yo no cabíamos en las risas que tirábamos, tuve que apoyarme de la pared de la azotea para no caer; después de aquel "beso" me aferre a Jasper mientras el estrechaba mi cintura y me puse a sonreír mientras en una voz no muy disimulada me decía las mil y un palabras dulces, me dejo en clases y nos volvimos a reunir aquí en la azotea para luego recordar lo que había mencionado, de alguna forma no era mentira o actuación porque en serio me sentía feliz de ver a Edward tan… tan…

- ¡Oh, por dios su rostro fue épico! – dije entre risas pero entonces me puse de pronto seria al recordar algo pendiente.

Me acerque a Jasper y rápidamente plante una sonora bofetada en su rostro, el me miro sorprendido y después su rostro cambio a uno encabronado.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué fue eso? – me grito tocándose la mejilla haciendo una mueca de dolor y me sentí un poco culpable, solo un poco.

- Por besarme de esa forma sin avisar. – dije cortante y demandante ¿de dónde saque tanto valor?

- ¿Era necesario pegarme? – dijo esta vez un poco más tranquilo.

- No, pero en serio quería pegarte… - dijo con el seño fruncido y aguanto unas risas. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada… es solo que nunca te imagine tan fierecilla… - dijo haciendo que me ruborizada.

- Gracias por cierto…. – murmure. – pero ¿por qué me vas a ayudar?

- Tengo mis motivos. – dijo despreocupado. – solo te diré que los dos saldremos beneficiados, queremos ver hundidos a Cullen y atado ¿no? – asentí poco convencida, aun había algo que me extrañaba, algo que debió de haber ocurrido entre él y Edward.

- ¡Oh! Espera casi lo olvido. – dije sacando de mi bolsillo el pañuelo que me prestó y se lo extendí. – se lo di a tu hermana pero ella dijo que mejor te lo diese.

- Quédatelo, si ella no lo quiere y yo no lo quiero entonces quédatelo. – dijo con fastidio y yo fruncí el seño volviendo a guardar el pañuelo en mi bolsillo.

- Que grosero… - murmure y entonces escuche la puerta de la azotea abrirse.

- ¿Tienen espacio para alguien más? – dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas y al segundo vimos a Rosalie acercándose a nosotros.

Jasper solo asintió molesto y entonces Rosalie se acerco a su hermano y como si fuese una repetición, Rosalie le planto una bofetada a su hermano en el mismo lugar donde yo se lo había dado, esta vez Jasper solo le hizo una mueca de fastidio como si no fuese la primera vez que le pegase.

- Esto es por involucrarme en todo esto ¡¿sabes lo fastidioso que es que las zorras me interroguen? ¡Y más aun de ti! – le grito.

- ¿Hoy es el día de encabronarte con Jasper? – pregunto el mas para si mismo mientras Rosalie seguía gritándole.

- Eres un idiota ¿sabes? Meterte en problemas ajenos solo te meterá en más problemas, era un irresponsable, un inmaduro… - seguía diciendo entonces respiro hondo y empezó a contar hasta diez.

- Me sigo preguntando como Emmet te aguanta.

- Ese no es tu problema hermano, mas te vale que arregles el problema de Bella, ya te comprometiste y recuerda lo que el viejo Swan siempre nos dice.

- Si lo se, siempre cumple tus promesas, se responsable y bla blá bla

- Además no te podías comprometer con otra sino con Bella Swan, si algo le pasa esta vez el viejo no tendrá piedad… - seguía gritando jalándose algunos mechones de cabello olvidándose de mi presencia.

- ¿Le dijiste? – pregunte temerosa, el desvió la vista despreocupadamente. - ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle?

- No me lo dijo. – intervino Rosalie. – Yo le obligue a hacerlo.

- ¿Tú qué?

- Me pareció extraño que Jasper visitara tanto al viejo. - ¿Por qué todo les decían viejo a Charlie? Continuo. – por lo que le pregunte y el no quiso decirme por lo que lo amenace con llamar a…

- ¡Rosalie! – intervino seriamente su hermano. – tú ya hiciste tu parte… ya no tienes por qué formar parte de esto.

- ¿Se supone que es tu plan o el de ella? – dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros como si fuésemos amigas desde siempre. – dime Bella ¿es bueno Edward en la cama?

- ¡Rosalie! – gritamos tanto Jasper como yo.

- ¿Qué? Soy la única porrista que no se ha acostado con él. – dijo ella y entonces una serie de imágenes mentales de Edward con cada una de las zorras hizo que me diesen ganas de vomitar, pero solo entrecerré los ojos, ella pareció notarlo. – Oye era solo broma…

- Descuida.- le consolé un poco nerviosa. – ya estoy acostumbrada a que Edward salga con otras chicas… la verdad es que el mas abierto en que todos se enteren de ellas que el que yo sea su novia… - dije esta vez mas en un murmullo, lo malo es que tal vez hable de mas.

- ¡Pero eso es horrible! – dijo Rosalie tomándome de hombros. - eres muy bonita, te falta pecho y tal vez tenga una que otra punta abierta pe…

- Rosalie, mejor no ayudes. – dijo su hermano.

Los tres nos quedamos en un silencio profundo, tanto Jasper como Rosalie me miraban exceptivos, como si fuese loca, tal vez tenían razón ¿Qué chica tiene una lista de las infidelidades de su novio y esta acostumbrada a estos? Llego un momento en el que no aguante el silencio y hable.

- Me tengo que ir, ya es hora que entre… hablamos luego Jasper. – dije intentando sonreír mientras salía de la azotea.

Restregué mi rostro un par de veces pero por suerte no había lágrimas, después de aquello seguro que Jasper dejaría de ayudarme, nadie ayudaría a un rarita, masoquista que se deja intimidar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No vi a Jasper o a Rosalie en todo el día y lo agradecí, no quería verlos ahora, me sentía muy avergonzada, en estos momentos deseaba tanto estar con Edward y que me retuviera en sus brazos, a pesar de todos sus defectos, a pesar de sus mentiras, yo lo amaba.

Cuando todo término tuve que ver la realidad, no tenia como volver ya que Jasper me había traído, suspire y seguí caminando, tal vez Ángela me dé un aventón. Pero ella ya se había ido, camine hacia una de las barandillas donde se colocaban las bicicletas y me puse a escuchar música en mi reproductor, recordando como en tan poco tiempo… bueno ni siquiera yo se lo que había pasado.

_"Hace cinco meses"_

- Nos vemos Bella. – dijo Ángela mientras se iba. – suerte con u castigo.

- ¡Me lo tienes que recordar! – le grite mientras ella me sacaba la lengua y se iba.

¿Por qué estaba castigada? Gracias a mi torpeza, estaba en la cafetería y como si fuese justicia llene mi bandeja de comida y me dispuse a sentarme cuando alguien o mejor dicho un grupo de porristas interpusiera su pie haciendo que cayese y toda la bandeja de comida cállese sobre la persona detrás de mi quien era para mi mala suerte un profesor; ahora tenía que limpiar la cafetería después de clases.

Me dirigí a la cafetería donde estaba el profesor que manche y otro que distinguí como Edward Cullen, el chico más popular y guapo del instituto, el mayor play boy y un sin vergüenza.

- Muy bien ahora ustedes dos limpien la cafetería y más les vale terminar en una hora y hacerlo bien ¿entendieron? – asentí pero Edward solo coloco su rostro de fastidio.

Cuando se fue me dispuse a buscar una escoba y empezar a barrer, me gire a ver qué hacia Edward y para mi desagrado no hacía nada, tímidamente me acerque a él.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada? – le pregunte un poco enojada, era mas tímida que ahora en aquel entonces.

- ¿Para que si ya lo estás haciendo tu? – dijo con una sonrisa partida que hizo que me sonrojase, me mordí instintivamente el labio.

- Pero se supone que debemos limpiarlo los dos… por favor. – dije mirándolo directamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes sintiendo mi corazón salir de mi pecho, nunca había sentido aquella sensación.

El suspiro y tomo otra escoba y empezó a barrer conmigo; limpiamos la cafetería en silencio, pero no era incomodo.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le pregunte tratando de romper el hielo.

- Trampa en un examen ¿y tú?

- Le lance mi almuerzo a uno de los profesores… - confesé y él se rio, me gusto su risa.

- Eso es clásico, por cierto soy Edward.

- Lo sé. – dije con desinterés. – Bella.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que el profesor nos dejo salir, para mi mala suerte empezó a llover y mi auto estaba dañado y si no fuese por lo de mi castigo se suponía que me iría con Ángela. Mire afuera, tal vez algún profesor me daría un aventón pero no quería entrometerme en rumores.

- ¿Necesitas que te lleven? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas y vi a Edward, solo pude asentir.

Corrimos atravez del estacionamiento quedando totalmente mojados cuando llegamos a su auto, en seguida el encendió la calefacción mientras se quitaba su chaqueta al igual que yo, nuestras ropas eran como una segunda piel, no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver sus marcados músculos atravez de la mojada tela y sentir un calor invadirme.

- No te había visto antes en la escuela. – dijo sin dejar de mi mirarme de arriba abajo, sabía muy bien que él era un Don Juan y que usaba a las chicas pero aun así sentí que podía confiar en él, que no me lastimaría.

- Soy nueva, solo llevo unos meses aquí.

- Me sorprende no haberte notado antes… eres muy linda como para pasarte por alto. – dijo con una sonrisa partida haciéndome sonrojar.

- Gracias… - dije mientras llegábamos a mi casa. – por traerme y todo eso…

- Nos vemos mañana Bella. – me dijo despidiéndose de mi con un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios dejándome estática.

Y entonces cumplió su parte, nos veíamos cada receso y algunas veces fuera de la escuela, el no hablaba mucho de él pero poco a poco fui conociendo cosas de él, cosas de las cuales me enamore profundamente, nos gustaban los mismo grupos, algunas comidas, el no era fanático del arte pero tocaba el piano muy bien, me daba rosas todos los días, salíamos al cine, al centro comercial, me quedaba hasta tarde hablando por teléfono con él; fue el mejor mes de mi vida, hasta que un día me invito a ir a su casa…

- Es hermosa. – dije admirando las blancas paredes.

- No tanto como tú. – dijo tomando mi mano y dándome un beso en esta.

- Debería decir lo mismo.

- ¿Vemos una película? – me pregunto extendiéndome su mano a lo que yo acepte un poco vacilante.

El puso el DVD y el se sentó al lado mío pasando su brazo por mis hombros haciéndome olvidar de la película y llevando toda mi atención en el. Pasaron los minutos de manera increíblemente largos hasta que de pronto me encontré con aquellos ojos verdes; Edward pasó sus dedos por mis sonrojadas mejillas.

- Me gustas Bella. – dijo el lentamente, esas dos palabras, tan solo aquello hizo que mi corazón se inflase y explotara liberando todo lo que contenía.

- Tu también… me gustas… - murmure con la cabeza gacha y con un sonrojo imposible.

Acerco sus rostro al mío y me beso con pasión, era mi primer beso ¡Y qué beso! Fue de ese tipo que hace que dejes todo, tu cordura…. Tú sentido común...

Como era de esperarse una cosa llego a la otra y de esa manera perdí mi virginidad pero no mi inocencia, porque eso era lo que era, inocente. Para mí fue algo nuevo e inesperado, porque en serio no me lo esperaba, siempre había escuchado decir que hacerlo era lo mejor de mundo, donde se combinaban tanto el amor como las mayores sensaciones físicas, pero para mí fue solo físico, lo hice, no es que no me gustase, era solo que no era lo que esperaba, tal vez porque era mi primera vez o porque era yo.

Después de aquella noche nuestros encuentros no eran tan frecuentes, eran más clandestinos, pero aun así estaba feliz; la mayoría de las veces terminábamos acostándonos o teníamos unos cuantos minutos de cielo a los cuales aquella sensación de vacía seguía, algo faltaba, pero no me importaba, porque había oído de chicos como él, chicos que después de acostarse con alguien terminaban, pero él nunca me termino, por lo que debía quererme.

Pero que me quisiera no significo que lo ataba, por que el no tardo en buscarse a otra, la primera vez que esto sucedió fue un mes después, cuando escuche accidentalmente la conversación de un chica que le dijo a sus amigas que se acostó con Edward, entonces sentí mi corazón romperse.

Cuando le pregunte, no lo negó pero al final logre perdonarlo, el me prometió que no volvería a ocurrir que yo era la única que poseía su corazón, le creí, pero no por eso el cumplió su promesa. Haciendo que llegásemos a este punto, a este punto al cual haría todo por regresar.

_"Actualidad"_

Soy masoquista lo admito, pensándolo mejor ¿Qué diferencia hay entre yo y las zorras con las que se acuesta? Todas estábamos dispuestas a todo por tenerlo, incluso dejarnos lastimar.

Mire al cielo despejado y estire una de mis manos hacia este, respire hondo mientras sentía el viento en la palma de mi mano. Desde que era pequeña tuve que ser fuerte, mi madre era muy inmadura, como una niña pequeña, salió con muchos hombre después del divorcio con mi padre y siempre terminaba con el corazón roto y la mayoría de las veces tenía que consolarla aguantando sus penas, siempre me prometí que nunca lloraría por un hombre, que nunca permitiría que me lastimasen, pero las cosas se dan por que se dan y como si el mundo quisiese restregarme en la cara lo equivocada que estaba lo hizo, por que ya he llorado suficiente, pero si tenía que hacerlo por Edward lo haría por que el estaba destinado a mí.

- ¿Necesitas un aventón? – me pregunto alguien y me gire para ver a Jasper, su rostro seguía indiferente, por lo que tal vez poco le importaba mi situación, aquellas palabras taladraron mi mente como un deja vu.- por cierto Rosalie tiene una gran boca así que…

- Descuida, ella solo dijo lo que pensaba, además yo fui la que se fue, espero que no se haya enojado o pensado que era una loca. – le reconforte pero él no sonaba muy convencido.

Me acerque a el mientras me extendía el casco y nos dirigíamos a casa. Como la vez anterior también tenía ganas de vomitar, Jasper era un loco manejando, al menos tenía el consuelo de que moriría de manera digna para cualquier chica… morir con un chico guapo, pero ese no era ni a kilómetros mi sueño.

Cuando llegamos a casa Jasper me acompaño a entrar, para que decirle algo si básicamente era su casa, Charlie aun no llegaba.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – dije intentando sonar lo más animada posible.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Bueno, creo que es porque eres mi invitado y… - pero antes de decir algo más me tomo de las muñecas obligándome a verlo.

Su rostro era serio, más de lo normal, algo frio, sin emoción, lo suficientemente vacio como para romperte el corazón.

- ¿Por qué insistiendo en estar con ese miserable?

- Yo… lo amo… por eso… - dije nerviosa y él no me soltó.

- ¿No te cansas de sufrir? – dijo pero por alguna razón sonó mas para el que para mí.

- ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien a tal punto de dejarte lastimar? – pregunte y entonces me soltó mientras una sombra cubrió su rostro por unos instantes antes de volver a su rostro usual.

- Te recogeré todos los días, tienes que dejarme venir a tu casa cuando quiera y tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga. – decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá. – También necesitas práctica, eres muy cobarde y tímida en ese aspecto e inexperta… será difícil que logres cambiarlo a él si no cambias tu, tal vez si te hacemos menos cría y un poco mas mujer con iniciativa. – seguí diciendo mientras mi boca se mantenía ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

- Espera que signifi…

- Te ayudare con tu plan, no será fácil y no esperes que todo pase de un día para otro…

- Gracias… - murmure con una gran sonrisa.

- Esto es estúpido… pero tengo otra condición, no importa cuanto insista Cullen eres mi "novia" ahora ¿entiendes? – asentí. – entonces manos a la obra.

Tal vez lo era pero al menos conseguiría lo que quería y lucharía por lo que es mío, no pude evitar abrazarlo fuertemente, el olía extraño, pero aun así me gustaba.

- ¿Hasta dónde llagaras para conseguir al idiota de Cullen?

- Lo que sea. – dije con determinación y entonces Jasper tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y paso su nariz por mi cuello seguido de mi mejilla y después rozando mi nariz con la suya haciéndome temblar.

- Incluso si tengo que hacer _esto_ todo los días frente a él.

- ¿Es…es… esto? – pregunte nerviosa.

Entonces poso su mano detrás de mi nuca para acercar mis labios a los suyos, gemí mientras leventemente iba mordiendo mi labio inferior, el era extremadamente bueno debía admitir y entonces recordé ¿a qué se refería con inexperta? Fue intensificando cada vez mas mientras sostenía mis muñecas para evitar que me separase, entonces paso su lengua por mi labio y ¡Dios, era muy bueno besando! Tan rápido como lo hizo se separo de mi como si nada y volvió a su posición inicial.

- Mañana no habrá clases así que te llevare a salir, ahora tráeme algo de beber. – dijo mientras yo aun seguía en shock.

¿En qué me había metido?

**Ok sin palabras solo… ¡Jasper es sexy! Y Edward es un seductor de primera.**

**Hare todo lo que pueda para publicar así que paciencia hasta entonces…**

**Recuerden un review ayuda a superar la ****Araquibutirofobia***** XD**

***Miedo a las cáscaras de los cacahuetes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

**Un Bar Exclusivo**

**N/A: Se que los estoy matando con estas notas pero bueno. WOW! No me espere recibir tantos reviews por el ultimo cap, en serio que me dejo impresionada y muy conmovida, créanme que lo aprecio ^^ mucho por que nunca habia residido tantos XD. GRacias.**

**Por cierto, siguiendo los consejos de Asallam1 he intentado mejorar mi ortografía pero eso es algo que ustedes juzgaran. Bueno en fin !este cap es de los mas largos y hecho para ustedes! DISFRÚTENLO!**

**P.D: **** **Araquibutirofobia significa fobia a las cascaras de **cacahuete**, lo se, una fobia muy extraña T-T.****

Hay personas que después de beber hasta hartarse amaneces como si tuviesen un taladro en la cabeza, aturdidos, adoloridos, incapaces de ver la luz del día; bueno así me sentía yo y lo peor es que ni siquiera bebo.

Soy un ser patético.

Hoy Jasper iría buscarme y no quería ni imaginarme a donde me llevaría ¿debería llevar mi gas pimienta? Era estúpido pensarlo pero después de lo de ayer más valía ir prevenida.

Eran las doce del día y él me vendría a buscar a las dos, fui a bañarme y me quede otra media hora decidiendo que me pondría, mi madre era mejor para estas cosas que yo, así que tome el teléfono y la llame.

- _Hola… _- contesto al primer repique.

- Mamá soy yo. – murmure avergonzada.

- _¡Oh! Hija, hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿estado todo bien allá? ¿quieres que te busque?_

- ¡Mamá!

- _Perdona hija es que te echo mucho de menos. – _No pude evitar reír.

- ¿Cómo está Phil?

- ¡Si lo vieses! ¡Entro al gimnasio así que esta pa…!

- Mamá… demasiada información.

- _Perdona cariño ¿Qué querías?_ – ahora venia lo bueno, tuve que evitar no atragantarme.

- Me preguntaba si me podrías decir que ponerme para… salir… con un amigo de…

- _¡Novio! – _básicamente lo grito

- _¡_No! Es un chico amigo de Charlie que me invito a…

- _¿Es un Hale? - _¡¿Por qué yo era la única que no sabía lo de mi padre y los Hale_? – creo que le gane a tu padre._

- ¿Eh?

- _Nada, nada…. Muy bien ponte…_

Mi mamá paso los siguientes minutos diciéndome como vestir mientras yo solo me limitaba a decir "aja" hasta que le colgué, no sé por qué me moleste ya que recordé un punto importante… ¡no me gustaba que mi mamá me dijese como vestir! Al final me coloque una camisa manga larga color verde y unos pantalones azul pálido y mis tenis favoritos mientras recogía mi cabello en una cola alta.

Charlie ya se había ido por lo que me quede esperando fuera de la casa, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando Jasper llego en su moto, llevaba una camisa azul claro abierta con otra franela negra debajo y unos tejanos. Instantáneamente cuando me vio se bajo y se acerco a mí.

- ¿Piensas ir vestida así?

- Tu también te vez bien… - dije un poco con sarcasmo mientras él me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba de nuevo dentro de casa. -¿Qué haces?

- Regla numero uno: si no eres virgen no te vistas como una. – mis mejillas dieron alerta en ese momento…

Me llevo a mi cuarto y rebusco en mi almario, de vez en cuando gruñía frustrado pero entonces aventó unas cuantas prendas en mi cama y cuando las vi palidecí.

- No pienso ponerme esto. – le avise y él se coloco frente a mi tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos.

- Si no lo haces tú lo hare yo. – dijo de manera excesivamente sexy que casi me derrito pero aun así me sentido común empezó a trabajar.

- Mejor lo hare yo… - suspire. – pero no me veas. – la advertí y él se coloco a espaldas de mí.- ¡Sal de mi cuarto!

- Eres demasiado cobarde ¿no? Ni que fuese la primera vez que te viesen desnuda. – obviamente no se iría así que no me quedo de otra.

Me desvestí lo más rápido que pude y me volví a vestir con las prendas que él me coloco, para mi mala suerte eran las que René me obligo a comprar y nunca usaba. Una falda corta color negra con vuelos y una camisa de mangas corta blanca con un símbolo de la paz en dorado en todo el medio, al menos me dejo conservar mis tenis. Era linda al ropa debía admitir pero lo que no me gustaba era tener una vista tan reveladora de mis piernas y aquella camisa se ceñía mucho a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel.

- ¿Al menos puedo usar una chaqueta? – pregunte y el solo me arrojo una chaqueta negra, se acerco a mí y paso su mano por mi cabello.

- Tienes un cabello muy hermoso como para recogerlo Bella. – dijo quitándome la coleta haciendo que mi cabello cállese como cascada.

- Aun no entiendo por qué debo vestir así, me siento rara. – murmure.

- Tienes un buen cuerpo y Cullen se dio cuenta de ello, así que hazte notar y los celos y el deseo no se harán esperar. – dijo acariciando mi cabello y yo sonreír, nunca nadie a excepción de Edward me había alagado por mi cuerpo o mi cabello.

- ¿Vamos? O acaso también vas a maquillarme.

- ¿Para qué? si de cada momento te andas sonrojando. – dijo haciéndome sonrojar. - Vez. – entonces ambos reímos mientras me agarraba de su brazo para salir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El camino a donde me quería llevar Jasper no fue muy largo y terminamos en algo similar a una bodega, había algunos autos en el estacionamiento y las paredes eran una parte de madera y otra de concreto, sin letrero pero si una puerta con un letrero que decía cerrado, en algunas partes habían luces de neón o cosas por el estilo, parecía un lugar clandestino y un poco intimidante como aquellos lugares de los barrios bajos pero por alguna razón no vi nada peligroso allí ¿aquí es donde Jaspe pasaba su tiempo? ¿Estarían sus amigos aquí? ¿Cómo serian? Por un momento me imagine a esos delincuentes que pasaban en la tele, con perforaciones, tatuajes, drogas…

- Ven, baja, es seguro aquí. – me aviso tomándome de la cintura para bajar.

Caminamos a paso normal pero yo aun así me aferre a él, por dentro no podría decir que era mejor, era una simple barra, sin anuncios, los estantes vacios y las sillas sobre la mesa, pero no estaba sucio.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- ¿Quién dijo que nos quedaríamos aquí? – pregunto él con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba la mano y me guiaba a la barra y tocaba una puerta entre los estantes vacios.

- Contraseña… - dijo una voz atravez de la puerta.

- ¡Abre la maldita puerta imbécil! – grito Jasper dándole un golpe a esta con el pie.

- ¡Oh, eres tu Jasper! – dijo esta vez más animado mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver a un chico como de mi edad, moreno, alto y de cabello negro, cuando me vio instantáneamente se sorprendió.

- Hola Jacob. – dijo él mientras entraba aun sosteniéndome de la mano.

- Veo que has vuelto al juego.- dijo con humor.

- Cállate. – le dijo el de manera cortante pero pareció no impórtale.

Jasper y yo bajamos unas escaleras mientras la leve música iba aumentando, aquella música me recordaba a los años setenta; cuando terminamos de bajar quede boquiabierta, las paredes de color negro eran iluminadas por una lámparas azules en el suelo; el suelo era de madera y al igual que arriba había una barra pero esta estaba decorado con vasos de varios colores y luces de neón en los bordes y los estantes estaban llenos de botellas. También había mesas de billar y un escenario con una cortina de terciopelo y algunas personas las cuales posaron su atención en nosotros entre todos la única que conocía era Rosalie la cual hablaba animadamente con un hombre parecido a un oso que también nos miraban. Me sonroje de vergüenza.

- Chicos ella es Bella. – me presento. – ellos son…

- ¡Jasper! – se escucharon dos gritos y entonces dos niñas como de unos doce los abrazaron fuertemente y ambas fueron correspondidas, mire sorprendida al ver una sonrisa que nunca había visto en el.

- Hola chicas. – dijo y se giro a verme. - Ellas son Magie y Bree… chicas, ella es mi novia Bella. – dijo y entonces las dos me fulminaron con la mirada.

- Pero prometiste que seriamos tus esposas. – se quejo una de cabello negro hasta la barbilla apuntándome con el dedo. - ¡No es justo!

- Entonces creo que seremos sus amantes ¿no? – le dijo la niña pelirroja que parecía muñeca inglesa dado saltitos.

- ¡Niñas no digan estupideces! – dijo una chica como de mi edad y con un rostro muy familiar.

- Bella ella es Kate Denali.

- ¿Denali? ¿eres pariente de Tanya? – pregunte en voz alta y ella hizo una mueca de asco.

- Por favor no me compares con ese "Helicóptero" se hace llamar mi hermana.

- ¿ Helicóptero?

- Que a donde va levanta polvo. - me aclaro guiñándome un ojo y entonces Jasper tocio para proseguir.

- Como decía, todos aquí, ella es Bella… Bella ellos son Garrett el novio de Kate. – dijo señalando a un hombre jugando billar el cual solo me saludo con la mano. – Jacob, Embry, Leah y su hermano Seth. – me gire al ver al grupo los cuales estaban en la barra y me saludaron levantando sus vasos, todo eran morenos de rasgos indios, tal vez eran de la reserva donde Charlie iba.

- Oye te olvidaste de mi. – dijo el grandote que estaba con Rosalie mientras hacia un puchero, entonces corrió hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente quitándome el aliento. - Soy Emmet y como era nueva serás mi pequeña hermana.

- ¿Y qué hay de mí? – pregunto Bree haciendo un mohín al cual Emmet se derritió y me soltó mientras la abrazaba a ella.

- Perdóname Bree… - dijo al borde las lagrimas y entonces los dos empezaron a llorar.

- Estoy confundida. – dije, era mucho para unos segundos.

Jasper solo me guió a la barra aun sosteniendo mi mano y me sentó en un banquillo y sonrió, no de la manera en la que lo hacía algunas veces, estaba más relajado, como si aquel lugar en serio le gustase y lo hiciese sentir en casa.

- Aquí es donde voy los fines de semanas, está en mi familia. – dijo sinceramente.

- No sabía que este lugar existía.

- No de noche. – dijo un hombre detrás de la barra extendiéndome un vaso con refresco. – Te conseguiste una chica muy linda Jasper.

- Lo sé. – dijo y por un momento pensé que lo decía de verdad, tal vez era mejor actuando de lo que creía. –El es Eleazar dueño del lugar.

- Es un placer. – dije en un murmullo y Jasper coloco su brazo sobre mi hombro al ver lo tensa que me encontraba.

- Oye, disculpa por lo de ayer. – dijo Rosalie sentándose a mi lado

- Descuida, no es algo lo cual me moleste, uno se acostumbra.

Rosalie se tenso y entonces cerró los ojos mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz irritada. Entonces abrió los ojos y estos ardían de ira.

- ¡Carmen! – grito ella y entonces una mujer morena salió corriendo de la nada. – ¡Dame un bastón! – dijo con ira, me daba miedo pero al parecer era la única.

- Usa el más viejo. - le dijo la mujer llamada Carmen pasándole un bastón de billar.

- ¡Botella! – volvió a gritar.

- ¿Vino tinto o tequila? – dijo Eleazar con los botellas.

- Tequila…. – dijo y entonces Eleazar coloco la botella en la barra.

- ¡Cúbranse! – grito Bree y todos se bajaron, menos yo ya que Jasper lo hizo por mí.

Entonces Rosalie con el palo golpeo la botella disparándola contra la pared haciendo que esta se despedazase en mil pedazos y dejase un aroma fuerte a alcohol en el ambiente, después tomo el bastón y con mucha facilidad lo rompió en dos y entonces como si nada hubiese ocurrido se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

- Ese Cullen es un bastardo. – suspiro.

- ¿Acabas de…?

- ¿Qué hice? – pregunto como si en serio no lo supiese.

- Bebé ¿Al menos pudo hacer sido una botella más barata? – dijo Emmet abrazándola por la espalda haciendo sonreír a Rosalie, se podía ver claramente la devoción de Emmet.

- No sabía que tuvieses novio Rosalie.

- Y nadie lo hará, si estos se sabe Emmet tendrá que ser su propio abogado.

- ¿Eres abogado? Espera ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Veinticinco. – dijo alegremente.

- ¡Eres un anciano! – le grite y este solo hizo un puchero haciéndolo ver más pequeño e infantil. - Ok, retiro lo dicho… pero entonces Rosalie y…

- Como sabrás hay muchos rumores a mi alrededor…- comenzó Rosalie. - el único que en verdad es cierto es que salgo con hombre mayores… pero… - entonces Rosalie hizo una mueca de disgusto. – no es malo si tu hombre se comporta como una NIÑA.

- ¿Qué no soy niña soy niño? – dijo Emmet con carita de cordero degollado. - ¿Por qué me tratas mal osita? Tengo 25 y me tratas como mi madre.

- Y yo tengo 18 y no me pongo a jugar videojuegos con mi hermano.

- Hablando de él… - dijo Emmet.

Entonces acorralo a Jasper y saco una mini lámpara de su bolsillo y la coloco encima de el como si fuese una interrogación policial.

- ¿Explícame eso de que tienes novia?

- Es linda y la chica más boba que conozco. – con solo linda me hubiese conmovido.

- ¿Cómo al conociste?

- La encontré hablando sola en una azotea, creí que era una chiflada así que la ayude.

- ¿De qué color es su ropa interior?

- Azul y morado.

- ¡Jasper vas a morir! ¡Te dije que no voltearas! – le grite tomando su cuello entre mis manos. - ¡Te voy a matar!

- Al menos tiene carácter. – dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa y yo me sonroje hasta las orejas ignorando a Jasper el cual tocia.

Termine dándole un patada sacándolo de su asiento pero entonces olvide mi falda por lo que todos en el lugar vieron mi ropa interior, todos estaban rojos y con la boca un poco abierta, instantáneamente cerré las piernas y me tope la cara con las manos para ocultar mi sonrojo ¡Maldito Jasper! ¡Maldita falda!

- No es morado es lila. – dijo Jacob.

- Yo lo vi azul oscuro. – dijo Garrett ganándose la fulminación de la mirada de Kate. – pero prefiero tu ropa interior roja. – dijo haciendo que Kate sonriese pero aun así tomase un vaso con bebida y lo echara encima.

- Es color morado. - murmuro Carmen con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi ropa interior? – estalle.

Media hora después de sacarme de quicio y un debate sobre el color de mi ropa interior…

- ¡Un brindis por Bella! – dijo Jacob con una sonrisa llenando copas de bebida y repartiéndolas quitando el incomodo y haciendo olvidar a todos mi vergonzoso accidente.- Ustedes no. – les dijo a Bree y a Magie ganándose sus miradas matadoras.

- ¿Y el mío? – pregunte al ver que no me dieron.

- Eres la única exceptuando a las mocosas que es menor de edad.-dijo Jasper dándome un vaso esta vez con refresco.

- ¡Porque Bella se dé cuenta que mi hermano es un bueno para nada!

- ¡Amén! - hablaron todos y no pude evitar reír.

- ¡Porque mi hermana aprenda a cocina y Emmet no muera de hambre! – dijo esta vez Jasper.

- ¡Salud! – Grito Emmet ganándose un golpe de Rosalie. – perdón osita.

- ¡Porque mi hermana es una perra! – grito Kate.

- ¡Amén! – grite esta vez yo ganándome la vista atónita de todos.

- ¡Salud! – gritaron todos de pronto haciéndome saltar de mi asiento.

Al final terminamos brindando por cosas sin sentido a lo cual solo reíamos y disfrutábamos, me sentía muy bien aquí, todos eran extraños pero cálidos a su manera.

Me acerque a la mesa de villar y la acaricie, aquello me traía recuerdos de cuando Phil me enseñaba a jugar.

- ¡Jasper! – lo llame. - ¿Quieres que te derrote? – le rete con un sonrisa.

Jasper bufo y tomo un bastón, entonces rápidamente golpeo la primera bola metiendo una roja.

- Muéstranos que tienes debajo Bella. – dijo haciéndome sonrojar.

Tome el bastón y golpee la blanca metiendo esta vez dos y le sonreí a Jasper.

- Si ganas podrás besarme cuando quieras. – le dije y el rio mientras golpeaba la bolas metiendo otras dos.

Seguimos en ese plan hasta que…

- Creo que me he ganado un beso. – dijo Jasper colocándose detrás mío tomando mis brazos mientras aun sostenía el bastón y hacerme golpear la última bola que quedaba mientras sentía su respiración en mi cuello.

- Pero… - entente replicar pero entonces me dio un beso en el cuello y se puso a reír.

- ¡Oh, vamos! – gritaba Rosalie. - ¡Al menos dense uno con lengua!- sonrojo al ataque, objetivo: mi cara.

No sabía qué hora era cuando Eleazar empezó a apagar las luces de neón.

- ¿Ya cerraron? – pregunte mientras Jasper me guiaba fuera.

- No, ya están abriendo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Oigan, ya nos tenemos que ir! – grito Emmet después de un rato mientras le daba un apasionado beso a Rosalie. – Nos vemos amor… ¡vámonos niñas! – dijo mientras Magie y Bree se iban con él.

- Nosotros también nos vamos. – dijo Jasper.

- ¿Por qué se van con él? – le pregunte a Jasper viendo a Emmet con las niñas.

- Emmet es el representante legal de ellas mientras sus padres están en prisión.

- Eso es triste.- dije mientras salíamos.

Debían ser al menos las siete cuando salimos, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y algunos carros empezaron a llegar, algunas de las personas que bajaban tenían uniformes de trabajo, otros con ropa normal o desgarrada, borrachos o drogados; Jasper de inmediato me pego a su pecho mientras íbamos a la moto, vi que los demás también salían, los de la reserva se despidieron y se fueron en su camioneta; Kate, Garrett y Rosalíe se fueron en otro auto y Emmet con las niñas en otro vehículo.

- ¿Por qué esto se pone así? – le pregunte mientras me montaba en la moto.

- Carmen y Eleazar nos dejan estar aquí en el día, la cochera es una zona privada que nadie usa, de resto usan la parte de arriba por las noches.

- ¿Cuándo podremos volver? – pregunte esperanzada sentía que podía divertirme más, me sentía muy bien allí.

- Cuando quieras vamos. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras me ponía en casco y le daba un beso a este.

Llegamos a casa en un par de minutos y los dos entramos a casa, la patrulla de Charlie estaba por lo que él ya debía estar adentro. Cuando entramos nos quedamos como piedras al ver a mi padre y a una mujer que yo desconocía. Era rubia, de cabello hasta la barbilla y ojos azules, no mayor de treinta y pocos, escultural y hermosa ¿Charlie traía chicas a casa o qué? ¡Genial! Y él es el que me prohíbe tener citas… claro, no era como si yo obedeciera dicha regla.

- Hola Charlie… mamá… - dijo Jasper nervioso y yo quede sorprendida ¿era la mamá de Jaser? - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tú debes ser Bella… - dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un fuerte abrazo. – Charlie me ha hablado mucho de ti pero nunca pensé que una chica tan linda podría ser hija de ese adefesio. – dijo señalando a Charlie.

- Pues te recuerdo que caíste a los pies de ese adefesio. – dijo Jasper ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre ¡era igualita a Rosalie!

- Soy Jeanne Hale. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Es un placer. - dije con una sonrisa, se veía agradable y era muy hermosa. Pobre Charlie, dejo ir un buen partido… pero ahora que lo pienso si se hubiesen casado yo terminaría siendo hermana de Jasper.

- ¿Ocurre algo querida? – pregunto al ver mi expresión.

- _Solo tuve un pensamiento oscuro y morboso. _– me dije mentalmente. - nada, nada.

Nos quedamos hablando en la sala de estar, de reojo vi cierta química entre ella y Charlie, Jasper también lo hacía, al parecer era feliz viendo a su madre feliz, los dejamos solos unos instantes mientras Jasper me acompañaba a mi habitación.

- Nunca pensé que este fuese el equivalente de un día normal para ti. – le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y él se sentaba frente a mí.

- ¿Pasar mis días en un bar es un día normal? ¡Ja! Aun no conoces ni la mitad de las cosas que hago ¿quieres volver mañana o quieres otro lugar sorpresa? – asentí. – entonces trae un traje de baño. **(N/A: O sea pista XD)**

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya verás.

De pronto escuchamos un fuerte ruido provenir de abajo, corrí directo a ver que era pero entonces Jasper me tomo del brazo deteniéndome.

- Mi madre se acaba de enojar… si viste a Rosalie romper una botella cuando se enoja no querrás ver a mi madre.

Quede confundida pero no me iba a arriesgar de ser el único testigo en un caso criminal de violencia domestica. Me recosté en mi cama de nuevo.

- ¿Oye no crees que debería saber más de ti si trabajaremos juntos? – le pregunte y él se acomodo en mi cama.

- Dispara.

- ¿Tipo de comida favorita?

- Barbacoa y comida bien condimentada, preferiblemente picante. – lo mire alzando una ceja. - Soy de Texas recuerda.

- ¿Genero favorito?

- Country y Rock.

- ¿Película favorita?

- "Scream"… que puedo decir amo los clásicos y los de terror mas ¿Qué más quieres saber?

- ¿Qué carrera elegirás?

- Quiero ser escritos o ser pintor, uno de mis grandes sueños es ganar un concurso de arte por algo que en serio amase.- no pude evitar reír.

- Nunca espere que fueses de ese tipo, pensé que eras del tipo malo al cual no le interesa su futuro.

- Las apariencias engañan… ahora tu, respóndeme las preguntas que me hiciste.

- A ver… me gusta lo dulce aunque prefiero las frutas; Amo mucho la música clásica y el rock and roll; Mi película favorita de toda la vida seria "A Walk to Remember".

- ¿Del chico popular que se enamora de la tímida? – pregunto alzando una ceja, yo solo me sonroje.

- Lo sé, es patético.

- ¿Qué sea igual que en tu caso? O ¿Qué las cosas no están saliendo como en la película? – si lo preguntaba de esa forma era un poco gracioso exceptuando mi dolor.- sigue.

- En cuanto a lo que quiero ser… mmm… en realidad no lo sé, creo que sería ser pintora también… - Jasper solo sonrió.

- Bueno al menso tenemos algo en común aparte de un corazón roto. – dijo y entonces quede confundida.

¿A qué se refería con un corazón roto? No preguntaría de cualquier manera, porque sabía que no me respondería. Evadiendo el tema seguimos discutiendo de quien era el mejor cantante, actor, compositor… en serio no podíamos ser más opuestos y eso era divertido.

Aquella vez fue la primera vez que se abrió conmigo, y pude conocer un perfil del Jasper Hale que nadie conocía; entonces recordé lo de ayer y sin poder evitarlo me reí.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada, es solo que hoy no hicimos "esto". – dije sin pensar en las consecuencias ya que el rio y entonces tomo mi barbilla y la guio a sus labios para darme un casto beso.

- Ya hicimos "esto" tal vez luego hagamos "lo otro" – la forma en que lo dijo hizo que soltara un gemido y tomase mis sábanas y me tapase con ellas de la vergüenza que sentía.

- Por favor no hagas esas cosas, técnicamente no somos nada así que "esto" y "lo otro" se ve extraño. – dije a través de las sabanas.

- Entonces solo velo como una demostración de aprecio, solo piensa que Cullen hace "esto" y "lo otro" a cualquier chica sin ser nada… - entonces se cayó cuando vio que estaba hablando de mas.

Salí de las sabanas y abrace mis piernas, recordando las muchas veces que Edward le daba aquellas demostraciones de afecto a cualquier chica, menos a mí, porque las mías eran de amor, pero hacer lo mismo que Edward no me haría mejor que él, pero él y yo ya no éramos nada pero aun así mi amor por él era fiel y estaba traicionando su amor, pero viéndolo desde otro punto yo no amaba a Jasper ni un poco, pero si lo apreciaba como un amigo. Entonces…

- Podemos con "esto" pero te advierto… nunca, nunca ¡nunca! Aremos "lo otro" – le advertí dándole un beso corto en los labios. – y nada apasionado.

- Ya estas aprendiendo. – dijo con una sonrisa – debes tener la iniciativa ¿vale?

De pronto escuchamos a alguien gritar.

- ¡Jasper tu madre ya se fue! ¡Tú y Bella bajen!

Los dos bajamos y grite cuando vi las pareces manchadas de algo parecido a un plato de pasta, la pasta la cual le hice a Charlie para el almuerzo, Charlie por su parte no estaba mejor, tenía una marca roja en la mejilla y algunos cojines estaban fuera de lugar.

- Te dije que mi madre es peor que su hija. – susurro Jasper disimuladamente.

Charlie nos miro serio y me pregunte que sería ¿tenía que ver conmigo o la madre de Jasper o Jasper o todos?

- ¿Estás saliendo con mi hija Jasper? – dijo seriamente Charlie tomándonos por sorpresa ¿Cómo lo….?

- MI madre tiene una gran boca… - murmure.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hija? – dijo con una cara de decepción y me sentí tentada a decirle la verdad.

- No papá lo que paso fue… - intente explicarle pero él no me dejo.

- Sabes que ahora tu mamá gano la apuesta…

- ¿Apuesta? – dijimos tanto Jasper como yo al mismo tiempo.

- René y yo apostamos que si tu venias aquí a Forks que terminarías con Hale… yo dije que no pero ella voto a favor del chico. - creo que tanto a Jasper como a mí se nos desconecto el cerebro de la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué apostaste? – pregunto asustado Jasper como si supiese que seria.

- Que saldría de nuevo con la madre de Jasper.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y vuelvo a repetir que !Gracias por tantos reviews! Y espero no tener tantos errores ortográficos esta vez.**

**¿Le gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿A donde creen que lleve Jasper a Bella?**

**Proximo cap: "La Playa" **

Baje rápido y abrí la puerta esperando que fuese Jasper pero no era el…**WAJAJAJAJ !SUSPENSO! ¿Quien sera?**

**Intentare ser rápida publicando ¿Vale?**

**Recuerda que con cada review haces feliz a Jasper XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**La Playa Part. I**

**N/A: Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Por su apoyo!**

**P.D. Que nota tan corta XD**

La gente dice que no importa cuán mal te fue un día, que mañana será mejor… si como no.

- Papa vamos, no es para tanto. – le dije a Charlie mientras colocaba el desayuno en la mesa. - se ve agradable. – el solo me fulmino con la mirada.

Después de saber lo que implicaba la apuesta Charlie solo se la pasaba lamentándose mientras Jasper solo… bueno solo se reía de él. Pensé que cuando se levantase estaría mejor, pero ¿a quién engaño? obviamente no durmió en toda la noche.

- Bella, no sabes de lo que es capaz esa mujer…- dijo Charlie antes de que un escalofrío lo hiciese temblar.

- ¿Por qué rompieron a todo esto? Ella es linda… no se lo digas a Renee pero Jeanne está mucho mejor.

- Lo sé pero, yo no puedo con ella, con tu madre era un poco más fácil pero ella… ella es el hombre en la relación…

- Papa… ¿La mama de Jasper te da miedo?– pregunte y el asintió.

Charlie el machote jefe de policía ¡sometido por una mujer! Eso era épico, ahora veo por qué Renee aposto aquello, aun así...

- ¿No se supone que deberías compadecerte? – me pregunto al verme con la mano en la boca para callar mis carcajadas.

- Quiero detalles de cómo se conocieron y por que terminaron. – el trago en seco y empezó a comer. - Y no te escondas en la comida.

- Es que esta bueno cariño…

- Bueno "cariño" habla – le dije poniendo mis manos en la cintura.

- Ok… ¿por dónde comienzo?... Jasper ya te debió de contar como lo conocí ¿no? – asentí. – Bueno…

"El primer día que lo arreste fue cuando tenía once años y creó un destrozo en una tienda y lo lleve a la comisaria, entonces entro su madre y bueno… me dio una paliza y la arrestamos a ella también por agredir a un policía."

- Si que sabes tratar a un mujer. – murmure y el siguió.

"La sacamos ese mismo día pero con una advertencia dirigida a Jasper, entonces ella me explico que Jasper había creado el alboroto por que el dueño la había estado molestando y propasándose con ella por lo que su hijo solo quería defenderla. – Charlie sonrió un poco. – la ayude con su caso y ella me lo agradeció llevándome a cenar a su casa, era increíble como ella sola podía sacar fácilmente adelante a sus dos hijos, creo que aquello fue lo que me atrajo."

- Y entonces…

"Bueno ella tenía que ir al trabajo todos los días a Seattle por lo que me apuntaba a cuidar a Rosalie y a Jasper, Rosalie era muy tímida en aquel entonces pero como era de esperarse saco el mal genio de su madre cuando se enojaba, mientras que a Jasper no le importaba nada y fue más difícil llegar a él, pero valla que me cae bien el chico… una cosa llevo a la otra y termine saliendo con su madre, era conformista pero también MUY exigente, era ruda y no dejaba que la ayudase con nada… creo que un viejo como yo no merece a una mujer tan fuerte como ella."

- ¿Cómo es que nunca me lo has dicho? Obviamente Jasper sabia de mí.

- Bueno querida, cuando iba a visitarte a Arizona no quería incomodarte, tu madre apenas se estaba casando con Phil y en realidad Jeanne y yo no duramos mucho que digamos.

- ¿Y por que ella destruyo la casa?

- Porque la incluí en una apuesta, pero después se calmo y me dijo que la recogiera a las siete.

- Eso está bien, animo ¿ok? – le dije, desde que llegue Charlie parecía un ermitaño en el trabajo, tal vez volver con la mujer que le gusta lo anime y la mejor parte fue que si estaba ocupado podría seguir con mi plan.

Mi padre se fue a trabajar después de comer mientras yo aun me prepara para cuando Jasper llegase, esta vez me coloque unos pantalones y una camisa sin mangas color azul oscuro y deje suelto mi cabello; no me veía como la ultima vez, ya no tenía ojeras ni nada parecido, después de varios días me veía un poco mejor pero aun así… Entonces escuche que alguien tocaba.

Baje rápido y abrí la puerta esperando que fuese Jasper pero no era el…

- Edward… - murmure mientras mi corazón latía a mil por segundo.

Era la primera vez en semanas que lo tenía tan cerca, aun podía ver su bello rostro, su escultural cuerpo, aquello no podía ser real. Me quede estática en la puerta viendo la sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

- ¿No me invitas a pasar? – pregunto con su aterciopelada voz mientras yo me hacía a un lado para que pasase adentro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte intentando controlar mi voz para no sonar nerviosa.

- ¿Qué acaso no puedo ir a verte Bella?

- Después de un mes no creo.- murmure un poco enfadada.

Edward se sentó en el sofá y yo del otro extremo y nos quedamos en un gran silencio incomodo hasta que el hablo.

- Escuche que tu y Hale…

- Si… somos novios… - dije avergonzada y Edward solo frunció el seño con desagrado.

- Bella he estado pensando en lo que paso y sé que no hice las cosas bien pero…

- Soy novia de Jasper… - volví a repetir y el solo rio.

- Bella ¿crees que vengo para que volvamos? – mi corazón se rompió mientras él decía aquello al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y salía de la casa, cuando hacia eso era porque herían su ego. – No volveré contigo hasta que te sientas cómoda de volver.

¿Hasta que yo no quisiese? ¿Entonces eso significa que Edward estaría dispuesto a volver conmigo en cualquier momento? Una nueva esperanza surgió dentro de mí, el me amaba, está dispuesto a esperarme; pero entonces mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando recordé mi propósito; si volvía con Edward las cosas seguirían como antes pero si lograba cambiarlo el iría a mí y lucharía por mí.

- Edward… - murmure y él se detuvo. – al menos podemos quedar en buenos términos.

- Bella no somos una pareja divorciada… - dijo él con gracia.

- Solo digo que al menos podamos ser amigos, en serio me encanta escuchar tu piano y me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, me conoces bien y en serio eres una persona a la cual no quiero perder. – le dije y el pareció meditarlo unos momentos. - ¿Amigos entonces?

- Amigos… - murmuro no muy convencido.

No aguante mas y lo abrace fuertemente apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, el no tardo en corresponderme el abrazo, aunque solo fuese mi imaginación sentía su cariño y me sentí culpable en usar la escusa de amigos para estar con él mientras le doy celos, entonces me separe de él, el cual me miraba con un poco de nostalgia y ese brillo de deseo que siempre llevaba cuando estaba conmigo, yo también sentía aquel deseo por el pero debía ser paciente.

- ¿Ibas a salir? – pregunto al ver mi atuendo.

- Si, Jasper irá a recogerme pronto.

- Bella… si ahora soy tu amigo, entonces como mi deber debo contarte que Jasper…

Estaba a punto de decirme algo "importante" cuando escuchamos el rugir de una motocicleta y encontramos a Jasper en su moto esperándome y considerando los constantes arranques de su moto tenía prisa.

- Nos vemos. – dijo Edward tan rápido que casi pareciese que quisiese escapar o no quería verlo.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue en su auto sin antes decirme un "te llamare" pero no me hice esperanzas, nunca podía esperar algo de Edward por que siempre había algo más importante que ocupaba su mente o tiempo. Cuando se fue, sin decir nada Jasper entro a la casa con el rostro serio o severo y subió a mi habitación, lo seguí claro, la curiosidad mato al gato pero no podía evitarlo, era mi cuarto después de todo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunte mientras se recostaba en mi casa como si estuviese cansado. – no rompí ninguna regla si es lo que piensas. – murmure un poco asustada.

- ¿Entonces qué hacía con Edward? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

- El había venido a verme, hablamos un poco y yo insistí a ver si podíamos al menos estar en buenos términos.

- ¿Acaso son una pareja de divorciados?

- No, no hablo de eso, pensé que si él y yo fuésemos amigos y al mismo tiempo tuviese algo con otra persona podría no sé.

- Mantén cerca a tus amigos y aun más a tus enemigos y Cullen es las dos cosas… pero aun así… - se levante y golpeo ligeramente mi cabeza, como si fuese una niña siendo regañada por su hermano mayor. – no me vuelvas a asustar porque entonces todo será en vano… - volvió a suspirar. – eres un problema tras otro.

- No soy una niña como para que me regañes. – le critique y el solo paso su brazo encima de mis hombros.

- ¿Trajiste el traje de baño? – pregunto y me sonroje.

- Ya me lo pongo. – murmure y entonces mi vergüenza cambio a ira. - ¡Y esta vez deja de espiar mientras me visto!

El se cruzo de brazos y salió de mi cuarto; ahora esta era la cosa ¿de dónde sacaría un traje de baño? ¿Cómo debía ser? Siendo sincera mi único traje de baño era el que usaba en mis clases de natación, si, era pobre, era patética y siendo sincera odiaba los trajes de baño.

- Olvide darte esto.- dijo Jasper asomando una bolsa la cual tome.

Abrí los ojos al ver un traje de baño color azul oscuro de dos partes, no muy revelador pero aun así me sonroje al verlo y más cuando me lo puse, así que rápidamente me coloque el resto de la ropa por encima.

- ¿Ya terminaste? – pregunto Jasper entrando.

- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

- Es de Rosalie cuando aun no tenía pecho.

- ¿Es eso una ofensa? – pregunte mentiras él se encogía de hombros y se acercaba a mí para levantar mi camisa dejando mi piel expuesta.

- No se tu pero se te ve bien.

Salimos de casa dispuestos a irnos solo que con dos diferencias, ahora cargaba un traje baño y Jasper la marca de una bofetada en la cara después de subir mi camisa.

- ¿Por cierto adónde vamos?

- A la Push claro ¿has ido alguna vez?

- Creo que cuando era pequeña…pero odio las playas… - murmure mientras un no muy agradable recuerdo pasaba por mi mente.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Cuando era pequeña, creo que tenía ocho años fui a nadar con mi madre a una playa, ella me dijo que no me alejase mucho de la orilla por que la marea sube, no le hice caso y termine yendo lejos y la marea me fue llevando, me empecé a ahogar y perdí el conocimiento.

- ¿Y ahora tu fantasma está junto a mí? – pregunto preocupado.

- Mmm… obvio que me rescataron pero esa fue la última vez que fui a una playa.

Después de un rato cuando llegamos me deje inundar por la maravillosa vista, la playa, las olas, ya había olvidado lo hermosos que era y lo relajante que era sentir la suave briza en mi rostro, aquel ambiente salado pero refrescante.

- Prepárate para superar tu miedo entonces… - me murmuro entonces y pude notar su expresión macabra.

¿Por qué tenía ese mal presentimiento? Oh, sí, estaba con Jasper.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jasper y yo conversábamos animadamente en la orilla, solo traía puesto una bata transparente que Jasper también me había traído dejando ver el traje de baño pero no de una manera muy evidente. Jasper tenía un buen sentido de la moda debía admitir; él también se veía bien con el pecho al descubierto y unos pantalones cortos, definitivamente tenia buen cuerpo, su abdomen bien trabajado, brazos musculosos pero no en exceso, espalda ancha... **(N/A: Ok creo que nos estamos poniendo candentes XD)**

- ¿Por qué estas roja? – me pregunto y yo me sonroje mas.

- _Bella cálmate, es un cuerpo común y corriente, Edward tiene mejor cuerpo, no tan musculoso y sin aquella pálida y marmoleada piel y… ¡Cálmate!_

- ¡Bella! – gritaron Maggie y Bree al verme con Emmet y Roslaie detrás de ellas hablando animadamente.

- Hola niñas… - dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Oye que haces con el traje de baño de Rosalie? – me pregunto Emmet al tiempo que me ponía roja.

- ¿Aun recuerdas mi traje de baño? – pregunto Rosalie entre sorprendida y conmovida.

- Como olvidarlo. – murmuro sosteniéndola por la cintura. - es el traje de baño con el cual fuiste a la fiesta en el yacusi y…

Ok. Estaba usando el traje de baño con el cual Emmet y Rosalie….

- Vas a morir Jasper… - murmure al ver que este se reía como si ya lo tuviese previsto.

Tome una de mis sandalia y se la avente, pero el logro esquivarla y empezó a correr.

- ¡Mejor suerte para la próxima! – me grito mientras corría fuera de mi alcance.

- ¡Ya verás Jasper Hale! – grite esta vez persiguiéndolo.

De un momento a otro Jasper y yo nos encontramos corriendo por la orilla mientras yo intentaba atinar mi sandalia contra su cabeza, pero después de un rato termine exhausta y me desplome en la orilla donde las pequeñas olas podían alcanzarme mojándome, no me importo, me gustaba la sensación del agua fría.

- ¿Te cansaste? – pregunto Jasper acercándose a mí y apartando algunos mechones mojados de mi rostro y jalando ligeramente los mismo para hacerme enojar más de lo que estaba.

- Aun te quiero mat… - pero no pude terminar cuando Jasper me tomo entre sus brazos y me sonreía.

- ¿Lista para superar tu miedo? – pregunto y yo abrí y cerré la boca varias veces sin que ni una palabra saliese de mis labios. - Tomare eso como un sí.

Entonces Jasper me llevo al agua corriendo ignorando mis forcejeos y me lazo al agua, sentí el agua salada entrar por mi garganta a medida que me sumergía, no pude evitar recordar cuando era pequeña y me llevo la marea, aquello me paralizo; entonces sentí como unos brazos me sacaban del agua rápidamente; Jasper me acerco a su cuerpo para poder estabilizarme, estaba tosiendo agua mientras el daba leves palmaditas en mi espalda.

- Oye lo siento no quería… - murmuro preocupado pero yo solo pude reírme.

- No fue tan malo. – murmure dándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Te hiciste algo?

- ¿Te estás preocupando por mi? – pregunte fingiendo sorpresa. - que honor.

- My Lady que descortés de su parte pensar que no me preocupo por usted. - dijo y ambos empezamos a reír.

- ¿Ahora que sigue? – le pregunte y entonces sentí como me tomaba de la cintura y me sumergía con él.

Nos pasamos casi todo el día nadando y sumergiéndonos juntos, de vez en cuando se nos unían la Maggie y Bree pero en todas esas ocasiones por pura "casualidad" terminaba perdiendo mi bracier.

Al final los dos estábamos mojados y con la mitad del cuerpo en el agua, una escena romántica sin duda y más cuando Jasper empezó a besarme de pronto, no sabía cuál sería el motivo pero aun así me deje llevar inconscientemente, lleve mis manos a su cuello y jugué un poco con su húmedo cabello mientras él hacía lo mismo con el mío, paso su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso pero se lo negué ganándome un gruñido que me hizo reír. Nos separamos cuando se nos estaba acabando el aire.

- Tu boca sabe a sal… - murmuro cerca de mis labios.

- ¿Por qué fue eso? – pregunte y entonces vi como el inclinaba la cabeza hacia la orilla.

Mire de reojo a un grupo de jóvenes los cuales pasaban, algunos miraban sorprendidos la escena y otros pasaban de largo, aun no entendí lo que significaba.

- Ellos son del instituto… - entonces sonrió. – esto llegara pronto a oídos de Edward.

- ¡Jasper eres un genio! – dije básicamente saltando sobre el haciendo que ambos cayésemos al agua riéndonos.

Jasper era un genio, ahora solo quedaban las consecuencias de lo que pasaría ese día.

**Chan chan channnnn Fin de la primera parte. Lo sé, soy mala por dejarlos en suspenso, Edward es un playboy de primera ¿no? Y sé que lo digo siempre pero ¡Jasper es sexy!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? **

**P.D. Me gustaría que se pasasen por mi fic "En busca de un hogar" hecho para los que quieren algo nuevo con personajes que nunca esperaron conocer.**

**Recuerda que con cada review evitas que una pirámide se incendie XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

**La Playa Part. II**

**N/A: ¿Ya les dije cuanto les agradezco por su apoyo? Pues se los repito G.R.A.C.I.A.S. y Arigatō a las otakus XD**

- ¿Te dije que era mala idea correr? – me decía Jasper mientras revisaba un raspón en mi talón. - ¿Te duele?

- Cuando te das tantos golpes llegas a acostumbrarte. – le reconforte entonces el (apropósito) apretó mi talón haciéndome gemir. - aun así duele.

Jasper sonrió mientras seguía acariciando mi pie lo cual me pareció reconfortante, el podía ser delicado cuando tenía que serlo, aquello me gustaba, él sabía la persona que tenía que ser en el momento que tenía que serlo.

- ¿Creo que tú también te raspaste? – dije mientras tomaba su brazos y revisaba las líneas rosadas de estas, eran viejas, entonces recordé cuando las vi por primera vez. - ¿Qué te paso?... – murmure mientras pasaba mi mano por las líneas.

- Tuve un accidente. – dijo y aun así no le creí, los cortes parecían… intencionales.

- No te preocupes… no preguntare. – le dije mientras le daba un beso a una de estas y le daba una sonrisa mostrando que hablaba en serio.

Jasper me miro sorprendido un momento, abrió la boca un par de veces pero no dijo nada, cuando vio que era caso perdido no volvió a hablar. Para distraerme empecé a mirar el cielo y levante la mano intentando alcanzarlo.

- Esa pose otra vez… - murmuro Jasper. - Es la misma que hiciste cuando te esperaste en el estacionamiento el día que empezamos con el plan. – yo sonreí pero seguí mirando cielo.

- Es duro ¿verdad? cuando miras el cielo de aquí parece que puedes tocarlo, y parece que tus sueños pudieran cumplirse

El tomo mi mano y me obligo a mirarlo mientras acariciaba mi rostro, adoraba cuando lo hacía, sus manos eran suaves y dulces. No sé cuanto más nos quedamos así hasta que nos sacaron de aquella burbuja.

- ¡Chicos harán una fogata en unos momentos! ¡¿quieren ir? – Nos grito Emmet desde lo lejos a lo cual Jasper solo respondió alzándole la mano.

- ¿Quieres ir? Según me dijeron hoy harán un ritual especial que hacen cada año.

- ¿Ritual? – pregunte mientras los dos íbamos hacia donde todos se reunían con las manos entrelazadas, no para aparentar, si no porque me gustaba.

- Según dicen, si una pareja toma una concha de la playa y la lanza al fuego, si esta se quiebra o rompe significa que es amor no es sólido, pero si no se rompe entonces su amor es resistente y estarás junto a esa persona toda tu vida.

- ¿Es en serio? – pregunte entusiasme y Jasper solo rio.

- Era broma, yo mismo lo invente.

- ¡Wow! Es tan bueno que deberías colocarlo en internet.

Cuando llegamos vimos una gran fogata donde las personas se reunían y empezaban a bailar, reír, algunos estaba comiendo y simplemente otros hacían el ridículo y cuando hablaba del ridículo me refería a Emmet bailando como si fuese bailarina de ballet... ok, necesitaría terapia después de esto o al menos decirle a Rosalie que comprobase la sexualidad de su novio.

Jasper y yo nos sentamos en un tronco cercano a medida que iba oscureciendo, como todo un caballero tomo su camisa y la coloco sobre el tronco para que no me lastimase con la áspera corteza; nos quedamos en silencio viendo a todo el mundo hasta que algo capto mi atención, una pequeña concha de mar debajo de mi tronco, la tome y se la mostré a Jasper.

- ¿Qué tal si probamos tu teoría? – le dije mostrándole la concha en mis manos. – Creo que la encontré por algo.

Jasper sonrió y la agarro del otro extremo, después de unos segundos ambos la soltamos y lanzamos al fuego. Esperamos y esperamos pero la concha no se rompió, ni siquiera cambio de color o se movió.

- Al parecer si estabas bromeando. – le dije pero él no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando el fuego.

- ¡Bella ven a bailar! – me dijo Rosalie entrando a escena aun con su traje de baño a diferencia de mi que ya llevaba ya mis ropas.

- ¡Vale! – dije entusiasmada mientras tomaba su mano tratando de alejarme de Jasper.

Baile dando vueltas alrededor del fuego, mientras podría sentir la mirada de Jasper, tal vez esperando que me cayese y burlase, pero tal vez… solo tal vez…

- ¿Jasper por que no tocas algo? – pregunto Jacob pasándole una guitarra a Jasper llamando mi atención.

- ¿Seguro que quieres que la rompa? – dijo mientras apretaba las cuerdas.

- No sabía que él tocase. – le dije a Rosalie la cual miraba desinteresada.

- Te impresionaría lo mucho que sabe. – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo y entonces me miro con una sonrisa esta vez macabra. - ¡Oigan Bella también quiere cantar!

- ¡No, no es cierto! – dije tapando la gran boca de Rosalie.

Pero ya era muy tarde, todos estaban mirándome y animándome; de manera forzada (por no decir a Emmet arrastrándome) me senté al lado de Jasper. Este tenía una sonrisa también macabra en su rostro, definitivamente iba a sentir vergüenza. Entonces él empezó a tocar una canción que me resultaba familiar, entonces me sonrió y me hizo seña para que empezase. Respire hondo y empecé cantar. I love this place but is hunted without youMy tired heart is beating so, slowOur heart sings lessThan we wanted we wantedOur hearts sing 'cosWe do not know we do not know

De vez en cuando me perdía ya que estaba muy atenta a como los dedos de Jasper bailaban en la guitarra.

To light the nightTo help us growTo help us growIt is not saidI always know

Me sonroje varias veces al ver cómo me veía Jasper y como las llamas resaltaban los rasgos de su rostro. Retire esa idea de mi mente y me concentre solo en al canción.

You can cougtch meDon't you runDon't you runIf you leave an other dayIn this happy little houseThe fire is here to stay To light the nightTo help us growTo help us growIt is not saidI always know Please don't make a fussIt won't go awayThe wonder of it's allThe wonder that I madeI'm here to stayI'm here to stay…stay….

Dije lo último en un susurro mientras todos aplaudían, pero mi mirada estaba sobre Jasper el cual también me miraba fijamente; al final los dos sonreímos mientras todos se encontraban aplaudiéndonos, no me intereso mucho, solo me concentre en lo único que podía aferrarme en ese momento.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Jasper y yo volvimos a casa cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, Charlie de seguro aun estaba con la madre de Jasper en su cita, aquello no me sorprendió; Jasper y yo entramos y nos pusimos a hablar de lo que haríamos al día siguiente, era divertido tener un amigo y esperaba poder divertirme; en algún momento me di cuenta que no había pensado mucho en Edward hoy, me había divertido tanto con Jasper que se me había olvidado, tal vez Jasper tenía algo que te hacia olvidar tus problemas, como un sol que te hace sentir cálido, el podía simplemente influir en mi, fuese lo que fuese funcionaba.

- ¿Cómo crees que le está yendo a Charlie?

- Conociendo a mí madre ha de estar bebiendo de más, tal vez la saquen del restauran o haga una escena.

- Y conociendo a mi padre apuesto que debe estar llamando a René para buscar consejos, Charlie nunca fue del tipo romántico… aunque creo que debe de estar llamando refuerzos. - dije a tiempo que los dos reíamos.

- ¿Ya decidiste que hacer mañana?

- Mañana volvemos a clases y Edward y yo somos ahora amigos así que pensaba que tal vez podría… no se hablar con él un poco… - le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado del sofá mientras el bebía su soda.

- Me parece buena idea, aunque no deberías mostrar mucho interés.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – le pregunte. – Digo, sabes mucho sobre cómo poner celoso a un chico.

- Aprendí de la mejor… - por un momento pensé que hablaba de mi pero entonces me di cuenta que hablaba de alguien más, entonces cambio de tema cuando vio mi expresión.- Vivir con dos mujeres enseña mucho además, conozco bien a los tipos como Edward y se mucho sobre lo que hacen las _chicas _para conseguir lo que quieren… - murmuro esta vez un poco mas pensativo.

- En serio deberías decirme porque me ayudas. – dije recostando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. – pero aun así lo agradezco.

- Te ayudo porque me conviene, pero también… porque es entretenido trabajar contigo. – dijo y entonces beso mi coronilla y después levemente mis labios.

- Nunca pensé que tendría un amigo con derechos, pero es agradable porque eres mi mejor amigo. – dije y entonces sentí como caía.

Jasper tomo mis hombros y los uso para hacer que quedase recostada sobre el sofá con el encima de mí, estaba inmóvil y perpleja al ver la intensidad de su mirada; entonces paso su nariz por mi cuello y descendió hasta mi hombro haciéndome suspirar, era como si una corriente atravesase mi cuerpo, subió otra vez solo para dejar un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi barbilla, aun no podía salir del asombro pero aun así no me quejaba, la sensación era agradable.

Lentamente introdujo su mano debajo de mi camisa pasándolo por mi vientre mientras con la otra acariciaba mis piernas por encima de la tela, después paso su mano hasta la curvatura de mis pechos hasta que volviendo a mi vientre bajo mientras yo agarraba sus cabellos entre mis manos dejándome llevar por aquello. Dio otro camino de besos a lo largo de mi estomago y levanto un poco la camisa dejando un par más cerca de mis pechos haciéndome gemir; cerré los ojos cuando sentí su aliento en mi cara pero entonces sentí como me soltaba, abrí los ojos y entonces escuche un fuerte portazo.

Jasper se había ido.

¿Qué ocurría aquí? ¿Por qué no proteste? ¿Por qué él había ido tan lejos? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir? Mi corazón solo podía latir de manera incontrolable. Subí a mi habitación y me escondí en mi cama, tal vez si dormía y despertaba sentiría que todo fue un sueño, aun así sabía que era real.

Tome mi teléfono dispuesta a llamar a Charlie para preguntarle cuando regresaba pero entonces vi con asombro y atónita el aviso de la pantalla.

_1 Llamada Perdida_

_Edward_

Lleve mi mano a mi boca ¿él en verdad había llamado? El nunca lo había hecho, cada vez que me decía que me llamaría nunca lo hacía ¿Por qué ahora? Al menos que…

El plan de Jasper estaba empezando a funcionar.

**Chan chan channnnnnn…. Bueno aquí la ultima parte, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que debí de publicar ayer y me disculpo, es solo que estaba de viaje y llegue muy cansada, así que espero que me perdonen.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Por cierto la canción de Little House de la peli Dear John**

**Recuerden que con cada review ayudan a la A.J.E.M.M.M.H (Asociacion Jasper Es Muy Muy Muy Hot) XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**El León Cazando Ovejas**

**N/A: Gracias! por su apoyo! y perdonen la tardanza!**

Al día siguiente…

Jasper me espero en el estacionamiento de la escuela, me tomo la mano y caminamos en silencio por los corredores. Todos en el pasillo de clases nos veían diferente, tal vez porque Rosalie me había venido a buscar para llevarme a la escuela y en el proceso me hizo vestir unos pantalones hasta la rodilla color azul, unos tenis y una camisa sin mangas color negra con brillantes y por ultimo mi cabello trenzado detrás de mi espalda, algo sencillo pero sexy que me hacía llamar la atención. O la razón más evidente que yo estuviese con Jasper.

Aun seguía en shock por lo de ayer, casi no había podido dormir, incluso tuve que usar maquillaje para ocultar las bolsas de mis ojos; la playa, la canción, incluso lo que hicimos en mi casa, no comprendía por qué Jasper se comportaba así y porque no me molestaba, ayer había sido de los mejores días de mi vida ¿entonces por qué me sentía tan confundida?

- ¿Ocurre algo amor?… - dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un corto beso en los labios.

- ¿Podrías cambiar el amor? – le critique y el solo paso su brazo por mis hombros.

- Entonces cariño o que tal carita de borrego. – bromeo aligerando el ambiente.

- Mucho mejor… - suspire. - ¿Por qué te fuiste así anoche de mi casa? – pregunte y el frunció el seño.

- Tenía cosas que hacer… ¿Quieres comer en la azotea o vamos a la cafetería? – dijo rápidamente cambiando de tema.

- En la cafetería hay más gente. – aclare y entonces el sonrió de manera malévola.

- Entonces creo que tendrás que darme de comer… y créeme que se me antoja un postre. – dijo con su labios cerca de la oreja, si no fuese porque me tenia de la cintura me hubiese desplomado.

Cuando llegue a mi clase Jasper me dio un beso en los labios antes de irse, lo hizo lentamente moviendo sus labios acorde a los míos sin intentar profundizarlo… perfecto. No pude evitar tocar mis labios… ¿Por qué eran tan suaves?

Me senté en mi lugar y espere hasta el profesor llegase.

En la clase de biología me sorprendí cuando vi a Edward y más cuando se sentó a mi lado; este me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- Recibí tu llamada. - le dije mientras escribía lo que estaba en la pizarra.

- No sabía por qué no contestabas hasta que me dijeron que te vieron en la playa ayer... con Hale - dijo entre aliviado y enojado. Sonreí al saber que los rumores corren rápido.

- Me divertí mucho así que en ningún momento se me vino por la mente que me llamarías ¿Cómo pasaste tu fin de semana?

- Bien… algo solitario claro está. – murmuro mirándome fijamente y yo pude reconocer aquel destello de deseo en ellos, pero no perdí mi postura.

- Me sorprende aquello, si quieres para la próxima podría invitarte, el grupo con el que fuimos fue divertido.

- Lo tendré en mente.

- Esa es mi última oferta tómala o déjala.- Le rete con una sonrisa.

La clase siguió en silencio, de vez en cuando veía a Edward de reojo y nos encontrábamos ambos mirándonos, era una situación incómoda de alguna manera, entonces vi como me ponía una nota frente a mí, lo mire y vi que él estaba prestando "atención" a la pizarra así que tome la nota y la leí.

_"Escuche que va serio lo de Jasper y tu ¿Lo quieres mucho?"_

Mire la nota un segundo ¿Edward estaba celoso? Escribí en el reverso y la entregue disimuladamente.

_"Es muy dulce y amable conmigo, así que si lo quiero"_

Siendo sincera no era mentira; Edward releyó la nota verías veces antes de escribir de nuevo.

_"Jasper debería ser la última persona con la que deberías salir, el es mala persona"_

¿Se creía mi padre o qué? Jasper no era un angelito y tal vez tenían razón con creerle delincuente, pero aun así no comprendía cual era la rivalidad entre ellos.

_"El no tiene por qué agradarte"_

Le corte y no volvió a darme un nota.

Cuando la clase termino recogí mis cosas y sin ni siquiera despedirme de Edward Salí del salón donde me esperaba Jasper.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – pregunto Jasper tomando mis libros mientras nos íbamos.

- ¿Para qué es eso? – le pregunte.

- Debemos mostrarle a Edward el tipo de chico que quieres… ¿Qué otra cosa te gustaría? – pregunto y me quede pensando.

- Que comas conmigo… mmm… no se algo así… que me beses y digas cosas lindas. – dije haciéndolo reír.

- Que aburrida. – murmuro mientras tomaba mis cosas con una sola mano y acariciaba mi rostro hasta llegar a mi barbilla para levantarla y besar mis labios dulcemente. – Ya te he dicho lo rara que eres.

- ¿Debería tomar eso como un cumplido?

- Me gusta las cosas originales… o en tu caso raras.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el comedor Jasper y yo nos sentamos con Rosalie y Ángela las cuales no paraban de parlotear mientras Jasper y yo comíamos en silencio, lo veía de vez en cuando y entonces vi una mancha de salsa debajo de sus labios así que lo limpie con una servilleta.

- Comes como cerdo… - bromee.

- La próxima vez deberías limpiarme con tus labios. - me reto.

- Y tal vez la próxima vez podría patearte en las bolas. – le dije con una sonrisa despreocupada. – a ver come así… - dije envolviendo su hamburguesa con una servilleta y colocándosela frente a los labios para que el la mordiese.

- O se lo están tomando muy apecho o en serio que se llevan bien… - dijo Ángela pensativa haciendo que Jasper empezase a toser.

- ¡Ya quisieras! – gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no comes un poco más? – le dije a Jasper básicamente obligándolo a masticar la hamburguesa. – Vez Ange… alguien como Jasper nunca me atraería. - dije nerviosa mientras veía a Rosalie levantar le ceja.

- Nuestra juventud es ignorante. – dijo ella aburrida.

Después de comer y con tiempo de sobra antes de entrar a clases nos pusimos a conversar y a contar chiste hasta que un chico que yo reconocí como Mike de mi clase de historia, me dijo que el profesor quería hablar a solas conmigo.

- ¿Y por qué tiene que ser a solas? – pregunto Jasper mirando con aburrido a Mike.

- Porque…- dijo Mike nervioso obviamente intimidado.

- Descuida Jasper volveré pronto. - dije mientras me seguía a Mike.

Me acompaño al salón pero el profesor no estaba, así que sin mucho que hacer me dispuse a volver a la cafetería.

- ¿No crees que sería divertido saltarse las clases después del receso? Conozco un lugar que… – dijo Mike técnicamente pisándome los talones.

- Eso nos traería muchos problemas.

- Vamos Swam te debe de gustar el peligro. – dijo con una sonrisa a la cual a mi me pareció irritante.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Porque sales con Hale… - dijo y entonces todo paso muy rápido.

Mike se detuvo de pronto y de un segundo a otro me acorralo haciendo que mi espalda quedase apoyada en la pared mientras él me miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Qué… haces? – pregunte asustada.

- Nada solo viendo lo buena que te has puesto Swam. – dijo comiéndome de arriba abajo. – Me preguntaba por qué salías con Hale si hay mejores chicos con quien salir.

- Lo dudo… - dije regalándole una mueca de asco.

- Vamos Swam apuesto que yo puedo ser mejor que Jasper en _todo. –_dijo acercándose más a mí.

Entonces en un coraje que ni yo conocía aparte sus brazos y empecé a caminar para irme, o ese era el plan hasta que me tomo del brazo.

- Vamos… ¿Por qué no sales conmigo? Soy mucho mejor que…

- Lo dudo, porque Jasper si es hombre…

- Serás… - dijo indignado.

- Serás un idiota. - complete su frase con una sonrisa sarcástica… ok, eso ni yo me lo esperaba. – perdona Mike pero no eres mi tipo y si lo fueses aun así no saldría con un abusivo como tú.

Pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarme una melena dorada paso a mi lado y lo siguiente que vi fue Mike en el suelo abrazando su estomago y Jasper a su lado ¿lo habría golpeado? ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan rápido?

- Mierda eso duele… - gemía Mike mientras intentaba levantarse para encarar a Jasper pero algo en su fría mirada hizo que el retrocediese y se fuese corriendo.

Cuando se fue Jasper suspiro y se relajo, se acerco a mí y acaricio mi rostro y con ese simple gesto reaccione.

- ¿Cómo sabias lo que pasaba?

- Una corazonada… - entonces aparto mi cabello de mi rostro. - ¿te hizo algo?

- No gracias a ti. – le dije y el solo tomo mi mano.

- Creo que no podre dejarte sola…

- No me quejaría.

Entonces sonó la campaña y tuvimos que separarnos para ir cada uno a la siguiente clase, claro no sin antes darme un beso y decirme una que otra palabra que me hizo sonrojar hasta los huesos.

- ¡Bella! – grito alguien a mis espaldas y me gire para ver a Edward ¿Edward?

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte.

- Solo quería disculparme por lo que paso en Biología, tienes razón… no debería meterme en tus asuntos… - dijo un poco avergonzado.

- Descuida, agradezco tus disculpas. – le asegure intentando no reír.

- ¿Te acompaño a tu siguiente clase? – ofreció.

- Me encantaría.

Ok, debía admitir que o Jasper era muy bueno haciendo planes o Edward era muy celoso o simplemente me quería… fuese cual fuese ganaría ¿o no?…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Esta pose? – le pregunte a Jasper colocándome al lado de un árbol sobre mi espalda mirándolo fijamente.

- Exacto. – dijo él mientras tomaba su cuaderno de dibujos y empezaba a dibujar.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo tu modelo?

- Porque eres la única chica que conozco que tiene ojos de oveja.

- ¿Estás dibujando una oveja? – le pregunte dispuesta a moverme.

- ¡No te muevas! – me advirtió y después prosiguió a dibujar.- la verdadera razón es que simplemente quería dibujarte… dibujo a todo el mundo así que es la primera vez que te dibujo.

No sabía si sorprenderme, conmoverme o sentirme alagada, pero aun así la sonrisa en mi rostro hablo por si sola así que me quede quieta mirando mientras Jasper dibujaba. Volví a hablar cuando sentí mis músculos desgarrase por estar tanto tiempo en una posición.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – respondí en un gemido.

- Termine hace como cinco minutos… - dijo despreocupado guardando sus cosas.

- ¡Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste! – le grite y él se encogió de hombros.

- Es que te veías muy adorable así. – Ok, esto es todo.

Como si algo se apoderase de mí, me dirigí a Jasper el cual seguía sentado y sin previo aviso me senté a horcajadas sobre el haciendo que nuestros rostros quedasen muy cercas.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto sorprendido.

- Mostrarte lo adorable que soy. - entonces enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y lo bese fuertemente en los labios.

El tardo unos segundos en corresponderme pero cuando lo hizo él fue el que empezó a morder mis labios mientras iba introduciendo su lengua en mi boca al tiempo que estrechaba mi cintura a su cuerpo y tomaba absolutamente todo el control del beso volviéndolo uno desesperado y apasionado; intente separarme al notar lo estúpida que había sido, pero deje de luchar porque siendo sincera lo estaba disfrutando. Entonces se separo de mí jadeando al igual que yo y se levanto dejándome a mí todavía en el suelo ¿En que estaba pensado?

Entonces las risas de Jasper se hicieron notar y yo lo mire confundida.

- ¿Crees que podrías ganarme en mi propio juego Bella? – dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. – pero creo que esta Bella impulsa no es lo que esperaba.

- No entiendo.

- No tienes que ser sensual… no tienes que forzarte a ser alguien que no quieres por qué no llegaras a ser dicha persona.

- ¡Wow! No me esperabas que fueses tan sabio… - bromee con él.

- No por eso me llaman el gurú del sexo… - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Entonces Jasper me ofreció la mano y la tome, estábamos a punto de irnos ya a casa cuando me detuve de pronto, había algo que quería saber.

- ¿Crees que a Edward le gusten las impulsivas? – pregunte pensativa.

- No lo sé, pero me puedes volver a besar si quieres. – reí y entonces le di un beso en la mejilla. - esa es mi chica.

- Dime Jasper ¿has tenido novia antes? – le pregunte de pronto quitando la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Una que otra novia.

Me senté en el césped y lo anime a sentarse también, a lo cual el solo se limito a recostar su cabeza en mi regazo.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – me pregunto irritado.

- Es algo que quería saber, además como mi mejor amigo debes compartir eso conmigo. – le aclare y el solo alzo una ceja.

- ¿Cómo se supone que sea el mejor amigo de una patosa como tú?

- Vamos a intentarlo. - le replique el suspiro frustrado.

- A ver… en realidad nunca me interesaron mucho las mujeres.

- ¡Eso lo explica todo! – exclame sorprendida. - ¡Eres Gay! ¡Por eso sabes tanto y no te incomoda salir conmigo!

- ¿Se te fundió el cerebro?... ¿en qué iba?... a ver, como dije nunca me habían interesado mucho las chicas ya que todas me parecían patosas y dramáticas como tú. – se burlo y yo lo fulmine con la mirada pero lo anime a seguir.

"Mi primera novia la tuve a los catorce pero lo tome sin importancia, creo que tuve como cinco novias antes de cumplir los quince, nada serio, solo diversión… pero entonces llego ella… - frunció el seño. - cuando tenía quince una nueva maestra fue transferida a nuestra clase, su nombre era María, era seductora e irresponsable; ella tendía a sentirse muy cómoda con los constantes coqueteos, claro que yo nunca le preste atención y al parecer eso fue lo que le atrajo."

"Un día ella me pidió que charlara con ella después de clases en el salón con respecto a mis notas, pero cuando entre ella cerró la puerta con llaves, y empezó a chantajearme que si no hacia lo que ella quería le diría a todo el mundo que intentaba agredirla o abusar de ella; en aquel momento no pensé con claridad porque solo pensaba en mi madre y mi hermana así que acepte"

"Los días pasaron y ella me obligaba a verla después de clases, me obligaba a besarle y me pedía que la invitase a salir, claro que tuve que aceptar todas sus peticiones, si quería algo se lo daba, si quería que le dijese algo lindo se lo decía, si quería que la besase lo hacía. – entonces rio. - yo solo podía esperar temerosos hasta el momento que me pidiese que me acostase con ella, pero nunca me lo pidió, en vez de ello me hacia comportarme como si fuese su novio, era divertida y extrovertida… un día ella me dijo que me amaba y a partir de allí creo que yo también empecé a tomarle afecto y deje de actuar, nuestras salidas y encuentros se volvieron naturas y casuales, incluso llegue a besarla sin que ella me lo pidiese… empecé a disfrutarlos… llego un momento en el que confié tanto en ella que..."

- ¿Lo hicieron? – pregunte sorprendida. - ¿Al final te obligo?

- No lo hizo… - murmuro un tanto arrepentido. - María fue mi primera vez y yo decidí que ella lo fuese.

- ¿Y qué paso con ella? – según yo sabía nunca había escuchado hablar de una maestra llamada María.

- La arrestaron. - dijo como si nada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por coquetear con varios alumnos, agredirlos y manipularlos e incluso abuso sexualmente de uno. – entonces una sonrisa nostálgica cruzo su rostro. – me sentí traicionado y decepcionado e incluso sucio al pensar que me había estado a punto de enamorarme de alguien así, pero… un mes después de saber lo ocurrido me la volví a encontrar, ella me saludo como si nada y yo solo tenía una pregunta para ella _"¿Por qué nunca me obligo o sometió a hacer cosas como las que hizo con sus demás alumnos?" _

- ¿Qué te contesto?

- Solo dijo que le gustaba tanto estar conmigo que no quería arruinarlo… después de aquello no la volví a ver. – río. - según dice se fue a Mexico.

- Entonces creo que tuvo un final feliz… - murmure.

- Se podría decir que si, María de alguna forma fue mi primer amor, pero en realidad creo que solo fue una experiencia, incluso hoy la considero una amiga, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, porque a veces pienso que yo en serio le importe.

- ¿Y después de ella? – pregunte dudando mucho que él no se enamorase de otra chica.

- Creo que a partir de entonces empecé a tomarme más en serio eso de tener una novia y aprendí a apreciar más a las mujeres, pero aun así no tuve otra relación hasta que… - entonces callo de pronto como si se diera cuenta que estaba hablando de mas y se levanto.

- ¿Tuviste otra novia? ¿Qué paso? – pregunte pero Jazz no dijo nada.

- Mejor volvamos ¿ok? – pregunto o más bien ordeno y yo asentí. – solo te diré que es alguien a quien le di mi amor… y después lo vendió.

Jazz estaba lleno de misterios ¿Quién sería esa chica? ¿A que se referida con "vender"? ¿Qué daño le habría hecho? Y si fue así ¿el ya lo habría superado? Eso ultimo me hizo sentir decepción, tristeza e incluso… ¿celos?

**Chan chan chan….Me odian lo sé. Le rompí el corazón a Jasper T-T pero créanme que María es una pulga a comparación de la que "vendió" su amor ¿Quién es esta chica? **

**Conclusiones de este cap: El plan funciona. Bella está madurando y posiblemente apreciando mas a Jasper (si saben a qué me refiero). Edward se está volviendo un amor. Y ¡Jasper es sexy!**

**¿Debería cambiarle el nombre al fic por "Jasper es muy sexy"?**

**Recuerden que con cada review ayudan a Santa a perder peso (en serio, tiene alta el colesterol y el azucar) XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Solo un Disfraz**

**N/A: perdonen por no publicar antes, pero he tenido muchos percances. Bueno, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y review y me preguntaba si podríamos llegar a 13 o 15 reviews con este cap si se puede!**

**¡Apoyen el fic de Jasper! ¡Para que se mantenga sexy!**

**Advertencia: Se les agradece no llamar a Bella ciega o estúpida en este cap XD**

Me sentía indefensa al caminar por el pasillo vistiendo a la moda y ganándome varias miradas, algunas más repugnantes que las otras ¿Dónde estaba Jasper cuando lo necesitabas?

- ¿Por qué Jasper no pudo venir? – le pregunte a Rosalie al cabo de un rato.

- No se sentía bien, además _hoy _tenía algunos asuntos que resolver. – intente preguntarle más de aquello pero su mirada me aseguraba que no me diría más.

- Rosalie ¿Por qué insististe en que vistiese así? – pregunte, hoy por desgracia me había obligado a usar falda ¡Maldita Rosalie!

- Para que Cullen te vea sexy, ayer fuiste conservadora y hoy serás depredadora.

- Rosalie me estas asustando…- murmure y ella rio.

- Eres muy dulce Bella. – dijo revolviendo mi cabello y entonces me dejo sola en el pasillo.

Nos separamos y volví a clases donde Edward ya me tenía un puesto reservado y una sonrisa en su rostro la cual correspondí mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Cómo está la chica más linda del instituto? – murmuro y yo me sonroje.

- Muy bien señor más guapo y renombrado playboy del instituto. - dije haciendo que ambos riésemos, en los días siguientes Edward y yo habíamos mejorado en eso de amigos.

- Aunque no lo creas el playboy está de vacaciones. – murmuro él.

- Espero que se tome su tiempo.

- Es la primera vez que te veo las piernas… - dijo y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. – perdón… creo que debí decir piernas "con" falda.

- Te salvaste Edward porque si estas intentando ser sexy te aseguro que te falta mucho por recorrer. - le dije y el rio.

No dijimos nada mas hasta que llego el profesor, como siempre su poca vida social le hizo pensar que estábamos felices de verlo ¡Error! Incluso sus tres gatos se escaparon de su casa y lo peor es que nos hizo ver un documental de gatos cuando aquello ocurrió.

- Bueno chicos, como sabrán dentro de una semana tendrán que traer un reporte y defenderlo. – empezó hablar el profesor al tiempo de que todos empezasen a bufar o hacer gestos de desacuerdo. – Oigan si fuese por mí ni siquiera vendría a esta clase, así que elijan sus parejas.

- Perdone pero no queremos herir sus sentimientos por que usted siga soltero. - se burlo un alumno haciendo que el profesor se sentase en su pose de "porque mi vida es tan miserable"

Todo el mundo empezó a reunirse avisando quien iría con quien, normalmente esperaría quedar sola pero para mi sorpresa al menos cinco chicos me pidieron ser mi pareja pero entonces en algo que no me espere Edward tomo mi mano y la levanto para que todos viesen.

- Perdonen, pero Bella ya acepto ser mi pareja.- Todo el mundo se quedo en shock incluyéndome ¿El me había elegido como compañera de trabajo? Y más increíble aun ¿lo estaba admitiendo?

Parpadee un par de veces intentando salir de shock cuando se me ocurrió algo.

- Yo nunca te dije que sería tu compañera. – le dije y ahora él era el confundido, tal vez Edward me estaba subestimando, sabía que no podía rendirme a sus pies tan fácilmente ahora.

- Entonces ¿quieres ser mi pareja Bella? – pregunto Edward con cautela y yo sonreí.

- Ya que me lo pides tan amablemente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward y yo después de que le aceptase su proposición me pidió que lo ayudase con su tarea, sabia de ante mano que era un pretexto porque sus notas era excelente, pero aun así me pareció dulce y me dio muchas esperanzas. Siendo amiga de Edward tenía muchas más ventajas y libertades comparando como estábamos antes, ahora podíamos estar paseando juntos como cualquier pareja de amigos.

- ¿Entonces lo coloco aquí y después lo divido? – me pregunto en la hora del almuerzo donde me permito sentarme a su lado.

- Exacto, no sé por qué necesitas ayuda si ya lo entiendes todo. - le felicite y de una manera exagerada di algunos aplausos leves haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Veo que cambiaste de look… - me dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo. – estas preciosa. – sentí mi corazón acelerar pero respiro hondo.

- Rosalie me ha ayudado con mi guardarropa, aunque no es mi estilo…

- Te queda estupendo… Bella, me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar algo, no se… - me pregunto con aquella sonrisa torcida que me robaba el aliento.

- Me encantaría. – le dije con una sonrisa muy grande, de veras estaba feliz.

- Bella ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – me dijo tomando mi mano, pero extrañamente no pude sentir la descarga que normalmente sentía.

- ¡Claro! – dije tan entusiasmada que él tuvo que contener su risa.

- Dentro de unos días será tu cumpleaños así que me preguntaba que te gustaría, soy malo con los regalos así que mejor te lo pregunto.

- ¿MI cumpleaños? – pregunte desconcertada y entonces descubrí que en serio mi cumpleaños seria pronto. - Te acordaste… - dije esta vez un poco más seria.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Hasta ahora en todo el tiempo que había estado con Edward sabía que me amaba porque me lo decía, pero entonces descubrí que tal vez habría algo de cierto en las palabras que tanto me repetía, tal vez el pensase en mi tanto como yo pensaba en él y el estuviese atento. Tal vez yo también había subestimado los sentimientos de Edward contra su ego.

- Un CD. – dije y el suspiro aliviado.

- ¿De qué?

- Tendrás que adivinarlo. - le rete, si me conocía bien debería de saberlo.

- Eso es trampa. – me critico revolviendo con delicadeza mi cabello.

- Preguntarle a una chica que quiere de cumpleaños también.

Comimos y charlamos juntos hasta que sonó la campana y tuvimos que volver a clases. En el camino todos nos miraban pero a Edward no pareció importarle; eso me hacia feliz.

- ¡Nos vemos! – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo para luego terminar riendo.

Cuando se fue a su clase yo me dispuse ver mi teléfono para ver un mensaje de Jasper, mi corazón dio un salto en ese momento y no sabía por qué. Instantáneamente me vino su rostro sonriendo en mi mente y un sonrojo cruzo por mis mejillas y un escalofrió cruzo por mi cuerpo ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndome así cuando estábamos cerca?

_Llámame_

Instantáneamente iba a llamarlo cuando sin saber donde iba termine chocando con alguien, y para mi mala suerte término siendo la última persona con la que quería chocar en ese momento.

- Valla Swam… ¿parece que te hicieron un extreme makeover?- dijo Tanya dándome una fulminante mirada.- ¿Qué te pasa? Desde hace días hasta casi pareces una chica.

- No tengo tiempo para esto… - dije decidida pasándole de largo.

- Vamos, solo quiero hablar.

- Desde cuando los maniquís hablan… - murmure tan bajo que creo que no me escucho.

- Vaya que eres una zorra, saliendo con Jasper y liándotelas con Edward. – dijo siguiéndome dispuesta a molestarme.- No deberías dejar que tu cambio de look se te suba a la cabeza.

- Deja de seguirme y además yo solo soy amiga de Edward. - le aclare sin dar más explicaciones, al parecer no fue suficiente para ella.

- El solo te está prestando atención porque te vez como nosotras… - dijo esta vez con autosuficiencia mientras me seguía de largo ya que me detuve de golpe.

¿Me veía como ellas? ¿Por eso a Edward no le daba vergüenza estar conmigo en público? El maquillaje, la linda ropa, Edward me aceptaba solo porque ya no podía tener vergüenza de mí.

Me he estado engañando a mi misa.

Fui para el baño y me talle el rostro fuertemente, en estos momentos necesitaba a Jasper, necesitaba que me dijese algo, cualquier cosa, incluso regañarme por portarme tan débil. Tal vez el plan de Jasper me estaba mostrando otras cosas que no había visto antes, ya no era tan cobarde, pero aun así dependía de él.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Has estado callada… - me dijo Edward mientras me acompañaba al patio después de que las clases terminaran.

- No, no es nada. – le asegure y el no me miro convencido.

- Bella, puedes decirme que te ocurre. – me aseguro con aquella sonrisa por la cual vendería mi confianza.

- Creo que volveré a mi habitual ropa… no me siento cómoda con esta. - le dije y el empezó a reírse.

- Bella yo no veo ningún problema con tu ropa.

- Pues claro que la hay… es muy a la moda y…

- Bella tú te vez bien con todo lo que uses. – dijo mientras se detenía al mismo tiempo que yo y me miraba fijamente. – Muchas chicas usan mucho maquillaje, ropa reveladoras y a la moda por qué no se sienten inseguras con su apariencia… créeme, se de lo que hablo… pero tú no necesitas nada de eso porque eres tan segura de ti misma que no te importaría usar hasta arrapos porque aun así la gente se fija en ti… fue en eso en lo que me fije…

Entonces recordé lo que había dicho Jasper.

- _No tienes que ser sensual… no tienes que forzarte a ser alguien que no quieres por qué no llegaras a ser dicha persona. _

Tal vez era igual a lo que Edward decía. Soy "yo" la que enamore a Edward y a pesar de todo sigo siendo yo.

Una lágrima furtiva corrió por mis mejillas, a pesar de las infidelidades, distracciones, dolor yo lo amaba y quería decírselo pero de alguna forma sentía que aun no estaba lista ¿Por qué no lo estaba? Cuando me lo preguntaba la cara de Jasper inundaba mi mente, era como si quisiese estar con él antes que con Edward, aprender y divertirme, Jasper era mi apoyo y al menos que el me lo dijese sabía que no estaría lista, porque yo confiaba mas en el que en mi misma.

- Me acabas de alegrar el día ¿sabes? – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. - ¡Nos vemos Edward! – dije mas entusiasmada que nunca mientras agitaba mi mano y corría al auto de Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa boba? – me dijo Rosalie cuando me monte en su auto.

- Es solo que el plan de Jasper está funcionando… creo que muy pronto podre volver con Edward. - le asegure y Rosalie solo me miro tristemente.

- Bella… creo que no deberías entusiasmarte mucho… he salido con muchos chicos tan buenos actuando como Edward. – me dijo y parecía una madre dándole la charla a su hija. - Aunque te trate bien recuerda que debe estar haciendo lo mismo en este momento con otras chicas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Bella. – dijo esta vez mas exasperada. - estoy con el grupo de porristas y todo el tiempo escucho como Edward Cullen les carga los libros, las invitan a salir y les dice palabras lindas.

- ¿Crees que no pensé en aquello? – murmure. - conozco muy bien a Edward.

- Bella como amiga, solo quiero que te des cuenta que hay mejores hombre que Edward, mi hermano solo te está ayudando por que le gusta verte feliz y porque simplemente quiere quitarle ego a Edward.

- ¿Quién podría quererme Rose? Edward fue mi primer amor y…

- Bella… - dijo con voz dulce mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro. – A veces el primer amor no significa que sea el único, solo significa un comienzo… pero a veces tenemos que llegar al final para ser felices.

¿Por qué tenía que quitarme mis esperanzas? ¿No se suponía que era mi amiga? Sin decir nada mas salí del auto y me encamine de nuevo a la escuela enojada tanto con Rosalie como conmigo misma, porque en lo más profundo de mi corazón sabía que era verdad. De pronto escuche mi teléfono repicar y lo conteste sin saber quien llamaba, necesitaba distraerme.

- ¿Hola?

- _¿Por qué no me llamaste? _

- ¿Jasper? – pregunte como una tonta mientras aquella misma sensación de hace unos momentos volvía haciendo que mi corazón acelerase.

- _No, soy su fantasma ya que Jasper murió por qué no lo llamaste._

- ¿Qué quieres? – dije esta vez irritada, lo último que necesitaba era que me fastidiase por no haberlo llamado antes.

- _Sube a la azotea…_ - entonces colgó.

¿Por qué a la azo…? ¿Me estaría esperando allí? Corrí rápidamente ignorando a los alumnos que aun se encontraban en el estacionamiento. Creo que batí una nueva marca ya que llegue en tiempo record a la azotea; abrí la puerta de golpe y cuando ya estaba allí mirando el cielo me puse a jadear por la pérdida de aire.

- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote? – me dijo desde atrás haciendo que diera un salto sorprendida. - ¿Tienes que asustarte cada vez que…?

Pero no lo deje seguir cuando lo abrace fuertemente, necesitaba tanto su consuelo, de alguna manera estar con él convertía el dolor, la ira y el miedo en algo relajante, como si él me mandase ondas de paz.

- ¿Por qué no viniste hoy? – le pregunte, hasta aquel momento no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que me hacía falta.

Me separe de él y lo vi determinadamente, entonces mi rostro cambio a horror cuando vi la línea purpura en uno de sus ojos, sus ropas andaban sucias y había manchas de sangre ¿se había metido en una pelea? Acaricie la línea purpura debajo de su ojo y el hizo una mueca de dolor, incluso note que sintió dolor ante mi abrazo, así que me separe de él.

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunte preocupada mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos.

- Nada… - entonces me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo fuertemente.- solo necesito esto.

**Chan chan channnn. Lo sé, cada vez trato peor a Jasper T-T no me maten, el próximo cap lo traeré mañana sin falta lo juro.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas y sé que es corto pero resulta que cada vez que iba a publicar algo pasaba, como ayer que casi me rompo la nariz porque mi hermano me dio un cabezazo (Y créanme que no lo llamamos el cabezón por nada)**

**Bueno en fin, mañana sin falta y les prometo un buen cap.**

**Recuerden que con cada review salvan a un pez gallo de un terremoto XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

**Cierra los Ojos**

**N/A: en serio que cada vez me digo ¡Que fans tan increíbles! En serio este cap es de mis favoritos, así que espero que les guste! Gracias por su apoyo! No solo por sus comentarios que me dejan O.o Si no por que en serio disfrutan de mi fic!**

**!Es el capitulo numero 10 así que hay que recibirlo bien!... no tan bien como el año nuevo pero por allí vamos.**

Jasper estaba recostado en mi cama, sin su camisa y con constante heridas, me la pase casi todo el día limpiando curando y cubriendo sus moretones mientras lavaba su camisa; el no dijo nada y aunque le doliese que pasase alcohol por su cuerpo no dijo nada.

- ¿Me contaras que te ocurrió? – dije mientras le traía algo de beber, esta tan sombrío, casi se veía triste. – Por lo que veo no dormiste muy bien. - le dije acariciando las marcas negras en sus ojos.

- No es de tu incumbencia. - me lo dijo de manera cortante.

- ¡Pues claro que lo es! ¿Crees que quiero verte así? – a medida que hablaba mi voz se iba apagando. - así no eres tu… incluso prefiero que te burles de mi…

- Eres patética. – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Eso está mucho mejor. – le asegure revolviendo su cabello.- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Lo que sea, estoy que te puedo comer a ti. – dijo con una sonrisa sexy la cual hizo que me sonrojase completa pero aun así asentí mientras bajaba.

Empecé a calentar la sopa que había quedado de esta mañana, cuando de pronto me acorde de la proposición de Edward, sabía que no podía ir porque estaba cuidando a Jasper y me parecía muy insensible y egoísta usar la condición de Jasper como ventaja, así que simplemente me disculparía mañana, por ahora Jasper era mi prioridad.

Entonces el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar.

- ¿Hola?

- _Bella cariño es Jeanne._

- ¿Cómo estás? Que gust…

- _Vallamos al grano. _- me corto dejándome helada mientras su voz se volvía seria. - _sé que mi hijo está en tu casa así que vine a llamarte para que no te preocupes que Charlie no volverá hasta mañana por que él y yo estaremos en un hotel; cuida a Jasper ok. _– entonces volvió a ser animada. - _¡Cuídate amor! – _y corto.

Está bien, había tres cosas de las que estaba segura, la madre de Jasper daba miedo; ella piensa que Jasper y yo aremos _eso_ y ¡está feliz de eso!; y tercero… ¡Ella y Charlie pasaran la noche en un hotel!...

Calma Bella no vomites y deja de temblar que ellos son adultos y… ¡Quita la imagen mental de tu mente! ¡¿Por qué Jeanne intenta traumarme?

Lave mi cara y respire al menos cien veces antes de subir con la comida para Jasper. El estaba recostado con la espalda apoyada en la cómoda y los brazos sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Estás mejor? – le pregunte dulcemente mientras colocaba mi mano en su frente retirando sus brazos.

- Estoy todo golpeado no tengo fiebre. – me acribillo en su típico humor, al parecer ya estaba mejor.

- Di ¡A! – me burle de él acercando la cuchara a su boca, me hizo un gesto con el dedo corazón pero aun así obedeció. - ¿Qué tal?

- Esta bueno, gracias. - dijo sin cambiar su expresión. - ¿Por qué esa cara? – pregunto confundido mientras comía otro poco.

- Es que tu madre llamo para avisarme que él y Charlie…

- No quiero saber más. – me corto.

- ¿Me dirás porque terminaste así? – le replique.

- Hoy es miércoles, así que es día de pago.

- ¿Día de pago?

- Resulta que el bar de Carmen y Eleazar estuvo a punto de llegar a la banca rota hace unos años, desesperados buscar ayuda a un grupo de mafiosos…

- ¿Mafiosos? – pregunte atónita dejando la sopa a un lado y sentándome a su lado.

- Si… ellos los salvaron de la banca rota, lo malo era que Eleazar tardo al menos un año en pagarles lo prestado, pero ellos también querían los intereses, así que una vez al mes vienen a cobrar y digamos que no son muy delicados en el proceso, siempre terminan rompiendo mercancía y cosas así por lo que los chicos y yo tenemos que cuidar el lugar, en el proceso…. – dijo señalando su ojo purpura.

- ¿Entonces por eso dicen que te juntas en bandas y en peleas?

- No es mentira pero no significa que sea un delincuente, solo estoy protegiendo lo que para mí es un segundo hogar. - me aclaro, pero sabía que mentía.

- ¿Hay otra razón para que te metas en esas peleas? - pregunte seria.

Jasper se me quedo mirando un rato y entonces paso su mano por mi rostro y yo solo pude sostenerla disfrutando el contacto, entonces hablo.

- No es una historia agradable… así que es mejor dejar algunas cosas en el pasado. – sentencio.

- Te provocaron o… un corazón roto ¿no? – asintió. - entiendo… espero que me lo digas alguna vez.

- No cuentes con ello. – murmuro.

Me acerque a él y mire sus ojos, había mucho pesar y mucha culpa en aquellos ojos, había algo en el pasado de Jasper, algo que el tenia razón y era mejor dejar atrás. Después de un rato mirándolo lo abrace por la cintura y recosté mi rostro en su pecho mientras algunas lagrimas salían de mis ojos ante la simple idea que el acto noble de defender el bar pudiese causarle un daño mayor, en estos momentos no podía imaginarme la vida sin Jasper.

- Prométeme que estarás bien y no dejaras que te hagan daño.

- Soy fuerte… ahora solo quiero dormir.

- Está bien. – dije separándome de él pero él no me lo permitió.

- Quédate, necesito mi oso de peluche así que tendrás que ser su sustituto.

- ¿Duermes con un oso de peluche? – pregunte entre risas mientras me acomodaba en su pecho.

- Oye, le falta un ojo y esta todo roto así que es muy varonil.

- Lo que digas. – dije mientras mis parpados se serraban, nunca había dormido tan bien hasta ahora.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Los siguientes me reunía de vez en cuando después de clases con Edward para terminar el trabajo, el cual ya al segundo día ya estaba listo, Edward en ese tiempo me pregunto si querría salir con él como "amigos" pero entonces recordaba lo que me había contado Rosalie y desistía con cualquier escusa, según Jasper, Edward tiene un ego tan grande que si una chica se le hace la difícil él no se rendirá, aquella idea me agradaba.

Dos días después Jasper estaba de nuevo en la escuela, pasábamos cada tiempo libre junto en la azotea o fuera de clases, incluso Ángela estaba celosa por qué pasaba más tiempo con el que con ella, pero aun así estaba feliz de que yo también lo estuviese.

Ese día estábamos en la azotea en una competencia de quien pintaba mejor, claro que el gano por mucho, nunca comprenderé como Jasper era capaz de crear obras de arte tan hermosas y que una sola pintura contase su historia.

- Ok ¿Qué debo hacer ahora que perdí? – le pregunte y el acerco su rostro al mío y me dio un beso en los labios, últimamente no había muchas restricciones con respecto a nuestro contacto físico.

- Ya estamos a mano, pero sería mejor que cuidases tu higiene dental. - se burlo ganándose un golpe por mi parte.

- Me tratas como una niñas ¿sabes? – dije irritada y el solo envolvió los brazos a mi cintura.

- Es que eres muy pequeña y linda y dulce. – ok, eso lo dijo burlándose. – bueno no tan linda y dulce pero si muy pequeña.

- Gracias Jazz

- ¿Jazz?

- Es que es más corto y es tu género favorito ¿no? ¿No te gusta? – mencione y pude ver un línea oscura en sus ojos lo cuales se veían algo nostálgicos. - ¿Si no te gusta…?

- No, no es eso, me gusta… es solo que suena extraño que me llames tú así… - dijo y yo me gire un poco para darle un beso en la frente para reconfortarlo y después le daba un corto beso en los labios.

- Solo pienso que suena lindo… ¿Sabes? Hoy iré a casa de Edward para "ayudarlo" con su tarea.

- ¿Quieres mi permiso para serme infiel? – pregunto con falsa sorpresa. - adelante, pero tengo condiciones, yo reviso tu guardarropa, tienes prohibido caer a sus insinuaciones y por ultimo debo ir yo a buscarte a una hora aceptable.

- Si papá. - dije abrazándolo por la cintura.

Definitivamente nuestra "relación" (si así podría llamarse) era extraña, pero aun así la disfrutaba.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Rosalie déjame! – le gritaba mientras estaba en el baño arreglándome y ella no paraba de jalarme el cabello para peinarme.

- Bella, solo un poco mas además si te mueves mucho no podre maquillarte. - dijo esta vez Ángela colocando sombra sobre mis ojos.

- En todo caso ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Según yo sé ¡Ángela! – dije mirándola con una mirada asesina. - pensé que tu no estabas de acuerdo con mi plan.

- No lo estoy, pero aun así ¿Cuándo tendré la oportunidad de maquillarte? – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Treinta minutos después de una horrible agonía me dejaron irme casi ilesa (lastimada, arañada, con un terrible dolor de cabella y cincuenta kilos de maquillaje que después me causara un problema de espalda).

- Bella que bueno verte. - dijo Edward cuando me vio en el estacionamiento. - ¿Vamos?

- Adelante. – le anime mientras entraba en su auto.

El camino pasó en silencio hasta que llegamos a su casa; estaba tal y como la recordaba hacia ya creo que dos o tres meses, tal vez cuatro.

- ¿Quieres comenzar ya el ultimo capitulo? – le pregunte.

- O por qué no escuchamos un poco de música primero, ya estoy arto de la escuela así que preferiría relajarme. – ofreció y yo asentí. - ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

- ¿Qué te parece un original de Edward Cullen? – dije acercándome a su piano

- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. - dijo mientras se sentaba.

Coloque mis manos en sus hombros animándolo; entonces él empezó a tocar, extrañaba tanto el sonido de sus dedos sobre las teclas, en un segundo ya estaba encantada con aquella melodía, pero era diferente a todas las que había escuchado antes; cerré los ojos y entonces imagine los dedos de Edward, cuando tomaba mi rostro, cuando acariciaba mi mejilla, cuando me besaba, como me miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules… ¿Azules? Entonces en mi mente lo vi, vi a Jasper…

Abrí los ojos de golpe al tiempo que Edward terminaba su canción.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – me pregunto esperanzado.

- Es… es hermosa… - tartamudee. - ¿Es nueva? – pregunte intentando sacarme la cabeza de Jasper de la mente.

- Si… - dijo y entonces se sonrojo mientras tomaba una de mis manos. - Es una nana… tu nana Bella…

- ¿Mi nana? – pregunte atónita, hasta donde yo sabía él nunca me había escrito una canción.

- Un regalo adelantado, me pediste un CD; no pude encontrar una canción que te describiese así que preferí crearla.

Las lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro, no solo por la canción si no porque aquello era todo lo que quería. Edward supo lo que quería… solo quería escucharlo tocar.

- Gracias Edward… me hiciste feliz… - dije con una gran sonrisa.

De pronto Edward se paro y me acorralo contra el piano haciendo que me sentase contra las teclas haciendo que el ruido retumbase en toda la casa. Edward acerco su rostro al mío pero rápidamente lo aparte mientras un leve sonrojo cubría mis mejillas ¿trataba de besarme?

No muy conforme con lo que hice Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirase fijamente.

- Bella… - gimió cerca de mis labios. – no lo soporto mas…

- ¿De… qu… que hablas? – logre articular.

- Bella no soporto estar lejos de ti… te he extrañado ¡Dios sabe que si! – dijo mirándome con aquellos ojos verdes, antes me hubiese perdido en ellos pero ahora solo podía estremecerme.

- Edward esto no es correc…

- ¡Dame otra oportunidad! – me rogo por fin.- ¡Se que he sido u idiota lo sé, sé que no te he tratado como te mereces pero…!

- ¡Edward! – lo calle seriamente. – Créeme… yo también te extraño. – confesé por fin pero entonces más firme de lo que podría creerme capaz dije. - Podríamos darnos otra oportunidad pero… tú seguirás ocultándome, nunca serás tan fuerte como para decirle al mundo lo que sientes, yo no quiero ser tu novia de closet, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mío… pero también podríamos olvidar que esto pasó y tal vez darnos un tiempo…

- Pero Bella… - dijo con la voz rota de dolor pero lo volví a callar poniendo mi dedo en su labio y después en su rostro.

- Te esperare Edward… esperare hasta que decidas que es mas importarte, lo que la gente piense de ti o lo que tú piensas de ti y sobre nosotros… hasta entonces no arruinemos esto…

El solo asintió mientras yo lo abrazaba por el cuello, el aun no estaba listo para una novia y yo todavía no estaba lista… o más bien no estaba segura. Pero por ahora olvidaría lo ocurrido, pero sabiendo que Edward aun me amaba, me amaba de verdad y ya lo estaba descubriendo; pero también había algo más importante que discutir… ¿Por qué no podía sentir lo mismo que antes por él?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Después de todo lo ocurrido, Edward y yo hicimos como si nada, terminamos el último capítulo y cenamos, todo en un silencio incomodo hasta que Jazz me vino a recoger; el solo me dijo un "hasta luego" mientras yo solo me limite a hacerle un gesto con la mano.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto Jazz camino a casa, pero yo no dije nada, solo estaba sentada allí, con los puños sobre mi regazo y la cabeza baja.

Entonces él se detuvo de golpe haciendo que mi cuerpo se agitase y me tomo de las muñecas de manera brusca.

- ¡Jasper me duele! – me queje e intente liberarme pero entonces jalo de mis muñecas haciendo que quedase sobre su pecho.

- Llora si quieres… - me dijo mientras me abrazaba y ponía su rostro sobre mi cabello.

- ¿Eh?

- Si quieres llorara hazlo…

Obedecí. Llore. Gemí y temblé, solo quería llorar, me sentí egoísta al llorar frente a Jasper pero a él era el único que le podría mostrar aquellas lágrimas de dolor, podría llorar sola, pero solo sentiría eso, soledad.

- El me pi…dió… otra opor…tunidad… - dije entre sollozos. - ¿p…por q…que…le dije… que no? – me repetía una y otra vez. – ¿Por… por qué?

El no dijo nada solo se limito a acariciar mi cabeza y hacer pequeños círculos con su palma sobre mi espalda mientras me mecía hacia adelante y atrás reconfortándome; me sentía a gusto, me sentí en ese momento en casa… no necesitaba nada más.

- Haz madurado… - me susurro mientras besaba mi frente. – Eres lo suficientemente madura como para saber que ambos no están listo… pero tu Bella lo estas…

- No quiero estarlo… - murmure con voz pastosa. – porque si lo estoy entonces no tendrás motivos para estar aquí… conmigo…

Sentí como Jazz se tensaba pero solo me abrazo más fuerte.

- No me iré de tu lado… lo prometo pequeña… - dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente, entonces me obligo a mirarlo fijamente y diciendo seriamente. – prometo no dejarte…

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Había rechazado a Edward porque quería que el estuviese listo… o es solo que aun no estoy lista para alejarme de Jazz?

Fuese lo que fuese, con tan solo ver aquellos ojos azules era suficiente.

**Waaaaa! Lamento publicar a esta hora, es que cuando iba a publicar tuve que cuidar a mi hermano y eso fue durante ¡3 horas! Bueno aquí estoy con el cap number Ten.**

**¡El capitulo numero 10! Como celebración quiero dedicarle este cap a todos mis fans:**

**nelliel-kay**** (mi primer review, mi primera dedicatoria)****; Seiya-Moon; ****aDrIaNaLoKiZ****; ****Ro-Ro Hale****; ****Breyeli****; ****Lybet****; ****3twilighterslove****; Srta. Andrea****; ****Camuchi****; ****Marianne-Kuran****; ****noelhia****; ****Dianass****; ****almassofi****; ****bloody capricieuse principessa****; ****Arixa****; ****Douces Roses****; ****twilightobsecion****; ****MissFactoryZombieDown****; ****lalycullen2010****;****darky1995****; ****CaroBereCullen****; Y a los que no pertenencen a Fanficition pero aun así comentaron ¡Gracias!**

**Recuerden que con cada review evitaras que una banana terrorista explote tu inodoro XD**

**- Soy la babana terroriste y mis requisitos son: 1) Deja un review**

**2) No comer bananas hoy**

**3) Velar por jASPER.**

**- Sal de aqui Banana**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rescaten un fic!**

**Lamento si pensaron que era un cap, pero vengo aquí para rescatar un fic que tengo abandonado T-T. Su nombre es "Lo que el destino nos espera" y fue mi primer intento de un fic de Jasper. Quiero saber si tiene potencial y a ver si me animo a seguirlo y para animarme necesito de ustedes!**

**En mi cuenta pondré la encuesta de "lo sigo" o "no lo sigo"**

**Espero que lo lean y ustedes decidan y es lo suficientemente bueno para seguirlo.**

**Otra cosa: Publicare los caps de "Luchando por tu amor" cada cinco días debido a los estudios.**

**Espero su compresión y que no me maten XD**

**P.D. !Mi primero fic con 100 reviews! GRACIAS! Casi lloro cuando vi 100 review en mi fic. GRACIAS!**

**P.D.2: Para los que quieren leer un fic fuera de lo común y con personajes que nunca antes pensaron ver lean "En busca de un hogar" Si eres fan de Esme amaras este fic.**

**Bay. Publicare lo mas pronto que puedo el cap 11 el domingo!**

**Bay numero 2!**

**Recuerda que con tu apoyo apoyas a la F.U.P.J (Fanáticas Unidas Por Jasper) y a la C.U.C.U.(Calamares Unidos Contra Urano)XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XI**

** ¿Feliz cumpleaños?**

**N/A: Lamento la tardanza! Pero aquí está el cap y lo hice largo para ustedes! Gracias por ayudarme a llegar a 100 reviews ¿podríamos llegar a 200? Con su apoyo apostare a que si!**

Intente pensar que hoy sería un día grandioso pero a quien engañaba; hoy, 8 de septiembre era mi cumpleaños, uno de los días que desearía quemar de los calendarios. Hoy cumpliría 17 y no estaba feliz por aquello.

¿Por qué los odiaba tanto? Bueno digamos que hoy es como mi martes 13, en mi cumpleaños número cinco las velas de mi pastel casi incendiaron la mesa donde se hallaba; al año siguiente mi mamá me hizo una fiesta con un pony el cual me mordió; a los once me dio sarpullido; a mis quince me fue a casa de unos tíos de mi madre en Oklahoma y un tornado casi se lleva la casa… en otras palabras, cada año se pone peor…

Lo primero que hice fue revisar mi teléfono para ver algunos mensajes de felicitaciones pero entonces vi el primero y sonreí melancólicamente.

_"Feliz cumpleaños Bella, espero entregarte el CD pronto, pero por ahora solo puedo darte este patético mensaje XD"_

_Edward_

Todos valdría la pena al final, muy pronto mi lucha terminaría y podría volver con Edward, pero por alguna razón ya no sentía aquella punzada de añoranza y esperanza de una típica adolecente enamorada como antes, era como si mis sentimientos por Edward estuvieran en constante disputa.

- Tal vez solo sea temporal… - murmure.

Siendo consciente que estaba bajo la tutela de moda de Rosalie me coloque unos jeans azul pálido y una camisa sin mangas color lila bien ajustada al cuerpo y un suéter corto por debajo de mis pechos color purpura y por ultimo un maquillaje claro y mi cabello cayendo por mi espalda.

- Feliz cumpleaños hija. - dijo Charlie mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y un breve abrazo y yo lo mire confundida. - Ni creas que soy tan viejo como para que se me olvide.

- Si pero lo olvidaste el año pasado. - le reclame mientras le sonreía. - gracias Char… papá, pero ¿a qué se debe tanta emoción?

- ¡Bella! – chillo un timbre de voz tan familiar que ni siquiera tuve que mirarle al tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente.

- ¡Mamá! – chille de emoción mientras ambas saltábamos de alegría. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues es tu cumpleaños ¿no? – me dijo secándose unas lagrimas de los ojos. - perdón es la menopausia lo que me pone sentimental.

- René solo tienes 36. – le recordé.

- Bueno entonces es mi periodo. – OK, mi madre nunca cambiaria… o maduraría.

Me quede un rato hablando con mi madre de las cosas que había hecho, según ella los demás no habían podido venir porque mi hermana se había enfermado, también estaba encantada de que Charlie tuviese una relación con Jeanne y me sorprendió saber que ella dos habían sido amigas desde hace mucho y siempre había querido que yo saliese con Jazz; ella al parecer no había cambiado nada hasta que recordé que tenía que ir a clases y estaba ¡veinte minutos tardes!

- Mamá me despido que llegare tarde a clases. - dije exasperada.

- Bella, no habrá clases… - dijo Jeanne entrando por la puerta– al parecer una de las ratas del laboratorio escapo y se reprodujo hasta crear una plaga, así que están exterminando ahora.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte ignorando lo que decía.

- Nada ¿Qué acaso tu futura madrastra malvada no puede venir de visita a desearte feliz cumpleaños?

- Tú no eres mi madrasta… - le aclare y entonces mire a Chalie. - ¿No lo es verdad? – el negó y me volví a ella. - No, no lo eres.

- Que fría… - dijo ella mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de Charlie. - bueno Bella en fin, solo vengo a decirte que los chicos están esperándote en el bar para darte una sorpresa.

- ¡¿Un bar? – chillo René aterrada mientras apuntaba a Charlie y a Jeanne. - ¿Han estado mandando a mi hija a ese tipo de lugares?

- Es su novio quien la lleva. – se defendió orgullosa.

- ¡¿Novio? – volvió a chillar esta vez emocionada y entonces me empujo fuera de la casa. - ¡Vamos Bella no pierdas tiempo! ¡Diviértete!

- Pero René pensé que…

- ¡Descuida Bella yo los emborrachare para que no te puedan castigar si llegas tarde! – dijo Jeanne despidiéndose con la mano.

Y entonces me saco de la casa. Ok, eso fue extraño, pero mi madre era extraña… bueno todos los padres son extraños según veo. Encendí el auto, conduje un par de minutos hasta llegar al bar, tan insípido por fuera como lo recordaba ¿Por qué querían verme aquí? Si terminaba siendo una fiesta sorpresa iba a tener que matar a Jazz, porque si había algo que odiaba eran las fiestas en mi honor…. Como cuando tenía nueve y mis amigos me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa mientras aun me estaba bañando y… bueno ya se imaginaran la vergüenza.

Toque la puerta detrás de la barra y entonces se abrió; baje las escalera, todo estaba encendido pero no había nadie, ni globos, ni nada que diese indicios de una fiesta.

- ¡Oigan no es divertido! – dije lo suficientemente alto como para que alguien allí me escuchase.

Entonces las luces se fueron haciéndome chillar ya que termine golpeándome el dedo gordo con lo que debía ser una silla… ok, mi cumpleaños ya estaba haciéndose notar. Ya me estaba empezando a enojar cuando de pronto vi unas velas encenderse y varios rostros iluminados por estos, entre los que más pude distinguir fueron los de Ángela, Rosalie, Emmet y Jazz quien sostenía el gran pastel mientras todos cantaban a coro "feliz cumpleaños" y una sonrisa ridícula se formaba en mi rostro. Me esperaba algo así pero aun así me emociono.

Entonces las luces se prendieron y vi a todos entusiasmados, mientras aplaudían.

- Pide un deseo – me animo Jazz acercando el pastel a mi rostro.

- _Que Jasper nunca se aleje de mí… - _y entonces sople.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Después del pastel la fiesta se volvió de veras una fiesta, con todo y bebida, baile, música.

- ¡Wow! no sabía que eras del tipo fiestera. – le dije a Ángela cuando la vi bailando con los muchachos animadamente.

- Oye soy joven ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa ¿Dónde se fue mi muy moral amiga?

- Espera a que tu novio se entere. – dije escribiendo en mi teléfono.

_"Ben tu novia Ángela está bailando con un grupo de chicos en una fiesta, no te pongas celoso es solo que esta muy ebria como para saber lo que hace -.-"_

- ¡Bella no lo hagas! – me chillo intentando quitarme mi teléfono.

- ¿Prometes no beber más? – le pregunte y ella asintió mientras borraba el mensaje.

- Perdón Bella no sé lo que me paso… - dijo ella llorando… ok, al parecer Ángela era de las que se deprimían al beber.

- Ese es el poder de una buena rumba y algo de alcohol en las bebidas. – dijo Jacob dando giros como locos con Leah, definitivamente bailar no era lo suyo.

- ¿No se suponía que los menores de edad no bebían? – le pregunte a Eleazar.

- No conozco su edad así que supongo que es mayor… - ¿Acaso abra alguien en este pueblo que respete la ley o haga bien su trabajo?

- ¡Eres un infeliz Emmet! – gritaba Rosalie obviamente pasada de tragos sentada sobre Emmet. - ¿Por qué no te quieres casar conmigo?

- Amor… creo que estas muy tomada y además aun eres muy joven y…

- ¿Cómo que tomada? ¿Estoy perfecta? – decía ella.- eres un idiota… un gorila y un idiota… un gorila idiota…. – seguía divagando.

Ok, todos aquí estaban o muy locos o muy ebrios por pasar tanto tiempo en un bar; fuese cual fuese nunca me sentí tan perteneciente a algo.

Me quede un rato bailando con cada uno hasta que me dolieron los pies y decidí sentarme en la barra donde estaba Eleazar limpiando un vaso en la típica pose del cantinero, solo le faltaba su traje; entonces coloco frente a mí una bebida y lo mire confundida.

- Cortesía del chico del otro lado de la barra. - dijo señalando a Jazz en la otra esquina y yo me reí.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – me pregunto ofreciéndome su mano.

- Porque tengo el presentimiento de que he visto esto antes en una película. - dije tomando su mano.

- Que puedo decir, soy poco original con estas cosas. - dijo mientras me dirigía a la pista de baile.

Jazz y yo nos pusimos a bailar ajenos a la música, yo no era una gran bailarina así que agradecía que Jazz si lo fuera y me guiase; llego un momento en que me tomo de la cintura mientras yo apoyaba mi rostro en su hombro, me sentía en casa en aquel momento, ajena a todo; lo más increíble fue que era mi primer baile con un chico y de alguna forma estaba feliz de que fuese Jazz.

- Deberías dejar de fingir el novio perfecto… - murmure mientras me separaba de el colocando mis brazos en su cuello.

- Ya deje de fingir… - me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me quedaba embelesada por aquellos ojos.

- ¿Así que el verdadero Jasper Hale es un romántico o un usurpador de película? – pregunte y entonces el pego su frente a la mía.

- Tal vez sea ambos. – dijo y yo me sonroje.- La vida es larga, así que si te preocupas por pequeños detalles no vivirás.

- Poco original… - me burle y entonces el acerco su rostro al mío.

- Lo sé, por eso hare esto… - entonces me dio un beso en los labios, de una manera tan dulce que no quería separarme, pero lo hicimos de cualquier manera para luego mirarnos a los ojos.

- Creo que me está empezando a gustar mi cumpleaños… - murmure y Jasper me miraba como si no entendiese.

Entonces escuchamos un estruendo de arriba al tiempo que me daba cuenta que la música ya había acabado.

- ¿Quién podrás ser? Aun no es de noche. - dijo Carmen acercándose a la puerta pero entonces se detuvo. - ¿Quién es?

- ¡Abre la maldita puerta Carmen! – grito alguien desde afuera haciendo que todos se tensasen.

Inmediatamente Carmen abrió la puerta dejando entrar a un tipo de unos veinte y tatos, rubio y con una mirada intimidante; todos guardaron silencio incluso Jazz cuando me coloco detrás de él.

- Así que estaban haciendo fiesta… - murmuro el tipo con una sonrisa. - creo que la invitación no me llego.

- ¿Qué quieres James? – preguntón Eleazar. - ya cumplimos todos los pagos, incluso los intereses.

De forma despreocupada, casi perversa camino hasta la barra acariciando la madera de esta ¿este era el tipo que cobraba? ¿El habría lastimado a Jasper?

- Si lo sé… - murmuro él. - ahora solo vengo como cliente si no te molesta.

- Sabes que este lugar es privado en el día, en estos momentos nadie pue…

- Y si te digo que vengo a ofrecerte protección…- dijo y entonces rio un poco mientras tomaba un vaso y lo tiraba al suelo rompiéndolo. - escuche de un grupo que tiende a destruir los negocios como este… ¿Qué te parece contratar mis servicios?

- Todos váyanse ahora… - murmuro Eleazar.

De manera calmada por no decir aterrada todos empezaron a salir, Jazz me apretó la mano con fuerza para reconfortarme y detener mis temblores, tenía miedo, pero me dio más miedo ver la mirada de Jasper, tan llena de ira y odio dirigida a James.

- Valla Jasper, te conseguiste una nueva ¿no? – dijo el tal James y Jasper se tenso. - siéndote sincero no es tan bonita como la otra… pero tal vez ella también este interesada por mis "servicios" como tu otra novia… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... – sentí como la respiración de Jasper se cortaba.

- Cállate James… - murmuro Jasper con la voz cargada de odio.

- ¡Ah! Ya me acorde… su nombre era Alice. – dijo con una sádica sonrisa ¿Quién era la tal Alice?

- Rosalie llévate a Bella. – dijo Jasper con la voz cargada de ira.

- Ven… - dijo Rosalie sacándome del sótano mientras Jasper bajaba a encarar a James.

- Pero Jasper. – dije al borde las lagrimas mientras ella me jalaba fuera del edificio.

- El estará bien… - me dijo ya a fuera donde estaban todos, me tomo de los hombros obligándome a mirarle. - Bella mírame, iremos a tu cas…

- ¡No podemos! Charlie y Renee están allí y no quiero que se preocupen. – contradije y Rosalie se quedo un momento pensativa.

- Entonces vendrás a mi casa… - murmuro. - lo último que queremos es que venga la policía.

- Pero… - iba a protestar pero entonces mordí mi lengua, aunque fuese por Jasper ¿en que podría ayudar?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La casa de Jazz era muy parecida a la mía solo que un poco más grande y mejor decorada; yo no había hablado desde que llegue, solo me limite a quedarme sentada en uno de los sillones en la sala esperando que Jasper volviese; Emmet se quedo un poco mas antes de irse, después de eso Rosalie insistió en que fuese a dormir, me negué, pero aun así me dio uno de sus pijamas, dejándome sola después al saber que no lograría hacerme ir a la cama.

¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si lo lastimaban? ¿Qué sería de mí si no lo tuviese? Todas esas preguntas no ayudaron a mi humor.

- ¿Esto ya ha pasado antes? – le pregunte a Rosalie cuando la sentí cerca.

- Más de lo que te imaginas… - murmuro con un poco de humor. – lo que pasa es que en serio James sabe como provocarlo.

Entonces recordé algo que había dicho James.

- Alice era la antigua novia de Jasper ¿no? – le pregunte recordando lo que me había dicho Jasper sobre la chica que tanto amo y pude ver a Rosalie fruncir el seño.

- Ella es un tema tabú en esta casa… - se limito a decir de manera cortante haciéndome saber que no quería decir más.

- ¿Qué pasara con nuestros padres?

Rosalie se sentó del otro lado del sofá y coloco su mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme.

- Mi madre se quedara en casa de Charlie y Renee ya volvió a su hotel. – me dijo Rosalie un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Y mi padre? – pregunte y entonces ella se puso aun más nerviosa, eso me preocupo. - ¿Y mi padre Rosalie?

- Al parecer las cosas se salieron algo de control cuando nos fuimos… la policía está en el bar ahora…

Me quede en shock, si estaba preocupada por Jasper hace unos momentos ahora estaba aterrada; me puse a temblar al tiempo que las lagrimas caían por mis ojos ¿estaría bien? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo malo? ¿Regresaría a casa? De pronto todo se volvió negro y todos mis sentidos se apagaron.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Después de desmayarme Rosalie tuvo que llevarme a la habitación de Jazz; solo estuve inconsciente unos minutos pero sentía que había sido una eternidad; cuando ella se aseguro que estaba bien me dejo en la cama, restregué mi rostro en su almohada sintiendo su aroma y aquello no me ayudo, solo hizo que llorase hasta quedar dormida.

Mientras dormía tuve un sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla; Jasper herido, solo, nadie que lo ayudase, entonces descubrí que a pesar de todo lo que él había hecho por mi yo nunca pude hacer nada por él, pero aunque sonase egoísta paralelo a la situación quería que el estuviese conmigo para consolarme, quería compartir mis penas y también alegrías con el…

- Bella… - escuche a alguien murmurar mientras sentía que alguien me movía el hombro delicadamente. - Bella… - volvió a murmura y entonces abrí los ojos al reconocer su voz.

- ¿Jazz? – pregunte al ver su rostro, aun era de noche y por un momento me pregunte si estaba alucinando.

- ¿Estás mejor? – me pregunto acariciando mi rostro y yo solo me quede estática allí.

Jasper tenía toda la ropa arrugada y algunos botones se habían salido por lo que pude distinguir algunos moretones y cortes leves en su cuerpo; tenia en la mejilla un moretón y su ceja sangraba un poco, se veía terrible.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunte al borde de las lagrimas.- ¿Te hicieron algo?

- Descuida estoy bien… Eleazar llamo a tu padre cuando James empezó a destruir todo, la policía se lo llevo así que podemos estar tranquilos… no tenias por qué preocupar estoy bien, un poco rasguñado pero…

Lo calle al tiempo que plantaba en su mejilla una sonora bofetada tan fuerte que hasta a mi me dolió y basto para hacer girar el rostro de Jasper; cuando me miro lo hizo sorprendido y entonces se enojo.

- ¡¿Por qué fue eso? – pregunto dolido.

- ¡¿Por qué? – estalle. - ¡Esperas venir aquí y pretender que nada a ocurrido!... decir que no me preocupe por ti… - murmure mientras las lagrimas corrían como cataratas.

Me acerque a él y lo abrace fuertemente por la cintura y empecé a llorar, no me importo el olor a alcohol de sus ropas, no me importo si quiera que estuviese siendo patética porque en serio tenía miedo.

- Esta…ba pre…ocupada… - dije entre sollozos. - tenia… miedo Jasper… tenía miedo que me dejases… - dije lo ultimo casi gritando.

Jasper dudo unos momentos antes de poder envolverme en sus brazos y ocultar mi rostro en su cuello mientras lloranba en con sordos sollozos.

- Todo estará bien… - decía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y dándome besos en mi cabello. - no te dejare… nunca te dejare…

- ¿Lo prometes? – pregunte en un susurro y sentí como asentía.

Me separe de él para acariciar su rostro; acerque mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y saque un pañuelo azul con una "H" bordada en rosa pastel, entonces con mucha delicadeza lo acerque al rostro de Jasper limpiando su ceja.

- ¿Aun conservas el pañuelo? – pregunto el intrigado.

- Me dijiste que me lo quedase… - murmure.

- ¿Lo llevas siempre contigo? – volvió a preguntar mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Cuando lo tengo es como si estuvieras conmigo ¿sabes? Me tienes muy malcriada. – admití.

- Lo vas a ensuciar.

- Se te puede infectar y no me hare responsable si te enfermas… - dije repitiendo las mismas palabras que él me dijo cuando nos conocimos en la azotea.

- Eres una idiota… - murmuro él con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi rostro con ternura.

- No me vuelvas a asustar ¿ok? – amenace recostando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor.

- No lo hare… Descansa.

- Tu también… - dije mientras cerraba los ojos. 

Definitivamente las cosas se estaban saliendo mi control… y no me importaba.

**Perdonen la tardanza, prometí publicar ayer pero era el cumple de una amiga T-T**

**Chan chan chan…! Qué tal? Ok ya sabemos quién fue la novia de Jasper y muchos ya se lo esperaban, pero no se esperaban a James ¿verdad? Prometo publicar en unos días ¿vale?**

**P.D. Las encuestas y los comentarios y mensajes me vienen a favor de seguir mi fic de Jasper y eso me pone feliz porque ya estoy planeando como seguirlo, cuando me falten poco caps para terminar este fic lo empezare a reanudar.**

**Recuerda que con cada review ayudan a pagar la operación de un pepino con menopausia XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XII**

**El amor es sabio, es extraño**

**N/A: Perdona pro haber tardado, pero secuestraron mi computadora, ahora si el cap!**

Me levante al otro día agotada tanto física como mentalmente, lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos del corazón de Jazz el cual seguía dormido, aquello me tranquilizo. Mire su rostro unos segundos, sus moretones eran menos notorios, incluso dormido su rostro era tranquilo y despreocupado.

Me levante y me fui de su habitación, lo último que quería era despertarlo y recordar la escena de anoche, de tan solo pensarlo mis mejillas ardían peligrosamente. Baje aun soñolienta y me sorprendí al encontrar a Jeanne y a Rosalie desayunando en la mesa.

- Buenos días Bella. - dijo Jeanne colocando un tercer plato en la mesa.

- Buenos días… - murmure yo mientras me sentaba a comer… ¡¿Por qué se comportaban como si nada?

- ¿Cómo esta Charlie? – le pregunte.

- Me quede con él, pasamos la noche en una velada romántica hasta que el deber llamo. - dijo animadamente como si fuese una adolecente contándole a su mejor amiga su primera cita.

Me quede un rato en silencio, casi no probé mi desayuno, podría no comer pero entonces Jazz me regañaría.

- ¿Pasa algo Bella? – pregunto Rosalie al ver que mi estado mudo.

- Es solo que estoy preocupada por Jazz… - murmure mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco al pan tostado.

- Esto es rutinario Bella. – dijo Jeanne tranquilamente. – el estará como nuevo mañana, el odia estar postrado en la cama sin hacer nada.

- Pero podrían lastimarlo. – dije alzando la voz ¿Cómo su madre podría hablar tan tranquilo de un tema así?

- Lo sé…- dijo esta vez un poco más aburrida como si ya le hubiesen dicho aquello varias veces. - pero mientras mi hijo vuelva a casa cada día soy feliz… solo deseo que el viva su vida sin arrepentimiento.

- ¿Acaso no te importa que Jasper salga herido o peor? – le pregunte, sabía que era indiscreta pero no podía creer que su propia madre no le importase lo que hacía su hijo para defender el bar.

Jeanne no dijo nada, solo se dispuso a llevar los platos a la cocina para luego volver a la mesa sentándose frente a mi; no era solo en los rasgos, Jeanne me recordaba mucho a mi madre, seria apresurado decirlo pero ella parecía tan irresponsable como mi madre, pero aun así tenía ese aire maternal en el cual puedes confiarle hasta el más oscuro secreto.

- ¿Sabes? Bella… Jasper es igual a su padre. – dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿El alguna vez te dijo que su padre estaba en el ejercito? – negué confundida. – Su padre era un temerario, apasionado y adoraba su profesión, muchas veces me queje porque tenía miedo de que algo le pasase o también porque no estaba mucho tiempo con los niños gracias a que tenía que irse muy seguido a misiones. - entonces empezó a reír. - el siempre me decía _"Que clase de padre seria si no pudiese hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro para los niños_". Su padre siempre defendió a los débiles, siempre fue un buen juez y mediador, aquello le llego mucho a Jasper, incluso después de que el muriera en servicio.

"Unos días después de la muerte de su padre, Jasper me dijo que haría sentir orgulloso a su padre, que nos cuidaría y defendería de todo y todos. Por eso no me importa lo que el haga porque solo está tomando el camino que tomo su padre, el siempre tuvo una buena idea del bien y el mal… - suspiro. - su padre murió como un héroe y Jasper también quiere hacerlo; el único deseo de Jasper es hacer que todos vivan felices… aunque él no lo sea. Créeme Bella, temo por la vida de mi hijo todo el tiempo pero aun así no podría estar más orgullosa de él."

Tuve que morder mi labio para poder contener mis lagrimas; por eso Jasper hacia lo que hacía, por ello era tan dulce y amable, así como brusco; ahora que lo pensaba, el siempre me protegía ya sea de la tristeza o las penas. Yo también estaba orgullosa de él.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa… - murmure. - no sabía que…

- Descuida. – me corto volvió a su humor de adolecente rebelde. – De cualquier más bien creo que es un buen momento para darte las gracias por ser la novia de mi hijo.

Por un momento sentí una punzada de culpa ¿Qué pensaría de mí si se entera que todo es un engaño para que yo estuviese con otro? De seguro pensaría que estaba usando a su hijo… incluso yo lo pensaba.

- Más bien yo debería ser la agradecida… - murmure en voz baja. - Jazz me ha dado tanto… - solloce. – Y yo no le he dado nada a cambio…

Entonces Jeanne pasó sus brazos por mi espalda abrazándome de manera reconfortante. Era una llorona a la cual debían consolar siempre. Lo odiaba.

Entonces ella dijo las palabras que cambiaria mi mundo en ese momento.

- Eso es amor Bella… no importas cuanto puedas darle a esa persona, siempre querrás darle más y sin querer recibir nada a cambio… solo estar con esa persona y hacerla feliz es suficiente.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del supermercado; mi carrito estaba casi vacío considerando que llevaba más de dos horas allí; todavía no me podía sacar las palabras de Jeanne, sabía que aquellas palabras no eran validas para Jasper y para mí o eso pensaba o mejor dicho me aferraba.

En esas dos horas pensé en mi relación con Edward, yo le había dado tanto, mi amor, mi cuerpo y mi alma, pero siempre espere algo más de él; siempre espere que el tomase mi mano, que me abrazase o cargase mis libros en los pasillos del instituto, era egoísta.

- Me estoy volviendo loca… - murmure para mí misma en voz baja.

Definitivamente nunca comprendería el amor o tal vez solo no estaba prestando la suficiente atención.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos sin ver nada en realidad, compre cereal, cremas, quesos, carne, verduras… todo lo que necesitaba para mantener a Charlie vivo una semana.

De pronto escuche un ruido metálico y note como mi carrito temblaba, levante la vista y vi que había chocado con otro carrito. Levante la vista y me tembló el corazón al ver a Edward, el cual quedo como yo antes de reponerse y darme una sonrisa.

- Hola Bella. - me dijo y solo asentí.

- ¿De compras? – pregunte levantando una ceja.

- Mi hermana volverá del extranjero pronto así que mi madre quiere tenerlo todo listo ¿Cómo pasaste tu cumpleaños?

- Interesante… sigo esperando ese CD… - dije y el rio extendiéndome un CD. - ¿lo cargas a todos lados?

- La verdad pensaba ir hoy a tu casa para entregártelo así que lo tenía en mi chaqueta.

- Es un lindo gesto. – murmure acariciando la caratula que decía en letras corridas y refinadas la palabra "_BELLA"_

- ¿Te interesaría comer un helado conmigo? – me pregunto ofreciéndome su mano.

- ¿Edward Cullen pidiéndome comer con él en un lugar público? – pregunte sorprendida y entonces tome su mano. - pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

El amor es extraño, se transforma. Y mi amor por Edward se transformo de algo caótico a algo más simple y cómodo, pero aun así sentía que estaba traicionando a alguien.

- Bella. - dijo Edward mientras compartíamos un helado de chocolate. - en un mes vendrá mi hermana mayor.

- ¿La que estudia en el extranjero?

- Si… quería preguntarte si querrías conocerla cuando llegue, le he hablado muy de ti y eres la primera persona que quiere conocer.

- ¿La has hablado de mí? – pregunte con falsa sorpresa. - Espero que le hayas dicho cosas buenas porque no permitiré que ensucies mi nombre Edward Cullen. – dije indignada.

- Solo le dije lo hermosa, lista y tierna que eres. - me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pues espero que lo tenga grabado para poder escucharlo con mis propios oídos. - bromee mientras me comía otro poco de helado y entonces Edward se puso serio.

- Has cambiado… - murmuro dejando su helado y yo lo mire interesada. – antes eras muy tímida y te avergonzabas mucho, pero ahora eres mucho más animada y segura.

- Creo que debo darla las gracias a Jazz. – Edward solo frunció el seño ante eso. – creo que él me enseño que debo disfrutar las cosas que ofrece la vida… he sido muy egoísta y negativa, solo creo que él me ayudo a relajarme.

- Eso está bien, pero ¿Todavía sigue en pie lo que me dijiste el día que fuiste a mi casa?

- Si… y sigo esperando. – le dije tomando su mano atravez de la mesa.

Lo seguiría esperando pero… ¿Qué puede hacerle el tiempo al amo? Porque yo ahora me sentía dividida, sentía que podía darle a alguien aquel amor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Los días fueron pasando y esos días se volvieron semanas y las semanas un mes, un mes en los cuales sentía mi corazón romperse o separarse en dos; por un lado Edward había cambiado mucho y por el otro cada día más me sentía más dependiente de Jasper.

Edward y yo caminábamos juntos por los pasillos, salíamos de vez en cuando como amigos a tomar un café o a almorzar, cuidaba cada gesto o detalle, como un chico conquistando a una chica y lo más sorprendente fue que no me había enterado de ninguno de sus amoríos, cuando le pregunte el solo dijo.

- Dijiste que me esperarías, pero yo no puedo esperar.

También tenía otro hermoso recuerdo pero a la vez perturbador.

Después de aquella confesión no podía saber en la felicidad y a la vez en la duda. Cuando todo acabase, cuando mi mentira se cumpliese… ¿qué pasaría con Jasper?

¿Era alguien muy preciado dentro de mi corazón? Obviamente, era mi mejor amigo pero ni eso me lo creía, no importaba cuanto me lo repitiese. Que me abrasase, que me besas o acariciase dulcemente mi rostro eran las cosas que deseaba de él. Aquellos sentimientos eran peligrosos. No me podía dar el lujo de enamorarme de él por qué sabia que él no pensaba en mi de esa forma, tal vez para él solo era una hermana o una buena amiga… solo eso.

- Bella se te va a quemar la comida.- me aviso Jazz mientras revolvía la salsa.

Hoy Jasper y yo estábamos solos ya que todos tenían planes, era domingo después de todo. Así que él y yo pensamos en una cena y una película o tal vez un partido de póker porque en serio amaba destruirlo en el juego y apostar besos.

- ¿Cómo quedo? – le pregunte mientras probaba la salsa.

- No está mal… - dijo y yo me acerque para acariciar su labio inferior lleno de salsa y me lo metí a la boca.

- Sabe bien. – dije sin una pisca de vergüenza haciendo reír a Jazz.

- ¿Dónde se fue la Bella inocente?

- Le metiste un tiro. - le recordé y el solo envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

- Voy a extrañar esta libertad. - dijo besando mi frente y después mi cuello.

- Yo también. - murmure sin pensar y entonces me tense. - Digo… quiero decir, me he divertido mucho, pero ¿Por qué lo vas a extrañar?

- Bella… esto no durara para siempre, lo sabes ¿verdad? – asentí pesadamente.

- Pero no significa que mañana valla a terminarse. – le aclare pero él no dijo nada. – además no es como si nos fuésemos a separar porque siempre estaremos siempre juntos ¿no?

Apago la estufa y coloco la tapa sobre la olla.

- Si fuese así… - murmuro mientras colocaba sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro.

Sus ojos azules se veían brillantes y oscuros, era como ver el océano, pero sus manos eran tan delicadas y suaves, esto se estaba yendo de nuestras manos y aun así no me importaba; intente pensar en Edward pero ni siquiera su imagen pude ver, porque todo lo que podía ver era Jasper.

- Si fuese así… - volvió a repetir. – quisiera hacer esto.

Entonces me beso pero de una manera tan cálida que las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin remedio. Me aferre a él fuertemente mientras el beso se intensificaba, era tan puro y apasionado al mismo tiempo… era perfecto… Jasper era perfecto.

- Dime que me detenga y me detendré… - murmuro con la voz ronca.

- No lo hagas… - murmure y entonces me volvió a besar y en ese beso me perdí.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a mi habitación, la luz de la luna llena se filtraba atravez de la ventana mientras quedamos uno en frente del otro, mi respiración estaba agitado y el pudo ver algo de temor en mi rostro.

- Si no lo desea….

- Lo deseo… - dije tomando su mano y acercándola a mi rostro. - por ahora esto es solo tuyo… - murmure poniendo su mano en mi pecho.

Jasper había hecho tanto por mí, así que por ahora solo podía darle mi confianza, mi alma y mi corazón… solo por esta noche quería darle todo lo que él me había dado.

El asintió mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello y entonces de un segundo a otra me abrazo fuertemente mientras me besaba como nunca lo había hecho. Entonces nos dejamos llevar.

Una prenda menos, una caricia mas, todo tan lento y suave, sin prisa, aquello no fue sexo, tal vez, solo tal vez, esta fue mi primera vez, la primera vez que hice el amor con alguien.

Puede que aquella noche de luna llena fuera la mejor de mi vida, sentí que la vida me estaba dando todo lo que podía desear, la noche estaba llena de sueños y esperanzas, el futuro parecía tan brillante, algo me dice que jamás volveré a sentir algo tan perfecto…y eso me asustaba.

**Tengo dos disculpas que dar.**

**1) ****La tardanza, pero mi hermana necesitaba la compu**

**2) ****Por no poner lemmon pero ya se los adverti, aun así espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Ahora las gracias.**

**1) ****Gracias por sus reviews**

**2) ****Gracias por ayudar a la señora pepino, ahora esta en recuperación.**

**3) ****Gracias por su apoyo en colaborar para llegar a los 200 review!**

**Como regalo un adelanto: **

Aquella chica se acerco a mí inspeccionándome con aquellos ojos verdes.

- ¿Perdona? – pregunte confundida.- ¿Te conozco? – nunca la había visto en el instituto.

- Me llamo Alison.

**XD si que soy mala!**

**Recuerda que con cada review ayudas a Bella a darse cuenta que Jasper es perfecto!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIII**

**¿El plan funciono? ¿A qué precio?**

**N/A: Otras vez como en cada cao G-R-A-C-I-A-S… (Las porristas que hicieron esta porra ahora están enterradas vivas bajo tierra) S-A-L-V-E-N-N-O-S.**

Los rayos del sol me hicieron despertad, tal vez eran las siete u ocho, no me importaba; acomode mi cabeza en el pecho de Jasper, lo habíamos hecho, en serio lo hicimos y lo peor de todo… no me arrepentía de nada.

Abrí los ojos miraba fijamente su rostro frente a mí y casi chillo al ver que el también me miraba, no pude evitar sonrojarme al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza para ocultarla de nuevo en su pecho, me sentía como una virgen o como una chica que se había acostado con un desconocido después de una noche de tragos, en otras palabras, sentía vergüenza; entonces el tomo mi barbilla entre sus dedos obligándome a mirarlo al tiempo que acariciaba mi rostro haciéndome olvidarlo todo.

- Buenos días. - murmure.

- Creo que alguien no durmió bien. - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica por lo cual solo le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza mientras volvía a recostarme en su pecho.

- Cállate… eres mejor que mi almohada… - murmure mientras él acariciaba mi cabeza.

- Creo que llegaremos tarde a la escuela si no nos preparamos.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – me queje.

- Sé que soy un galán y te cuesta estar lejos de mí, pero la educación es primero. - bufe.

- ¿Piensas irte con la misma ropa?

- No, por eso traje un cambio de ropa ayer.

- Tenías pensado acostarte conmigo ¿no? – pregunte alzando una ceja haciéndolo reír.

- Tal vez… - dijo sosteniéndome entre sus brazos fuertemente mientras besaba mi frente.- ahora vamos que se nos hará tarde.

- ¡No quiero! – me queje como una niña pequeña abrazándolo por la cintura.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Si no te levantas ahora mismo y te vistes tendré que hacerlo yo! – dijo fingiendo voz severa.

- Inténtalo. – le rete sacando la lengua.

Entonces él se levanto de la cama dejándome sola en esta, me quede embobada viendo su torso desnudo, tenia puesto ya unos pantalones pijama y… ¿en serio sabia que nos terminaríamos acostando y trajo cambio de ropa?

Por un momento recordé la noche anterior y aquello pudo sacarme una sonrisa, me sentía bien, me sentía en paz y pensaba que todo era un sueño, porque tanta alegría, placer y confort juntos no podían pertenecer a la realidad.

Aquello me hizo pensar que cuando lo hacía con Edward solo era para complacerlo o como muestra de mi amor hacia él, pero con Jasper fue diferente, fue placer y amor junto… ¿amor? Sacudí mi cabeza ante esa idea de inmediato.

De pronto Jasper estaba frente a mí con varias prendas.

- Ahora vístete. – me dijo

- ¡No! – dije cruzándome de brazos, entonces el coloco sus manos en mi cintura descubierta y empezó a ascender hasta mi sostén.

- ¿Prefieres que yo te vista? – pregunto con voz extremadamente sexy y yo sonrojada asentí lentamente.

Sonrió y entonces acaricio mi cintura y subió hasta mis brazos y los levanto al tiempo que me colocaba mi camisa y pasar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo para acomodar la camisa dedicando un par de caricias a mis pechos haciéndome suspirar.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunte con una sonrisa de burla… como me arrepiento.

Sin prestarme atención se arrodillo y empezó a acariciar mis piernas lentamente pasando su nariz por estas haciéndome estremecer mientras el reirá y así siguieron sus caricias hasta que levanto una de mis piernas y después la otra para luego levantar mi falsa hasta mis caderas acariciando mi trasero por ultimo.

- ¿Vez? No es tan difícil. – dijo pasando sus manos por mi cuello y dándome un beso en la oreja mientras amarraba mi cabello en una cola alta.

- Cuando lo pones así suena fácil… - murmure mientras pasaba su nariz por mi cuello haciéndome suspirar de nuevo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Después de "vestirnos" Jasper me llevo en su moto al instituto. Lo abrazaba fuertemente, no por que tuviese miedo de caerme, era solo que ahora lo sentía tan cerca. Como si algo en mi hubiese cambiado desde la noche anterior.

Cuando llegamos me baje de la moto y espere a que el hiciese los mismo, pero él no se levanto de su moto, solo se quedo con la mirada perdida en mi.

- No me digas que ahora no quieres ir a clases. – le reproche y el suspiro mientras bajaba de su moto y me abrazaba fuertemente. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tengo que hacer unas cosas y nos vemos en la azotea luego… suerte… - dicho esto me dio un rápido beso en la frente y se fue en su moto.

Me quede estática, Jasper estaba actuando más raro que lo normal y ¿a qué se refería con "suerte"? ¿Habría algo que él sabía pero yo no? Sentía un pequeño hormigueo en el estomago, de eso que te dicen que hoy pasaría algo ¿sería bueno o malo?

Escape del vacío estacionamiento y entre al instituto, el cual estaba lleno, solo faltaban dos minutos para que comenzasen las clases así que me dirigí a mi primera clase.

- ¿Bella? – pregunto Ángela mientras caminaba por el pasillo llamando mi atención.

- Hola Ange. - dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Por qué Jasper no está contigo? – pregunto Ángela.

- Dijo que me esperaría en la azotea, aunque ha estado raro desde que despertó.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú como se despertó? – pregunto confundida y entonces como si una bombilla se encendiese en su cabeza. - ¡Oh, por dios!

- ¡No es lo que piensas! – mentí y ella lo noto.

- Así que si lo hizo contigo. - pregunto esta vez con una sonrisa picara haciéndome sonrojar.

- Si… - murmure y entonces me miro sorprendida.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto y yo asentí. - ¿Por qué?

- Solo paso… no lo planee ni nada. - dije y ella me miro con una sonrisa esperanzada.

- ¿Te gusto? – entonces me sonroje.

- Fue inesperado, pero… - me sonroje aun mas pero aun así sonreí. - creo que fue algo mágico… - entonces me reí como tonta. - tal vez sea porque Jasper es alguien muy importante para mí, tal vez por eso no me importo…

- ¿Qué tan importante es mi Jasper para ti bella? – pregunto esta vez impaciente.

- No lo sé, solo es importante para mí, soy feliz a su lado…

- Bella… - murmuro esta vez un poco más inquieta. - tú te estas ena… - entonces sonó la campana.

- ¿Querías preguntarme algo?

- No, no es nada. Nos vemos. – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Al parecer hoy todo el mundo sabía algo que yo debería saber pero no sabía.

De pronto mi teléfono empezó a sonar y tarde un par de segundos en darme cuenta pero conteste.

- _Bella, es Edward_. - dijo del otro lado.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunte confundida.

- _Quiero verte en la cafetería… tengo algo importante que decirte…_

- ¿Qué es tan urgente que no me lo puedes decir ahora? 

- _Bella, solo ve a la cafetería.- _entonces colgó.

Resignada me fui, normalmente estaría emocionada de saber lo que ocurría, pero en mi mente todavía no podía sacar a Jasper o sus insinuaciones ¿el sabría lo que Edward querría hacer?

Cuando llegue a la cafetería todo estaba normal, todos comienzo, conversando o haciendo alguna otra tontería, busque con la vista a Edward hasta que lo encontré mirándome ¿nerviosos? Entonces se levanto y respiro hondo para luego coloca sus manos a cada lado de su boca.

- ¡Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer! – grito haciendo que toda la cafetería quedase en silencio y todos fijasen su vista en el.- ¡Yo Edward Cullen AMO a Isabella Swam! ¡Te amo Bella! – grito esta vez mirándome a mí.

Quede en shock a igual que todo el mundo en la cafetería ¿Edward declarando su amor en público? ¿Ese en serio era Edward? ¿El mismo Edward que nunca hubiese arriesgado su reputación y días de diversión?

En medio del silencio y el shock sin contar a la cantidad de personas viendo a Edward y a mí sucesivamente como un partido de tennis, Edward empezó a caminar hasta quedar frente a mí.

- Bella ¿serias mi novia? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa mientras yo lo miraba en shock, las lagrimas caían, todo era tan irreal, tan descabellado que parecía casi una cruel broma, pero aun así…

- Si… seré tu novia Edward.- dije con voz neutral por la sorpresa y entonces él me beso intensamente ignorando los "Awwwwwwwww" que hacían la multitud a nuestras espaldas.

Debería de sentirme feliz, había ganado el juego, había hecho que Edward fuese solo mío, pero aun así era una victoria vacía. Pensaba miles de veces en este momento y ahora solo me pareció algo extraño, como una joya que nunca necesitaría o un platillo exquisito que debo comer aunque no tuviese hambre. Era algo vacio.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido, Edward se me declararía y Jasper lo sabía y no me lo había dicho, me sentía traicionada y si en serio el sabía lo que pasaría hoy eso justificaría su comportamiento, pero entonces si el sabia ¿Por qué se acostó conmigo?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, ya no había nadie en la escuela y tanto los alumnos como los profesores se habían ido.

Cuando llegue a la azotea aspire el aire fresco mientras giraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a Jasper, pero mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que él no estaba aquí, pero eso no significase que estuviese sola.

- No esperaba compañía… - dijo una persona a la cual nunca había visto.

Era una chica más o menos de mi edad, de cabello negro bien corto, era pequeña y menuda, y sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda que me resultaron muy familiares.

- ¿Perdona? – pregunte confundida.- ¿Te conozco? – pregunte ya que nunca la había visto en el instituto.

- Me llamo Alison. - dijo contenta. - ¿Y tú eres?

- Bella… - murmure y entonces ella empezó a dar saltitos mientras su rostro se iluminaba.

- Tú debes ser la novia de Edward. – afirmo con un timbre de voz muy alto y yo asentí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunte y ella solo sonrió.

- Es que yo soy la hermana mayor de Edward. - dijo y entonces se acerco a mí a abrazarme fuertemente como si nos conociésemos desde siempre. – No sabes cuánto tiempo espere conocerte. - entonces se separo de mí y me dedico una sonrisa. - apuesto que seremos grandes amigas.

Yo solo pude sonreírle mientras mi cerebro procesaba la reciente información, esta chica era hermana de Edward, se parecían mucho, aunque claramente Alison era más animada.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – pregunte.

- Solo paseando por el camino de la nostalgia. - dijo suspirando y volvió a hablar cuando vio mi expresión. - hace como un año y medio, casi dos años estudie aquí, pero ya me gradué y ahora estoy de vacaciones…

- Oh… - fue mi gran respuesta. - ¿Edward te ha hablado de mi?

Entonces frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho haciendo un mohín.

- Hablar seria decir poco, desde hace mese me anda diciendo lo linda y bla bla bla que eres. - dijo guiñándome un ojo. - pero como él es un cabeza hueca y no comprende a las mujeres tuve que darle mil y un consejos.

- ¿Consejos?

- Si, el no sabe ser romántico o dulce, así que desde haces semanas me anda fastidiando con esos temas…

- ¿Así que tú tienes más experiencia que él? – pregunte alzando una ceja y a ella pareció incomodarle aquello. - perdona no quería…

- Descuida. – me dijo con una sonrisa. - y la verdad es que no la tengo… solo tengo un gran amor en mi vida y vine para recuperarlo. - murmuro mas para sí misma con mucha determinación. – Mi hermano me pidió consejos tal vez porque soy mas sensible… tienes suerte Bella, mi hermano no son de esos que piden ayuda.

¿Edward había estado pidiendo consejos a su hermana? Debía admitir que era dulce ya que en serio se veía que trataba de cambiar y hoy me lo había demostrado.

- Espero que puedas visitarme, estaré en aquí un tiempo viviendo con Edward y espero que nos veamos. - me dijo amablemente y entonces sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción. - ¡incluso podría hacerte un cambio de look! ¡Iremos de compras! ¡será divertido!

- Lo tomare en cuenta.

- Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir. - dijo mientras se estiraba. - Solo vine a apoyar a mi hermano ¿le dijiste si? – pregunto y yo asentí haciéndola chillar de emoción, sentí mis tímpanos sangrar. - ¡Alison al rescate! ¡Mi hermano me debe una!

Entonces se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla.

- ¡Nos vemos Bella! – dijo emocionada.

- Nos vemos… - murmure aun en shock.

Cuando Alison se fue sonreí, se veía una chica agradable, en serio que me gustaría que fuese mi amiga, aunque fuese un poco aterradora. Entonces por la misma puerta por donde salió Alison entro Edward un poco avergonzado.

- Tu hermana es agradable. - le comente y él se sonrojo. - ¿pedirle consejos a tu hermana? Eso es dulce.

- Valió la pena. - dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba la mejilla, no pude sentir nada.

- Mmm… - murmure. - ¿Ahora qué haremos? ¿tendrás que defenderme ahora de tus admiradoras y la población gay?

- Lo hare esta vez. - dijo acariciando mi cabello. –te amo Bella. – dijo y por alguna razón no pude decirle lo mismo así que solo me limite a asentir mientras él me besaba.

¿Valió la pena? No lo sabía. Ahora solo me quedaba una cosa que hacer.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

- Dijiste que me esperarías en la azotea… - me queje haciendo un mohín. - mentiroso.

Ya era de noche y Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos solos en el bar cuidándolo mientras Carmen y Eleazar estaban haciendo unos recados.

- Es que me aburrí esperándote. – dijo mientras jugaba billar. – ¿era necesario rastrearme hasta aquí?

- En parte. - le aclare.- solo quería aclarar lo que paso la otra noche. – entonces Jasper se tenso y me asuste. - ¿te arrepientes?

- No… - murmuro y entonces se relajo. - ¿Y tú?

¿Me arrepentía? No entendía aun porque lo hice, tal vez por necesidad, tal vez como forma de agradecerle a Jasper todo lo que había hecho por mí, tal vez para probarme a mí misma, o tal vez porque simplemente quería Jasper a mi lado, fuese lo que fuese…

- No, no me arrepiento… - murmure.

Aun así, Jasper debía de saber, entonces ¿Por qué lo hicimos un día antes de que yo volviese con Edward? ¿Sería aquella muestra una despedida?

Entonces me acerque y lo abrace por la espalda respirando su delicioso aroma y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y por que fue eso?

- Edward y yo ya somos novios… - murmure y no hubo cambio en el. - creo que sería bueno darte las gracias.

- No lo necesito. - dijo él con un sonrisa mientras se giraba y acariciaba mi mejilla. - ¿Estas feliz? – me pregunto y yo asentí. – con eso me basta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Todo este plan… solo quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces después de todo. - dijo besando mi frente.

- Creo que ahora solo nos queda buscarte novia a ti… - dije con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo deseaba que aquello nunca ocurriese.

- Tal vez. - dijo apoyándose contra la mesa de billar. – aunque recuerda que dentro de un mes será la graduación y me iré a seguir mis estudios.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y entonces recordé que él estaba en el último año y en un mes seria su graduación y entonces… se iría. Tome su rostro entre mis manos.

- Me dejaras….- murmure tristemente y el solo sonrió mientras tomaba una de mis manos y le daba un beso a estas para después entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

- Prometí que no me iría de tu lado… me dieron una beca para estudiar artes en New York, pero prometo irte a visitar tan seguido como pueda…

Lo abrace por la cintura y suspire, no podía imaginarme mi vida sin él, no podía.

- Además tienes a Edward y a mi her….

- ¡No es eso! – le corte. – te necesito Jazz.- murmure en voz baja y él se tenso, pero entonces se relajo y acaricio mi cabeza.

- Prometí no dejarte y no lo hare, hare todo lo posible para verte ¿ok? – asentí.

- Es una lástima… - murmure. - lo malo de que todo esto acabo es que ya no puedo besarte, no puedo abrazarte como antes… al menos seguiremos juntos. - dije con una sonrisa.

- Ese era el precio. - dijo con voz seria.

- Te quiero Jazz. – dije abrazándolo mas fuerte.- en serio nunca hubiese sobrevivido a todo esto si no fuese por ti…

El solo se limito a abrazarme fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en mi cabello, no necesitábamos nada mas, mientras estuviese con el no necesitaba nada más. De pronto se separo de mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirar aquellos hermosos ojos azules en los cuales me perdí y quede hipnotizada. Entonces con voz suave murmuro.

- Bella yo a ti te…

Entonces escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta y pude escuchar maldecir a Jasper por lo bajo mientras gritaba un "está cerrado" pero aun así la puerta se abrió mientras escuchábamos los pasos por las escaleras hasta que la pude distinguir; era Alison ¿Qué hacia aquí? Vi a Jasper a mi lado para ver si la conocía pero solo pude ver a Jasper mirando fijamente a esa chica como si de un fantasma se tratase.

- Hola Jasper…. – murmuro avergonzada con un tono de voz agudo.

- Bella debes irte… - me dijo Jasper en un hilo de voz y entonces aquella chica trazo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Alison? – le pregunte y ella pareció ignorarme ya que solo tenía los ojos sobre Jasper.

- Solo paseaba por el camino de la nostalgia… - murmuro y entonces se acerco a Jasper. - me alegra verte… Jazz.

- Deja de jugar… Alice.

**Chan chan channnnnn! Ok, soy mala, ódienme, ámenme, pero no me maten. Lamento la tardanza pero he estado en misión imposible 4: "la limpieza de mi casa"**

**Ahora sabemos que Alison es Alice ¿Cómo es posible? En el próximo explico, téngame paciencia, es que vino a quedarse alguien a mi casa y esa persona anda "prestame la compu" de cada momentico. En fin.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿no les gusto? ¿Alguna recomendación o nota de posible homicidio?**

**Recuerden que con cada review me salvan de ser secuestrada por la mafia gatuna (si me secuestran no publico)XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XIV**

**Ahora tiene sentido ¿no?**

**N/A: Al fin conseguí un momento para publicar, pero "una personita" se mantuvo "Préstame la cumpu, dale, dale, dale…." No me juzguen ustedes hubiesen hecho lo mismo XD**

**En fin! Estoy emocionada por que la cantidad de Fans va en aumento! Y los reviews me fascinan, algunos cómicos, otros con amenazas de muerte hacia mi ¡Genial!**

**Algunos me preguntaron por qué en el primer cap Bella dice que su hijo tiene ojos verdes si los ojos de Jasper son azules ¿debería aclarárselos? Nahhh… Que el mi fic hable XD**

**Aunque deberían tener miedo porque uno dijo que tenía el presentimiento que iba matar a Jasper pero como no quiero morir no se preocupen. XD Bay.**

Alice… Alice… ¿pero su nombre no era Alison? ¿Acaso seria la misma Alice de la cual menciono James? ¿Sería ella la novia de Jasper? Por un momento sentí un gran revoltijo en mi estomago al pensar que ellas dos fuesen la misma persona.

Mire a Jasper y él seguía con la expresión dura.

- Vamos Jazz ¿así me recibes?

¿Jazz? ¿Ella lo llamaba Jazz? Entonces recordé lo incomodo que se sintió cuando lo llame así ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo conmigo? Si ella era la tal Alice ¿Por qué habría de importarme que ella haya sido novia de Jasper? ¿Por qué me importaba tanto?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte Jasper rompiendo el silencio y mirándola de una manera tan fría y agresiva que por un momento me pregunte si ese era el Jasper que yo conocía.

- He vuelto… - murmuro ella mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Jasper, en sus ojos podía ver un gran resplandor de amor que sentía hacia él.

¿El sentiría ese mismo amor?

- Sí, eso ya lo note… - murmuro sin cambiar su expresión fría.

- Sigues siendo un amargado ¿no? – pregunto ella haciendo un puchero.- me alegra que no hayas cambiado nada.

- No, no he cambiado… - dijo apretando los puños.

- Solo vine a ver este lugar… aun recuerdo cuando me llevabas aquí… - sentí otra punzada en mi corazón. – este lugar sigue teniendo su encanto.

- Ya no eres bienvenida aquí y lo sabes. - le advirtió Jasper.

- Por eso el destino fue bueno conmigo y aquí estas. – dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer ya ignorando mi presencia.

- Me imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar. – murmure mientras Jasper me miraba sorprendido. - adiós.

- Descuida Bella. - me dijo Alice con una sonrisa. - no te esperaba encontrar aquí… - entonces sonrió de una manera que a mí me pareció hipócrita. - ¿Mi hermano sabes que estás aquí?

¿Ella era la misma chica que había conocido en la azotea esta tarde? No parecía, ya que la chica que me miraba, lo hacía con una expresión calculadora y llena de ¿Envidia? Negué y entonces técnicamente corriendo fui a las escaleras.

- Bella espera… - murmuro el tomando mi brazo pero entonces me soltó cuando vio mis ojos llenos de lagrimas.- Bella…

- Adiós…

Me sorprendí mucho al llegar al estacionamiento rápidamente sin caerme ni una sola vez. Sin mirar atrás encendí el auto y me fui.

¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Ellos habían terminado ¿o no? Jasper dijo que ella vendió su amor ¿pero la seguiría amando? ¿Cómo en tan solo unos minutos tu corazón puede romperse? Recordé el modo en el cual Jasper trato a Alice y dude que el la amase todavía, pero aun así aun existía una posibilidad y… ¡¿Por qué mierdas me importa tanto?

Ya el juego había acabado, y eso era lo doloroso ¿Qué haríamos de ahora en adelante?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en la noche de ayer, pensando en las cosas de las cuales Alison o Alice o como se llame y Jasper estaban hablando. Tal vez están recordando viejos tiempo, tal vez ella volvió por él, tal vez se reconciliaron, tal vez… ¡Maldito tal vez!

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Edward cuando fue a recogerme.

Acaricio mi mejilla y yo solo sonreí, pero en el fondo sabia que sus caricias no eran como las de Jasper.

- No dormí muy bien…

- Mi hermano dijo que te vio en el bar…con Jasper. - dijo esta vez serio y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

- Solo quería hablar con el de algunas cosas… quería saber si seguiríamos siendo amigos… pero ahora no se si sea posible. – murmure esta vez entristecida.

- Lamento eso.

- Edward… ¿Alice fue novia de Jasper? – pregunte y el solo frunció aun más el seño, si es que eso era posible.

- Si… hace casi dos años.

- ¿Por qué terminaron? – sabía que no debería de preguntarle a Edward pero por ahora no tenía el valor de hablar con Jasper y Rosalie nunca me lo diría de cualquier manera.

- El dejo a mi hermana dos semanas en el hospital.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Jasper había atacado a Alice o algo peor? Instantáneamente quise golpearme a mi misma por pensar aquello.

- Eso es malo… - murmure aun atónita.

- Pero Jasper recibió su merecido al final… por eso no quería que te juntases con, solo quería protegerte. - dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Edward debería saber que nada de lo que dijese cambiaria mi imagen sobre Jasper, pero por ahora la imagen se estaba empolvando de dudas y no sabía cómo limpiarla.

- Alison quiere que vayas a mi casa hoy ¿te interesa? – pregunto con esperanza en los ojos, lo último que quería era verla, pero aun así de manera mecánica asentí.

- ¿Su nombre es Alice o Alison? – pregunte.

- Se llama Alison pero solo sus amigos la llaman Alice, pero yo la sigo llamando por su nombre. - me aclaro. **(N/A: Así se sacan la duda del nombre)**

- Es extraño. - murmure.

Pase todo el camino al instituto en silencio pensando en lo que me había dicho Edward; pero cuando llegamos lo primero que encontré fue a una muy enojada Rosalie la cual se acerco a mí y me tomo del brazo alejándome de Edward.

- ¿Rosalie qué pasa? – pregunte, pero esta solo miro con asco el rostro de Edward y este no se quedo atrás.

- Suéltala. – le amenazo Edward, pero ella siguió firme.

- Tu y la perra de tu hermana aléjense de Bella. – murmuro Rosalie con odio. – dile a la zorra esa que deje de ser tan inmadura y que deje en paz a mi hermano.

- Deja de llamarla así… lo que sea que ella hizo fue culpa de tu hermano. – dijo el tomándome de mi otro brazo.

De un momento a otro Rosalie y Edward me tenían como su fuese una muñeca en una disputa entre dos niños, ya me estaba doliendo los brazos a medida que estiraban.

- Duele. – gemí…

- ¡Suéltala bastardo! – grito Rosalie.

- Duele…

- ¡Wow, no sabía que los maniquís hablasen!

- Oigan duele….

- ¡Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Ken!

- ¡Oigan, ya basta! – grite soltándome del agarre de los dos.

Mire a Edward y a Rosalie para rogarles que se callasen.

- Sea lo que sea que pase entre ustedes… - entonces mire a Rosalie. - me iré contigo.

- Pero Bella. – protesto Edward y yo coloque mi dedo sobre su labio para callarlo.

- Al menos que tú quieras explicarme lo que pasa me iré con Rosalie. – y con aquello se quedo en blanco, el di un beso en la mejilla. – te veré luego ¿ok?

Entonces me dirigí a Rosalie quien miraba a Edward con cara de "ella me quiere más a mí que a ti". La tome del brazo y nos dirigimos adentro.

Intentando buscar un lugar privado donde hablar fuimos a la azotea ¿es mi imaginación o este lugar se está volviendo muy concurrido?

- ¿Por qué actuaste así Rose? – pregunte.

Ella no dijo nada, solo saco de su bolso una botella de vodka y entonces tomo un palo (solo dios sabrá de donde lo saco) y golpeo con este la botella rompiéndola, entonces empecé a asustarme al saber que estaba enojada.

- Si hay alguien que odio más que a ese Cullen es a su hermana… - murmuro. - ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por que el odio entre Jasper y Edward?

- Si… - murmure temerosa y entonces ella suspiro mientras acariciaba su frente.

- No te diré lo que paso entre Alice y Jasper, solo te diré que fue Edward quien hizo que fuese a prisión.

- ¿Prisión? – pregunte atónita.

- El no hizo nada malo… toda la culpa la tiene esa chica… - dijo y entonces ella se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros. - tu también la tienes…

- ¿Yo?

- Bella… ¿amas a mi hermano?

- Por supuesto, el es mi mej… - entonces me empujo fuertemente haciéndome caer en el suelo.

Sabia lo violenta que podría llegar a ser Rosalie pero ella nunca me haría daño ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?

- Bella… ¿amas o no a mi hermano? – volvió a repetir presionándome.

- Si, digo…

- ¿Lo amas? – pregunto esta vez poniéndose en el suelo frente a mi mirándome fijamente con sus ojos violetas. - ¿Lo amas?

- Yo soy ahora novia de Edward… - murmure apenada.

- ¿Lo amas sí o no? – volvió a preguntar sin cambiar su expresión.- olvida al idiota de Cullen porque tú y yo sabemos que tu ya no lo amas.

¿Yo ya no amaba a Edward? Era claro que no lo amaba como antes, pero aun así lo quería ¿no era suficiente con aquello?

- Bella… ¿amas a mi hermano? – pregunto por última vez y entonces empecé a llorar.

- No lo sé… - dije y ella suspiro.

- Bella… aun te queda mucho por aprender. – dijo esto último con decepción mientras se iba.

¿Lo amaba? ¿No lo amaba? ¿A quién amaba?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Cómo te fue con Jeanne? – pregunte mientras me disponía a irme a dormir.

- Increíble. – me dijo Charlie muy animado. - fuimos al cine, que bueno que ella es de esas que odian las películas cursis, así que vimos una buena película de acción y después nos echaron por que ella golpeo accidentalmente al que estaba a nuestro lado mientras imitaba la escena de pelea. - dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Hay alguna posibilidad que sea tu novia ¿no? – pregunte subiendo una ceja mientras Charlie se sonrojaba.

- Bella a mi edad decir novios es algo, no sé, extraño… prefiero el término adultos saliendo.

- La quieres ¿verdad? – pregunte sin dejar de sonreír.

- Mucho. – dijo contento y seguro. - Jeanne es una mujer extraordinaria, y cada día me doy cuenta de aquello.

- ¿Cómo sabes que amas a alguien? – pregunte, nunca antes había hablado de aquello con mi padre pero aun así sabia que él tendría la respuesta.

Charlie se acomodo en su sofá, mientras se mostraba pensativo e intrigado, como encontrando las palabras correctas con las cuales comenzar, hablar de sentimientos no era el fuerte de Charlie.

- A mi edad… simplemente uno nunca lo sabrá al instante. – dijo por fin. - pero nunca será muy tarde para descubrirlo… simplemente amas a alguien cuando quieres protegerla o simplemente deseas ser dependiente a aquella persona… no sé, es como una necesidad. – dijo por fin mientras yo quedaba en shock ¿desde cuándo Charlie era tan… sensible o humano?

- Wow… en serio que Jeanne te tiene afeminado… - murmure.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- ¡No nada! – dije dando un respingo. – cuídate en Seattle.

- ¿Segura que puedes estar toda la noche tu sola aquí?

- Papá…

- Jaja… perdón hija. – se acerco a mí y beso mi frente. - nos vemos mañana en la tarde.

- Adiós papá te quiero.

- Yo también hija. - dijo con una sonrisa y entonces se fue.

Tal vez sea un padre anticuado y sin experiencia alguna con el tema de lo sociable, pero aun así era mi padre y sabia que decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

_"No iré, perdona; dile a Alice que será en otro momento._

_Besos. Bella"_

Fue todo lo que pude escribirle a Edward antes de apagar mi teléfono.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seguí revolviéndome en mi cama, eran las diez de la noche, aun seguía en mi mente los acontecimientos de ayer y lo que yo pensaba ¿Qué haría? ¿En serio podría amar a Jasper por sobre Edward? sin ningún consuelo o distracción solo podía revolverme en mi cama.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto alguien tocando mi puerta y me asuste ¿habían entrado a la casa? – soy Jasper.

¿Por qué eso no me tranquilizo? Me levante rápido de la cama y me dispuse a abrir la puerta cuando de pronto me detuve sosteniendo el pobo de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo entraste? – le pregunte atravez de la puerta.

- MI madre tiene una llave de esta casa, así que la tome. – dijo y entonces en voz decidida hablo. - Hay un tema del cual debemos hablar.

- Lo sé… - murmure. - Entiendo si quieres seguir con Alice… no somos nada después de todo ¿no? – dije mientras mi manos temblaban sobre la puerta.

Escuche un ligero golpe en la puerta y después a Jasper suspirar.

- Bella tú no sabes nada.

- ¡Exacto! ¡No sé nada! – dije ya exasperada. - ¿Qué hubo entre tú y Alice? ¿Qué tienes contra Edward? ¿Por qué el me dijo que dejaste a Alice dos semanas en un hospital? ¡¿Y por qué te acostaste conmigo sabiendo que al día siguiente volvería con Edward? – grite eso ultimo e instantáneamente lleve mi mano a mi boca, aquello era un tema que intentaba no tocar desde hace dos días.

- Bella… déjame explicarte, yo nunca volvería con Alice.

Recosté mi espalda sobre la puerta y sentí que él hacía lo mismo al escuchar sus ropas rozar con la madera.

- Dímelo todo… no ocultes nada porque tarde o temprano lo descubriré.

- No esperaba menos de ti. – dijo con una risa que se fue apagando poco a poco. – Fue hace casi dos años después de conocer a María…

"Ocurrió en aquella misma azotea; desde siempre ese fue mi lugar privado, un lugar donde relajarme, pero dejo de serlo cuando encontré a una chica intentando saltar de este. - abrí los ojos de golpe pero no dije nada. – Conocí a Alison ese día cuando intentaba suicidarse. Ella vivía muchas presiones en su vida y consideraba que su existencia se basaba en complacer a otros; era la típica niña perfecta pero vacía por dentro; la salve de suicidarse y empecé a preocuparme por ella."

"Creo que después de salvarla ella me tomo mucha admiración, a tal punto de parecer una acosadora, ya que me seguía a todos lados, me encantaba su energía, su optimismo y su alegría, era algo contagioso; era algo que simplemente volvía tu día una sorpresa."

El hueco en mi corazón empezó a crecer a medida que lo escuchaba, era como si el aun la quisiese o aun lo alegrase.

"Con el tiempo empezamos a salir y a medida que mas la conocía más me gustaba, llego un punto en el cual me enamore de ella, esta vez si podía llamarlo amor. - otra vez aquella punzada en mi corazón. - ella era una adicta compulsiva a las compras y a los dulces, con el tiempo descubrí otras de sus adicciones… como su adicción a las drogas…"

- ¿Ella era…? – ella se veía tan sana y enérgica ¿Cómo podría estar relacionada con aquello?

"Ella consumía al menos tres líneas de cocaína al día, aquello empezó a preocuparme, intente razonar con ella, pero para ella las drogas eran el único escape de su vida "perfecta", ni siquiera su hermano sabia de sus adicciones, solo yo y fue porque un día la conseguí aspirando."

"En un intento de salvarla de ese mundo empecé a ocultar todo su polvo, quemarlo, botarlo, tirarlo por el inodoro; cuando ella se dio cuenta se volvió loca e inestable, yo intentaba ser paciente y cariñoso con ella, a veces dejaba que me gritase hasta que se cansase, que me golpease, llorase; fuese lo que fuese siempre la consolaba y le daba todo mi apoyo aunque ella no quisiese, si ella se desquitaba tal vez podría superarlo después… fui muy confiado en aquel entonces…"

- Vendió tu amor… - murmure.

"Su adicción fue más grande que el amor que presuntamente sentía por mí, para distraerla la llevaba a la playa, a mi casa, al bosque, campo, cualquier lugar que la distrajese… mi peor error fue llevarla al bar ¿sabes? A Alice ya no se le permite pisar ese bar."

- ¿Por qué?

"Como sabes James y sus chicos iban a cobrar los intereses cada mes, Eleazar ya tenía casi todos los intereses pagados hasta que llego Alice… al principio le compraba a James las drogas con su dinero, después empezó a pagarlo con el dinero del bar el cual robaba y después… con su cuerpo… - tape mi boca para reprimir un gemido. – Así como lo escuchas… ella empezó a venderse a James para conseguir más medicamentos, insulinas, metanfetaminas, eroinas… lo hizo por más de cinco mese sin que yo me diese cuenta, me engaño, me vendió y me humillo con su adicción, si no fuese porque James un día me andaba presumiendo que él le daba más diversión a Alice por mejor precio nunca me hubiese dado cuenta."

Así que ese era el dolor que ocultaba Jasper, entonces entendí que de todos en el mundo él era el único que pudo entender mi dolor de cuando Edward me era infiel, pero para Jasper fue peor, porque la persona que mas amaba lo había traicionado por algo tan insignificante y sucio como las drogas como si de un juego se tratase. **(N/A: Las drogas son malas)**

"Cuando me enfrente a ella, ni siquiera se defendió, solo me dijo que era mi culpa por haberle robado su "felicidad" ¿Cómo puede llamar felicidad a algo que la mata poco a poco? Aquello me destrozo. - dijo esta vez con voz rota. - ¿Cómo pudo hacerme aquello? Pero lo peor fue que ella no le tomo importancia y pensó que los dos podríamos seguir como si nada, me dijo que me amaba y que no lo volvería a hacer… ahora que lo pienso, Alice es idéntica a su hermano. Pero yo fui más estúpido en aquel momento e intente de nuevo que ella dejase su adicción… gran error."

"Fue hace un año, estaba en el bar cerrando el lugar cuando Alice apareció discutiendo conmigo para que la perdonase y volviese con ella y dejase de intentar controlarla para que dejase su adicción, me amenazo con suicidarse o algo peor. – entonces rio. - la muy tonta se había ido en taxi y no tenia como volver y como yo soy un _caballero _le di un aventó en mi moto… era de noche, estaba muy enojado, acababa de llover esa noche y el constante parloteo de Alice no ayudaba, como era inevitable termine perdiendo el control y chocamos contra un árbol, yo solo recibí algunos golpes y un brazo roto, pero Alice no tuvo la misma suerte."

Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió, Jasper no había hecho nada malo; aquello me quitaba una carga de encima, pero aun así ¿Por qué Edward lo mando a prisión?

"Cuando llegamos al hospital y se enteraron de la adicción de Alice, Edward fue el primero en apuntarme con el dedo, no lo culpo; si fuese mi hermana la que estuviese en las condiciones en las que estuvo Alice también me hubiese puesto histérico, ella estuvo cinco días en coma y otros diez en recuperación. Edward me demando argumentando que yo había drogado a su hermana y que fue mi culpa lo del accidente en un "homicidio intencional". Con todo apuntando a mi contra estuve en prisión lo que Alice en el hospital."

"¿Sabes… Bella? Las marcas en mis brazos me las hice yo mismo por cada día que ella estaba en el hospital, a pesar de todo yo la seguía amando y no dejaba de culparme por lo ocurrido. Sin muchas evidencias en mi contra me sacaron, pero aquello hizo que la gente empezase a verme como un delincuente e incluso tuve que repetir un año por que el instituto no me permitía volver hasta que todos los cargos sobre mi fuesen retirados… todo cortesía de Edward y su admiración por su _perfecta hermana_."

"Al final Alice fue enviada al extranjero lo mas lejos de mi. Tuve que repetir un año, si no fuese por tu padre hubiese estado con los cargos sobre mí un tiempo más, mi hermana Rosalie también repitió pero fue gracias a que golpeo a Edward en la cara y agredió al fiscal."

- ¿Entonces por que volvió? – pregunte.

- El día que te fuiste llorando sin dar explicación. – dijo irritado. - ella me había pedido otra oportunidad diciendo que ya se había recuperado de su adicción… pero no iba a caer dos veces en sus mentiras.

- ¿Es por eso que aceptaste el plan? – pregunte cambiando de tema, no quería hablar más de ella.

- A Edward pude perdonarlo fácilmente porque entendía su preocupación por su hermana y su futuro… mi venganza fue más por lo que él te hizo a ti.

- No entiendo…

- Me vi reflejada en ti, la misma traición, la misma confusión… sentí que tú eras alguien con quien podría compartir el mismo dolor e incluso ahora sé que tome la decisión correcta, al final se que me equivoque. – sus palabras sonaban como una caricia, tan en paz y calmadas. - tú no eres alguien con quien compartir el dolor, contigo lo único que deseaba compartir eran las alegrías ¿fuiste feliz?

- Mucho… - murmure mientras sentía mis ojos picar y Jasper solo rio atravez de la puerta.

- Bella…

- ¿Uhmm? – murmure con una sonrisa sin sentido en el rostro ¿Por qué Jasper era el único que podía hacerme tan feliz incluso en momentos como este?

- Yo... si ahora me dijeras que te sientes sola, rompería la puerta o hasta donde hiciera falta... Cuando digo estas cosas, pareciera que soy un chico cariñoso y sensible ¿verdad? – no pude evitar reír.- Pero es solo que ahora mismo, para mí, no hay nada en el mundo más importante que tú… Perdóname por ser tan egoísta.

- No lo eres… - dije.

- Lo soy… lo suficientemente egoísta como para echar todo a perder y pedirte que abras la puerta y me dejes entrar.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de egoísta? – pregunte. – puedes entrar… te dejare entrar…

Entonces abrí la puerta mirando fijamente a Jasper parado frente a mí, sus ojos azules con un brillo que nunca antes había visto y su expresión serena.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de egoísta? – repetí mirando fijamente sus ojos.

- Esto. - entonces me beso.

Fue tanta la impresión que ni siquiera pude darme cuenta que le estaba correspondiendo aquel beso mientras él me estrechaba fuertemente en sus brazos; como si el mundo fuese a acabarse profundizo el beso de manera desesperaba, admitámoslo, los dos estábamos desesperados.

De un segundo a otro nos despojamos de nuestras prendas y en el siguiente segundo ya me encontraba dejado de él, ciega por lo que sentía en aquel momento, hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules, un azul cielo, un cielo al cual puedo alcanzar.

- Te amo Bella… - murmuro en una breve fracción de segundo antes de volverme a besar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A la mañana siguiente desperté sola y él ya no estaba ¿habría sido un sueño? Y si fue así ¿Por qué soñé que Jasper me decía que me amaba? Fuese lo que fuese no volvería a dudar. Porque me estaba dando cuenta que estaba empezando a enamorarme de Jasper o lo que era peor… tal vez incluso ya lo amaba.

**Waaaaaaa! En serio lamento haberlos dejado O.O con el cap y por no poner lemmon T-T si alguien sabe hacer Lemmon que los haga porque yo soy pésima XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1) Jasper siempre estuvo enamorado de Bella**

**2) Bella al fin descubrió que ama a Jasper Wiii!**

**3) Alice es una perra!**

**4) Rosalie necesita calmar su ira**

**5) 2 y 2 son 4, 4 y 2 son 6, 6 y 2 son 8 y 8, 16!**

**Recuerden que con cada review previenes el mal aliento, así que si vas a besar a tu novio o a Jasper en tu mente deja un review XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XV**

**Tan rápido como llego se fue**

**N/A: Malas noticias… yo… comencé clases hoy Chan chan chan… y ustedes saben lo que significa. Ahora solo publicare cada semana T-T Pero! Aun así no dejare de darles buenos caps.**

**Por cierto ¡Dejen de mandarme reviews con amenazas de secuestro! Gracias a ello me cuesta dormir T-T aun así acepto cualquier review XD**

**P.D. A Dany le permito publicar mi fic a otras paginas CON LA CONDICIÓN de que el fic es mio, por que una chica una vez publico un fic mio diciendo que era suyo y no quiero que pase de nuevo T-T asi que autorizo la dibulgacion en otras paginas de este fic pero con un aviso previo. **

**Y ya falta poco para los 200 review! Vamos que si podemos!**

¿Por qué siempre uno piensa con claridad después de que todo ya está destruido y los escombros nublen tu vista?

¿Amaba a Jasper? Lo más probable, sus besos y mis besos juntos lo demostraron. Después de meses esforzándome por tener a Edward, cuando al fin consigo que me ame hago esto… Soy un ser despreciable. Y lo más importante… ¿Jasper me amaba? Aun no asimilaba aquello. Que él me amase era lo peor ¿Por qué? Porque entonces hubiese deseado corresponderle ¿sería verdad o solo era por el momento? No lo sabía.

Actuaria como si nada, arrancaría esta página de mi mente, no podía dejar que aquello interfiriese con la vida que me había ganado, pero el premio no era como me lo esperaba ¿Edward o Jasper? ¿Quién había ganado la lucha?

Hoy no habría clases, hoy no saldría de mi habitación… hoy no haría nada, no quería hacer nada, pero aun así aquello no impediría que otras personas me mantuviesen ocupada.

- Bella ¿estás allí? – pregunto alguien desde afuera de la puerta y cuando fui a abrir vi a Edward parado frente a mí.

- Hola. – murmure.

- Hola. – repitió mientras me daba un corto beso en los labios.

Entonces sentí una punzada en el pecho y aquella punzada era culpa ¿Cómo podía mirar a Edward a los ojos sabiendo que me acosté ayer con Jasper? Pero siendo sincera a la única persona a la cual sentía que estaba traicionando era a Jasper y a mí misma.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste ayer a mi casa? Alice se decepciono mucho cuando supo que no ibas. – me reprocho Edward.

- Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar…

- Tuve un percance, además no estaba de ánimos… - _ánimos de ver a tu hermana sin querer arrancarle la cabeza._

Por un momento me sentí enojada con Edward después de lo que me había contado Jasper y de cómo Edward sobreactuó arruinando parte de la vida de Edward, aunque estaba bien justificado aun así no tenía fundamento.

- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿tengo algo en la cara? – pregunto y entonces note que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

- No nada… ¿Por qué viniste?

- ¿Que un chico no puede ver a su hermosa novia? – dijo acariciando mi hombro descubierto ya que llevaba una franelilla.

Sus ojos mostraban claro deseo, pero sentía los míos apagado.

Se acerco a mí y beso mis labios lentamente mientras acariciaba mis hombros suavemente mientras deslizaba los tirantes de mi camisa y me aprestaba cada vez más a su pecho; entonces cuando intento profundizar el beso me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Empuje a Edward lejos de mi mientras cubría mi boca con mi mano y evitaba verlo a los ojos, sentía nauseas y asco de mi misma, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Bella? – pregunto preocupado y dolido mientras intentaba acercarse a mí pero no lo deje.

- Edward por favor… déjame sola… - murmure.- no me siento bien, mañana hablamos… por favor…

Edward no dijo nada; escuche sus pasos mientras se alejaba y entonces un gran portazo, cuando supe que ya se había ido me desplome en el suelo. Ya no podía sentir nada cuando Edward me besaba, ya no podía verlo al rostro sin sentir que estaba traicionando a Jasper, ya no podía negarlo, ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía.

Tome mi teléfono y empecé a marcar.

- _Hola…_ - murmuro una voz detrás de la línea.

- Rosalie ven por favor… - murmure con la voz pastosa y entonces colgó.

No paso ni una media hora cuando escuche a alguien tocar mi puerta, la abrí y en el primer momento en el cual vi Rosalie la abrace fuertemente y me desmorone.

- ¿Bella que ocurre? – preguntaba mientras entraba a la casa conmigo aun abrazándola.

- Tenias razón… yo… creo que me estoy enamorando… de Jasper… - dije con voz rota mientras ella solo se limitaba a abrazarme también.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – pregunto ella con voz tranquila.

- Ahora estoy con Edward….

- Termina con él. – me dijo de manera cortante.

- Pero no sé si él siente lo mismo…

- No digas estupideces.

- Pero se irá dentro de un mes a la universidad y…

- Pues espéralo.

- Pero… - entonces me tomo por los hombros y empezó a agitarme.

- ¡Bella! No soy un genio como para resolver todos tus problemas. – me regaño.

- ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?… apuesto que el debe estar afectado por lo de Alice…- entonces ella frunció el seño.

- ¿Crees que a mi hermano le importaría una perra como ella? – entonces suspiro pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. – Jasper te ama… soy su gemela así que puedo saber cuán importante eres para él.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunte en shock parpadeando varias veces.

- Jasper… después de lo de Alice nunca volvió a ser el mismo… siempre solo y apartado del mundo, no fue hasta después que te conoció que volvió a ser el de antes… créeme Bella ambos están hechos el uno para el otro porque ambos son unos idiotas.

No pude evitar reír, me pregunte por un momento como hubiese sido tener una hermana mayor, alguien quien pudiese aconsejarme o contarle mis secretos; si tuviese una hermana mayor esta sería como Rosalie.

- Gracias Rose…. ¿ahora que debería hacer? ¿terminar con Edward? ¿estar con Jasper? ¿dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar…?

- Quien sabe… - entonces se recostó en el sofá. - ¿te importa si me quedo a dormir aquí? Desde ayer Jasper ha estado muy amargado.

Abrí los ojos de golpe ¿Por qué él estaría amargado? ¿Acaso estaba arrepentido de lo que paso anoche? Eso ultimo me rompió el corazón y ahora si podía decir que era mi corazón.

- ¿Sabes que pudo a verle ocurrido? – pregunto Rosalie haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

Negué con la cabeza varias veces y pude ver que ella no se sentía convencida pero no pregunto más.

Durante todo el día Rosalie me ayudo a distraerme con su versión de una pillamada, lo cual era ver películas de terror en las cuales casi destruye mi estomago y comer mucha comida chatarra, pensándolo mejor prefería las películas de terror. Nos pintamos las uñas, bromeamos sobre cualquier cosa estúpida e incluso hicimos una terapia de "fuera los males", pero creo que lo peor fue...

- Rosalie no estoy segura de esto… - murmure al ver como ella, de una manera muy terrorífica, se acercaba con unas tijeras en las manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas.

- Vamos… solo serán las puntas… - dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

De pronto recordé cuando tenía ocho años y mi madre me dijo "solo las puntas" y termino cortándome el cabello hasta las orejas y tardo años en volver a crecer **(N/A: Basada en una historia real… mi madre me hizo eso a mi T-T). **Fuera de mi voluntad me sentó en una silla y técnicamente me hecho un balde de agua ¡fría! Encima.

- Ro….ro….salie… ¿no…. Hubiese… sido… más fácil… que…. Fuese al baño… y me lo lavase…? – dije entre temblores y estornudos mientras veía el gran charco de agua en el piso que tendría que limpiar después.

- Siendo sincera no lo había pensado. - dijo agarrando su mentón entre su mano.

Si Rosalie seguía pensando así estaría justificando mucho el estereotipo de la rubia tonta o la rubia lunática.

- Vamos Bella… - entonces acerco las tijeras a mi cabello y empezó a cortar. – tienes un cabello hermoso, pero es mucho… solo vamos a quitarle volumen…

- Es cabello no un reproductor d música. – me queje haciéndola reír.

Empecé a asustarme a medida que veía el cabello caer al suelo pero aun así confiaba en Rosalie y sabía que ella no me haría algo muy drástico ¿no? ¡¿No?

- Recuerda Bella, _the big girls don't cry*._

- Si claro _stupid girl* - _dije ganándome un golpe en la cabeza.

- Perdona Bella pero tenías un paracito en la cabeza.

- Así como tú en el cerebro Paris Hilton. - me queje ganándome otro golpe.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- ¡No, nada! – dije nerviosa y ella sonrió.

- ¡Ya acabe! – dijo pasándome un espejo.

No había mucho cambio en mi cabello excepto que estaba en varias capas y se veía más limpio, seguía del mismo largo y el mismo color, era la misma Bella... pero diferente…

- Gracias Rosalie… - murmure. - ¿crees que le guste a Jasper?

- ¿Qué paso con Edward? – pregunto ella con falsa sorpresa.

- Creo que necesito un cambio…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había prometido llamar a Edward al día siguiente, Rosalie me dijo que si lo hacía esperaba que lo hiciera para mandarlo al diablo; pero preferí otra opción a llamarlo, debería aprender a valerme por mi misma y tomar por mi cuenta las decisiones correctas.

Enfrentaría a Edward cara a cara, le diría que no había pensado bien las cosas y que me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Jasper, esta vez no seria para darles celos o en un plan que se basaba en un capricho, no. Esta vez no sería egoísta y enfrentaría la realidad.

Toque la puerta un par de veces antes de que él me abriese, sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Bella ¿Qué te trae aquí? – dijo un poco incomodo, tal vez aun recordaba lo del otro día.

- Solo vine a disculparme por lo de ayer… me sentía fatal y aun me siento así. – dije.

- Dímelo por que no te entiendo. – dijo seriamente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.- ¿Y qué le paso a tu cabello?

- Rosalie me lo corto. – dije y la expresión de Edward era de disgusto.

- ¿Y por qué lo hizo?... quiero saber que paso.

Respire varias veces y pensé y recapitule varias veces lo que le iba a decir, sabía que después de decirlo seguirían las preguntas y con eso la verdad detrás todo. Hoy mi mentira se completara.

- Edward tenemos que hablar…. –dije y entonces Edward trago en seco como si supiese lo que vendría después. – yo…

- ¡Bella! – chillo una voz y entonces de la nada salió una figura menuda la cual me abrazo fuertemente.

- Alice… - dije más en un gemido.

- ¡Bella que bueno verte! – dijo dando saltitos. - ayer me enfade mucho porque no viniste ¡pero ahora si puedes acompañarme a ir de compras!

- Alison… Bella tenía algo que decirme. – le dijo Edward tomándola del brazo.

- Eso puede esperar. – dijo haciendo un puchero. - ¿Verdad Bella? – me miro con complicidad ¿Qué debería hacer?

- En realidad necesito decirle algo Edward.

- Ok, dilo. – dijo haciendo presencia dando a entender que también quería saber ¿Por qué Alice no me hacia las cosas fáciles?

Edward y Alice esperaron mi respuesta pero no sabía que decir, no podía decirle A Edward frente a Alice que lo estaba dejando por Jasper, aquella situación era absurda ¿Qué quería conseguir Alice?

- Que… que iré contigo de compras… - murmure y ella chillo de emoción mientras a lo bajo Edward suspiraba y me miraba con cara de "hablaremos en otro momento".

- ¡Entonces vamos! ¡te la robare por un par de horas! - ¿Horas?

- Intenta no matarla y tu Bella espero que sobrevivas. – dijo con una sonrisa ¿a qué se refería con sobrevivir?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ahora lo comprendía… ¡comprar con Alice era una pesadilla! Yo no compre nada gracias a mis bajos recursos pero eso no evito que más de cinco prendas entrasen a mi guardarropa.

- Alice no necesitas comprarme nada. – dije al ver que sacaba su tarjeta VISA **(N/A: O sea hello visa!).**

- Vamos Bella, no me importa, además tarde o temprano Edward te iba a comprar, tómalo como un regalo adelantado… y con mejor gusto. - dijo mientras le entregaban las bolsas.

- ¿Cómo es posible que uses tanta ropa? – pregunte al ver toda su ropa.

- Una para cada día del año, recuerda que una prenda pierde su encanto cuando se usa por segunda vez, además las regalo después.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Compradora compulsiva… - murmure y ella se giro.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Que necesito gasolina.

Alice y yo nos la pasamos yendo de tienda en tienda, no podía crecer que aquella fuese la misma Alice a la cual Jasper había hablado ¿se habría ya recuperado de su adicción? No parecía una adicta, parecía tan llena de vida, aquello me preocupo ¿Y si ella se rehabilito por Jasper? ¿Qué pensaría él? Instantáneamente recordé antier cuando Jasper y yo hicimos el amor y me dijo que me amaba, entonces me tranquilice.

- ¿Quieres comer? Porque yo si quiero ¡Hambre, hambre! – se quejaba mientras se sentaba ¡Gracias a dios! Ya no aguantaba los pies.

Comimos algo ligero y ahora nos encontrábamos hablando de nuestras vidas, ella estaba empezando a estudiar leyes en la universidad, amaba las compras **(N/A: ¡Nah! ¿En serio? ¡No mames!)**, era muy unida a Edward ya que no paraba de decir cosas maravillosas de él, pero llego un momento en el cual me miro de manera acusatoria.

- Dime Bella… ¿Por qué quieres terminar con mi hermano? – pregunto ella de pronto.

¿Cómo lo supo?

- Vamos Bella… "debemos hablar" eso en otras palabras solo puede significar dos cosas "estoy embarazada" o "ter-minamos". - me dijo en un suspiro y yo me sonroje de vergüenza.

- No sé si Edward sea el indicado.

- ¡¿Y eso por qué? – pregunto y casi juraría que la escuche gruñir. - Edward ha cambiado mucho por ti y además los dos están hecho el uno para el otro...

- Oye, Alice… ¿Qué piensas de Jasper? – pregunte sin pensar y ella solo se paralizo y se ruborizo.

- ¡Que es el chico más genial que conozco! – exclamo con entusiasmo.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunte.

- ¡Lo amo! ¡estamos hecho el uno para el otro! – aquello me enojo.

¿Cómo podía haberle causado tanto dolor a Jazz y aun así decir que ambos estaban hechos para estar juntos? El ya no la amaba ¿no?

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – pregunte seria y entonces ella se relajo y sonrió, pero eso sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, los cuales me miraban de una manera calculadora.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué te importa tanto? Edward me dijo que ustedes dos ya terminaron. – dijo y yo la mire en shock ¿Edward le había dicho que yo había salido con Jasper? – Yo volveré a conquistar a Jasper… solo tuvimos un malentendido…

- Dudo que lo que hiciste se le pueda llamar malentendido. – dije y ella frunció el seño, al parecer ya se imagino que yo ya sabría su historia con Jasper.

- Pues todos cometen errores, por eso trato de enmendarlos… Jaspe y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos y sé que él me dará otra oportunidad.

- Lo dudo. – le replique pero ella no cambio su expresión calculadora ¿Qué el había pasado a la animada y amistosa Alice?

- Si fuese por mí, hubiese deseado que el conflicto entre Edward y Jasper nunca haya existido.

- Pero aun así alguien tenía algo que ver con eso. – le dije, aunque hablásemos de manera indirecta lo estábamos haciendo de cualquier manera.

- Ayer en la noche Rosalie estaba en tu casa ¿No? – asentí. - bueno, pues mientras ustedes dos se divertían fui a arreglar las cosas con Jasper. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y que tiene eso que ver con que lo puedes volver a conquistar. – pregunte temerosa de la respuesta.

Entonces Alice sonrió y recostó su rostro sobre su mano, algo en su mirada me recordó a cuando alguien gana y le restriega su victoria al perdedor, su mirada era divertida y arrogante.

- Por que hicimos el amor esa noche…

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Noooooooooooooooo! Jasper no! Sin comentarios, sin comentarios. Solo gracias pro sus comentarios y espero no morir hoy...**

- **Porque lo hiciste! – pregunta una chica llorando con uan comisa de "Team Jasper"**

- **Porque soy una piche escritora… - yo llorando.**

- **Debe ser un error. – dice la fan chillando todavía.**

- **No! No lo es. – digo yo.**

- **Entonces muere! Kame kame ha!**

**Recuerden que con cada review….. Waaaaaaaaa! Auxilio!XD**

- **Las fans unidas jamás serán vencidas! – gritan las del team Jasper. - Con cada review limpian la reputación de Jasper!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVI**

**Una confusión**

**N/A: Solo faltan 20 reviews ^^ en serio nos e de donde salieron tan buenos fans, así que por ello el cap es largo. Lamento la tardanza pero yo estudio de tarde y llego cansada T-T y si fuera poco mi hermanito es madrugador T-T, pero si todo va bien publico para el miércoles ^^**

**Advertencias: Si planeas matarme te advierto que estoy protegida por la ONU y la SMMNTF (Si Me Matas No Termino Fic) **

**Recomendaciones: Para este cap deben escucharla canción _"una confusión_" de Fanny Lu.**

- ¡Mientes! – exclame fuertemente haciendo que Alice se me quedase mirando fijo un rato antes de sonreír y sacar algo de su bolso.

- Si no es cierto entonces ¿por qué tengo esto? – dijo sacando una camisa de su bolso… la camisa de Jasper.

- Como la… - no pude terminar de articular cuando ella volvió a hablar.

- En serio que él es muy dulce en la cama ¿no? Estoy segura de que pronto volveremos a estar…

Ya no podía oír, ya no podía ver. Me levante y me fui. No sé cómo pero logre llegar a mi casa, me sentía como una ciega, no podía ver nada, mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo, después de las palabras de Alice solo me levante de mi asiento y empecé a caminar, no sé si tome mi auto o un taxi, pero después de llegar a mi casa de atravesar aquella puerta me derrumbe en el suelo.

¿Sería cierto lo que dijo? ¿Me estaría mintiendo o… Jasper es el que me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? El había dicho que ya no amaba a Alice, entonces se acostó conmigo y dijo que me amaba y ahora, dos días después de aquello Alice viene y dice que ella se acostó con Jasper la noche anterior ¿Cuándo, cómo…?

Eran las seis de la tarde, no había nadie, ni siquiera yo. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede en el suelo sin hacer nada, una hora, dos horas, quizás tres, no lo sabía y no me interesaba.

_Llegaste con una esperanza_

_Mi espera tuvo un final_

_Hablabas cuando yo te amaba_

_Y te burlabas o creías que te hacia tanta falta_

Entonces escuche a alguien tocar la puerta. Me levante y sentí mis músculos entumecidos por haber estado tanto tiempo en aquella posición, pero aun así abrí la puerta y empecé a temblar cuando vi a Jasper en el umbral de la puerta.

_Tus frases no se me olvidaron_

_Me hiciste ver que había algo más_

_Las alas me has arrebatado_

_No puedo volar me has herido en vano_

- Rosalie intento llamarte cuando vio que empezabas a tardar.- me dijo y su rostro estaba inexpresivo. - dice que fuiste a la casa de Cullen para terminar con el ¿Por qué? – dijo esta vez con tono enojado.

- ¿Esperas acostarte conmigo... decir que me amas e irte después sin que haya consecuencias? ¿creíste que no me sentiría confundía?

_Un huracán que mata_

_Despacio y me desangra_

_Tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti_

_Mis ganas de vivir y me rindo a este sufrir_

_No me busques que yo a ti te detesto_

_Y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui..._

Yo aun seguía tensa y sin poder moverme, incluso cuando el acaricio mi rostro, sus manos me quemaban de la misma forma y sentía como si piezas de mi volviesen a cobrar vida, pero entonces volvían a desmoronarse.

- Sé que me excedí aquella noche y sé que pude haberte visto o contactado ayer y explicarte… - entonces rio sin ganas. - pero lo que hice no tiene explicación.

- Entonces solo querías echar un polvo… ¿Por qué no? Después de todo para eso es lo único que sirvo.

- ¡No digas eso! – me dijo horrorizado. – Bella lo que paso se que no debió pasar y que eche todo a perder, pero te juro que no lo hice por los motivos que tú piensas…

_Fui solo una confusión_

_Y que soy yo tu gran error_

_Olvido de un viejo amor_

_Una confusión_

_Que actuaste sin pensar_

_Que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez_

_Tú podrías arruinar mi vida_

_Tu..._

- ¿Te acostaste con Alice ayer por la noche? – le corte.

- Bella yo no… - cerré los ojos ¿me diría que lo hizo o no? Recordé cuando Edward me lo hacía y siempre me decía "Bella yo no hice nada"… "fue un error" Jasper no era como Edward ¿o sí?

- Ella me dijo que lo hicieron ayer en la noche cuando Rosalie se quedo en mi casa... también tenía una camisa tuya y…

- Lo que paso… - dijo seriamente… no, no estaba lista para eso.

- Miénteme si quieres no importa yo te creeré. – le asegure.

- No lo hice. – entonces me desmorone… por qué no se lo creí.

- Eres como Edward… - afirme.

_No quiero que me digas nada_

_No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar_

_Arma suicida del alma_

_Que destruyes mi fe de amar_

No sé porque pero empecé a reírme, es que era tan gracioso e irónico, Jasper salvándome de un hombre que jugaba conmigo y al final él fue quien estaba jugando conmigo. Entonces a medida que reía los sollozos se hacían notables y entonces no aguante mas y me derrumbe en el suelo para descarga todo lo que había pasado este día.

- Bella cálmate… - me dijo e intento acercarse pero yo lo empuje lejos de mi. - No es lo que crees.

- No lo es, no lo es… ¡¿Tan tonta crees que soy? – grite mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, intentando en vano detener mis temblores. - ¡Solo fui un juego para ti!... todo eso de hacerme feliz, de protegerme… de decir que me amabas… ¡Todo fue un juego! ¡eres igual que Edward!

_Un huracán que mata_

_Despacio y me desangra_

_Tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti _

_Mis ganas de vivir y me rindo a este sufrir_

_No me busques que yo a ti te detesto_

_Y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui..._

- Escúchame. – dijo el de pronto tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y pude ver en sus ojos dolor ¿por arrepentimiento o por mi? - Bella te lo juro, yo no hice nada, Alice fue a mi casa pero nada paso.

- ¡Deja de mentir! – dije apartándome de él bruscamente.- ¡Vete! ¡Solo fui un juego para ti! ¡Por eso te acostaste conmigo…! Por eso te acostaste conmigo en esas dos ocasiones… - murmure con voz pastosa.

- Lo que Alice te dijo es mentira ¡Maldita sea Bella! ¡Yo no la amo!... – entonces respiro hondo y me miro fijamente con aquellos ojos los cuales incluso ahora me atrapaban. - Bella, la razón por la cual me acosté contigo esas dos ocasiones te la dije la noche que dormimos juntos… yo a ti te…

- ¡No lo digas! – le grite y entonces en un susurro casi inaudible susurre.- Si dices eso, solo conseguirás que ambos suframos…

_Fui solo una confusión_

_Y que soy yo tu gran error_

_Olvido de un viejo amor_

_Una confusión_

_Que actuaste sin pensar_

_Que yo de ti me enamoraría_

_Y tal vez tú podrías arruinar mi vida_

_Tu..._

Jasper se arrodillo frente a mi pero no hizo nada, solo se quedo mirando mi rostro, podía ver en el suyo dolor e impotencia, pero tal vez era mi imaginación; yo, una chica que vive en las nubes, pensando que el amor existe… solo soy una muñeca, un juguete, el nunca me amo, tal vez allá sido mi amigo, pero nada de lo que paso fue real, sus abrazos, sus palabras, los lugares donde me llevo, sus besos y sus caricias; todo fue una farsa en un plan que yo ilusamente invente, de seguro solo fue algo que Jasper uso para olvidar a Alice. Edward siéndome infiel no era nada con lo que sentía ahora, Jasper había roto no solo mi corazón sino también mi alma… ya no tenía nada.

_Regrésame los días que__Hiciste una mentira, te creía__Pues jamás seré capaz __De engañar con el corazón__Para después salir corriendo__Sin ninguna explicación_

- Por favor vete… - murmure después de un rato.

- ¿Quieres que me valla? – pregunto y yo asentí, se mantuvo inexpresivo. – ¿No quieres que vuelva?

- No quiero verte…nunca más…

- Entonces me iré… hasta lu… adiós. – entonces se fue.

_Y que soy yo tu gran error_

_Olvido de un viejo amor_

_Una confusión_

_Que actuaste sin pensar_

_Que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez_

_Tú podrías arruinar mi vida_

_Tu... _

Tal vez era infantil e inmaduro, pero ya no podía verlo, no podía. Jasper era como mi cielo personal, tan tranquilo y sereno, un lugar donde calmarme e imaginar que puedo volar, pero aun así incansable… estaba rota y no tenía la confianza suficiente ni en él ni en mí….

**(N/A: Recuerden que si su primer amor les metió el cuerno una y otra vez ¿no estarían traumadas o desconfiarían? Así que no culpen a Bella porque todo indica a algo… así que no hay razón para matarme ^^)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Edward… perdona por todo. – le dije mientras ambos nos encontrábamos en su habitación. – creo que volvimos con el pie izquierdo, así que quiero volver a intentarlo.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto mientras tomaba mis manos. - no sé lo que pasa, pero sé que hay algo mas… no puedes engañarme Bella, te conozco muy bien.

- Lo que pasa es que he estado muy confundida, no se… creo que me abrumo, en tres días muchas cosas pasaron. - dije sinceramente.

Entonces Edward pasó sus manos por mi cabello y empezó a besarme lenta y profundamente, sabía a donde querías llegar, sabía lo que seguiría y aun así me sentía vacía, nada apodia llenarme. Cuando sentí como empezaba a quitarme la camisa me detuve… no podía hacer esto, no de esta forma.

- Edward… hace tres días… me acosté con Jasper. – murmure de pronto y pude ver como el rostro de Edward cambiaba de asombro a horror.

- Bella… ¿tú que…? – pregunto paralizado, como si no me lo creyese.

- ¡Me acosté con Jasper! – chille y entonces las lagrimas empezaron a caer. - pero ahora me arrepiento… me arrepiento de haberlo conocido… ¡me arrepiento de todo!... – chille cada vez mas alto rompiendo cualquier silencio que se hubiese formado. - Grítame si quieres, rompe conmigo… ¡Haz lo que sea porque me lo merezco! – no aguante mas y caí al suelo. – Jasper ama a Alice…me utilizo… me arrepiento de todo… - murmure esta vez tan bajo que dudaba que me hubiese escuchado.

Espere que Edward se enojase, que gritase, que saliera de la habitación en la cual apenas unos minutos antes estábamos besándonos y a punto de hacerlo. Espera cualquier cosa, pero lo que no espere fue que se arrodillo a mi lado y me abrazo fuertemente.

- Perdóname… - murmuro mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba violentamente ¿estaba llorando también?

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte atónita.

- Por no comprenderte… por no ser bueno para ti… - entonces se separo de mi y pude apreciar las lagrimas salir de sus ojos verdes mientras acariciaba mi rostro. - ¿Tanto dolió Bella? ¿Tanto dolía cuando te era infiel? – siguió preguntando y entonces tomo mi mano guiándola a su corazón. - ¿En serio te dolía tanto aquí?

Solo asentí al tiempo que los dos nos volvíamos a abrazar, llorando y pidiéndonos disculpas por nuestros respectivos errores.

Supongo que a partir de ese día ambos maduramos, ambos comprendimos que el mundo estaba lleno de dolor y solo lo que luchaban conseguirían felicidad… por eso aquel día ambos hicimos una promesa.

El seria fiel a mí y estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Y yo… yo olvidaría a Jasper

**Un mes después**

Las cosas pueden cambiar de veras de un día para otro; después de la traición de Jasper y mi confesión hacia Edward, las cosas no podían ser más diferentes.

Edward y yo habíamos progresado, aun había momentos incómodos entre nosotros y aun había que renovar nuestra confianza, pero aun así se comportaba como todo un caballero y era muy atento conmigo.

A Alice no la volví a ver y no era que quisiese, Edward lo entendió. Aun seguía viendo a Rosalie la cual nunca dijo o menciono nada con respecto a su hermano o mi relación con Edward, aun así se mantuvo un poco más distante y siempre estaba enojada… más de lo normal. Jeanne y Charlie empezaron una relación, los dos absortos de todo lo que paso entre sus respectivos hijos.

Por otra parte Jasper cumplió lo que el dije y no lo volví a ver, seguía yendo a clases pero nunca lo veía ni me acercaba a él, de vez en cuando lo veía en los pasillos, pero ni siquiera podíamos compartir una mirada; no volví a ir a la azotea; no volví a preguntar por él; ahora Jasper y yo parecíamos un par de desconocidos.

Y yo aun seguía vacía, sin importar que, aquellos sentimientos que desarrolle aun permanecieran ahí.

- Bella… - susurro Ángela mientras estábamos en su casa haciendo la tarea. - ¿Por qué no le hablas y ya? No soporto verte así.

- No sé de que hablas. – dije "concentrada" en mi libro de biología.

- Te vez tan… no se… pareces una muñeca, tus ojos no tienen vida… tal vez deberías dejar que él se explique y…

- ¡No! – dije subiendo la voz.- prometí olvidarlo y eso hare.

- ¿Y cómo vas hasta ahora?

- Voy bien… - mentí de manera patética.

- Si claro. - dijo con voz sarcástica. – Bella tu amas a Jasper y no importa lo que haya pasado eso es algo que no puedes cambiar porque Jasper y tu están hechos el uno para el otro.

- Al igual que él y Alice. – contraataque mientras apretaba los puños tan fuertes que me dolían.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ella no mintió? Debe estar celosa o…

- ¡Vamos Ángela! – no aguante mas y las lagrimas empezaron a salir. - ¿En serio piensas que Jasper me amo alguna vez? Solo fue un juego, un plan, nada de lo que hizo fue de verdad… ¿Cómo él podría amar a alguien como yo?... El y Alice tienen historia y posiblemente yo solo fui una confusión…

Ángela se quedo callada varios segundos intentando pensar en algo que decir o hacer, pero al parecer se dio por vencida ya que sabía que no habría nada que me haría cambiar de opinión, así que solo se limito a decir.

- De cualquier manera mañana Jasper se irá a Nueva York después de su graduación.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Todo el mundo andaba emocionado y otros no, los que repetirían estaban llorando y los que se graduaban también; los que repetían estaban siendo regañados, los que se graduaban estaban siendo regañados por ser tan llorones; este era el último momento en el cual quería estar, no estaba aquí por Jasper si no por Rosalie y porque una persona (por no decir Jeanne) me obligo a ir, a mi todavía me quedaba un año y entonces podría irme de este lugar y alejarme de los recuerdos.

- Vamos cariño cambia esa cara… - me dijo Jeanne poniendo sus dedos en mis labios levantándolos para hacer una "sonrisa" en mi rostro. - Deberías estar feliz de que tú casi hermana se vaya a graduar.

Jeanne sabía muy bien que yo había roto con Jasper por ello no lo menciono, aun así me siguió tratando igual. Además de Charlie y Jeanne, Emmet también había venido no sé para qué, pero igual sus constantes chistes me mantuvieron animada.

El evento ocurrió de manera tranquila, la presentación, la entrega de diplomas y el discurso… bueno casi…

Me sorprendí mucho al ver a Rosalie subir al escenario y pedir el micrófono, hoy se veía excepcionalmente hermosa así que llamo mucho la atención.

- Antes que todo, como esta será la última vez que vuelva solo quiero decir unas cosas…

- No lo hará.- dijo Jeanne entre aterrada y emocionada.

- Solo quiero decir… - empezó aumentando el suspenso. - ¡Esta escuela es una mierda! ¡Tanya es una zorra la cual se tiñe el pelo y se acostó con todo el equipo de futbol! ¡todo el equipo de porristas puedes besarme el culo porque fui la única de ustedes que se graduó sin tener que acostarse con el profe! ¡Y por ultimo! – entonces apunto a Emmet quien estaba a mi lado. - ¡Si salgo con un hombre mucho mayor que yo y esta bueno! ¡En sus caras perras! – grito esto último haciendo signos de la paz con cada mano.

El lugar se quedo en una silencio incomodo hasta que de pronto.

- A si… di no a las drogas. - entonces todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir mientras Rosalie se bajaba, se quitaba su túnica y se la tiraba a su "publico" para después mandarles un beso al aire al equipo de porristas.

Cuando llego a nosotras se sentó en las piernas de Emmet.

- Me acabo de quitar un gran peso de encima. - suspiro aliviada.

- Si… ahora solo tengo que resorber las demandas… - dijo Emmet lamentándose pero sin dejar de abrazar a Rosalie.

- No puedo creer que lo hagas hecho… - murmure y entonces no me contuve mas y empecé a reír.

Después de todo el asunto los alumnos se prepararon para los abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de sus familia; todo el mundo estaba emocionado, muchas sonrisas y lagrimas, aquellas las cuales en mi caso nunca estarían juntas de nuevo.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti… - dijo Jeanne mientras le daba un abrazo a su hijo y este se lo correspondía cálidamente.

En ningún momento di ninguna señal o felicitación, solo me quede viéndolo recibir todas esas adulaciones, yo también estaba orgullosa que él y orgullosa de mi misma. No sedería.

- Su vuelo saldrá en tres horas… ¿tienes algo que decirle? – pregunto Rosalie mirándome suplicante.

- No, no lo tengo… - tome sus manos y la mire fijamente. – Estoy rota Rosalie…nunca pensé que podía llegar a amar tanto a Jasper hasta el momento en el cual me lastimo tanto... – dije sin evitar que las lagrimas fluyesen.

Rosalie entendió y me abrazo fuertemente.

Me quede un poco más en la escuela esperando que la mayoría de las personas se fuesen y empecé a correr hacia la azotea, necesitaba aire, necesitaba pensar con claridad. Cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue respirar hondo para aclarar mi mente, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo.

- Es como si despejases tu mente ¿no? – murmure sabiendo quien se encontraba detrás mío. - Por eso te la pasas siempre aquí ¿no es así Jasper?

- Puede ser… o simplemente estaba esperando a alguien. – murmuro él, pero no me voltee a verlo_. _

- Tu vuelo saldrá en una horas… - murmure. – ya no tiene nada más que hacer aquí… puedes dejarlo todo atrás…

- Tal vez o tal vez no… solo había una última cosa que debía hacer.

- ¿Cuál?

- Despedirme de ti y desearte que seas feliz algo me dice que ya no queda espacio en tu historia para mí. – dijo y entonces se fue mientras empecé a romper en llanto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Los demás fueron al aeropuerto para despedirse de Jasper menos yo, me dirigí a casa mientras las lágrimas seguían. Esperaba poder estar en mi cama y no volver a despertar o salir de mi habitación, pero lo que no me espere fue ver a Alice en el umbral de mi puerta ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

Intente ignorarla mientras me acercaba a la puerta pero ella no me lo permitió.

- Pensé que si irías a despedirte de él. – dijo ella.

- Lo mismo digo… - murmure.

- No puedo despedirme porque pienso ir también a Nueva York a buscarlo.- dijo y yo abrí los ojos como platos.- pero no lo hare porque que se que no lograría nada…. – entonces soltó un sollozo. - por que el no me ama.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué broma es esta? – pregunte enfadada.

- Por que Jasper ya ama a otra persona ¡y esa persona es una cobarde! – chillo esta vez.

Su rostro era una mueca de dolor y resentimiento, pero sobretodo arrepentimiento.

- Pero aquella vez tú dijiste…

- ¡Mentí! – grito ella. - ¡Nunca me acosté con Jasper! Ni siquiera me dio otra oportunidad.

- No entiendo… - volvió a gritar frustrada.

- Yo quería que tú volvieras con mi hermano para así yo tener a Jasper para mí… - dijo arrepentida. - esa noche fui a su casa e intente convencerle de darme otra oportunidad, que ya supere mi adicción y que quería comenzar de cero… pero el solo me dijo "ahora tengo a otra persona a la cual quiero proteger, alguien a quien amo y cuidare… aunque ya no pueda estar a su lado"

Entonces empezó a llorar, mientras yo hacía lo mismo deseando morir en aquel momento.

- Nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil… - murmuro. - debiste creerle a él ¿sabes? O tenerle un poco mas de fe… cuando supe que habían terminados me sentí feliz porque pensé que el ahora estaría conmigo, pero si antes estaba resentido conmigo ahora me odia… un mes, intentando lograr que me perdonase…

- ¿Pero y la camisa?

- Cuando fui robe una de sus camisas cuando no estaba viendo… yo… en serio lo siento…

Seguí llorando a medida que escuchaba y caía de cuentas que en serio me había equivocado y ahora era muy tarde… tanto para Alice como para mí.

- Perdóname por ser egoísta… - me suplico. - se que solo sirvo para causar dolor a la gente que amo, por eso quiero pedirte perdón…

- Tu no hiciste nada… - logre murmurar. – yo fui la culpable de todo y tienes toda la razón… soy una cobarde.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, quedarme aquí y conformarme con Edward o ir en este momento al aeropuerto y disculparme con Jasper sabiendo que de igual manera se iría… sea cual sea mi decisión…

La lucha aun no terminaría.

**No me maten, No me maten, No me maten. Sé que es un cap muy O.O y que muchas cosas pasaron y solo quiero aclarar:**

**1) ****No culpen a Bella porque ella solo esta resentida por lo que Edward le hizo en el pasado y no podría aguantar pensar que Jasper hizo lo mismo.**

**2) ****… No me maten… T-T**

**3) ****Descuiden que todo ira bien… no me maten T-T**

**4) ****Twilightobsecion**** … ¡Deja de amenazarme que me asuatas Y-Y!**

**Recuerden que con cada review ayudan a un paz con problemas de Alcohol XD **

**Recuerden que en Ohio, es ilegal tener un pez borracho ^^ es en serio esa ley existe O.O**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XVII**

**Un retrato del destino**

**N/A: Lamento no haber publicado ayer es que estaba muerta de sueño, en la última clase estaba botando baba mirando el reloj para irme y dormir T-T las clases apestan T-T **

**Falta poco para los 200! WIII! Me gustaría agradecerles a todos por eso, leo todo sus reviews y sé que muchos me están odiando en estos momentos. Muchos esperarían que Bella va a ir al aeropuerto por Jasper, pero eso sería muy poco original y muy dramatico, así que les dejare este cao XD **

**Disfrútenlo^^**

**Spoiler: Es este cap sale una personita a la cual muchos se preguntaran pro que no pareció.**

**Dos años después…**

- ¿Podrías pasarme la caja de allí? – le pregunte a Edward el cual gustoso me ayudo a cargar la caja mas grande. – ¡Wow! que fuerte. – le alague dando aplausos.

- Para ser alguien a quien no le gusta que le den cosas, tienes muchas. - se burlo.

- Solo faltan tres y entonces…

- ¿Podremos estrenarla? – pregunto él con su sonrisa torcida y una pose sexy que solo me hizo reír.

- Después, todo a su tiempo. – le reproche. – es la primera vez que viviré sola así que quiero dejarla perfecta.

- Recuerda que mi oferta de vivir conmigo sigue en pie.

- Me ofendes… - me queje resoplando. - conociéndote me tendrás amarrada y me someterás como tu esclava.

- Lo más probable. - entonces me dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Además me tienes muy malcriada. – dije haciendo un puchero.

- Eres una reina ¿no?

Ya habían pasado dos años, dos años en los cuales muchas cosas ocurrieron; me gradué hace un año y he sido novia de Edward incluso después de la graduación y ahora cada uno iba a la universidad, el de doctor, yo literatura. Cuando terminamos de desempacar por no decir amontonar cajas y cajas, Edward tuvo que volver porque sus clases iban a comenzar pronto, a mí todavía me quedaba mucho por hacer así que me quede un poco mas acomodando.

En estos dos años mis sentimientos por Edward no habían cambiado, aun lo seguía queriendo, pero no lo amaba como debería amarlo, el lo sabía y a pesar de haberse convertido en todo lo que yo podía desear él nunca podría ocupar el vacío y curar el dolor que me causo la ida de Jasper.

- ¡Bella! – escuche a alguien atravez de la puerta y cuando abrí lo siguiente que recuerdo fue un duende lanzándome encima de mí.

- Hola Alice… ¿podrías quitarte de encima? – pregunte sintiéndome incomoda.

- Perdón… - dijo ella haciendo un mohín. - escuche que alguien necesita ayuda para remodelar así que vine a ayudar.

- Si, los del apartamento de al lado te están esperando. - dije y ella me saco la lengua. – para ser alguien tan pequeña pesas mucho. - dije de manera teatral.

- Trasero enorme. - se burlo.

- Pecho plano. - contrarreste y ella intento decir sin existo algo en mi contra, cuando ya habían pasado más de tres minutos con ella en la misma posición decidiendo que decirme hable. – vamos, aun queda mucho por acomodar.

Exceptuando el pasado Alice y yo ahora somos amigas cercanas, no la culpo, ella solo hizo lo que hizo por amor, yo fui la que cometió el error de creer en ella. En estos dos años había madurado mucho y con ella, ambas superamos nuestros pasados y comenzamos de nuevo.

- Bella, este lugar es un desorden, tu padre te dejo mudarte a Nueva York porque pensaba que estarías bien ¡pero llevas aquí más de tres días! ¡Y este lugar parece un asco!

- No todos podemos contratar a "cada cosa en su lugar". – me queje.

- Que puedo decir ella necesitaba un cambio de look y yo uno de habitación.

- Tú ya hablas como toda una chica de ciudad. – me queje.

No podía creer donde estaba viviendo, y más que la beca de Edward y la mía nos llevase a Nueva York, el mismo lugar donde Jasper se fue hace dos años, ahora no sabía dónde o como se encontraba, aunque aun mantuviese contacto con Rosalie (la cual e había casado hace unos meses con Emmet) nunca pregunte por Jasper y ella respeto aquello al saber la verdad de todo lo ocurrido, no quería saber más de él, aunque aun estuviese intacto en mi corazón no podía verlo, mi pesar y mi vergüenza era mucha.

- Dime ¿Cómo van Jeanne y Charlie? – me pregunto ella mientras acomodábamos la cocina.

- Todo va bien, ellos se comprometieron no hace mucho y la boda será dentro de un mes.

- ¿Necesitan organizadora? Apuesto que yo podría hacerles una boda hermosa. - dijo esperanzada.

- Recuerda que será la boda de Jeanne, así que si no quieres que la novia se vista de negro por tu muerte o Charlie tenga que arrestarla por homicidio no harás nada. - le advertí.

- ¡Aburrida! ¡nunca me dejas hacer nada! – se quejaba como niña pequeña.- ¡Tú no haces nada! ¡mala!

- No has tomado tu medicamento ¿verdad?

- Nopi.- dijo ella haciendo un mohín. - ¡sabe feo!

- Alice… - le reclame.

- Está bien… - dijo rindiéndose y tomando las pastillas de su bolso.

Alice tenía que tomarse sus medicamentos cada día para disminuir su ansiedad, aunque ya dejo las drogas sigue siendo susceptible a la tentación y a efectos secundarios como insomnio, dolores de cabeza y ansiedad. Ella en serio se esforzaba por cambiar y aquello me hizo sentir orgullosa… Jasper también lo estaría.

- Ya estoy cansada…. ¿vamos por un café? – le pregunte después de dos horas y el apartamento aun seguía igual.

- Solo porque ya estoy cansada.

- ¡Anciana! Eres una anciana.- dijo acordándose del insulto perfecto.

- Tengo 19, tu eres la que tienes veinte y uno… ¡Y sigue soltera! – dije y ella volvió a callar para pensar su próximo insulto.

Ambas salimos y fuimos a la cafetería más cercana mientras conversábamos de cosas sin importancias, como el tiempo, las clases y la vida de cada una. Entonces alguien llamo a mi teléfono.

- Hola Jeanne.

- _Pronto seré tu madrastra malvada así que llámame "mamá" –_me regaño.

- Ok ¿Qué quieres mamá? – aunque era algo incomodo Jeanne ha sido como una madre para mí y la quería mucho.

- _¿Recibiste las invitaciones que te envié?_

- Si ¿por?

- _Es que mi hermana vive en Nueva York y una de las invitaciones es suya, así que quiero que tu se la mandes, por favor._

- Está bien lo haré, dame la dirección e iré.

- _Está en el __Empire State patrocinando un evento de arte…_

Después de un minuto dándome detalles colgó y yo me gire a ver a Alice para despedirme, pero ella ya no estaba, tal vez Edward tenía razón y su hermana era tan pequeña que desaparecía, entonces vi una nota en la mesa ¿Cuándo al había dejado?

_"Lo que te espera cuando llegues jeje, Se algo que tu no ^^._

_Suerte. Alice"_

¿A qué se refería con aquello?

Sin más que hacer me dirigí al edificio más grande del mundo ¡genial! (nótese mi emoción). Cuando llegue después de quince minutos al abarrotado lugar me quede intimidada, nunca había visto tanta gente en mi vida y eso me intimido ¿Por qué precisamente en aquel momento Jeanne me había mandado a buscar a su hermana entre toda esa gente? Hubiese preferido hacerlo mañana pero conociendo a Jeanne viajaría hasta acá y me colgaría del cabello y eso no era broma.

Qué bueno que era un evento público y no tuve que pagar; la gente veía las pinturas en las paredes del vestíbulos, según me dijeron todos eran artistas aficionado y debía admitir que eran muy buenos, algunos incoherentes, otros extraño y horrendos, pero todos emotivos.

- Ese es el cuadro ¿no? – dijo alguien entre un grupo de personas las cuales rodeaban un cuadro en particular.- ¡Que romántico!

- Parece un ángel no ¿crees?

- Es solo una chica pero dice mucho del artista ¿no? Espero que gane el premio en esta exposición también.

Movida por la curiosidad me dirigí hacia aquella pintura cuando el grupo de disipo, pero me detuve de golpe y empecé a temblar cuando vi aquella pintura.

¿Qué hacia un retrato de mí allí?

En una de las pinturas estaba yo, vestida con un vestido color azul tan hermoso que ni en mis más profundos sueños me hubiese imaginado usar, mi cabello suelto en suaves ondas; flores de varios colores a mi alrededor, pero a pesar de ser un retrato los colores eran imposibles, un aura naranja y amarilla tan cálida como el atardecer rodeándola como si irradiase aquella luz y mi rostro de hace dos años, el rostro de una adolecente inocente sonriente, el rostro que Jasper creaba en mi ¿Quién habría pintado esto? Baje la vista para ver quién era el pintor cuando…

- ¿Le gusta esta pintura? – pregunto una mujer de unos treinta y pocos con rostro en forma de corazón y cabello caramelo.

- Es… es impactante… - murmure nerviosa, pero eso mujer de aire maternal solo sonrió.

- Esa pintura lo hizo uno de mis mejores alumnos, ya ha ganado varios premios por lo que ahora está aquí para ganar otro… - entonces rio. - es curioso pero se parece a ti…

- ¿Quién lo pinto? – pregunte de manera estúpida, fácilmente podría ver el nombre en el letrero de exhibición, pero estaba tan curiosa de aquella mujer que quería saberlo de ella.

- Mi sobrino, por cierto… ¿Tu eres Bella? – asentí confundida y ella suspiro de alivio mientras extendía su mano. – soy Esme la hermana de Jeanne ella te mando una invitación para mi ¿no?

- ¿Tú eres Esme? – pregunte aliviada y ella sonrió. – Si… Jeanne me dijo que te encontraría aquí… toma. - dije dándole la invitación.

- Mi hermana es una entrometida… - murmuro más para sí misma y entonces volvió su vista en mí. – Bueno, ya que estamos aquí ¿quieres ver la premiación? Será en una hora.

- Sería un placer… - dije mientras nos alejábamos lo mas que podíamos de aquella pintura.

Esme y yo conversábamos a medida que pasaban los minutos, ella era tan delicada y dulce que no me creí que fuese hermana de Jeanne, de vez en cuando gente se le acercaba y conversaba con ella, gente muy importante y elegante, según se, ella era la directora de una prestigiosa escuela de arte; ella me conto la historia de cada una de las pinturas exceptuando a la pintura donde supuestamente yo estaba pintada.

- Es una obra muy simple ¿Cómo es posible que ganase tantos concursos? – le pregunte de pronto.

- Hay algo en esa pintura la cual te conmueve… hay mucho amor en esa pintura, cuando la vez puedes sentir la delicadeza de los trazos y la pureza en los ojos de la chica… -dijo entre suspiros. – es como si el pintor estuviese enamorado de esa chica, simplemente es exquisito, hasta puedes sentir que hay una historia de amor en esa pintura.

Me quede estupefacta unos segundos, si bien aquella pintura era hermosa y siendo sincera podía sentir algo cálido en mi corazón cada vez que la recordaba ¿Qué historia ocultaría? ¿Quién sería el pintor? De pronto mi corazón se detuvo cuando recordé que ella había dicho que su sobrino lo había hecho… era imposible, tan vez era hijo de otro hermano suyo o de su esposo, no quería pensar que _él _hubiese tenido algo que ver, no quería creer.

- ¡Oh! Mira la hora, ya va a comenzar la premiación. – dijo entusiasmada mientras me tomaba de la mano con delicadeza y me dirigía a otro salón donde había muchas sillas, para nuestra suerte logramos sentarnos al frente.

La gente fue llegando, personas de traje, personas vestidas de manera informal, periodistas e incluso los de serbio y trabajadores y cuando el lugar estaba completamente lleno un señor se paro frente al micrófono vestido de gala y empezó a hablar mientras todos guardaban silencio, se podía sentir la emoción en el aire, y siendo sincera yo también lo sentía.

- Me imagino que muchos ya sabrán quien será el ganador de esta exposición. – dijo en tono sarcástico haciendo reír a algunos. – Así que sin más rodeos la obra de arte elegida a votación es la obra titulada "Bella".

Entonces quito la sabana de la pintura dejando ver aquella la cual atrajo mi atención ya hace varios minutos, pero si antes estaba curiosa ahora estaba anonadada por el nombre de aquella pintura. Ignorando los aplausos y silbidos yo seguí estática en mi lugar.

- Y ahora presentando al gran creador de esta obra… - entonces señalo con la mano. - Jasper Hale.

Entonces el salió de la cortina, estaba igual a como lo recordaba, tal vez un poco más alto y musculoso, su cabello un poco más largo y rubio, vestido con una con unos pantalones y una camisa blanco con un saco negro para esconder sus marcas, pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma la cual me cautivo hace dos años… ese era Jasper.

MI respiración se corto y mi corazón acelero de manera frenética, dos años… dos años en los cuales mi corazón se consumió a sí mismo por la culpa de dejarlo ir y ahora, frente a mí, tan cerca… pero aun así sentía que no lo alcanzaría.

- Muchas gracias por concederme este premio a pesar de que tuve que competir contra grandes artistas. – dijo el frente al micrófono de manera fluida y segura.- siendo sincero yo solo plasme en esta obra de un sueño… un sueño tan inalcanzable como el cielo…

"Mucha gente me dice, solo es el retrato de una persona, pero en realidad para mi es más que eso, aquella joven pintada de colores y trazos es un sueño, en el cual deseaba plasmar un sentimiento y esperaba… que a una persona le llegase"

- ¿Es cierto que hay una historia de amor en esa pintura? – pregunto un periodista y Jasper lo pensó por unos momentos.

- Decir que es una historia, sería decir que fue en el pasado, pero en realidad siempre he amado a aquella chica, la chica de mi pintura… mi pequeña _"Bella"_

Si no fuese imposible pensaría que me estaba hablando a mí, pero era imposible, como el ya lo había dicho… todo fue un sueño, uno muy lejano; era imposible que él me amase, como lo era de imposible que yo dejase de amarlo.

Como si mi cuerpo se moviese por si solo me levante de mi silla y camine hacia la salida. Era una tonta, pensaba que después de tanto tiempo podría olvidarlo o al menos que su ausencia doliese menos, pero era imposible.

Era imposible sacarlo de mi mente, era imposible perdonarme a mi misma y posiblemente también era imposible que él me perdonase.

Termine en el baño lavando mi rostro para que así las lagrimas no manchasen mi rostro e intentaba calmarme mientras me planteaba mis opciones, enfrentar a Jasper o seguir huyendo.

- Puede que si estás aquí sea casualidad, deberías darle gracias al destino. – dijo al voz de Esme a mis espaldas por lo cual no pude evitar pegar un salto.

- ¿Quién te dijo? – pregunte y pensé que Jasper le había contado sobre mí.

- Lo adivine. – dijo con un sonrisa maternal. – deberías arreglarte por que hay alguien afuera esperándote.

Me paralice; no, no podía verlo, no podría, no sin llorar, no sin caer bajos sus pies pidiendo perdón, no sabía si podría.

- Jeanne es una entrometida… - murmuro y yo solo pude reír sin ganas.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?... Fue un placer Esme pero tengo que irme.

- Antes deberías saber que él te ama.

- No creo.

- Pues créelo, yo vi a Jasper pintar aquella obra, ama a aquella chica, a pesar de que le han ofrecido grandes cantidades de dinero por esa pintura el no la ha vendido… el ama esa pintura así como tu amas al pintor.

- Tengo que irme.

- Nos vemos Bella. – dijo con otra sonrisa en el rostro.

Salí del baño dejando plantada a Esme, no quería ser descortés pero en estos momentos sentía que el mundo se me venía encima ¿Jasper me amaba? ¿Todavía me amaba o ya me olvido? ¿Valdría la pena recordar a quien te echo de su vida?

Cuando Salí del edifico ya era de noche y todos los taxis estaban ocupados, tal vez debería llamar a Edward o al Al….

- ¿Necesita transporte señorita? – pregunto alguien a mis espaldas.

- No descuide yo…. – entonces me gire solo para ser atrapada por aquellos ojos azules.

Me quede muda y Jasper solo me miro divertido antes de colocar su rostro a la altura del mío examinándolo para después sonreírme.

- Sigues sorprendiéndote de nada como siempre. – murmuro y su sonrisa se volvió mas cálida mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, haciendo que si cálido tacto me atrapase. – hola Bella.

**Soy un ser despreciable por dejarlos así ^^ Espero que la espera halla valido la pena y que esto apacigüé el odio que sienten por mi XD, En fin.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Cuál es la capital de Rusia? ¿Justin Bieber es mujer? ¿Por qué Selena cambio a Taylor por él?**

**Y como promoción especial por cada review matas a un piche zombie agropecuario y evitas que te caiga una puta orca acecina XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Una noche despejada**

**N/A: Lamento la tardanza pero es que he estado ocupada en el camino de la vida y… ¡Ok, estaba calihueva y pelando bola! (si no eres venezolano entonces te diré que he estado falta de inspiración)**

**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! Ya llevamos 208 reviews y contando ^^ ¡Vamos a ver si logramos llegar a 220! ^^**

**Por cierto… Que onda con matarme? ¿saben que si muero no termino fic? Whaa jaja.**

**Ok, mejor dejo la ladilla (frase venezolana que significa fastidio) y aquí está el cap.**

- Jasper… - murmure aun sin creérmelo.

- ¿Necesitas que te lleven? – pregunto y yo negué rápidamente. - entonces creo que podemos ir a dar un paseo. – insistió.

- No es…

- ¿Así es como tratas a un viejo amigo? – dijo con una sonrisa que solo dios sabría como pudo hacerla tan sexy.

Jasper seguía siendo el mismo, seguía siendo odioso, descarado, sarcástico… me alegraba de aquello, ni siquiera los años le quitarían aquello, ese era mi jazz aunque ya no era mío.

- Un paseo no hará daño ¿o sí?... me imagino que hay mucho de lo cual hablar. – asentí.

Entonces me dirigí a su auto (el que por cierto era increíble ya que estaba acostumbrada a irme en moto con él) y empezó a conducir, el camino paso tranquilo y silencioso aunque se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, el auto estaba llena de su esencia y aquello no ayudo a apagar el calor de mi cuerpo y la necesidad de su calor, sus caricias aun seguían en mi mente de manera permanente.

Aunque Edward y yo no volvimos a tener intimidad hasta hace un año aun no podía sacarme de la mente las dos veces en las cuales Jasper y yo estuvimos juntos y en cada una algo cambiaba en mí, la primera descubrí el placer y lo que era que te hiciesen el amor y la segunda me di cuenta de que lo amaba.

- ¿Qué paso con tu moto? – pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

- La vendí hace algún tiempo… - murmuro. – aun recuerdo el miedo que te daba subirte.

- Si, todavía se me revuelve el estomago.

- Al menos no te abrazan tan fuerte que te sacaba el aire. - dijo ocultando una risa.

Oh, oh… el pasado era un tema que no quería tocar aunque fuese inevitable.

- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

- Al Central Park… hace tiempo que no voy allí. – dije con una sonrisa.

- Como ordene madame. – dijo.

- Gracias Jaime.

Entonces ambos reímos como si aquellos dos años nunca hubiesen pasado, extrañaba tanto poder reír y que él me hiciese reír.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu vida? – dijo después de un rato, hace tiempo que el auto se había detenido y ninguno se bajaba todavía.

Baje del auto y él me siguió, ya era de noche, una noche tranquila y despejada, la luna casi llena y el sonido de la ciudad combinado con el del viento atravez de los arboles.

- Me gradué y me dieron una beca para estudiar aquí, tal vez ya sepas que Charlie y Jeanne se casaran. – el asintió.- estoy ahora en vacaciones hasta la semana próxima y llevo ya dos años saliendo con Edward… - dije eso último en un susurro.

- Entonces creo que te va bien. – murmuro sin despegar su vista del camino.

Las pocas personas que había en el lugar al igual que nosotros paseaban, solo que estas era parejas o enamorados lo cual me hizo sentir un poco incomoda, estábamos en veranos pero aun así se sentía aquel viento frio que te hacía temblar; lo bueno era que a pesar de que estábamos en silencio, no era incomodo, tal vez solo necesitábamos cambiar de tema o dar vuelta a al pagina.

- ¿Y qué hay de tu vida? – pregunte curiosa.

- Llegue a Manhattan y me quede con mi tía Esme un tiempo estudiando allá, después empecé a debutar en exposiciones y subastas de aficionados hasta que conseguí suficiente dinero para compararme un apartamento en esta zona y ahora estoy trabajando medio tiempo en una academia de arte hasta que consiga graduarme en la maestría y poder ser profesor.

- ¿Entonces te volviste metrosexual?

- Mi querida Bella, lo que ves es cien por ciento natural sin químicos. – dijo revolviendo su cabello.

- Si claro…. Me imagino que ya has de tener novia al menos que mi teoría de que eres homosexual siga en pie. – Jasper me fulmino con la mirada mientras me daba un leve golpe en la frente.

- En realidad no… en estos dos años he sido un pintor solitario.

- Si quieres te traigo un violín y una champaña… - entonces fruncí el seño. – esperaba que tal vez encontrases a alguien.

- No he buscado a nadie porque estoy esperando a alguien. - dijo con la vista perdida en el cielo nocturno.

- Es curioso que se parezca tanto a mí la chica de tu pintura. – dije sin pensar y me arrepentí aunque Jasper solo rio.

- ¿Quién dice que no eres tú?

Me detuve de golpe y lo mire fijamente, la noche solo intensifico su belleza y desde la distancia a al cual lo veía podía notar como habían cambiado sus facciones, tal vez más duras, tal vez más maduras, tal vez más hermosas, su clara piel bañada por la noche y sus ojos azules al igual que un cielo sin nubes.

- Entonces creo que dibujaste a otra Bella. – dije bajando la cabeza ocultando mi sonrojo con mi cabello, lo último que quería era que me viese roja y con las lagrimas asomándose.

- No, es la misma. – murmuro mirándome fijo.- el cabello sigue siendo el mismo, el rostro es idéntico, los ojos y la expresión estúpida de ambas. – dijo guiñándome el ojo y de pronto se puso serio mientras tomaba mis rostros entre sus manos y pude ver mi reflejo en sus ojos. - tus ojos… están igual a cuando nos conocimos… -entonces sonrió de manera melancólica. – parece que la vida no te está llenando lo suficiente ¿verdad?

- Mi vida está bien como esta. - dije apartando mi rostro molesta. – tengo mi propio apartamento, un futuro, un novio y….

- Deberías ver el cielo de aquí, la luna no está completamente ¿Cuándo crees que sea luna llena? –dijo de pronto.

Reí un momento antes a aquel comentario.

- No lo sé… ¿Jasper?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Es muy tarde para disculparme? – murmure agarrando coraje mientras jugaba con mis manos.

- Han pasado dos años… entonces creo que no. – dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro y a pesar de la tela pude sentir la calidez de su mano.

Tome su mano y la acerque a mi rostro, extraña tanto aquel gesto. No me importo que las cosas tal vez sean diferentes o que tal vez fuese un poco tarde, solo quería quitarme aquella carga de mis hombros, si no me perdonaba y quisiese olvidarse de mí sería más fácil para mí olvidarlo, pero si me perdonaba, solo el destino sabría lo que nos esperaría y no sería todo color de rosas, pero teníamos que dejar claro lo ocurrido hace dos años….

- El día que te fuiste Alice me dijo que todo fue mentira… - reí sin gansas evitando su mirada mientras algunas lágrimas salían y las palabras se ahogaban en un sollozo. – en serio lo siento tanto… nunca me habías dado una razón para desconfiar… en serio lo siento.

Intente limpiar mis lagrimas pero él lo hizo por mí, sus dedos acariciaron lenta y cuidadosamente mi mejilla, como si mis lagrimas fuesen algo valioso.

- Lo sé. – dijo y suspiro frustrado. – no confiaste en mi y créeme que fue una mierda. – dijo y yo proseguí.

- De haberte creído las cosas hubiesen sido distintas ¿no?… pero yo estaba dolida, me habían hecho demasiado daño, y tenía miedo que otra relación me hiciera sufrir de nuevo, no luche porque temía que un simple rose tuyo abriera mis heridas, pero todo lo contrario, cuando estoy contigo siento como se van curando, es como si me estuvieras abrazando en silencio, quisiera que de nuevo pudieses darme esa calidez… creo que no le preste atención a aquello antes.

- ¿Incluso ahora? – pregunto acariciando mi rostro dulcemente.

- Incluso ahora… por eso solo quiero dejar en claro que fui una tonta.

- No lo eres… se lo difícil que es volver a confiar en las personas cuando has sufrido tanto… - entonces suspiro y me sonrió cálidamente. - pero tienes razón y eres una tonta.

- Solo espero que me perdones…

- No hay nada que perdonar después de un discurso así.

Respire por primera vez en mucho tiempo aliviada mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente como si fuese lo único real a que aferrarme, tan cálido y cómodo, apoye mi rostro en su pecho y aspire su aroma el cual era ligeramente diferente y sonreí cuando lo identifique; el tenia una mano en mi cabello y la otra en mi espalda, casi podía sentir que él tampoco quería soltarme.

Entonces se acerco a mi rostro y beso dulcemente mi frente y después mi mejilla mientras mi rostro seguía rojo como tomate y mi corazón latía frenéticamente.

- Aun te sonrojas con nada. – dijo en tono burlón y entonces de agarro un mechón de mi cabello. – tu cabello está más largo.

- Y tu aliento huele a cigarrillo… - murmure, su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío en aquel momento que podía sentirlo, aun así era embriagador.

Jasper se sonrojo ligeramente y se separo de mí.

- Perdona, estoy intentando dejarlo. – murmuro avergonzado y yo solo reí.

- Ese aroma te queda. – dije aun riendo.- fumar te queda. – el sonrió.

- Esa es mi bella… - murmuro y yo lo mire confundida. - estas tan seria que empecé a preocuparme que en estos dos años hubieses cambiado.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo el cambio? – reproche girando mi rostro para oculta mi sonrojo.

El se cayó y seguimos caminando en silencio, como si algo me controlase sentí la necesidad de agarrar su mano para reconfortarme pero logre controlarme, pero como si leyese mi mente Jasper tomo mi mano haciendo que ambos nos detuviésemos.

- Creo que lo malo del cambio es que las cosas no podrían volver a ser como antes. – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Sabias que aquello era peligroso y no me importo, aunque después pensé en lo que había pasado y en las consecuencias de las cosas que hicimos antes, porque el amor y el dolor siempre irán de la mano y a pesar de seguir amándolo, sabía que tenía a Edward, tenía ya una vida construida y no debía arruinarla de una día para otro…debía ser pasiente y arreglar las cosas.

- Cuando dices esas cosas hasta parecer una chico sensible… - dije y el rio.

- Lo sé…

- ¿me podrías llevar a casa? – pregunte y el asintió.

Volvimos al auto y condujo otra vez en silencio mientras me llevaba a donde se encontraba mi departamento, mi plan inicial era salir y seguir adelante pero al parecer él no lo permitiría, se puso frente a mí con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con una sonrisa malévola.

- Nos veremos mañana… - dijo con una sonrisa. - te iré a buscar a las tres y lleva algo bonito… después de tanto tiempo me imagino que ya debes saber que usar.

- Jasper yo no…

- Entonces nos vemos a las tres. – insistió y yo rugí frustrada colocando mis brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

- ¡Que no puedo!

- Si iras. – dijo con una sonrisa mas malévola que la anterior.

- ¿Y qué te hace decir que iré? – le rete.

Entonces sin dejarme decir nada mas beso mis labios en un simple beso casto en el cual tuve que sostenerme de él para no caerme, pero se separo unos segundos después para poder guiñarme el ojo y pasar su lengua por sus labios en algo que me pareció demasiado sensual, y entonces sin dejarme decir nada mas empezó a irse mientras me hacia un gesto con la mano.

- Te espero mañana pequeña. – entonces se fue.

¿Qué quería Jasper? ¿Por qué insistía tanto en permanecer en mi vida? Fuese lo que fuese no me arrepentía, volví a verlo y pase… bueno, tal vez no fue tan grato pero sin duda quito un gran peso en mi corazón aunque aún quedaba uno mayor. Ame a Jasper y lo seguía amando ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Volver al juego? ¿Dejar a Edward? ¿O no presentarme? Bueno, eso ultimo era obvio que ni con todos los percances del mundo lograría aun así recordé las palabras de Esme.

- Puede que si estás aquí sea casualidad, deberías darle gracias al destino. – murmure y entonces sonreí como una tonta.

Tal vez el destino me este dando una segunda oportunidad.

Y eso me asustaba.

**No me maten, sé que es muy corto y me tarde mucho pero es que estoy corta de ideas, por suerte tal vez publique el miércoles.**

**¿Les gusto? Apuestos que muchos querían:**

**a) ****Que se arreglase la situación entre ambos**

**b) ****Que Bella muriese**

**c) ****Que apareciera Johnny Deep**

**Pues elegí la "a"**

**Próximo cap: "Lloro por ti"**

**Spoiler: Muchas canciones de Enrrique Iglesias, ya tengo "Lloro por ti" y "Gracias a ti" ¿otra sugerencia?**

**Recuerda que con cada review evitas que un marciano con complejo nazi mate a tu jabón (el jabón también tiene sentimientos y como te lo pasas por el cuerpo ya sabes cuales)XD**

**Apuesto que ya no verán a su jabón con los mismos ojos XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo XIX**

**Lloro por ti**

**Jasper POV (solo porque se lo merecen y me había tardado mucho, que puedo decir la física, química y matemática te quitan tiempo)**

- Dime mamá ¿Por qué enviaste a Bella a mi exposición? – le pregunte atravez del teléfono. - y no me digas que fue para mandarle la invitación a Esme porque tu bien sabes que ella la recibió hace días.

- _¿Sabes lo difícil que es para una madre pensar que su hijo se está volviendo un cura? – _dijo ella exasperada_. - ¡necesitas superarlo ya!_

- El que yo pueda o no superarla es mi problema. –dije igual de exasperado. - además, ella ya tiene una vida hecha y la estas estropeando con…

- Espera…. Tengo di…ficul…. – decía mientras se escuchaba la estática.

- Mama se que tienes un bolsa de papas frente al auricular. – suspire, a veces me preguntaba por qué me tuvo que tocar esta mujer con complejo de adolescente como madre y lo peor de todo, que me diese una hermana con complejo de psicópata.

- _Para tu información es una bolsa de nachos, en fin, nos vemos cariño, te quiero._

- Yo también pero procura no comer mucho si es que quieres meterte ene se vestido.- entonces colgué antes de que dijese algo más.

Me tire sobre mi sofá y coloque mi brazo sobre mi rostro pensando en lo que había ocurrido esta noche, Bella seguía siendo la misma mocosa, llorona, torpe y descuidada que había conocido. Sin evitarlo sonreí ¿Qué había estado haciendo ella en estos dos años?

- _Obviamente no estar contigo y permanecer con el maricón niño metro Cullen._ – pensé mentalmente, a veces deseaba tanto golpearme a mí mismo, yo fui quien se enamoro de ella.

Me sorprendí un poco que tardase tanto en darse cuenta del engaño de Alice, tardo un mes en descubrirlo y dos años en pedirme disculpas, pero lo último que quería eran sus disculpas. Todavía podía sentir sus cálidos labios y sus ojos absortos, nunca cambiaria esa chica y eso era lo que más atraía.

Dos años esperándola a que estuviese lista, ella estaba rota en aquel entonces y lo comprendía.

Todavía recordaba cuando la encontré en la azotea, insegura, tímida y una rarita debía aclarar, pero aun así como si fuese un deja vu sentía que debía protegerla; conocí de la misma forma que Alice pero ella estaba lejos de ser ella, rota y pequeña pero aun así cálida y radiante, tanto potencial que ella tenía, tantas cosas que ella podría vivir, al principio la llevaba a todos esos lugares para que aprendiese y no cometiese el mismo error de sufrir por alguien, pero después descubrí que disfrutaba pasar aquellos momentos con ella.

Estar con Bella me hacia olvidar todo, y me permitía aunque fuese por un segundo ser feliz. **(N/A: Además de Sexy también profundo O.O)**

Ahora solo me quedaba dormir y esperar a que el mañana llegase, pero no sin antes ver mi "pequeño tesoro" y aquel tesoro decidiría si debía o no seguir luchando por ella, aunque conociendo mi masoquismo seguiría luchando.

- Hola… me gustaría pedir permiso para ir a un lugar…

¿Cómo le estaría yendo a esa pequeña oveja?

**Bella POV (N/A: ese trozo solo fue un obsequio no volverá a ocurrir! La mente de Jasper es tan Waiiiii que no la puedo plasmar, anquen tal vez haga otro en un futuro MUY lejano)**

Desperté al día siguiente en los brazos de Edward ¡¿Edward? Estábamos ambos en la cama desnudos, sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza ¿me acosté con el ebria? Intente levantarme pero al momento de hacerlo mi cabeza empezó a doler como si tuviese un taladro en esta y mi estomago estaba revuelto ¡¿Qué demonios paso ayer?

Entonces recordé cuando llegue y… me encontré con Edward y… ¡Maldita Alice!

_Hace unas horas_

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunte mirándolos a ellos dos tomando copas.

- ¡Estamos celebrando que pronto me voy a graduar y con honores! – chillo Alice emocionada obviamente pasada de copas.

- ¿Y por que tenía que ser en mi departamento? – pregunte irritada.

- Porque yo te estaba esperando y ella llego y no la puedo echar. – me aclaro Edward ¿olvide mencionar que tiene una copia de mi llave?

- Al menos pudieron avisarme… - me queje. - ahora solo quiero dormir. – _Y ver a Jasper mañana._- eso ultimo lo pensé sin evitar que un sonrojo cruzase pro mi rostro.

- Vamos Bella una copa no hará daño. – dijo ella pasándome una copa.

¿Qué daño podría hacer? Así que bebí sorbo…

_Presente_

Iba a matarla cuando la encontrarla, lo cual no iba a ser difícil ya que estaba acostada en la mesa de mi cocina aun dormida. Me sentía fatal, no solo por la resaca si no también por el hecho de que lo hice con Edward sin querer hacerlo y mas por que no podía dejar de pensar en Jasper y sentía que lo estaba traicionando, ojala pudiese resolverlo con el luego.

Me vestí y deje a Alice y a Edward aun en mi departamento, no quería molestarlos porque sabía que no despearían muy bien que digamos con tanto alcohol.

Me tome unas pastillas y una taza de café; llevaba puesto un vestido lavanda y una chaqueta marrón con zapatos del mismo color y mi cabello recogido. Mire la hora y eran ya las tres y todavía no aparecía por mi departamento y… ¡Ok, estoy impaciente!

- Señorita debería mirar atrás. – dijo una voz cerca de mi oído haciéndome estremecer ¡¿Por qué seguía haciendo lo mismo?

- ¡Deja de asustarme así! – dije mientras los bellos de mi nuca seguían parados.

- Es que es divertido. - se defendió con su cara de niño bueno entonces acaricio mi rostro e instintivamente cerré los ojos.- Te dije que si vendrías. – murmuro y entonces quito el moño de mi cabello dejándolo suelto. - Y te he dicho ya muchas veces que tu cabello es hermoso por lo que no debes recogerlo.

- Pues perdóname por no saberlo. – dije recuperando la compostura y el rio.

- Siempre a la defensiva ¿no, pequeña?- entonces me extendió su mano. - ¿Vamos?

Sin siquiera dudar tome su mano… definitivamente me arrepentiría después.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Durante el resto del día todo había sido… en realidad todo iba bien, Jasper y yo caminábamos por las calles la mayor parte del tiempo conversando todo lo que había pasado en estos dos años, recordando viejos tiempo, recuerdos buenos y otros no tan buenos, aunque todos fuesen felices, aun así me daba un fuerte dolor en el pecho al recordarlos y preguntarme si las cosas serian como antes.

- Bella… - murmuro Jasper mientras tomaba mi mano de pronto.

- Jasper. – murmure igual.

- ¿No gusta por una tacita de café?

- No será mucha molestia.

- Para nada… - entonces ambos reímos mientras entrabamos a la cafeterita.

- Pase. – murmure yo.

- Después de ti. – dijo el haciendo una reverencia**. (N/A: Ok, es que no me resistí en colocar esto solo me falto el ramo de flores XD)**

Entramos y pedimos dos capuchinos y nos sentamos a esperar, el tomo un cigarro y lo acerco a sus labios sin encenderlo, aquel gesto me extraño pero el se encogió de hombros.

- Dice "no fumar" pero yo no estoy fumando. - dijo con una sonrisa con el cigarro aun en la boca.

- Sabes que eso produce cáncer ¿verdad? – le regañe y el volvió a encogerse de hombros

- Dime Bella ¿eres feliz con Cullen? – pregunto de pronto, me sorprendí y me dio curiosidad aquello, ni siquiera podía leerle los ojos para saber a donde quería llegar.

- Lo soy… digo, el es genial, atento, dulce… hasta tu pensarías que no es el mismo Edward de hace dos años… - entonces suspire un poco cansada.

- En otras palabras es tu consuelo y un gran amigo, pero no lo amas ¿verdad? – asentí sabiendo que no podía mentir mas y el sonrió. – al menos te das cuenta de ello.

Me enoje entonces ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? El no sabía nada, quería a Edward pero no lo amaba y aun así me lo restregaba en la cara, me restregaba en la cara el no haberme dado cuenta ya hace mucho, en un tiempo en el cual todo hubiese sido perfecto si me hubiese dado cuenta antes.

Entonces él empezó a tararear mientras encendía por fin el cigarro en sus labios.

_Mariposa ilusionada_

_Con la luna reflejada en tu mirad__a_

_Me he perdido en el laberinto_

_Soy cautivo de tu amor, tu prisionero_

_Y __tú has llenado el vacio_

_Un rincón donde tu boca fue mi alivio_

_Y tú te me vas de las manos_

_Y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos_

_Y yo...__Lloro por ti_

Seguía cantando mientras yo apoyaba mis manos en mi rostro y lo miraba fijamente, no podía estar enojada mucho tiempo con él, le debía mucha felicidad.

- Cantas horrible. - dije en broma y él se detuvo mientras una sonrisa asomaba su rostro. – Y nos van a echar si sigues fumando.

Entonces apago el cigarrillo y tomo mi mano atravez de la mesa y yo la apreté sin dejar de mirar sus ojos y ambos sonreímos.

- Parecemos unos tontos enamorados. – dije aguantando una risa y el hizo lo mismo.

- Lo sé, pero aun así no soy exigente.

_Gracias a Ti, Hoy Soy Feliz_

_Cuando Llegaste Aprendí a Vivir_

_Y Es Que Gracias a Ti __Hoy Puedo Ser Feliz_

_Cuando Llegaste Aprendí a Vivir_

Murmure esta vez yo y el que miraba ahora interesado era él. - Creo que ese café nunca llegara. - me queje y el asintió.

Ambos nos levantamos y yo cogí su brazo mientras salíamos, era una maniobra arriesgada, pero extrañaba la calidez de su cuerpo con el mío.

- Vas a arruinar mi reputación después de esto.

- ¿Por qué? ¿solo somos dos viejos amigos o dos jóvenes muy tontos?

- Cuando dices eso suena como si fuese algo bueno.

- Aun te duele la cabeza por la resaca ¿no? – dijo y yo me tense mientras tragaba en seco ¿Cómo se habría dado cuenta?

- Aun molesta… - confesé y el sonrió.

- Más te vale no haber hecho ninguna locura mientras estabas ebria. – dijo con una sonrisa como si ya supiese todo lo que había pasado anoche.

- No te imaginas cuanto… ya es de noche… - murmure al ver el cielo.

- Sip. – dijo inocentemente. - es hora de darte mi sorpresa, toma. – dijo mientras me daba una venda.- hagas lo que hagas no te la quites.

Sin reprochar me la coloque y entonces el tomo fuertemente mi mano a medida que caminábamos, me ayudo a montarme a su auto y a salir de este, no podía deducir donde estábamos pero supuse que no era muy lejos. Escuche mis pasos en el concreto y después en un piso mientras escuchaba las voces de varias personas; subimos a lo que debía ser un ascensor y entonces cuando empecé a pensar que esto era un secuestro.

De pronto una fuerte brisa choco en mi rostro cuando Jasper abrió quizás una puerta. La brisa era tan fuerte que tuve que aferrarme más a Jasper.

- Ya puedes ver… - entonces quito la venda de mis ojos. - estamos en una de las azoteas del Empire State.

Mire a mi alrededor mientras contemplaba absolutamente toda Nueva York iluminaba, nunca antes había visto tal escenario, ni siquiera cuando veía en fotos la cuidad o en revistas, tener que ver todas aquellas luce iluminadas por la noche, cada edificio iluminando todo, cada ventana expulsando luz; luces rojas, amarillas, blancas, carteles luminosos, era abrumador pero a la vez emocionante. Era hermoso.

- Aun eres llorona por lo que veo. – se burlo limpiando mis lagrimas. – se que no es como la azotea de la escuela pero…

- Gracias. – murmure mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y él me abrazaba con la misma intensidad. – parece un sueño… - gemí.

- No es un sueño, volveremos a reír juntos… aún podemos arreglarlo… - dijo esta vez abrazándome mas fuerte que antes. - aun podemos arreglarlo, tenemos una segunda oportunidad, volveremos a aquel día en la azotea y todo volverá a ser como antes.

- ¿Aun hay una posibilidad de que estemos juntos? – murmure temerosa mientras el viento revolvía mi cabello.

- Todavía la hay. – dijo acariciando mi mejilla mientras me miraba con aquellos ojos que tanto añoraba ver.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber si aun me amas?... te decepcione tantas veces. – entonces llevo su mano a su bolsillo y saco algo para luego extendérmelo.

- Intente quemarla, intente romperla… pero nada… - entonces abrió su mano dejando ver un concha de mar intacta y brillante.

Estaba confundida viendo aquella concha hasta que me acorde de la vez cuando Jasper me llevo por primera vez a la playa; era la misma concha, la misma que habíamos tirado al fuego juntos.

- ¿Aun la conservas? – pregunte sorprendida mientras algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

- Es mi pequeño tesoro, es de cuando te lleve a la playa… no se quemo así que creo que mi amor sigue intacto a pesar de todo.

- Pero aquello lo investiste tu… - murmure entre sollozos limpiando las lagrimas.

- También habíamos inventado aquel plan y míranos ahora… pero ahora solo quiero saber… ¿Tu me amaste alguna vez?

Me quede estática unos segundos, mientras apretaba mis manos en puños sobre su chaqueta y temblaban levemente; intente llenarme de valor, pero al final solo termine riendo como una tonta mientras él me veía confundido, entonces aun sonriendo como una estúpida dije.

- Si no te amara no me hubiese dolido tanto cuando Alice llego… si no te amara mi corazón no se hubiese roto cuando te fuiste… si no te amara no hubiese tenido ese hueco en mi corazón por dos años y no me hubiese creído capaz de merecerte… si no te amara…no estaría aquí contigo… - dije eso ultimo en un susurro.

Ambos nos miramos y entonces empezamos a reír de nuevo, mientras algunas lagrimas volvían a salir, era una llorona, pero solo por Jasper, mis lagrimas eran solo de él, un tesoro el cual solo el vería.

_Tú no sabes quién soy yo,_

_No sé quién eres tú,_

_Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos_

_Y yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor,_

_Y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección, mi apellido y mi voz,_

_Y la clave de mi corazón..._

Volvió a cantar, esta vez combinado con el sonido de la noche y la ciudad; reí ante cada palabra, era muy oportuno.

Entonces se acerco a mí dispuesta a besarme y yo lo detuve poniendo un dedo en sus labios para luego ponerla en su rostro.

- Aun sigo siendo novia de Edward recuerda. – dije mi seriamente y el solo sonrió.

- He esperado dos años por ti ¿Qué diferencia harían unos días mas?

- Todo volverá a ser como antes si te beso ahora, pero aun así prefiero hacer la cosas bien… - dije y entonces el volvió a abrazarme dando pequeños círculos en mi espalda.

- Te amo Bella.- dijo sobre mi cabello.

- Y yo te amo a ti Jasper… tarde mucho en darme cuenta pero… te amo… ¿terminarías tu canción? – el rio de nuevo.

_Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña_

_Y tú sabes que soy yo,_

_Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca_

_Y por fin te encontró,_

_¡Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Bella dónde estabas? – pregunto Edward cuando entre a mi departamento.

De pronto una punzada de arrepentimiento cruzo mi pecho, no había hecho nada malo, no me había entregado en cuerpo, pero definitivamente si el había entregado mi corazón a Jasper ¿seguiría siendo infidelidad?

- Hoy vi a Jasper… - murmure con voz temblorosa y Edward palideció como si le estuviese hablando de un caso paranormal.- Y me invito a salir ayer.

Podría simplemente no decirle e ir en secreto con Jasper, pero entonces no conseguiría cambiar nada de lo ocurrido hace dos años, solo se repetirían las cosas.

- ¿Y fuiste? – se limito a decir, el sabía muy bien los sentimientos que sentía por Jasper hace dos años, lo que no sabía es que a pesar del tiempo seguían intactos.

- Si. – entonces me vi acorralada contra la puerta.

Edward aparte de enojado se veía decepcionado, claro estaba que estaba siendo un poco brusco pero estaba bien justificado ya que es imposible convivir con otra persona cuando esta sabes que ama a otro.

- ¿Pensaste en lo que yo pensaría? – pregunto irritado.

- En realidad si… pero solo… - entonces respire hondo mientras me armaba de valor para mirarlo fijamente para que viese que estaba diciendo la verdad. – No paso nada, te lo juro.

El se separo de mí y coloco sus brazos por detrás de su nuca como si intentase calmarse y respiraba hondo.

- ¿Entonces que hicieron?

- Aclarar algunas cosas… - murmure y entonces lo solté. - lo que paso ayer…. hubiese preferido que no hubiese pasado.

- ¿Hablas de cuando nos acostamos estando ebrios?... – dijo el riendo sin ganas.- por favor Bella no es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho an…

- ¡Quiero que terminemos!

La noticia pareció caerle como un balde de agua fría por que se quedo estático mirándome como si no estuviese creyendo lo que decía. Entonces los brazos con los cuales me acorralo cayeron pesadamente a cada lado de su cuerpo.

- Entonces tu y Jasper si…

- ¡No! – le dije mientras sus ojos, bueno, no miraban nada en realidad por la sorpresa. - Edward, el y yo no hicimos nada, soy yo la que quiere terminar por qué… - sabia que dolería, pero dolería mas si lo callaba. - Edward yo te quiero mucho pero no te…

- Sé que no me amas Bella. - murmuro entristecido y yo rápidamente me acerque a él y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

- Eso no significa que no te quiera… Edward, sabíamos que esto no resultaría… yo logre que cambiaras y en el proceso cambie yo…

- Creo que cambiamos demasiado ¿no crees? – dijo mientras separaba mis manos de su rostro y se restregaba violentamente el cabello.- Aun así, aun después de todo lo que paso… tu y Jasper…

- Suelen decir que no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, pero la verdad es que yo me doy cuenta del valor que tienen las cosas cuando las vuelvo a encontrar… por eso, así como tú y yo tuvimos una segunda oportunidad, yo…

Entonces él empezó a reír mientras se recostaba de la pared, se reía con ganas como si en serio le pareciese un chiste, tapo su rostro con su mano a medida que reía, me quede paralizada viéndolo e incluso llego un momento en que me asuste, pero de pronto de calmo.

- Parece que al final no funciono.

- ¿Eh? – pregunte confundida y entonces él me miro con sobriedad y pena.

- Bella no puedo reclamarte. - dijo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.- a pesar de que este enojado ¡Y sí que lo estoy mierda! A pesar de mi decepción… a pesar de todo, no puedo reclamarte porque yo no soy mejor y esto me lo tengo bien ganado.

- Edward esto no tiene nada que ver con que tú me hayas sido infiel en el pasado…

- Bella… - murmuro de manera cortante. - hace dos años yo le pedí a Alice que viniese y los separase a ti y a Jasper, que inventase todo aquello… aunque rompiera, no quería que ustedes dos se volviesen a ver, porque pensé que volverías con el… - entonces volvió a reír. - creo que al final mi plan se volvió contra mí y mi miedo se cumplió.

**Un cap largo para recompensarlos, sé que no es la gran cosa pero me esforcé mucho haciéndolo.**

**Conclusiones:**

**1) ****Alice la sigue cagando**

**2) ****¡OMG! ¡Bella tomo una decisión madura!**

**3) ****¡¿WTF? Edward fue el malo que los separo.**

**4) ****Ricky Martin sigue siendo sexy aunque es Gay.**

**5) ****Jonny Deep no pude aparecer porque tuvo que participar en la película numero 45748 de las guerras de las galaxias como un maestro yeday (solo ese papel le faltaba).**

**Recuerda que un review es el complemento ideal para una dieta sana y balanceada XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo XX**

**¡¿Por qué a mí?**

**N/A: Se que esta de mas decir que me tarde y que ando muy ocupada, pero es que no tuve internet estos días ¡pero! Tengo buenas noticias. Estuve adelantando caps y… ¡Ya tengo todos los caps del fic! Así que solo me queda tener tiempo para publicar y será cada dos o tres días.**

**Próxima actualización: Domingo**

**Próximo disco de Brittney: ¡Como si me importara! !Ya estas vieja! !Tienes dos hijo criarlos Mierda!**

- ¿Tú que…? – pregunte aun en shock mirando fijo a Edward.

De pronto sus labios se estamparon con los míos, tarde en reaccionar pero cuando lo hice me aparte rápidamente de él y este solo me miro sereno a diferencia de mi que tenía el rostro como un tomate y la mirada fulminante hacia él.

- ¿Qué sentiste? – me pregunto y yo lo mire confundida. - Cuando te bese…

- Nada. - murmure enseguida.

- ¿En estos dos años has sentido algo?

- No… lo siento… - dije un poco más calmada mientras él se sentaba en la silla del comedor.

Me dirigí a la cocina y prepare un poco de té para intentar aligerar las cosas, me sentía un poco temerosa de que Edward estuviese más tranquilo y me sentí traicionada por lo que había dicho pero… ¿Qué acaso todos habíamos puesto un plan para quedarnos con alguien? Yo planee un plan para quedarme con Edward, el un plan para quedarse conmigo, Alice un plan para quedarse con Jasper y Jasper para quedarse al final conmigo; pero creo que lo mas irónico fue que todos salieron mal y solo lograron que yo y Jasper nos acercásemos juzgaba a Edward, aun así nos hubiésemos ahorrado mucho dolor, aunque ese dolor fue necesario para hacernos madurar.

Nos sentamos en silencio unos momentos cada uno mirando su tasa como si fuese lo único con lo cual uno podía distraerse.

- ¿Entonces todo se termino? – pregunte aun mirando la taza de té sin tomar ni un sorbo todavía.

- Supongo… creo que aquí llegaron los saboteos, los planes y todo eso ¿no? – pregunto con los brazos cruzado sobre su pecho.

- Eso creo… entonces creo que esto es un adiós. – dije extendiendo mi mano para tomar la de Edward.

- Por ahora… pero creo que aceptare mi derrota esta vez. – dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

- Entonces aquí termino todo. – corte.

- Más o menos, solo quiero saber si me perdonarías por lo que hice. – pregunto un poco mas suplicante y con culpa en su mirar.

- Todo ocurre por algo Edward, gracias a eso amos mas a Jasper de lo que pensé que podría amar a alguien.

- Eso me quita un peso de encima… ¿Qué hare ahora que no te tengo?

- Eres joven y guapo… sabrás arreglártela. - dije guiñándole un ojo y el sonrió.

Edward y yo nos levantamos y nos dimos la mano en señal de despedida como si fuésemos simplemente amigos y entonces se fue y así se fue también mi pasado.

Sentía como si un gran peso se me quitase de encima y mi corazón se abriese para recibir nuevas posibilidades. Ahora si podría sentirme tranquila, porque ahora mi corazón le pertenecía solo a una persona; no mas luchas, no mas conflictos, solo mi vida por delante con Jasper a mi lado.

Me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos esperando el mañana. Pero aquella mañana no conté con cierto imprevisto...

- Bella… - decía mientras agitaba mi hombro.- Bella… - dijo esta vez un poco mas irritada agitándome mas fuerte. - ¡Isabella! – grito esta vez.

Entonces sentí mis sabanas moverse y lo último que sentí fue mi rostro contra el piso. Me queje unos segundos, pensaba que estaba soñando, pero el dolor era real, así que aun anestesiada por el sueño me levante y vi un ¿duende?

- Ya se me cayeron todos los dientes, así que no tienes por qué venir hada de los dientes. – murmure mientras restregaba mis ojos.

- ¿Bella te drogaron o qué? – pregunto el had… Alice…

- Alice… ¡¿Alice? – chille a todo pulmón al ver su rostro frustrado.

- No, soy campanita.

- Hola campanita. – dije esta vez mas despierta intentando sonar graciosa pero ella siguió seria.

- Bella hablo en serio. - me regaño cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Y se puede saber que haces a estas horas en mi casa… ¿Cómo entraste por cierto? – pregunte mientras estiraba mis músculos.

- Por la puerta, le tome una copia a la llave de Edward ¿Por qué crees que siempre aparece ropa bonita en tu closet?

- Y también desaparece… - murmure. - entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Nos fuimos dirigiendo a la cocina, necesitaba un café o este caso un trago (y eso que no bebía por que como lo demostró la noche anterior me salía de control), le serví café a Alice pero esta apenas y lo miro cuando recordé su política de "nada adictivo" así que le di solo agua.

- Mi hermano me dijo que terminaron ayer con el…

¡Oh, oh! Estaba muerta, sabía que Alice aun sentía cosas por Jasper y si Edward le dijo que lo había cambiado por Jasper entonces no sabía de lo que ella sería capaz, aunque en estos dos años fuimos buenas amigas… aun había rencor ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Se enojaría o dejaría de ser mi amiga? Por que pese a todo ella era mi amiga y quería que lo siguiese siendo.

- No te preocupes. – dijo ella sacándome de mi divagación mientras recostaba su mentón en la palma de su mano. - Se que fue por Jasper… - dijo esta vez mas con la mirada gacha.

- ¿Y qué piensas de eso? – pregunte preparándome para lo que venía…

Entonces empezó a reír como una loca mientras intentaba acallar las misma colocando su mano en su boca ¿la ira la volvió loca o qué?

- Bella… ya yo acepte la derrota…- dijo esta vez un poco más calmada. - además ya tengo novio.

- ¡¿Qué? – grite sorprendida. - ¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?

- Es que es un secretillo mío. - dijo inocentemente.

- ¿Y te haces llamar mi amiga? – pregunte con falsa indignación.

- Lo mismo digo. - contraataco.

- Pero yo no te dije porque no quería arriesgarme a morir.

- Buen punto, pero no es el punto del punto el cual es el punto del cual hablamos. - dijo y yo quede Poker Face.** – **en fin… salgo con mi psiquiatra Demetri.

- Que profesional. – murmure.

- Es agradable y me trata bien… en serio me hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba y me ayudo mucho con mis problemas…. Créeme Bella, me costó superar mucho mi problema y sobre todo los problemas que tenia sobre ti además de tu mal vestir y cabello reseco. – dijo "seriamente".

- Ya sabes que todo se perdono, aun así me alegra que no te moleste… - dije un poco más feliz.

- ¡Claro que me molesta! – dijo esta vez en forma de berrinche. - quería que fueses mi cuñada y además botaste a mi hermano ¡Justifícate!

- Amo a Jasper… no tengo otra justificación…

Ella bufo e hizo otro mohín, pero de pronto sonrió y tomo mi mano y de pronto unas lagrimas emergieron de su rostro, me preocupe pero siguió sonriéndome de manera amistosa.

- Sean felices, porque entonces todo esto hubiese sido una bizarra historia de amor ¿vale? – asentí y me levante para abrazarla fuertemente.

En realidad mi vida últimamente había sido tan bizarra que no me la imaginaria de otra forma, porque entonces no sería divertida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Corrí emocionada por los pasillos de aquel complejo de departamentos, Alice había sido muy amable en darme la dirección de Jasper ¿Cómo la consiguió? Me detuve de golpe y entonces negué con la cabeza pensando en las posibilidades, al final me resigne y seguí mi camino pero una sorpresa me llego cuando llegue a recepción.

- ¿Disculpe Jasper Hale se encuentra? – le pregunte a la mujer no mayor de cuarenta y con mirada aburrida.

- Se fue de viaje esta mañana. – dijo sin interés.

- ¡De viaje! – pregunte casi chillando y la mujer me miro aterrada.

- Si… se fue a la boda de su madre… no volverá hasta…

- Espere… ¡¿La boda de quien? – grite en shock.

De pronto como si el destino estuviese en mi contra o yo fuese un juguete recibí una llamada. Mire la pantalla y me sonroje de la ira.

- _¡Bella! Vengo a llamarte para decirte que tienes que venir aquí a Forks ya que la boda se adelanto para dentro de una semana. Adiós, te quiero._

- ¡Jeanne! – le advertí y escuche su risa nerviosa.

- _¿Llame en mal momento o interrumpí algo? –_pregunto nerviosa.

- Solo quiero saber cómo se te ocurre cambiar la fecha si la boda no sería hasta dentro de un mes.

- _Es que…mejor te lo digo cuando llegues…- _entonces colgó.

¿Podría pasar algo más oportuno? Cuando al fin me digno a volver con Jasper ¡sale esto! Dicen que lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte ¡Pero por dios! ¡Con tantas cosas ya debería de convertirme en Hulk!

- Tranquila Bella… todo estará bien… - murmure para mí misma mientras la recepcionista me seguía viendo como si estuviese loca.

A quien engañaba, nada saldría bien porque sería al boda de Jeanne y Charlie, mi padre se casaría con la madre de mi tal vez novio y yo aquí queriendo ir al baño… ¡Trágame tierra!

De pronto mi teléfono volvió a sonar y mire la pantalla y el cuerpo se me helo cuando vi a Jeanne versión 2.0, es decir, Rosalie.

- Hola Rosalie….

- _Bella necesito que busques el vestido de Jeanne ya que estas en Nueva York y también les mandes la confirmación a los demás invitados que la boda será antes y…_

Después de que ella me diese aquella "pequeña" lista de cosas que hacer no pude evitar derrumbarme en el suelo ¡¿Cuándo podría ver a Jasper? ¿Acaso estarían filmando la secuela "27 bodas" y no me dijeron?

Por el resto del día trabaje como organizadora de boda y tuve que llamar a más de cincuenta personas para confirmar la fecha; después tuve que arriesgar mi vida en buscar el vestido de Jeanne y hacer algo parecido a una guerra con otra mujer que quería el vestido aunque ella era como cinco tallas mas grande, pero la muy perra me dijo "es que voy a adelgazar y lo necesito" y yo le dije "¡en tus sueños perra! La única forma de quitarme este vestido es que se la mames al gerente.".

Y si fuese poco empezó a llover y me moje, solo faltaba que me orinase un perro para que mi día fuese más caótico.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento solo espere poder descansar pero entonces Alice irrumpió a mi casa por segunda vez, esta vez coloco una bocina en mi oído dejándome sorda y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Bella ya que la boda de Jeanne se adelanto tenemos que conseguirte vestido. – chillo emocionada.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- ¡Viva Facebook! – chillo.

- Jeanne no tiene Face.

- Entonces fue por el Twitter.

- Tampoco tiene Twitter… - dije y ella movió las manos nerviosa antes de suspirar.

- Ok, espió tus llamadas ¡Pero ese no es el caso!

Y allí se fueron otras tres horas de mi vida hasta que por fin Alice siguió el vestido "perfecto para mí" el cual no me permitió ver hasta el día de la boda… que no sea rosa, que no sea rosa… rezaba en mi interior; fácilmente podría verlo mientras ella estaba ocupada pero a veces la enana parecia una médium o adivina.

Lo único bueno que salido de hoy fue que pude conseguir algo para Jasper ¿Por qué el compraba algo? Simplemente quería darle algo para mostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

- Vamos Bella no fue para tanto… - murmuro mientras se acostaba en mi sofá ¿Qué acaso esta chica no tenia hogar propio?

- Alice… sal de mi casa – me queje y ella hizo un mohín.

- Pero tengo que preparar tu maleta. – dijo y pensándolo bien, que ella preparase mi maleta me daría más tiempo para descansar.

- Ok.

- ¡Wiii! – chillo dando aplausos. - pero debes probarte la ropa para ver cuál te queda mejor.

- ¡Mierda!

- Vamos Bella, ni que tuvieses mucha ropa.

- Al menos me dejas ver el vestido. - dije intentando tomar la bolsa pero ella se me adelanto.

Entonces como si se tratase del enano del señor de los anillos empezó a llamar "mi preciosos" a mi vestido.

- Alice no crees que…- entonces me detuvo con la mano.

- Zorro no te lo lleves, zorro no te lo lleves ¡Zorro no te lo lleves!

- ¿Segura que no has vuelto a consumir?

Cuando por fin me halle con el amor de mi vida, o sea, mi almohada… mi teléfono volvió a sonar y me debate entre tirarlo o regalárselo a un vagabundo o contestar.

- Hola… - murmure agotada.

- _Te espero en la boda pequeña_. - dijo una voz de Jasper y entonces colgó.

¿Por qué a mi…?

**Sé que ustedes se merecen más que esto pero necesitaba un intermedio y además quería ver sufrir un poco a Bella, pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo, ame sus review! Algunos me emocionaron y otros… bueno ahora debo dormir con la ventana cerrada.**

**El pronóstico para el siguiente cap es:**

**80% LOVE**

**10% Cepillos de inodoro… no pregunten.**

**5% Misterio por parte de los padres**

**5% De Freddy Kruger **

**Recuerden que por cada review evitan que Barnie venga a tu casa a matarte" XD**

**Te quiero YO matar a Ti**

**Por no publicar en el fic**

**Con un fuerte abrazo el aire te sacare**

**Y con una bala te fulminare...**

**Que linda cancion ¿no?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo XXI**

**Una vida por delante**

**N/A: Ok este es el cap por el cual muchas de ustedes han estado esperando, lo he hecho y me es esmerado y ahora estoy FULL inspiración y FULL romántica! **

**Próxima actualización: El miércoles si tengo cuerpo.**

**Mensaje chistoso: Ninguno, hoy será puro Love estilo Titanic, pero sin Leonardo T-T pero con Jasper ^^… y Bella por ahí -.-u**

Llegue al aeropuerto de Seattle a las seis de la mañana, estaba lloviendo, pero aun así había sol que creaba arcoíris en las nubes, como si te estuviesen dando la bienvenida. Lo primero que vi al llegar fue a mi padre esperándome, sin dudarlo corrí y lo abrace fuertemente, lo extrañaba de veras, no lo veía desde hace casi un mes.

- Bella hija que bueno verte. – dijo mientras me soltaba con una sonrisa radiante.

- Lo mismo digo papá… ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? ¿te has estado haciendo mascarilla? – pregunte viendo su radiante rostro y entonces cambio de expresión a uno avergonzado.

- Han pasado muchas cosas. – dijo nervioso acariciando su nuca.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Ahmmm…. Me corte el bigote. - dijo y en realidad se lo había cortado aunque aún quedaba la sombra.

- Bueno ya tenemos una ¿ahora cuales son las otras cosas?

- Ahmmm… - fue su gran respuesta. – Bella yo soy el policía así que no tienes derecho de interrogarme. - se defendió.

Lo mire escéptica, pero desde pequeña sabia que lo que hacía Charlie era problema de Charlie, así que para no torturarlo más deje de interrogarlo. Después de pasarme a buscar al aeropuerto me llevo a casa, o más bien la ya remodelada casa en la cual él y Jeanne vivían.

- ¡Bella! – chillo ella al verme y ella se veía… tan radiante como Charlie.

- Hola Jean. - dije con una sonrisa, sentía como si no la hubiese visto en años. – pasa querida ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

- Terrible, mala comida, mal servicio y un hombre que se sentó a mi lado intentando lograr que yo y el hiciésemos "turbulencia".

- ¿Le diste un golpe? – pregunto inocentemente.

- Le partí la nariz. – dije orgullosa.

- Esa es mi niña. - dijo con otra sonrisa ¿o era la boda o qué? Jeanne tan radiante asustaba de veras.

Durante todo el día no la pasamos hablando y conversando de cómo iba nuestras vidas, sentía que mi padre y mi… bueno casi madre, me ocultaban algo, Charlie estaba muy atento con Jeanne y se negaba a que ella hiciese algo aunque ella terminase gritándole y poniéndose de malas. De pronto toque un tema el cual ellos deberían saber.

- Termine con Edward ayer… - dije en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Sabes? Este café esta delicioso. - le dijo Charlie dándole un taza a Jeanne.

- No creo… prefiero el té…además no puedo tomar café.

- Ok, entonces ¿quieres un jugo?

- No, te dije que quiero té…

- Pero el doctor dijo que eso es malo para ti, mejor un jugo.

- ¡Que quiero un té maldita sea!

- Oigan… dije que acabo de terminar con Edward. - dije otra vez mientras ellos seguían en su bizarra escena.

- Te escuchamos a la primera Bella. – dijo Charlie restándole importancia. – Jasper no los dijo… por cierto págame Jean.

- ¿Por qué? – chillo ella indignada. - tu apostaste que terminarían antes de la boda, yo aposte antes del ensayo. – dijo sacándole la lengua.

- Jasper les dijo ¡¿qué? – explote y ellos ni siquiera voltearon, estaban muy ocupados discutiendo.

Entonces empecé a ponerme nerviosamente al percatarme que Jasper también debía de estar aquí ¿Dónde? Estaba punto de preguntarles pero me calle ¿les habría dicho también que pensábamos volver? Esperaba que no, lo último que quería era crear un escándalo antes de la boda.

- Oigan creo que me mire a dormir. - dije mientras subía las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vas Bella? – pregunto Charlie nervioso.

- A mi habitación claro. – dije como si fuese algo obvio.

- ¡No entres allí! – chillaron los dos.

- ¿Por qué? Ya me está pareciendo sospechoso todo esto. – les reclame colocando mis manos en mi cintura.

- Es que… es que… - decían nerviosos. - es que ya te conseguimos un cuarto en un hotel ¡sí! Si, si es eso…

- No querrás dormir en una cama vieja ¿no? – dijo Jeanne un poco más tranquila que mi padre.

Podría preguntar… podría, pero no lo haría. - _recuerda Bella son personas adultas, ni que estuviesen en problemas ¿cierto? _– no me arriesgaría a la respuesta. Sin más que una despedida que decir me fui a mi "hotel" el cual resulto estar en Seattle, que bueno que mi padre aun guardaba mi vieja camioneta, mi hermosa, mi hermosa y vieja camioneta.

El camino fue tranquilo y el trato fue mejor que el del avión. Camine hacia la habitación 115. Era agradable y cómoda, una cama matrimonial, paredes color cremas y un baño amplio. Esperaba poder dormir por fin bien, tantos días de desvelo eran una pesadilla, solo deseaba que todo esto terminase.

Me senté en la cama y encendí la tele para enterarme que estaba pasando mi película de terror favorita "Terror en la calle Elm" La vi entretenida mientras me reía con el sarcasmo de Freddy, entonces empecé a sentirme agotada por el viaje.

Lo último que recuerdo fue mi mis ojos cerrarse mientras pensaba en que haría mañana, aunque claro aun tenia las dudas de este día ¿Qué les pasaba a Jeanne y Charlie? ¿Dónde estaría Jasper? Deje de divagar y me dispuse a dormir hasta que…

- ¿Quién está allí? – pregunte mientras escuchaba como forzaban la puerta y me asuste y entonces recordé en el peor momento que aun tenía el televisor encendido.

_Uno, dos, Freddy viene por todos__  
>Tres, cuatro ponle llave a tu cuarto<br>Cinco, seis, un crucifico llevareis  
>Siete, ocho, a desvelarse un poco<br>Nueve, diez, nunca dormirás otra vez_

¿Podría haber canción más oportuna?

- ¿Eres tu Freddy? – pregunte mientras escuchaba otro golpe.

Rápidamente saque el cepillo para limpiar el inodoro mientras apagaba las luces y el forcejeo seguía; entonces me espante cuando la persona detrás de la puerta la golpeo abriéndola a la fuerza, solo podía notar su gran figura acercarse.

Entonces cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi lo golpee fuertemente con el cepillo ignorando sus quejidos.

- ¡Bella deja eso! – gritaba un voz muy enojada y muy familiar mientras yo lo seguía golpeando con el cepillo mojando todo a mi paso.

- ¿Jasper? – pregunte dándole otro golpe.

- ¿Quién mas genio? – dijo sobando su cabeza con una mueca mas de fastidio como de dolor.- ¿Planeas defenderte con un cepillo de inodoro? Siéndote sincero si fuese Freddy tu cabeza ya estaría en el inodoro.

Encendí la luz y vi mejor a Jasper, me sentí aliviada y me reconforte más cuando volví a golpearlo con el cepillo y este gruñía.

- ¡¿Por qué fue eso?

- Por asustarme. – grite.

De pronto el sonrió y rápidamente y sin dejarme reaccionar tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso cálidamente, para después separarse con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

- Y eso es por golpearme con un asqueroso cepillo de inodoro.

- Hmm… - fue mi gran respuesta. – pues es asqueroso por que estas todo mojado. – murmure tratando de disimular una risa, pero a Jasper no le pareció tan gracioso.

- ¡Tendrás que limpiarme! – dijo seriamente.

- ¿Por qué yo? –replique.- ¡¿además que haces aquí?

- Esta es mi habitación. – dijo como si fuese algo obvio. - la pregunta sería que haces tú aquí.

- Pues también es mi habitación… - dije esta vez confusa.

Nos quedamos parados sin decir nada mientras pensábamos que ocurría, entonces como si una bombilla apareciese encima de nuestras cabezas.

- Papá/Mamá… - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Son unos entrometidos. - dijo Jasper mientras iba entrando al baño y entonces antes de entrar rio y mi guiño un ojo. - creo tendrás que dormir conmigo hoy.

Entonces entro a bañarse. Lo odiaba, lo odia, lo odia… Odiaba cuando hacia eso, pero aun así me encantaba, era masoquista, muy masoquista. Mientras él se bañaba yo me cambie las ropas que aun tenia puesta por mi piyama; de pronto un pensamiento morboso me vino a la mente. Jasper estaba en la ducha en este momento, aunque no fuese mal pensada, no pude evitar imaginármelo desnudos, frotando su increíble cuerpo y las gotas de agua en su piel, sus piernas largas y muy bien formadas y su gran y… ¡Cálmate Bella!

Pero había otra cosa la cual no pensé ¿Dónde dormiríamos? ¿Juntos? ¿Se iría a otra parte de la habitación? No importaba como, todas esas preguntas me hacían sonrojar.

- Bella me pasas esa toalla. - dijo Jasper asomándose por la puerta señalándome la toalla en una de las mesitas de noche. - ¿Tienes calor o qué? Estas roja ¿se podría saber por qué? – dijo con su sonrisa sexy deslumbrándome.

- No, no es nada… - dije intentando sonar lo más normal posible mientras agarraba la toalla y se la daba, pero entonces…

- Entonces creo que no te molestara que haga esto. – dijo y entonces me jalo dentro del baño.

Entonces sin previo aviso y aun en shock por ver a Jasper desnudo(si, desnudo); no hacía falta explicar lo caliente que se volvieron mis mejillas al ver su perfecto pecho y brazos bien trabajados, sus piernas largas y su**… **ok, si seguía así necesitaría terapia. EntoncesJasper empezó a quitarme mi pijama y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y ni siquiera se pusiese duro al verme desnuda me tomo en brazos y me metió en la tina junto a él, no podía estar más roja o más caliente cuando sentí su piel húmeda contra la mía.

- ¿Algún problema? – susurro detrás de mí con sus labios en mi oreja.

- No…pero tengo una duda ¡¿Por qué tengo que bañarme contigo? – gemí y entonces sentí como con una esponja el frotaba mi espalda.

- También estabas hecha un asco… - dijo besando mi hombro, sentir sus labios contra mi piel hizo que me derritiese.

- Eres de lo peor, te vas y me dejas y ahora pretendes que acepte besarte… - me queje, el solo rio.

- Yo no dije nada de besar.- ok, golpe bajo.

Intente moverme pero él me tenia apresada en sus brazos, no era que me molestase, a lo contrario, era tan cálido, simplemente me deje llevar por el agua caliente y su piel reconfortante, termine echando la cabeza hacia atrás para recostarla en su hombro mientras el seguía frotando mis brazos y piernas con la esponja húmeda.

- Te extrañe ¿sabes? – murmure para después girarme un poco y recostar mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo en mi vientre su deseo.

- Lo sé… - murmuro dándome un beso en la frente y abrazarme más fuerte que antes. - aun debemos bañarnos ¿no?

- Si… hueles horrible. -. Dije con una sonrisa mientras colocaba champo en su cabello.

- Tu igual. - dijo haciendo lo mismo que yo mientras yo le soplaba algunas burbujas en el rostro fastidiándolo.

- Deja eso o tendré que castigarte. - dijo echándome agua al rostro.

- ¿Cómo? – le rete y entonces me beso lenta y dolorosamente bien para después separarse de mi dejándome con ganas de mas. – buen castigo.

- Todavía no termina.

Entonces bajo y empezó a besar mi cuello para después descender a mis pechos y lamer mi pezón haciéndome gemir, al principio fue una tortura pero luego se volvió demasiado excitante mientras él se deleitaba con mis pechos uno a la vez, intente no dejarme llevar pero ¡dios si era bueno!

- ¿Y qué tal esto? – dijo bajando aun más la esponja pasándola por mi vientre hasta llegar más abajo haciéndome gemir; entonces dejo caer la esponja y con sus dedos empezó a acariciarme ¡Jasper me iba a volver loco!

- Eres de lo peor. – gemí de nuevo mientras él seguía introduciendo sus dedos haciéndome gemir aun mas, tuve que morder su hombro para reprimir un chillido.

- Como te dije, voy a dejarte limpia. - susurro en mi oído con voz ronca mientras volvía a temblar ante su tacto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Después del baño nos vestimos solo para permanecer sentados en la gran cama, arropados los dos con una misma manta mientras él me tenía en sus brazos, eran tan cálidos, nunca me cansaría de aquello.

La luz estaba apagada y estábamos viendo una película de terror, aunque en realidad ambos estábamos lejos de verla.

- Creo que debería pedirte que seas mi novia ¿no? – dijo besando mi oreja y yo asentí.

- Creo que sería lo más conveniente ya que no me gusta tener que ser tan intima con alguien que no sea mi novio.

- ¿Entonces serias mi novia esta vez de verdad? – murmuro más bajo colocando su cabeza en mi hombro.

- ¿Ser novia de un pervertido…? Mmm… - divague y entonces gire mi cabeza para darle un corto beso en los labios. - Tal vez lo piense.

El sonrió y volvió a besarme cálidamente mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho y aspiraba su natural esencia y un ligero aroma a tabaco que solo lo hizo más placentero, el solo se limito a acariciar mi cabeza dulcemente.

- Mañana será el ensayo de boda… - murmuro él. – nuestros padres casándose ¿raro no?

- Somos unos morbosos incestuosos… - dije conteniendo una risa la cual el si boto.

- Tú eres la que lo pensó, así que tu eres la morbosa. – solo resople ante eso.

- ¿Sabes que les pasa a esos dos? Están muy alegres y radiantes.

- Quién sabe, tal vez sea efecto secundario de la menopausia, por cierto Rose vendrá al ensayo y quiere decirte algo.

- Y eso es… - divague.

- Nada. - dijo y entonces me acorde de algo.

Rápidamente me separe de él y fui a mi maleta hasta que encontré lo que quería. Entonces volví a Jasper y le extendí la caja.

- ¿Y eso es?

- Un regalo. – dije como si fuese lo mas obvio.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Acaso no puedo darle un regalo a mi novio? – pregunte y el sonrió cuando dije utilice el termino novio.

Jasper tomo la caja entre sus manos y la abrió dejando ver una cadenas con una placa estilo militar de plata con el nombre, fecha de nacimiento y esas cosas grabadas, sabia la afición de Jasper por la historia y mas por las cosas que tuviesen que ver con el ejercito porque sabía que le recordaba a su padre.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunte, pero el solo miro la cadena anonadado antes de sonreír abiertamente y abrazarme fuertemente.

- Me encanta… - entonces me separe de él y lo ayude a colocársela acariciando el grabado con su nombre. – siempre he querido usar una… nunca seré un veterano o un héroe pero…

- Para mí si eres un héroe… me salvaste de la soledad y me has protegido contra todo. – murmure y entonces Jasper rio.

Entonces Jasper se separo de mí y se acostó boca abajo en la cama y yo hice lo mismo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ambos sonreímos y el coloco la sabana sobre ambos para mantenernos abrigados.

- Hola. – dijo él.

- Hola. – dije yo poniendo mi mano en su rostro. - ¿no me responderás? – reclame haciendo un mohín.

- Nop. – dijo inocentemente. - estoy muy cansado.

- ¿Entonces no habrá un beso de buenas noches?

- No. – dijo con un bostezo fingido.

- ¿Tomarías mi mano al menos?

El deslizo su mano atravez de la sabana y tomo la mía mientras le daba un beso a esta apretándola levemente como para mostrarme que estaba allí para mí. Estaba feliz, sentía como si las cosas pudiesen volver a ser como antes, como si nunca hubiese existido dolor o penas, como si simplemente estuviésemos dos años en el pasado, siendo jóvenes e ingenuos, solo que ahora si sabíamos por quien lucharíamos.

- Solo un beso. – le dije con otro puchero y el rio mientras los dos nos incorporábamos de la cama y el besaba tiernamente mi mejilla.

- Mi pequeña Bella ha vuelto. – susurro dándome un segundo beso en la otra mejilla.

Sin poder evitarlo nos miramos a los ojos y el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para darme un cálido y lento beso en los labios; se sentía bien que por fin me besase, que por fin nuestros cuerpos fuesen uno solo, su cálida piel y manos suaves que apretaban mi cuerpo dulcemente contra el suyo; solo Jasper podría hacerme sentir dicho placer y éxtasis, ese calor el cual me inundaba.

Paso su lengua por mi labio pidiéndome permiso por primera vez y yo accedí, nuestros labios bailaban y nuestras lenguas se abrazaban mientras nuestras necesidades eran más intensas.

- Tu boca sigue sabiendo a cigarro. – dije entre besos tomando aire.

- Pues tendrás que aguantarlo. – dijo mientras apartaba el cabello de mi hombro para dejar un camino de besos en mi hombro.

- ¿Quien dijo que no me gustaba? – le dije entre suspiro mientras seguía besándome.- todo tu me gustas.

Abrace su cabeza contra mi pecho sonde se hallaba mi corazón, quería que lo escuchase, quería que supiese que estaba allí y lo amaba profundamente, quería que escuchase la música que el creaba en mi.

- Suena feliz. – dije acomodando su rostro en mi pecho.

- Por ti…

Se volvió a incorporar y volvió a besarme apasionadamente; así como el borro todo el dolor de mi imaginario mundo deseaba borrar el suyo, tome sus brazos y bese cada una de sus cicatrices, para mi eran hermosas porque eran parte de él, parte del dolor que yo también quería borrar.

Como si fuese inevitable nuestras prendas se desprendieron y desencadenamos nuestras pasiones en ese instante, dos años sin sentirnos, pero en tan solo una noche desencadenamos nuestros sentimientos.

- Te amo Jasper… - murmure roncamente al final del climax, ahora si podía tocar el cielo, podía tocar el rostro de Jasper y ver sus ojos azul como el cielo, cielo en el cual me quedaría.

- Lo sé. – dijo besando mi cuello mientras me acurrucaba al lado de su cuerpo. – cuando todo esto termine volveremos a Nueva York y estaremos juntos para siempre.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- No lo prometo porque lo voy a hacer. - dijo dándome un beso en la frente. – viviremos juntos, serás mi mujer… y tendremos la vida por delante para decidir qué ocurrirá después.

- Suena maravilloso… - dije acurrucándome aun mas en su pecho y cerrando mis ojos sabiendo que nos quedaría una vida por delante para ser felices, incluso más felices de lo que éramos ahora.

**Como lo prometí ^^ AL menos este cap se podría decir que estaba un poco acido pero no mucho, recuerden que soy nueva en esto y me concentro más en la trama. **

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Por cierto no canten la canción porque o si no Freddy vendrá pro ustedes ¿ya la cantaron? Lastima.**

- **Dime Freddy ¿qué pensaste del fic?**

- **Muy bien aunque solo me mencionaste una vez. - dice amenazándome con sus cuchillas.**

- **¿Y por qué yo no aparezco? – pregunta Jason encendiendo su cierra.**

- **¡Auxilio!**

**Recuerden que con cada review aseguran la supervivencia de la raza humana ante los teletubies (olvide mencionar que son terroristas) XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo XXII**

**La boda**

**N/A: Gracias por sus reviews ^^ creo que si podríamos llegar a los trescientos, bueno en fin, como agradecimiento por sus comentarios otro cap mas o menos largo.**

**Próxima actualización: el viernes**

**¿Sobreviví a Freddy a Jason?: Si, pero ahora viven en mi casa -.- dejen reviews para que se vallan, son unos puercos -.-**

Era tan cálida la cama, se sentía increíble poder dormir al fin en paz después de tantos días; aunque claro tarde o temprano tendría que levantarme y lo que me levanto no fueron los rayos del sol, si no sus besos sobre mi piel desnuda.

- ¿Amaneciste cariñoso? – le pregunte aun con los ojos cerrados y el solo se limito a darme otro beso esta vez cerca de la oreja.

- Es solo que estoy aburrido de verte dormir. – dijo mientras acariciaba su nariz con mi cuello haciéndome reír.

- Ser despreciable… te mereces el cielo ¿sabes?

- Lo sé…

Me incorpore y estire mis músculos lo mas que pude al tiempo que el abrazaba mi cintura con sus brazos, piel contra piel, era increíble aquella sensación, volví a sentir mi interior arder. Me gire y lo bese delicadamente en los labios para después aferrarme a su rostro y ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules. Parecía todo un sueño todavía.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto después de un rato mirándolo al rostro.

- No nada… solo quería saber si eras real.

- ¿Te hago delirar o qué? – dije burlándose y yo fruncí el ceño mientras resoplaba.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Todo el mundo estaba sentado en las mesas vestidos de manera informal mientras el organizador administraba donde iría cada quien, donde se servirían los platos, cuánto tiempo tendríamos que esperar y cosas por el estilo; yo solo permanecí al lado de Jasper si prestar mucha atención o eso planeaba hasta que.

- Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí… - se quejo alguien a nuestras espaldas y yo me gire para ver a mi peor pesadilla.

- Hola Rosalie. - dije nerviosa y entonces ella me tomo del cuello de mi camisa con una expresión asesina. - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte esta vez aterrada.

- ¿Cómo que "que ocurre"? explícame esto. - dijo señalando a Jasper aun a mi lado el cual tenía cara de trágame tierra.

- Bueno… tu naciste con el tú debes de saber de dónde salió… - dije intentando aligerar el ambiente pero ella siguió con su cara de "no bromeo".

- Somos novios. - dijo el frustrado y Rosalie me siguió matando con la mirada.

- Mas te vale quedarte con él y hacerlo feliz o si no…. – entonces agarro un cuchillo para untar mantequilla y lo coloco frente a mi cuello haciéndome ver su punto.

Trague en seco pero entonces sin poder aguantarlo más ambas nos echamos a reír.

- Rosalie ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás en tus días o qué? – dije aun riendo mientras ella colocaba su brazo sobre mis hombros.

- Nah, es solo que deseaba asustarte, pero al parecer no funciono.

- Llevo dos años conociéndote ¿que podría ser más aterrador?- le rete y ella se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez yo con un látigo. - dijo con un sonroso y una sonrisa picara.

- Guárdaselo a Emmet.- le dije y todos empezamos a reír.

- Si me disculpas Jasper, me llevare a Bella.

- Haz lo que quieras con ella. – dijo restándole importancia y yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada. - ok, solo tráemela en una pieza.

- Que romántico. - dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo.

Entonces Jasper se levanto y me dio un corto y dulce beso en los labios.

- No tardes. - me pidió y yo asentí sonrojada y posiblemente con cara de estúpida.

- No sé que es peor, que están melosos o que seas mi hermano y tú mí mejor amiga. – dijo mientras me jalaba lejos de Jasper.

Las dos terminamos yéndonos del salón hacia el jardín del lugar, en el cual dentro de poco seria la boda; hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho y lo que haríamos, lo que usaríamos y el papel de cada una en la boda.

- La boda será increíble pero apuesto que no será tan buena como la tuya con Emmet. – le dije con una sonrisa y ella solo resoplo. - por cierto ¿y Emmet?

- Vendrá a tiempo para a la boda pero ahora está en un caso; pero sigo pensando que la boda de mamá será hermosa, ella y Charlie están radiantes.

- Y eso se debe a… - pregunte con la esperanza de que ella supiese, pero ella se mantuvo callada así que desistí.- En serio Rose, dime porque me llamaste y trajiste aquí, y no me digas que es para acecinarme por que sabes que si me matas no podrás ir a la boda porque Charlie te arrestaría. – dije y como era mi intensión la hice reír.

- En realidad solo vine a pedirte un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- Bella… veras… Jasper ya acepto, pero como ahora están juntos desearía que ustedes… bueno fueran… - entonces se sonrojo y su rostro se volvió como quien no quiere la cosa. – mejor que te lo diga Jeanne en la boda.

- ¿Le paso algo? – pregunte preocupada y Rosalie solo negó frustrada.

- No, nada, mejor volvamos, tu novio espera.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que apenas pude verlo pasar, mañana seria la boda de Charlie y Jeanne; y mañana cumpliría una semana de haber vuelto con Jasper, aquella fue la mejor semana de mi vida.

Jasper y yo no salíamos mucho ya que no las pasábamos todo el día y la noche en el hotel aprovechando cualquier momento para amarnos; era una sensación increíble, nunca describiría aquel placer y paz que el causaba en mi cada vez que acariciaba mi piel. Solo salíamos ya era para comer o porque teníamos que ayudar con los preparativos de la boda.

- ¿Dónde te gustaría vivir? – pregunto el sobre mi espalda pero sin recargar su peso.

- Donde sea, pero ya tenemos cada uno un apartamento y sería bueno que usáramos uno de ellos, mas tarde decidiremos si es necesario uno más grande.

- Preferiría una casa… si vendo tu cuadro…

- ¡No! – le dije alarmada y él se asusto por mi reacción unos segundos. - digo… el cuadro es muy importante para ti, no es necesario venderlo.

- ¿Para que necesito una pintura tuyo si ya te tengo aquí? – entonces acaricio mi rostro mientras se giraba aun sosteniéndome para que quedase yo encima de el.

- De igual manera, a mi me gusta.

- Entonces me lo quedare. - dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

Baje la cabeza a su pecho descubierto mientras hacía círculos en mi palma sobre este. Mañana sería un gran día y lo sabía. Sentía que por fin todos serian felices.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Bella!

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – chille al ver a Alice en el salón.

Para mi suerte no había nadie todavía en el salón, si Jeanne, Rosalie o… bueno todo el mundo, veía a Alice en menos de tres segundos estaría sepultada bajo tierra.

- ¿Cómo que por que estoy aquí? Hoy hay una boda y necesito que estés hermosa. – me dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

- Alice faltan 4 horas para la boda y…

- Son diez minutos más de los que necesito. - murmuro para sí misma con voz macabra.

- Alice debes irte si alguien te ve…

- ¿Si alguien ve a quien? – dijo Rosalie… ¡Maldita sea!

Entonces Rosalie se quedo estática mirando a Alice la cual solo agitaba la manso con una gran sonrisa, podría decir que Rosalie le correspondió, pero esa sonrisa parecía mas la de una psicópata….

1 minuto después.

Rosalie y yo estábamos en el cuarto preparándonos el cabello, maquillaje y esas cosas mientras Alice estaba encerrada en el closet amordazada y atada con una lata de refresco para que no se deshidratara según Rosalie ¡¿Cómo podía tomar la lata de cualquier manera?

- ¿No crees que exageras? – le pregunte a Rosalie mientras esta me peinaba.

- Nah, si la necesitamos la desatare. – alce una ceja.

- Por cierto de donde sacaste el arma con el cual amenazaste a Alice.

- Soy rubia y sensual ¿crees que podría caminar en las calles sin protección? – debía admitir que tenía un buen punto.

- Me sentiría más cómoda si Alice me peinase y vistiese. - le dije y ella gruño. – Oh, vamos ella no hará nada malo o que perjudique la boda. – ahora era Rosalie la que alzaba la ceja, pero al ver mi puchero (cortesía de Alice) suspiro y me dio espacio.

Me dirigí al closet donde estaba Alice lloriqueando y meciéndose como una niña traumada pateando de un lado para otro la lata. Para mi mala suerte estaba atada y amordazada con cinta adhesiva.

- Perdóname… - murmure y entonces de un solo jalón de quite la cinta de mi boca y para mi sorpresa ni siquiera chillo o se quejo. - ¿no te duele?

- Cuando eres sometida ya nada te duele… - murmuro. – además de cualquier manera tenía que depilarme… ¡Ahora sácame de esta pesadilla!

- Vamos Alice solo fueron unos minutos.

- ¡Unos minutos! – chillo ella. - ¿acaso viste todos los horribles vestidos que hay aquí? – dijo apuntando los vestidos que le hacían compañía.

- Hubiese preferido morir que estar aquí.

- Podemos arreglar eso. - dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa malévola mientras Alice solo le mostraba el dedo.

Después de que todo se calmo Alice se dedico a peinarme y a maquillarme, el maquillaje era cálido y poco cargado; por otra parte ella había dejado mi cabello suelto en suaves rizos. Entonces acerco el vestido que había escogido para mí, el cual todavía no había visto, pero cuando me lo coloque no podía creer que la chica que estaba en el espejo era yo.

- Wow, hasta yo debo admitir que te vez bien. - dijo Rosalie tan sorprendida como yo.

- Si quieres también puedo arreglarte a ti también. - dijo Alice amistosamente a Rosalie sin ninguna pisca de malicia.

Rosalie se debatió ante la posible muestra de paz de Alice, si aceptaba tal vez sus diferencias se arreglaría ¡por favor Dios que acepte!

- Está bien, pero si tengo un solo cabello fuera de lugar morirás. – amenazo y Alice solo sonrió dando saltitos.

Mientras ellas seguían me quede mirándome de nuevo en el espejo, el vestido era de un azul rey brillante, bien ceñido a mi cuerpo, sin tirantes cuyo escote daba una muy buena vista de mis pechos sin ser al mismo tiempo muy revelados; la falda llegaba hasta el suelo en varias lentejuelas brillantes, todo el vestido era perfecto.

- Bella… ¡wow! – dijo Jasper cuando entro.

- Límpiate la baba. – dijo Rosalie después de un rato.

- Si perdón. - dijo un poco avergonzado sin dejar de mirarme, aunque claro yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo con su traje negro y cabello lacio, parecía un actor o simplemente un ángel vestido de negro.

- ¡Hola Jazz! – Dijo Alice saludándolo animadamente y Jasper solo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – pregunto él.

- Larga historia… ¿Qué necesitas Jasper? – pregunte y como si se acordase de algo señalo a Rosalie, la cual ya estaba lista y hermosa.

- Mamá necesita tu ayuda y al de Bella para prepararse.

- Si quieren yo también ayudo. – chillo Alice emocionada y los tres la miramos escépticos.

- Ok… volveré al closet. – dijo mientras entraba de nuevo al closet.

- Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, pero me como un gusanito… - cantaba mientras todos la mirábamos el closet como si fuese la cosa más bizarra del mundo.

Los tres empezamos a caminar hacia donde estaba la habitación donde se encontraba Jeanne la cual estaba peleando por ponerse el vestido y cuando nos vio empezó literalmente a llorar.

- ¡Dios que lindos se ven! ¡Te vez tan hermosa Rosalie y tu Jasper pareces un príncipe! – dijo toda emotiva. – ahora que lo recuerdo, como olvidar cuando tu hermana te obligaba a jugar a las princesitas y por eso dejabas tu cabello largo y…

- Mamá… - se quejaron tanto Rosalie como Jasper mientras yo reia como loca imaginándome a Jasper con trencitas..

- Ok, ok… ¡Ahora muevan su trasero y ayúdenme a ponerme el maldito vestido! – dijo volviendo a su carácter inicial.

- Ok, entonces me retiro, adiós Bella. - dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios para después irse.

Aun embobada me gire y mire a Rosalie y a Jeanne las cuales me miraban con complicidad y una sonrisa picara en los labios.

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada. – dijeron ambas a la vez.

Nos dispusimos a ayudar a vestir a Jeanne, peinarla y maquillarla, estaba muy alegre y a pesar de insultarnos y quejarse cada cinco segundos, se podía ver su entusiasmo.

- Bella te dije que debías comprar una talla más grande. – me reprocho Rosalie mientras intentaba subirle el cierre.

- No entiendo porque no te queda si lo pedí de tu talla… - murmure frustrada y Jeanne solo sonrió cálidamente.

- Parece que debería dejar de comer por dos… - entonces abrí los ojos como platos.

- No me digas…

- Pronto tendremos un hermano Bella. - dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa y yo solo me trage una exclamación.

¿Cómo?... bueno eso ya lo sabía ¿Cuándo? No quería saberlo. Si bien Jeanne aun era relativamente joven (tiene 38 o sea tuvo a Jasper y a Rosalie a los 17 más o menos) la noticia me callo como un balde de agua; pero sin importar cuánto me sorprendió aquello no podía sentirme más feliz por ella que en aquel momento. Rápidamente fui y la abrace fuertemente.

- Me alegro por ti… ¿Cuántos meses?

- Casi un mes y lo supe cuando fui al ginecólogo irónicamente para operarme. – dijo aun radiante y un poco mas avergonzada.

- Entonces lo que Rosalie me quería pedir… - murmure y Jeanne asintió.

- Me gustaría que tu y Jasper fueran los padrinos, iba a ser Rosalie y Emmet pero ellos insisten en que sean ustedes. – dijo y yo tuve que contenerme algunas lagrimas sabiendo que Alice me mataría si arruinaba mi maquillaje.

- ¿Eso explica porque no me dejaron entrar a mi habitación?

- Es que íbamos a usarlo como el cuarto del bebé ¿no te molesta cariño?

- Claro que no…- dije con una sonrisa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Después de aquello me senté al lado de Jasper y tome su mano mientras veíamos a Jeanne, su madre y en pocos minutos la mía también; el ambiente cargado de amor y alegría era como una señal de que todo iría bien.

La ceremonia paso tranquila, a excepción que a Charlie casi le daba un paro cardiaco y casi se desmallaba en el altar. Ambos dieron el "si" y se volvieron marido y mujer, o entre caso esclavo de mujer. La fiesta en el salón fue animada y entretenida aunque duro poco ya que Charlie y Jeanne tenían un vuelo pendiente para ir a su luna de miel.

Ya era de noche y la ceremonia había concluido, y con eso el motivo por el cual Jasper y yo volvimos a Forks, ahora solo quedaba volver a Nueva York y con ellos esperar no volvernos a separar.

Oh, sí y sacamos a Alice del closet, estaba haciendo unos dibujos raros mientras hacía unos muñecos con los vestidos y le clavaba agujas ¿debería preocuparme? No, la he visto en peores situaciones…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Cansada. – pregunto Jasper mientras volvíamos a la habitación del hotel.

- La verdad sí. – dije acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Irónicamente el me llevo en sus brazos como si yo hubiese sido la novia esta noche. Me coloco dulcemente en la cama mientras él se colocaba encima de mí. Agarre sus cabellos entre mis dedos, podía ver como sus ojos se oscurecían por el deseo permitiéndome reflejarme en ellos y ver que yo tenía la misma mirada.

- Creo que esta de mas decir lo hermosa que te vez. – dijo acariciando su nariz con mi cuello mientras dejaba besos húmedos en este.

- Hmmm… - esa fue mi gran respuesta mientras me dedicaba a jugar con los botones de su camisa quitándolos uno por uno.

No había prisa, no la había. Por que tendríamos una vida juntos por delante…

- Te amo… - murmuro el besando lenta y provocativamente mis labios mientras levantaba la falda de mi vestido para acariciar mis muslos.

- Yo también te amo….- dije dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras él seguía acariciando mi cuerpo con sus cálidas manos al igual que yo el suyo.

- Para siempre… - murmuro y entonces volvió a besarme en los labios.

**Primero para que sepan, no pensaba colocar a Jeanne embarazada pero es necesario para algo que pienso hacer, por cierto Mi madre tuvo a mi hermano a los 40 y mi padre tiene 56 y tengo 9 hermanos, en serio, tengo 9 hermanos; Así que no piensen que no es posible porque ha habido madres de hasta 90 años XD**

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? He allí el dilema!**

**Por fa dejan reviews para llegar a los trecientos:**

**Los reviews pueden incluir con recomendaciones, insultos, buenos deseos, amenzas de muerte, amenzas de tu abuela, amenazas de tu perro, algún admirador o algún acosador ¿o por que no ambos? ^^**

**Recuerda que con cada review ayudas a que la autora pueda controlar al mundo con su fic ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo XXIII**

**Felicidad y un poco de dolor**

**N/A: Este es un momento épico en el fic… y solo les diré que agarren el peluche más cercano (si eres soltera) y no se coman las uñas porque es malo.**

**¿Quién dijo que no doy consejos? ^^**

**Próximo cap: Domingo.**

**P.D. Por cierto "Kmi"... te acabas de ganar una enemiga chan chan chaaannnnnn...**

Estaba en mi antigua casa en Forks, ya había pasado una semana desde la boda de Charlie y Jeanne, y yo no comenzaría clases hasta el próximo mes, al igual que Jasper, el cual ya estaba preparando su tesis.

- Charlie debería contratar a un decorador… este lugar no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. - murmuro Jasper mientras veía _Lie To Me* _

- Siéndote sincera no me molesta… me trae buenos recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto mientras se levantaba y me besaba el cuello.

- La primera vez que dormiste a mi lado… - murmure ladeando el cuello haciéndole más fácil su tarea de dejar besos húmedos en mi cuello.

- ¿Qué más?

- Nuestro primer beso. – entonces él se separo un poco de mi y beso mis labios como lo hizo la primera vez.

Rozo su lengua por mi labios mientras yo mordisqueaba los suyos, técnicamente comiéndonos y degustando nuestros labios sin siquiera profundizarlo solo sentir la piel y la calidez de estos.

El descendió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa hasta llegar a mis pechos y acariciarlos suavemente antes de tomarlos haciéndome gemir cada vez que sentía sus cálidas manos apretarlo.

- ¿Algún recuerdo más? – pregunto en mi oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo levemente haciéndome gemir.

Bajo su mano de mis pechos a mis piernas las cuales sentía ardes, mientras acariciaba mas dulcemente atravez de la tela.

- Hmmm… - fue todo lo que pude articular. - la primera vez que dijiste que me amabas…

- Creo que olvidaste uno. - dijo mientras me tumbaba en el sofá con el encima de mi sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el mío.

- ¿Cuál sería? – pregunte esta vez yo con mis manos en su rostro.

- Nuestra primera vez. - entonces volvió a besarme.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aun estaba agotada por todo lo que Jasper y yo habíamos hecho, yo estaba en la cama mientras él en el baño, apenas hace unos minutos me había despertado pero no quería levantarme todavía.

- ¿Entonces cuento contigo?... – escuche a Jasper y entonces me entro la curiosidad mientras me acercaba a la puerta del baño para escuchar mejor. – Necesito que esté listo para la tarde… no, no me teñiré el cabello… - ok, eso era extraño. – sí, me asegurare estar bien vestido… ok, ok, adiós Alice.

¿Alice? ¿Por qué estaba hablando con Alice? Cuando salió del baño me miro y sonrió.

- ¿Todavía cansada?- pregunto.

- Eres un animal ¿sabías? - le dije y él me giño el ojo, quería preguntarle por que estaba hablando con Alice pero siendo sincera no le vi la necesidad… porque confiaba en el.

- Vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Estar ambos en Forks hacia recordar aquellos buenos momentos, aquellos en los cuales todo era un sueño, pero ahora ese sueño era real.

No podía creer que pudiese amar mas a Jasper, pero cada día era una muestra de que aquello era posible; él me llevo a lugares los cuales había olvidado como el viejo bar, el cual no había cambiado mucho con los años a excepción que los que se reunían en el sótano se diluyeron en estos últimos años y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

- ¡Bella! ¡Jasper! – gritaron dos chicas cuando bajamos, había algunas personas abajo pero me eran desconocidas todas menos las que me estaban saludando en este momento.

- Hola Bree… Magie. - dije y las dos sonrieron abiertamente mientras nos abrazaban a mí y a Jasper sucesivamente.

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí? Hace años que no te vemos Bella. – dijo Carmen dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Hemos estado ocupados. – dijo Jasper alzando nuestras manos juntas.

- Rompen, vuelven, rompen, vuelven, hay una mala y después rompen de nuevo para volver después… ¿para qué ver novelas si ya tengo una en vivo? - suspiro Carmen frustrada.

- Lo sé, lo sé… - murmure avergonzada.

- ¿Y que los trae por aquí? ¿Nueva York te aburrió Jasper? – pregunto Eleazar mientras serbia tragos a las personas sentadas.

- Solo venimos a saludar.

Nos quedamos hablando brevemente con Carmen y Eleazar y tomamos algunas copas; Bree y Magie habían crecido bastantes y ahora vivían con Carmen y Eleazar, Emmet quería adoptarlas pero ellos dos se les adelantaron y ahora eran una familia feliz por así decirlo.

- Y Bella… ¿piensas seguir en Nueva York o volver? – pregunto Magie.

- Claro después de casarte con Jasper. - concluyo Bree haciéndome sonrojar.

Ya iba por mi segundo vaso de jugo con vodka, pero cuando iba a responder las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta mientras empezaba a sentir que todo me daba vueltas.

- Bella ¿estás bien? – pregunto Carmen mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. - estas pálida… vamos, te llevare al baño.

Carmen me llevo al baño y entonces no pude mas y corrí al sanitario y empecé a vomitar sintiendo como mi estomago se revolvía. Carmen me ayudo con mi cabello mientras las chicas me traían un vaso con agua.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si… creo que me cayó mal la bebida. – murmure intentando reconfortarlas.

- Estas todavía muy pálida y estás un poco caliente. - dijo Carmen poniendo su mano en mi frente. – creo que debería decirle a Jasper que te lleve a un médico o…

- ¡No! No quiero que él se preocupe. - Carmen me miro preocupada y escéptica. - prometo ir a un doctor luego ¿ok?

Ella solo suspiro y asintió no sin antes hacerle prometer que no le diría nada a Jasper.

Queríamos hablar más pero nos teníamos que ir pronto ya que Jasper quedo en darme una sorpresa, no le dije nada sobre mi cita con el inodoro, no quería preocuparlo aunque aun sentía mis tripas jugando boxeo con mi estomago; fue triste ver el lugar tan vacio y sin vida, aunque el sótano seguía igual, sin las risas y la diversión que viví allí con los demás no era lo mismo.

- Es un poco triste que no vuelva a tener la alegría que tuvo antes… - murmure.

- No lo creas mucho. - entonces señalado a un grupo de jóvenes que deduje que eran estudiantes entrar al aun simple e insípido bar. - Créeme siempre habrán grupos de jóvenes que quieran pasar un buen rato.

- ¿Cómo un legado? –dije divertida y el asintió mientras nos poníamos en marcha.

El camino pasó en un silencio cómodo mientras la música del estéreo sonaba con un clásico rock de los ochenta; hoy no parecía como los otros días en Forks, el sol estaba brillante y se sentía una tranquilidad muy apacible.

- Veo, veo algo verde.

- UN árbol.

- Veo algo con hojas.

- Un árbol.

- Veo, veo algo largo y duro.

- No será mi polla ¿verdad? – pregunto y entonces yo me sonroje antes de que los dos riésemos como locos.

- Bella ¿Qué te paso en el bar? – pregunto y yo me tense. - vi que fuiste con Carmen al baño ¿ocurre algo?

- No, solo me callo mal la bebida.

- Si te sientes mal entonces no te llevare a ver tu sorpresa. – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡Ya estoy mejor!- exclame sin poder contener las ansias haciéndolo reír como loco.

El camino siguió entre preguntas de ¿estás bien? Y ¿estás segura que estas bien? Hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Esperaba cualquier lugar menos el instituto, aunque me traía buenos recuerdos de cuando era joven y asistía a clases, aunque no era popular o destacada, aun así era bellos recuerdos porque en el último año que estuve conocí a Jasper.

Nos bajamos y Jasper tomo mi mano mientras me pedía que cerrase los ojos, entramos a dentro, pero estaba vacío ya que los alumnos y profesores estaban en los salones, subimos los escalones hasta que deduje que posiblemente iríamos a la azotea, pero aunque era fácil de deducir aun así Jasper no me permitió mirar.

- Empiezo a pensar que adoras tenerme vendada o ciega.

- UN poco de ambas. – dijo. - ok, puedes ver pero entonces se arruinara la sorpresa.

- Pues que se arruine porque yo no pienso matarme en los escalones. – me queje y abrí los ojos mirando el rostro pícaro de Jasper mientras ambos subíamos las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos quede atónita al ver la mesa con las hermosas sillas de madera en medio de la azotea; el cielo era un perfecto atardecer que bañaba el mantel blanco en un desello naranja; las velas y las flores en la mesa, era simplemente hermoso, esperaba rosas o margaritas, pero eran simples flores silvestres de color azul a nuestro alrededor, no era pomposo o extravagante pero si cálido y delicado, era perfecto.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Le pedí a Alice unos favores. – dijo guiñándome el ojo mientras me guiaba a una de las sillas, yo aun seguía en shock.

Como si fuese un cuento de hadas pasamos la velada con una rica cena (la cual presumí que preparo Alice ya que Jasper era pésimo en la cocina), reímos y hablamos de cosa sin mucha importancia o si no el futuro, cualquier cosa que pudiese sacarnos una sonrisa; mientras el atardecer se iba volviendo noche; para cuando me di cuenta mi silla estaba al lado de la de Jasper y mi cabeza estaba recostada en su hombro mirando el cielo.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste usar la azotea? – pregunte después de un rato de silencio.

- Tengo mis contactos.

- No incluye mafia ¿verdad? – pregunte.

- No.

- ¿Y por qué esta cena de todos modos? – pregunte curiosa o mejor dicho muerta del suspenso.

- Solo quería venir aquí al discutir el futuro contigo. – dijo y entonces se separo de mi un poco y saco de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo rojo, mi corazón se detuvo.

Entonces lo abrió dejando ver un anillo plateado de oro blanco con varios cristales incrustados en un anillo más pequeño en el medio.

- Creo que esta de mas decirlo, pero la tradición la demanda. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí y me extendía el anillo. – Bella… ¿Serias mi esposa?

¿Me estaba proponiendo matrimonio? Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mientras las lágrimas corrían ferozmente en mi rostro, esto debía de ser un sueño, por que tantas emociones y tanta felicidad juntas eran casi imposibles en este mundo.

- Pero soy un idiota… - murmure en un sollozo y Jasper rio.

- Lo sé, pero eso lo hace divertido.

- Pero apenas llevamos dos semanas juntas.

- Si cuentas los seis meses que fuimos "novios", mas los dos años que estuve esperando por ti… además ni que nos fuésemos a casar mañana, aunque si quieres… - entre sollozos todavia no pude evitar reír.

- Pero…

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dirás que aceptas sí o no?

Entonces me tire a sus brazos y lo bese apasionadamente.

- Claro que acepto Jasper ¿Qué pregunta idiota es esa? – dije entre besos.

Cuando terminamos nuestra cadena de besos él se separo de mi coloco con delicadeza el hermoso anillo en mi dedo para después dejar un beso en este.

- Te amo Jasper, prometo hacerte feliz. – le dije con toda la sinceridad que podía concebir y el rio mientras me abrazaba y daba vueltas haciendo que ambos riésemos de felicidad.

- Eso debería decirlo yo… futura Bella Hale Swan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Un mes, un mes ya había pasado desde aquella tarde en la azotea, un mes siendo la prometida de Jasper, un mes desde que los dos volvimos a Nueva York, un mes en el cual no podía ser más dichosa por los cambios positivos que había dado mi vida.

Estaba en la farmacia comprando mis artículos de baño, champo, jabón y otras cosas. Estaba emocionada y mis mejillas se encendían cada vez que veía el anillo en mi mano, yo la futura Bella Hale, esposa de Jasper; de solo pensarlo tenía ganas de ponerme a dar saltitos como Alice.

Yo ya estaba preparándome parta irme a vivir con Jasper a su departamento, el que debía admitir que era más grande que el mío pero aun así muy acogedor. Hoy empezaría a empacar al menos que mi malestar siguiese; últimamente me sentía muy cansada y me daba nauseas a todas horas, desde que Jasper y yo nos comprometimos he estaba muy mal de salud, pero me he negado hasta ahora en ir a un doctor solo por el hecho que odio los hospitales.

- Disculpe ¿Dónde queda las toallas sanitarias? – pregunto una joven a mi lado.

- Están por allí… - dije señalando el estante con las toalla y de pronto me quede mirándolas.

Empecé a contar y quede en shock ¿Cómo era posible que tenga dos y media semanas de retraso?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Intente recordar las veces que estuve con Jasper, en casi todas el había usado protección menos cuando nos encontramos en el hotel el día que volví a Forks para la boda; aquello me hizo palidecer ¿Qué diferencia haría un día que no utilizásemos protección? Las demás veces el se había protegido, pero yo no ya que había dejado de consumir la pastilla ya hacía varios meses durante mi relación con….

Volví a palidecer…

Mi último periodo fue una semana después de que me emborrachase la noche que me reencontré con Jasper y fue cuando yo y Edward… No, no podía ser posible.

Entonces cuando vi que ya era tiempo me dirigí al baño y mire con miedo la prueba de embarazo, la levante y cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras mi corazón latía violentamente, entonces abrí los ojos.

Era positiva.

**Chan chan chan… ya empezamos con lo O.O ¿de quién será el bebe? Apuesto que la mayoría dirá de una vez de Edward por el flash del primer cap, pero… ¡No saquen conclusiones que en mi fic todo puede pasar!**

**Acepto recomendaciones y/o recetas para pasteles y/o algún consejo místico que me enseñe a aprobar matemáticas.**

**Recuerda que con cada review participas por un capitulo 0km con un Jasper POV XD**

**P.D. Para los que dicen que estoy loca es simplemente que soy una escritora incomprendida T-T XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo XXIV**

**No me iré**

**N/A: Solo quedan 2 capítulos más y el epilogo ^^ Gracias por sus comentarios y como prometí un cap POV Jasper (me dicen que tal).**

**Próximo capítulo: El viernes (es que tengo que estudiar toda la semana T-T)**

**P.D. Sigo repitiendo no saquen conclusiones sobre la paternidad, además tengo unas cuantas sorpresas y confesiones inesperadas sobre su color de ojos !En tu cara Sheyla! (Por cierto adoro cuando me retan ^^) y Twilightobsecion ya iba aponer un cartel de "se busca" y eso va tambien para !extraño tus comentarios! **

**P.D.2. Como este es un POV diferente al de la historia no me maten si no es tan bueno.**

**P.D.3. SI amas a Nessi visita mi fic recién editado y acabado de "como uno solo" y "en busca de un hogar" si amas a Esme y una historia fuera de lo usual.**

**Happy Halloween! **

**Jasper POV**

Estaba en mi despacho preparando mi próxima pintura, pintar era mi única escapatoria, el único lugar donde podía crear mi vida perfecta, pero… ¿a quién engaño? Ya no necesito pintar mi mundo o siquiera a las personas que me gustaría conocer, ya no hacía falta que pintase un mundo irreal cuando ya mi mundo real estaba perfecto tal y como estaba.

Pero como era el mundo real había trazos los cuales aunque sean sutiles no dejan que sean perfectos.

Últimamente Bella había estado muy callada y eso me preocupaba, apenas unos días se fue a vivir conmigo y se comportaba algo extraña, salía mucho y su mal estar seguía, pero la muy terca nunca admitiría que debía ir a un doctor. Estaba feliz de tenerla de vuelta en mis brazos pero últimamente ha estaba apartada de todo ¿estaría dudando sobre el compromiso? ¿La estaría abrumando que todo ocurriese muy rápido?

- ¡Bella me estas matando! ¿Qué ocurre? – exclame preocupado mientras ella estaba en el baño vomitando.

Me acerque a ella y la ayude a incorporarse, estaba mas pálida y las bolsas en sus ojos decían que no había estado durmiendo bien; pero lo que más me preocupo fueron las lagrimas en sus ojos.

- No es nada… - dijo ella con voz pastosa. - no es nada… - dijo esta vez como para sí misma mientras seguía llorando.

La tome con más delicadeza y la abrace contra mi pecho mientras ella seguía llorando, algo me estaba ocultando y sabía que no sería precisamente buenas noticias, no sabía si tenía algo que ver con su condición de salud actual o con algo más; intente reconfortarla.

- Bella sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? – pregunte acariciando su rostro de porcelana, ella solo asintió mientras íbamos a la sala y ella se sentaba en una de las sillas.

- Lo que pasa es que el día que nos reencontramos Alice había ido a la casa esa noche con bebida y eso… - murmuro sin mirarme. – lo que pasa es que esa noche me acosté con Edward estando ebria…

OK, eso no me lo esperaba; me enoje un poco pero no tenia porque enojarme con ella, a demás era ridículo que estuviese llorando por algo tan insignificante como eso, pero Bella era una llorona y a veces exageraba y… ok, así era como la prefería y así la amaba, pero aun así…. Me acerque a ella y la abrace fuertemente.

- No veo el problema, no éramos nada para entonces… no estoy molesto. - le dije. – además lo hiciste inconscientemente…. – _aunque aun quiera matar a Cullen por aprovecharte ebria… ¿Bella ebria? ok es una imagen muy sensual pero no llega al tema._

- No es eso, es solo que… - dijo sollozando más fuerte y entonces me asuste.

¿Acaso extrañaba a Cullen? Intente no pensar en aquello, no quería pensar que fuese algo así y de solo pensarlo mi corazón se comprimía.

- Bella dime. – le exigí poniendo mis manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. – si aun piensas en Edward…

- ¡No! – exclamo sin dudarlo. - Jasper tu sabes que te amo es solo…

- ¿Solo qué? ¿es sobre la boda? Si es así podemos… - intente razonar pero entonces ella exploto.

- ¡Estoy embarazada! – dijo y yo me quede en blanco. - Fui al doctor hace unos días… tengo mes y medio de embarazo… - murmuro.

Bella estaba embarazada… por un momento mi cerebro no reacciono y cuando por fin lo hizo solo pudo empezar a procesar lo que había dicho… Bella estaba embarazada e iba a tener un bebe… un hijo…

Sin poder aguantarme más abrace fuertemente a Bella la cual aun seguía sollozando, no sabía si sentirme aliviado por saber que nada malo le estaba pasando a Bella o feliz por la noticia, éramos jóvenes y todo eso pero aun así no podía caber en mi felicidad.

- Bella eso es maravilloso… no sé por qué te pones así… - le dije con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

- Jasper… tu no entiendes… - me replico y entonces rompió en llanto. - lo siento Jasper… en serio lo siento…

- ¿Bella? – intente tocarla pero ella se alejo de mi como si mi tacto le hiciese daño.

- Estoy embarazada… pero no sé si el bebe es tuyo o de Edward… lo siento tanto… - dijo por fin diciendo lo último en un susurro ahogado.

Yo aun abrazándola sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban y mi rostro palidecía; sin poder evitarlo caí al suelo con Bella aun llorando sobre mi camisa… ¿El bebe podría ser mío o de Cullen? Aquello hizo que miles de preguntas, miles de incógnitas sin respuestas apareciesen en mi mente.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí en el suelo, pero después de llorar por un buen rato desahogándose, Bella se quedo dormida por el agotamiento; no la solté en ningún momento y no es que pudiese por que no podía encontrar ni mis propios músculos.

Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar mientras veía a Bella dormida en mis brazos pero aun temblando; intentando agarrar fuerzas me levante y a ella también para después llevarla a la cama; se veía tan frágil y pequeña en la cama, pero con el rostro en una mueca de desesperación como si tuviese pesadillas ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabía? ¿Cuándo pensaba decirme?

Estaba furioso con Bella, pero sabía que no era el momento de poner mi orgullo en esto.

Suspire y tome mi teléfono mientras me disponía a salir.

- Hola Alice… necesito el número de Edward…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Termine yendo al café donde habíamos quedado, el estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y un rostro entre confundido y un deseo interno de salir de allí, y más cuando me vio y fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste Jasper?

- ¿Usaste protección con Bella el día antes de romper? – pregunte sin rodeos y Edward me miro como quien no se espera la cosa, pero aun así lo medito.

- La verdad no lo recuerdo ya que yo también estaba ebrio ¿a qué viene eso?

Maldije en voz alta mientras me dejaba caer en mi silla, no podía ser posible ¡Que mierda debía hacer en un momento como este! No podía aceptarlo…

- Escúchame bien Cullen… tu no me agradas y yo se que tampoco te agrado….

- No ¿enserio? – pregunto con sarcasmos mientras ambos nos fulminamos con la mirada.

- Pero a pesar de eso… Bella nos necesita…

- ¡¿Qué le paso a Bella? – pregunto esta vez preocupado pero aquella expresión cambio por una máscara de ira. - ¿le hiciste algo a ella? Porque si fue así juro que…

- Guárdate tus amenazas… - le aclare. - Escúchame esto es difícil y no te pido nada, solo quiero que lo sepas… Bella está embarazada y el padre del niño puede ser cualquiera de los dos.

Tanto Edward como yo nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo por unos minutos, la expresión en Edward era algo digno de ver, su rostro parecía de roca mientras sus ojos no miraba nada en realidad; solo se quedo meditando toda aquella información ¡¿Cómo mierda podía estar tan tranquilo?

- ¿Y bien? – dijo por fin con voz monótona.

- Ella tiene mes y medio de embarazo, puedes tomar cuentas si quieres.

- ¿Ha tomado tratamientos pre natales?

- No lo sé, apenas me dice hoy. – Edward suspiro mientras sus ojos se volvían los de un psicópata o quisiese matar a alguien.

- Sinceramente no se que hace en esto… - _pues ya somos dos._

Gruñí mientras frotaba mi tabique recordando a Bella rota llorando, no era una imagen muy grata y no quería volverla a ver ¿Qué debería hacer? Termine mirando fijamente a Cullen, en estos momentos Bella y el bebé eran la prioridad.

- Sé que eres un cobarde y huyes de los problemas… - dije seriamente con los brazos cruzados. - pero estamos juntos en esto, no tanto de quien será el bebé que ella espera, si no… que ella nos necesitara.

- Eso lo sé. – dijo con el mismo tono que yo. - ¿Pero que harás cuando nazca el bebe?

- No lo sé, Bella será la que decidirá. – dije sin saber a donde debería llegar.

- ¿Y si me elige a mí como el padre? – dijo y yo no aguante mas y lo agarra por la camisa mientras todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor nos miraba.

- Escúchame bien… - dije entre un susurro y un gruñido, aunque aun estuviese con el rostro serio podía ver la desconfianza en sus ojos. – Deja de ser un niño malcriado y entiende que esto no tiene nada que ver con tu capricho hacia Bella, ella ya no te ama…

- No lo dije por eso.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres decir? – pregunte un poco confuso pero él seguía tranquilo como si ya tuviese todas las piezas de ajedrez en su lugar.

- Si el bebe fuese mío… ¿Qué harías? Yo no estoy atado mas a Bella y si aun lo estuviese seria si el bebe que esperase fuese el mío, pero tú que estas con ella ¿aguantarías el hecho criar a un hijo mío? O ¿Bella elegiría estar con el padre del niño?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Llegue al apartamento a eso de las nueve de la noche intentando pensar en todas las cosas que ocurrieron hoy; en muchas ocasiones siempre fui el que tenía un plan B, un as bajo la manga, algo con lo cual salir adelante; pero ahora tenía un problema del cual no podría salir ¿debería estar feliz porque el bebé podría ser mío? O ¿cabreado porque tal vez fuese de Cullen? Pero en esta disputa había dos personas las cuales no tuvieron la culpa de nada pero aun así sufrirían más que nadie.

La primera era Bella, si no hubiese vuelto a su vida le hubiese ahorrado mucho o tal vez si no la hubiese presionado o haber esperado, pero yo de impaciente la quería para mí y solo para mí.

Y la segunda persona era el bebé que ella esperaba, si me casaba con Bella el bebé podría vivir lejos de su padre si este fuese de Edward ¿podría criar al bebé de otro hombre? Lo más probable es que si el bebé fuese de Edward ella tendría que irse con el… separarse de mi…

Quería huir… si tan solo pudiese hacer lo mismo que hice hace dos años.

Solo deseaba huir…

Sin aguantarlo más llore como un idiota en silencio, llore de dolor, llore de impotencia, llore por ser un maldito imbécil o por lo menos por no ser más positivo ¿Por qué no solo podía pensar que el bebé era mío? ¡Pues porque era un maldito pesimista!

Cuando deje de llorar y comportarme como una niñita me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación y entonces vi a Bella acostada en la cama, en la misma posición en la cual la deje, me había olvidado por completo de su presencia.

Por inercia me acerque a ella sentándome al borde de la cama, se veía agotada y las lagrimas secas mostraban que aun dormida había llorado. Acerque mi mano y acaricie su rostro mientras ella suspiraba.

- Jasper… - murmuro aun dormida y yo sonreí sin muchas ganas, Bella nunca cambiaria ese habito de hablar dormida.- mi bebé… - murmuro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

Era un egoísta; Bella amaría a ese bebé aunque fuese de Edward o mío, pero ninguno de nosotros dos podría amar al bebe si era del otro; no sabía si era tan fuerte como para amarlo, amaba a Bella y… también podría amar a su bebé…

Acerque mi mano a su vientre el cual estaba un poco más duro y por unos segundos sentí una inmensa paz invadirme, solo debía tener fe, fe en que ese pequeño era mío y así podría amarlo.

- ¿Eres mía Bella? – pregunte con mis labios cerca de su oreja.

- Si… soy tuya… - murmuro sin despertar todavía.

- Entonces…

Entonces ese bebé seria mío, sea biológicamente de Edward o mío lo amaría y le daría todo, porque aquel bebé seria parte de mi Bella y con eso me conformaba…

- Te amo Bella… los amo a los dos… - dije mientras me tumbaba a su lado y como si supiese que estaba allí me abrazo con la cintura escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

- Yo también te amo Jazz… no te vayas por favor…

- No me iré… - dije abrazándola mas fuerte. – no me iré…

Haría mi mejor esfuerzo, no sabía que hacer o como actuar, solo sabía que amaba a esas dos personas y que lucharía por ellas hasta el final.

**Waaaaa! Jasper es un ser perfecto y muchas lo saben pero aquí quería mostrar su lado más débil y blando ¿no es tierno? Los próximos caps también tendrán Jasper POV.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quién era Jack el destripador? ¿Sera pariente de Jack Sparoow? **

**Muchas preguntas sin sentido y más en el próximo cap XD**

**Por cada review permites Leonardo di capricornio (quien también es un posible Jack) aparezca en tus sueño para salvar a la humanidad XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo XXV**

**Todo irá bien**

**N/A: Como prometí aquí está el cap y para mi buena suerte aprobé un examen y saque el segundo mejor promedio de mi clase y… ok, ok, apuesto que a nadie le interesa eso T-T**

**P.D. Este cap le da un toque trágico al fic y ayudara a los personajes a madurar más y ya sé que muchos dicen el hijo de es Edward, pero para el próximo cap una sorpresa que los dejara WTF?**

**Próximo cap: el sábado o el domingo si tengo tiempo.**

**Advertencia: Si tengo errores ortográficos es que no me dio el suficiente tiempo T-T**

**Bella POV**

Me sentía agotada de tanto llorar; me levante de la cama y no sé cómo diablos llegue allí, intente recordar lo que paso ayer y las lagrimas volvieron a mi rostro mientras recordaba la expresión de Jasper ¿estaría enojado? ¿Decepcionado? De seguro me dejaría, de seguro ya no me amaba. Mientras derramaba lagrimas sentí un pequeño palpitar en mi estomago y acerque mi mano a este.

- Perdóname bebé… mamá es una llorona… - murmuro mientras lo acariciaba dulcemente.

Seguí acariciando mi plano vientre sintiéndolo cálido; no podía creer que estuviese cargando a un ser vivo conmigo y que aquel ser se formase dentro de mí, creciendo y haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte… pero, llevar a aquel bebé conmigo significaba…

Entonces mi estomago gruño.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Me vas a volver un elefante pequeño. - dije olvidando todo centrándome en la salud de mi bebé.

Me levante sintiendo mis músculos tensos mientras me dirigía a la cocina, el apartamento se veía más grande y solitario ¿Dónde estaría Jasper? Sentí como mi corazón se comprimía en mi pecho. Fui a la cocina y para mi decepción no había mucha comida, tenia antojo de un chocolate con tomate o algo parecido; suspire, tal vez tendría que ir de compras y…

- ¿Ya despertaste? – pregunto una voz a mis espaldas y vi a Jasper con unas bolsas de mercado en las manos.

Durante toda la noche me imagine su expresión dura y rencorosa, pero allí estaba él, con su rostro calmado y despreocupado sin una pisca de enojo en sus ojos.

- Si… - murmure.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – asentí y el sonrió.

- Te cocinaría algo pero entonces solo te haría ir al baño y con las nauseas…

- Jasper yo…

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto un poco más serio.

- Lo de ayer… y el bebé…

- Bella, la prioridad ahora eres tú y el bebé… que hombre seria si dejase hambrienta a mi mujer y a mi hijo…

Sonreí mientras me picaban los ojos, en parte de alegría y en parte de pena y enojo; feliz porque Jasper había dicho que mi bebé también era suyo y enojada e impotente por no saber si enserio era su hijo. Aun así Jasper se acerco a mí y me abrazo tiernamente.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- El embarazo me tiene sentimental… - él solo se limito a reír.- perdona.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, al menos que quieras hacerlo por no decírmelo antes.

- Perdón.

- ¡Deja de disculparte! – ahora era yo la que reía. - ¿Vas a comer sí o no?

Jasper durante toda la mañana fue todo un caballero complaciendo cualquiera de mis caprichos, aunque fuese un mal cocinero (y por qué en serio era malo) su comida fue justo lo que calmo mis antojos; no volvimos a tocar el tema del bebé aunque era algo que tendríamos que hablar con tiempo y el no era el único con el que debería hablar…

- Jasper… creo que Edward debe saber… - murmure mientras fregaba los platos temerosa de su reacción.

- Ya yo le conté. – dijo restándole importancia.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclame furioso. - ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cómo reacciono?... ¿Cómo se lo dijiste?

- Si lo que quieres saber cómo lo tomo, el muy desgraciado lo tomo bastante bien… - dijo un poco más para sí mismo mientras apretaba los puños.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunte acercándome a él para tomar su mano.

- Creo que es mejor que lo hables en persona con el… - murmuro. - ¿Cuándo toca tu próxima consulta?

- Mañana me darán mi primer ecografía… - murmure apenada y el sonrió cálidamente.

- Entonces mas te vale avisarme… ¿vas a ir con Cullen?

- Si… pero necesito que tu también vengas. – entonces se tenso, espere que se negara pero el solo suspiro resignado. – si no quieres ir…

- Quiero ir… Bella prometí apoyarte en todo así que iré.

- Nunca prometiste algo así…

- Pues ahora lo hago. Vamos. - dijo guiñándome el ojo mientras besaba mi mejilla.

Yo no quede muy convencida ¿Hasta qué punto el me apoyaría?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Llegamos al apartamento de Edward y para mi mala suerte la que nos recibió fue ¡Señoras y señores! ¡Alice Cullen! Cuando esta me vio solo corrió hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza.

- ¿Bella estas bien? ¿Cómo esta mi sobrino? – pregunto emocionada mientras Jasper se golpeaba la frente con la mano y el ambiente se volvía incomodo.

- Alice, ya te dije que no sabemos quién es el padre… - dijo Jasper exasperado.

- Si eso lo sé. – dijo ella sacándole la lengua.- Aun así seré su tía.

- Alice deja eso… ¿Esta Edward? – pregunte y ella asintió.

- He estado hablando todo el día con él sobre… tu sabes que… - dijo mientras no tan disimuladamente señalaba mi estomago. – y no ha querido hablar mucho del tema… pienso que deberías hablar con él.

Asentí mientras Jasper y yo nos dirigíamos al condominio pero entonces Alice tomo al Jasper del brazo deteniéndolo.

- Bella creo que deberías ir sola, de cualquier manera necesito hablar con él. – dijo ella y yo mire a Jasper preocupada pero el asintió y me dedico una sonrisa de las que el solo podía hacer para calmarme.

Respire hondo y me encamine adentro del edificio, cuando llegue toque el timbre y entonces Edward me abrió…

**Jasper POV**

- En serio que ambos deben amarla mucho como para terminar en todo esto. - dijo Alice cuando Bella se alejo.

- Supongo, el amor y el dolor siempre estarán de la mano y en el caso de Bella ella es la que más sufre por eso.

- Espero que el bebé sea de mi hermano. – dijo mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Deja de decir estupideces. - ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña podía ser tan molesta?

- No lo digo con mala intensión, solo tengo curiosidad por ver como saldrán las cosas… y también quiero ver lo dispuesto que estas en estar con ella…

Nos dirigimos a unas bancas cercanas mientras mi ansiedad crecía a medida que pasaban los minutos ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿De qué estarían hablando?

- Edward esta temeroso por lo que ocurra pero estará dispuesto a hacer todo por el bebé si este resulta ser suyo. - me tense.

- Pues esa es la diferencia entre tu hermano y yo… - Alice me miro confundida. – Yo amare a ese bebé no importa de quien sea.

- Tienes razón… eres diferente… - murmuro con una sonrisa y entonces empezó a limpiarse algunas lagrimas en su rostro. – Bella es una suertuda… ¿Cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si no hubiese sido tan idiota?

- No lo sé…. – dije aun mas pensativo mientras miraba las marcas en mi muñeca descubierta, aquella marcas que me hice prometiéndome no volvería a amar a nadie. – pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Entonces cuando ya había pasado algunos minutos más vi salir a una Bella llorando fuertemente…. Definitivamente iba a matar a Cullen.

**Bella POV**

Edward me ofreció una taza de café la cual tuve que negar gracias a las recomendaciones que me hizo mi doctor, el ambiente era tenso e incomodo y ninguno dijo nada por un rato.

- ¿Estás segura de que el bebé no es mío?- pregunto y solo me cruce de hombros.

- Lamento tener que hacerte pasar por esto… no estás obligado a hacer nada.

- No lo estoy pero aun así si el bebé es mío tengo que hacer algo. – dijo un poco mas exasperado, había bolsas en sus ojos signo de que no había dormido bien y se veía realmente irritado.

- También es probable que sea de Jasper.

- Entonces no importa de quien sea seguirás con Jasper. - asentí.- ¿Entonces alejaras al bebé de mi?

- ¡NO! – exclame ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de mi? – si tu eres el padre entonces puedes verlo cuando quieras y…

- ¡Yo no quiero eso!

- Pero si es de Jasper… - murmure y entonces él se relajo mientras desarreglaba su cabello.

- Entonces será de Jaspe y podrán hacer lo que quieran, pero Bella… si el bebé es mío quiero verlo crecer y que él tenga una familia… - dijo y entonces supe a donde quería ir.

- Edward no puedo… -murmure con la cabeza baja.

El tenia razón, si el hijo era suyo no podía negárselo y tampoco podría negarle a mi pequeño crecer en una familia; yo hubiese preferido vivir con mis dos padres que estar separada entre ambos; pero lo que Edward me pedía era difícil por que me costaría mi vida con Jasper pero tal vez haría feliz a mi bebé.

- No lo estoy pidiendo… solo quiero que lo pienses. - dijo arrodillándose frente a mi tocando mis manos y dándole un beso a estas. - hasta entonces te apoyare con lo que quieras, si necesitas un doctor o cualquier cosa solo avísame.- asentí y entonces el seco las pocas lagrimas que quedaban de mi rostro.

- Gracias… pero yo estoy decidida a estar con Jasper… ya lo decidimos.

- Entonces ya veremos que hacer… - dijo decepcionada. – yo te amo todavía Bella, pero si el bebé es mío entonces luchare por su custodia.

Lo único que pudo romper el silencio que se formo fue el sonido de mi mano estampándose en la mejilla de Edward ¿Cómo podía? ¿Tantos deseos o tanto orgullo tenia? Edward me miro sorprendido e intento evitar que me levantase pero aun así lo hice y me dirigí a la puerta.

- Bella no quise decirlo de ese modo… - intento defenderse.- Bella solo quiero que los tres vivamos como una familia y…

- No habrá tres… - exclame con voz rota. - pensé que eras mejor que eso Edward, pero si así serán las cosas entonces te informo que este será mi bebé hasta que nazca y nadie podrá arrebatármelo.

Entonces dejándolo allí parado cerré la puerta de golpe con las lagrimas aun en el rostro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aquella semana parecía ser la más larga de mi vida, la preocupación me estaba matando y lo peor era que mi estado de ánimo también estaba afectando a Jasper al cual todavía no le había dicho nada de lo ocurrido, intentaba mantenerme al margen por que sea de quien sea el bebé mientras no me aferre a ninguno de los dos no sufriría, era egoísta pero lo último que deseaba era que mi bebé también sufriese.

- Bella… tenemos que volver a Forks… - dijo Jasper con el rostro serio pero aun así con dolor en sus ojos, me acerque a él posando mi mano en su pecho, me dolía verlo así.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunte preocupada. - ¿Le paso algo a Charlie o…?

- Jeanne tuvo un accidente… acaba de perder al bebé

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fueron las horas más angustiantes de mi vida, el viaje de Nueva York a Forks fue largo y silencioso, de vez en cuando no podía evitar llorar, pero Jasper sostuvo mi mano en todo momento ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Tan mal habai quedado Jeanne? ¿Cómo reaccionaria Charlie? ¿Por qué ahora?

Nadie nos espero en el aeropuerto cuando llegamos, ni siquiera habíamos buscado hotel o llamado a alguien al momento que íbamos al hospital, al parecer Jeanne con tres meses de embarazo iba a ir al supermercado cuando le fallaron los frenos y choco contra otro auto ¿Qué probabilidades había de que eso le pasase?

- ¿Cómo esta? – el primero en hablar fue Jasper cuando llegamos, todo el mundo estaba en la sala de espera, con rostros duros y de pesar.

- Preocupados… mamá está estable pero…. – dijo Rosalie llevándose la mano a la boca mientras intentaba reprimir algunas lágrimas.

Jasper se acerco a su gemela y la abrazo dulcemente. Los deje solos mientras me acercaba a Charlie el cual estaba con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretado; me acerque a él y lo abrace suavemente, podría decirle que todo saldría bien pero sabía que lo mejor sería no decir nada, después de todo él era de los que sufrían en silencio, lo único que podría hacer era reconfortarlo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al día siguiente las cosas estaban más o menos igual, Charlie estaba un poco mejor que ayer aunque aún seguía preocupado por Jeanne.

- Ella estará bien… ahora deberías descansar… - le dije colocando una mano en su rostro y viendo sus marcadas ojeras.

- Gracias hija, pero mejor me quedare hasta que todo esté un poco más estable. – dijo con vos cansada.

- En serio lo siento Charlie… - murmure mientras algunas lagrimas cruzaban mi rostro, Charlie solo se limito a acariciar mi cabeza como cuando era niña, tal vez el no mostraba mucho sus emociones o no sabía cómo consolar a alguien, pero lo hacía de igual modo a su manera.

- Sabíamos que era un embarazo de riesgo, el accidente no fue gran cosa pero las condiciones… - coloco una mano en su rostro suspirando con pesar.- Ahora solo nos quedara superarlo. – asentí tomando su mano.

Me quede un rato mas hasta que de pronto volví a sentir nauseas y un fuerte dolor en mi estomago así que corrí al baño ignorando las preguntas de mi padre; después de descargar todo lo que había en mi estomago y sentirme agotada me sorprendí al ver a Jasper esperándome fuera del baño.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto posando su mano en mi frente y yo como pude asentí. - mamá quiere vernos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Entramos con las manos juntas a la habitación de Jeanne, a pesar de que había ramos de flores frescas y las ventanas abiertas para proporcionarle aire puro el ambiente aun estaba sombrío, ella nos miro y sonrió cuando entramos, tenia algunos moretones, pero nada que no pudiese curarse en unas semanas; yo me senté al borde de la cama intentando no llorar mientras Jasper por su parte solo abrazaba dulcemente a su madre.

- ¿Todo está bien? – pregunte poniendo mi mano junto a la suya.

- Estoy bien gracias amor… un poco cansado.

- Mas te vale tomar reposo. – le advirtió Jasper.

- Ese doctor puede irse a la mierda, ni que estuviese tan vieja. – a pesar de todo su actitud era la misma.

- ¿En serio estas bien? – pregunto un poco más bajo y ella solo entrecerró los ojos y sonrió tristemente.

- Charlie y yo ya sabíamos los riesgos… ¿Qué puedo decir? Que fue injusto o que no fue nuestra culpa… - suspiro.- es duro… pero sobreviviremos…

- ¿Para qué nos llamaste? – pregunte y Jasper se tenso un poco.

- Jasper me conto hace unos días lo de… - dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio así que se detuvo ¿Por qué ahora?

- Jean… no es el momento… - murmure mientras mi voz se iba rompiendo. - No es el momento…

Ella solo se limito a incorporarse un poco mejor para abrazarme como si de mi madre se tratase. Jasper solo se quedo parado viéndonos y podía ver en sus ojos la impotencia.

- Tal vez la vida decidió quitarme a mi bebé pero a cambio te está dando uno a ti.

- Es que no es justo nosotros no lo planeamos y…. – dije con lagrimas en los ojos y Jeanne me dio un golpe en la cabeza hora veía donde Jasper y Rosalie habían sacado esa maña.

- Tienes que clamarte. – me dijo Jasper posando su mano en mi hombro con la expresión también dura.

- Bella no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, tu bebé es una bendición… ese pequeño que vive en tu interior vivirá en una familia cálida y feliz… así que solo quiero que en honor a mi bebé hagas feliz al tuyo… también es algo que tienes que hacer tú Jasper. – dijo tomando la mano de este y el sonreía y asentía.

- ¿Le contaste todo? – pregunte a Jasper.

- Me lo dijo todo… y con respecto a eso… - Jeanne acaricio dulcemente mi rostro. - solo tú sabrás tomar la decisión correcta… sea quien sea el padre lo que importara es que se críe en una familia que esta junta por amor y no por obligación… con el tiempo todo se arreglara Bella.

- Gracias Jeanne… perdóname…

Sin aguantar mas empecé a llorar lagrimas vivas mientras Jasper me abrazaba cálidamente, tal vez ella tenía razón, no importaba quien era el padre lo que importaba era que nos mantuviésemos juntos, porque los tres nos amábamos.

Jasper y yo haríamos lo que podríamos, cuidaríamos a nuestro bebé sin importar de quien fuese o que cosas nos esperase el futuro, todo estaría bien porque estaríamos juntos.

**Bueno, sin comentarios, solo espero que ustedes se apiaden de mi alma y me permitan vivir lo suficiente para terminar el fic. ****T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Santo Jasper que estas en Crepusculo**

**Santificado sea tu Fic**

**Venga a nosotros tu cuerpo**

**Hágase tu sexy voluntad tanto en libro como en el fic**

**Danos nuestro cap de cada dia**

**Perdona nuestras críticas**

**Así como nosotros también perdonamos que estas con Bella**

**No nos dejes caer ante Edward**

**Y líbranos de tu tentación**

**DhampiritoAmen! ^^ ¿que tal?**

** ** Por cada Review el Jasper de la guarda te cuidara por las noches XD****


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo XXVI**

**Irónico**

**N/A: Este Es el cap por el cual han esperado, lamento haber tardado pero he estado mal de salud.**

**Moraleja: cuando vayas a la pedicurista asegúrate que sea una buena o si no terminaras en el hospital como yo T-T**

**Pronto publicare el Epilongo ^^ espero que este cap sea de su agrado y gracias por su apoyo ¡falta poco para los 300 review! Y todo esto gracias a ustedes ^^**

**P.D. En este cap deben prestar mucha atención, porque todo lo que pensaron del fic será exterminado en este cap, también lean la nota del final para lo que quedaron WTF?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

- Parezco ballena… - murmure al verme en el espejo con aquel vestido blanco.

Aunque para ser sincera nunca me había sentido tan hermosa, el vestido era sin mangas y caía suavemente hasta el suelo para disimular que no llevaba tacones, me encantaban los pequeños vuelos que decoraban mi velo y mi falda y el cálido maquillaje. Con cinco meses de embarazo mi vientre estaba muy grande pero aun así amaba a mis pequeños.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Estas embarazada de mellizos. – me dijo Alice mientras acomodaba mi cabello. - pero siéndote sincera te vez demasiado hermosa.

Acaricie mi vientre sintiendo la patada de los pequeños, todavía recuerdo cuando la noticia nos cayó a Jasper y a mí como un balde de agua fría.

_Hace unos meses_

Después de acompañar a Jeanne y a Charlie unas semanas más para cuidar que estos estuviesen bien volvimos a Nueva York y compramos una pequeña casa. Nuestros padres aun estaban un poco deprimidos pero cuando estaban juntos podíamos ver que todo estaría bien, que se cuidarían mutuamente.

Hoy como le había prometido a Jasper iríamos juntos a ver al bebé, solo había ido una sola vez para saber de mis cuidados prenatales así que no sabía mucho como estaría el bebe ahora.

Jasper se veía nervioso y tenso y eso me daba mucha risa.

- Que no es gracioso… - me dijo sonrojado.

- No sé que es más gracioso verte nervioso o que no puedas fumar. – dije y el solo hizo una mueca.

- De cualquier manera iba a dejarlo.

- Si como no, si te vi fumando en el baño más de una vez. – le regañe. – el cigarro es malo para el bebe y para ti así que los bote todos.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? – exclamo indignado mientras me tomaba de la cintura haciéndome cosquillas mientras yo lloraba de la risa. - vas a ver…. Tendré que castigarte y…

Entonces escuchamos a alguien toser y el y yo nos giramos para ver que la doctora ya había entrado a la habitación y nos miraba confusa y poco asustada, rápidamente nos separamos avergonzados.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Bella?- pregunto seria y serena.

- Las nauseas ya están mejor, no me he enfermado ni nada y he estado controlando mi dieta…

- Ok… ¿eres el padre? – pregunto mirando a Jasper y se podía ver en su frente escrito "ojala no porque lo quiero para mi"

- Si lo soy.- dijo con orgullo y yo solo sonreí mientras apretaba su mano.

La doctora me mando a costarme en la camilla mientras quitaba mi camisa y colocaba un líquido biscocho y frio en mi vientre y empezaba a examinarme. Jasper y yo miramos ansiosos la pantalla pero no podíamos distinguir mucho, entonces apunto a una pequeña mancha negra con poca forma.

- Este es el pequeño. – dijo y Jaspe tomo mi mano mas fuerte mientras mirábamos a nuestro bebé en la pantalla, no pude evitar botar algunas lagrimas de alegría.

- ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto Jasper preocupado y la doctora sonrió.

- Todo va bien, crece sanamente y… ¿Qué es esto…? – murmuro mientras miraba desde otro ángulo a nuestro bebe y Jasper y yo nos tensamos preocupados de que algo malo pasase.

Entonces la doctora sonrió mientras seguía moviendo.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No mucho… solo encontramos a otro pequeño escurridizo.

- ¿Cómo? – exclamamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cuántos hijos pensaban tener? – pregunto como si fuese los más normal del mundo. - porque resulta que están esperando gemelos.

- ¡¿Gemelos? – exclamamos los dos.

_Actualidad_

Camine por el largo pasillo mientras Charlie agarraba mi brazo, al final pude distinguir a Jasper sonriendo mientras me veía caminar, nunca lo había visto tan hermoso, su traje negro hacia que su piel brillase y sus ojos nunca se habían visto tan azules y sus sonrisa nunca había sido mas cálida.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti hija. – murmuro mi padre en voz baja mientras sonreía, yo solo lloraba como magdalena.

- Gracias papá… - murmure.

- Te quiere hija. – dijo mientras besaba mi mano y se la entregaba a Jasper. - Más te vale cuidarla. – le advirtió y el tuvo que disimular un risa.

- Claro suegrito… - dijo con una sonrisa mientras me colocaba frente a él sin soltar su mano.

El padre empezó su discurso mientras yo sin despejar mis ojos de los de Jasper acariciaba su mano, tanta dicha fue imposible de procesar y todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que no sabría si podría disfrutarlo, pero aun así un pequeño momento de felicidad era mejor que una vida sin ella.

- Tu Jasper Hale ¿aceptas a Isabella Swan como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto y Jasper ni siquiera volteo.

- Si, acepto. – dijo y yo no pude evitar sollozar con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

- Y tu Isabella Swan ¿aceptas a Jasper Hale como tu esposo para compartir las penas y alegrías, amarlo y apoyarlo incondicionalmente hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto… - murmure en un susurro.

- Entonces con el poder que se me ha otorgado yo los declaro marido y mujer….

Jasper ni siquiera espero al "puedes besar a la novia" cuando ya lo estaba haciendo, me beso tan dulce que sus labios parecían plumas que acariciaban los míos, me abrazo fuertemente pero sin dejar de ser cuidadoso, en algún momento sentimos la patada de uno de los bebes y Jasper pareció notarlo ya que ambos empezamos a reír de felicidad…

**Jasper POV**

Hoy era el día de la verdad y no podía estar más nervioso.

- Jasper vas a hacer un hueco en el piso. – me regaño Rosalie.

- Tu también Edward. – dijo Alice viendo a Edward al igual de nervioso que yo.

SI bien el no había participado mucho durante el embarazo de Bella, el se había encargado de los médicos, sus consultas y todo lo que ella necesitara, y al igual que yo estaba nervioso por saber de quién era el bebé. Todos los meses preparándome para este día se fueron a la mierda ¿y si era suyo? ¿Qué haría Bella? ¿Cómo estaría? Todas esas preguntas me estresaban ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto?

Porque era un parto de riesgo.

Bella con ocho meses de embarazo se había desmayado y había caído al suelo lo cual hizo que rompiese fuentes y ahora estaba en el hospital inconsciente teniendo a los bebes, solo quería ser más fuerte y esperar que ella y los bebés estuviesen a salvo.

- ¿Crees que este bien? Fue prematuro y… - empezó Alice pero Rosalie la detuvo.

- Los gemelos tienden a ser prematuros, lo que me preocupa es el estado de Bella.

- No me lo recuerdes… - dijo Edward preocupado, no importa cuanto lo detestase ambos teníamos que apoyarnos por Bella, la mujer que amábamos.

- ¿Cómo piensan llamarlos? – preguntón Alice intentando aligerar el ambiente.

- Bella y yo nos negamos al saber los sexos de los bebes así que discutimos muchos nombres… Bella es la que elegirá los nombres.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¡¿Qué parto duraba más de cinco horas? Todos habíamos estado aquí desde la noche y estábamos agotados y de toque, cualquier cosa podría hacernos explotar. Entonces entro una enfermera y nos miro a todos en la sala.

- ¿Ustedes vienen con Isabella? – todos asentimos.

- ¡¿Cómo están los bebes y Bella? – preguntamos Edward y yo alarmados.

- Fue un parto difícil. – empezó. – ella estuvo inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo y tardamos mucho en controlar su presión, así que pensábamos hacer una cesaría, por suerte Bella despertó a tiempo y como los bebes ya estaban bien dilatados fue un parto natural exitoso.

Todos suspiramos y sentía que podría caerme al suelo del alivio.

- ¿Y los bebes? – pregunte y pude ver como Edward se tensaba.

- Los mellizos nacieron perfectos, ahora mismo pueden verlos. – dijo apuntando la habitación de los recién nacidos.

Como alma que se la lleva el diablo corrimos hacia donde estaban todos los bebés y empezamos a buscar hasta que…

- ¡Oh mi dios! – exclamo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos.

Entonces mire hacia donde ella miraba y me encontré con los bebes más hermosos que había visto.

_Jacqueline Reene Hale_

_Jackson Charlie Hale_

- Son perfectos… - murmure intentando no llorar como una niña.

Ambos bebé uno al lado del otro, los dos tenían el cabello castaño y podía ver su blanca piel, sus rostros eran casi iguales, con labios rosados y narices de botón, nunca había visto bebes más hermosos, eran iguales a Bella o al menos eso pensé hasta que en algún momento abrieron los ojos.

Entonces todos exclamamos de la sorpresa al ver el color de ojos de ambos

¿Podría ser posible aquello?

**Bella POV **

Desperté aun agotada, después de casi tres horas pujando había quedado tan exhausta que ni siquiera recordaba mi parto, solo podía recordar sus hermosos rostros, mis amados Jackson y Jacqueline, solo recordaba sus cabellos castaños pero nada mas ¿estarían Jasper y Edward esperando? ¿Sabrían de quien era?

Eso último me preocupo, hoy era el momento de la verdad y sabríamos quien era el padre, tenía miedo de separarme de Jasper o mis pequeños.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero cuando abrí los ojos fue gracias a un suave tacto.

- Buenos días Bella durmiente. – murmuro Jasper mientras besaba mi frente.

- Hola… - murmure aun cansada al tiempo que él me ayudaba a recostar mi espalda en el cabezal de la cama.- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

- Casi dos días, perdiste mucha sangre y energía… ¿agotada?

- Mucho… - entonces mire mi vientre y gemí mirando a Jasper preocupada. - ¿y los bebes?

- Están perfectos, mira…. – dijo apuntando a dos cunas de cristal.

- ¡Quiero verlos! – exclame emocionada y Jasper sonrió.

Entonces tomo a uno de los bebes y lo acerco a mí, sin dudarlo y a pesar de no tener muchas fuerzas lo tome en mis brazos. Mire su angelical rostro con los ojitos un poco cerrados por la luz y empecé a llorar, era tan hermoso…

- No lo entiendo… - murmure y Jasper me miro confundida. - ¿Cómo puedes apenas conocer a alguien y amarlo tanto? – el solo rio.

- Este es Jackson… es hermoso ¿no? – pregunto abrazándome a mí y colocando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello sin dejar de mirarlo, podía ver el amor que Jasper sentía por él.

- Te amo Jazz… a ti también te amo… - dije acariciando mi mejilla con la de mi pequeño.

- Deberías ver sus ojos… son de un lindo verde…

Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras un sollozo se escapaba de mis labios, entonces… el padre era Edward ¿Qué haría ahora? En realidad nunca lo sabría, mire a Jasper con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo siento tanto… - murmure en otro sollozo.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – dijo con una sonrisa acariciando mi rostro. – me acabas de dar un hermoso hijo… - no pude evitar llorar de nuevo.

Entonces Jackson empezó abrió los ojos dejando ver dos hermosos ojos verdes claros y podía ver que estaba a punto de llorar así que lo acune en mis brazos mientras intentaba calmarlo.

- Ya mi pequeño… shhhh… - decía y como por arte de magia el se calmo. – ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunte mirando Jasper que en ningún momento había quitado la sonrisa de su rostro.

Entonces escuchamos unos quejidos provenientes de la cuna de Jacqueline y Jasper fue deprisa y tomo a la pequeña como su de cristal se tratase.

- Ya amor… - murmuro besando su frente mientras la acunaba, se veía tan pequeña cuando Jasper la cargaba, era una escena muy conmovedora.

- Es hermosa… - murmure.

- Y eso que no has visto sus ojos. – dijo con una sonrisa mas grande. – son dos lindos ojitos azules lo que tienes. – dijo Jasper.

¿Azules?

¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué paso aquí? Por lo que recuerdo la familia de Edward siempre tuvo los ojos verdes u marrones, y en la familia de Jasper todos los tienen azules… ¿entonces como es posible que los dos hayan nacido con diferentes colores de ojos?

- Lo sé, a todos nos confundió también. – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa aun acunando a Jackie.

Jasper se sentó a mi lado donde pude ver mejor a mi hija quien apenas tenía los ojos abiertos pero aun así podía notar sus hermosos ojos azules, era preciosa, los dos tenían mi cabello pero irónicamente, tal vez fue capricho del destino, tal vez era una ironía o una lección que me quería dar la vida, porque aquellos dos pequeños tenían los ojos de los dos hombres que cambiaron mi vida.

- ¿Y no han hecho la prueba o…? - pregunte, tal vez ya le hicieron las pruebas de sangre o algo así.

- En realidad no… no me atrae hacerlas. – dijo acariciando el rostro de Jacqueline con las llenas de sus dedos.

- ¿Y Edward? – pregunte y entonces la puerta se abrió.

- Hablando del rey de Roma… - murmuro Jasper.

- Hola Bella… - murmuro Edward y yo me tense.

¿Ahora qué hacer?

**No maten a la autora, no maten a la autora, no lastimarían a una chica con un yeso ¿verdad?**

**Sé que es una maldad dejarlos con las dudas de:**

**a) ****De quien coños son los Bebes?**

**b) ****Planeabas que fuesen gemelos desde el principio?**

**c) ****Que hace Edward allí?**

**Bueno para aclarar dudas.**

** b) la respuesta es que lo tenía planeado desde el principio ^^ y si me regañan con "en el primer cap dice que es un solo niño" en realidad es porque no coloque ese trozo completo y quería hacerles pensar que era uno solo y que era de Edward (esperen al epilogo)**

**c) En el Epilogo aclaro que paso con Edward ^^**

**A) La respuesta a esta incógnita solo la conoce una persona:**

**Jeanne POV**

- ¿Entonces así ocurrió todo? – pregunte detrás del auricular, la vida no podía ser más irónica o más cruel con Bella.

- _Si, ahora nunca sabremos de quienes son…_ - dijo mi hijo ahogando una risa.

- No digas eso, sabes muy bien que esos bebes son tuyos. – le asegure. – me tengo que ir, los iré a ver mañana, adiós hijo.

- _Adiós mamá._

Cuando colgó no pude evitar reírme, el destino debía de odiar a Bella por hacerle llevar ese tremendo susto. Un bebe de ojos verdes y una niña de ojos azules ¿había alguna explicación para aquello?

La verdad sí, pero aquello seria un secreto, ellos ya eran grandes y aunque supieran la verdad aquellos bebes eran de Bella y mi hijo.

Fui y busque uno de mis viejos álbumes mientras veía al padre de Jasper pocos años antes de su muerte vestido con su uniforme y con Jasper y Rosalie de pequeños a cada lado y volví a reírme cuando vi sus ojos verdes.

Definitivamente el quería darle un susto a Bella y a su hijo.

- Aun muerto sigues siendo un entrometido ¿No, Jackson?

¿Debería decirles y acabar con aquella duda?

No, porque entonces sus vidas no serian tan interesantes.

Su historia de amor debería durar un poquito más ¿no?

**XD Los bebes si son de Jasper, pero Jane es tan _coño de su madre_ (frase Venezolana) que no dirá nada y dejara a nuestra Bella en al duda ^^**

**Por cada review puedes insultar a la escritora por haberte engañado todo el fic XD**

**P.D. Si no entendieron bien la cosa pregunten que yo les aclarare todo.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Epilogo**

**N/A: Al comienzo del cap verán el trozo que apareció en el primer capítulo y después verán el trozo que omití.**

**GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN ESTE FIC! SE LOS AGRADESCO! MI DEDICATORIA IRA AL FINAL DEL FIC.**

_Mire al pequeño a mi lado, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, durmiendo plácidamente con la cabeza en mi regazo; él era mío y de él; nunca imagine que mi vida diese tantas vueltas, hace tan solo pocos años era una chica… bueno no tan normal, iba a la escuela, no llamaba la tensión ni nada parecido pero aun así no me quejo, ni siquiera cuando mi vida se convirtió en un caos, pero todo lo que tuve que pasar, todo el dolor y tristeza se me triplico en felicidad._

_Me enamore de la persona equivocada, pero de no ser así no hubiese conseguido el verdadero amor, aquel que lucho por mi hasta el final, el padre de mi hijo, el amor de mi vida, mi consuelo y el único al cual pertenezco en cuerpo y alma._

- _¿En qué piensas? – pregunto una cálida voz a mis espaldas y sonreí._

- _Solo pensaba en cómo llegamos aquí y ahora… si lo piensas bien es extraño pensar que las cosas terminaron así, que estemos juntos._

- _Pero así es como me gusta. – dijo acercándose a mí y besando mi frente._

_Podría contar mi historia y resumirla en un final feliz, pero no sería lo correcto. Mi historia es aquella que vale la pena contar aquellas que deben comenzar desde el inicio._

- Mama…. – murmuro mi pequeña Jackie mientras caminaba hacia nosotros tres restregando sus ojitos mientras abrazaba su osito de peluche.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? – pregunto Jasper tomándola en brazos mientras ella acomodaba su cabecita en su hombro.

- Me da miedo la oscuridad… - dijo abrazándose más a su padre y este solo sonrió.

- Bueno entonces creo que tendré que ahuyentar a los monstruos ¿Por qué no duermes con tu hermano y tu mamá? – pregunto con voz dulce y ella asintió mientras Jasper colocaba su cabeza del otro lado de mi regazo junto a su hermano.

Mis dos ángeles ya con cuatro años eran las cositas más hermosas del mundo. Y pensar que en solo siete años tantas cosas podrían pasar.

- Estoy feliz. – murmure y Jasper tomo mi mano y la acerco a su rostro besando esta.

- Yo también…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Gritona!

- ¡Tonto!

- ¡Ya basta! – exclame frustrada mientras los niños seguían peleando. – todavía no entiendo como Jeanne pudo cuidarte a ti y a Rosalie.

- No fue fácil, pero podría ser peor. – dijo Jasper y yo lo mire curiosa. - Jackie podría salir como Rose. – ambos temblamos.

- ¡Mama! ¡Jack me quito mi peluche y lo tiro al inodoro! – chillo Jackie golpeando el suelo con el pie.

- ¡Es mentira! fue porque ella maquillo a mis muñecos de acción… - se definido Jackson.

- ¡Son muñecas!

- ¡Es solo un animal disecado! – ok, ni siquiera yo entendía como un niño cuatro años podía decir "disecado" y más aun saber lo que era.

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

Jasper y yo apreciamos espectadores de un juego de tenis mirando a Jackson y después de Jacqueline sucesivamente, conociéndolos esa disputa seguirá hasta que...

- Tengo hambre… - dijo Jackie y Jack asintió mientras nos miraban con un puchero.

- Y el orden natural de la cosas volvió a la normalidad… - suspiro Jasper aferrándose a mi cintura.- oigan, su madre y yo vamos a salir así que se quedaran con…

- ¡Hola familia! – dijo Alice entrando a la casa sin ni siquiera tocar.

- Hola Alice, todos tuyos. – dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Eh! – exclamo ella.

- ¡Hola tía Alice! – dijeron los dos y entonces una sonrisa malévola (que dios solo sabrá) les enseño Rosalie.

- Por favor ¡no! – exclamaba Alice agarrando a Jasper de la camisa.

- Alice, pero ellos quieren pasar tiempo con su tía favorita… - dijo Jasper con una sonrisa y Alice bufo.

- ¡Entonces mándalos con Edward!

- No puede, tiene una cita con Ángela… - si, estaban saliendo desde hace un año y si, él era el padrino de los gemelos.

_Años atrás _

- ¿Edward? – pregunte todavía atónita. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward suspiro, pero no se movió de la puerta, esperaba a Jasper irritado pero él lo miraba como incitándolo, como si supiese lo que iba a decir. Rogaba que no me reclamase a mis pequeños, los amaba demasiado y amaba demasiado a Jasper como para separarme de cualquiera de los dos.

- Solo quería ver si ya estabas mejor de salud…- murmuro un poco incomodo y entonces miro a los bebés y sonrió. – así que al final son hijos de Jasper… - me le quede mirando atónita y el solo se encogió de hombros.- ninguno se parece a mí, así que creo que no necesitaremos un prueba de sangre… además Jasper ha demostrado ser mejor en esto que yo… - me miro con una sonrisa pero con ojos un poco melancólicos. – entonces creo que eso es todo… los niños son suyos.

Aquello me conmovió, Edward fácilmente pudo haber supuesto con los ojos de Jackson, pero no lo estaba haciendo, en vez de eso me estaba dejando libre, por fin libre mi Jasper y mis hijos.

- Gracias… - murmure con una sonrisa.

Edward sonrió y se dispuso a irse, pero yo se lo impedí.

- Edward… me preguntaba… - mire a Jasper pero este solo asintió como si supiese lo que pediría. - serias el padrino de Jackson…

Era injusto que no compartiese aquella felicidad; no importa cuántas veces me aleje, el destino siempre me traería de vuelta a Edward, tal vez el era mi destino, pero no de esa, manera, lo quería y quería que siguiese siendo mi amigo….

- Me encantaría… - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_Presente_

El que saliese con Ángela era otra historia, se vieron en el primer cumpleaños de los gemelos y empezaron a conversar ya que no conocían a nadie más y una cosa llevo a la otra… Estaba feliz de que el consiguiese a alguien, el se lo merecía.

- Piedra papel o tijeras. – jugaban los niños y Jackson termino ganando con tijeras.

- ¿Por qué hacen eso? – pregunte preocupada

- Para ver quien encierra a tía Alice al armario. – dijo nuestra "angelical" hija.

- ¿Eh? – chillo Alice.

- Cuídate Alice… - dijimos Jasper y yo dejándola sola mientras nos íbamos.

Jasper y empezamos a reír cuando salimos, pobrecita Alice, pero los gemelos debían entretenerse con algo ¿no?

- En serio que son hijos tuyos… - dije aun riendo. - tanta maldad solo sale de tu familia.

- ¿Cuál maldad? – dijo tomándome entre sus brazos fuertemente mientras besaba mi cuello.

- Esa maldad. – gemí.

- ¡Vallase a un hotel! – grito Alice abriendo la puerta de golpe haciéndonos dar un pequeño salto.

- Mama ¿Por qué tía Alice les dicen que se vallan a un hotel? – pregunto Jackie y ambos nos tensamos.

¿Qué decirles? ¡¿Qué decirles?

- Porque… porque…

- Jackson tonto, eso no se pregunta. – dijo nuestra amada hija. – es obvio que irán al hotel a construirnos un hermanito ¿verdad?

- ¡¿Eh? – exclamamos los dos aterrados de que ella supiese que… bueno lo que hacen los adultos…

- Ayer le pregunte a abuelita de donde salen los bebes y ella me dijo que mami y papi lo construyen su cuarto.

- ¡¿En serio? ¡Quiero ir a ver como lo hacen! – exclamo inocentemente Jackson.

¡Maldita Jeanne! ¡Tenía que ser hoy!

- Jackie… los bebes no se construyen en un cuarto… los hacemos con amor.

- Entonces deberíamos tener muchos hermanitos porque tú quieres mucho a mamá ¿verdad?- Dijo contenta y Jasper y yo sonreímos.

- Pero nosotros queremos mucho a mamá y a papá así que ¡tendremos nosotros un bebe! – grito con horror Jackson… no volveríamos a dejar que se juntase con su tío Emmet.

- ¿No deberiamos llamar a Rose y a Emmet?

- !No! por favor, prefiero a los gemelos... - gimió Alice recordando lo que paso la ultima vez.

_Hace algún tiempo atrás._

Hoy habíamos invitado a los chicos a comer y Jasper y yo estábamos en la cocina... intentando cocinar, para no decir que Jasper me dijo "que sexy te ves con delantal" y una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora estaba encima de la estufa mientras el comía mis labios y yo degustaba su lengua como si fuésemos uno hambrientos de uno por el otro.

- Oigan, se que aun falta el _plato principal_ pero nos ayudarían con algo. - dijo Rosalie interrumpiéndonos y ambos solo la fulminamos con la mirada.

Seguimos a Rose hacia el patio y nos quedamos atónitos viendo la escena.

- Como dicta nuestra ley, mujer blanca a de arder. - dijo Emmet con lineas pintadas en el rostro y una pluma en cabeza al igual que los gemelos.

- !Ho! - dijeron los dos mientras Alice estaba atada en un árbol llorando.

- ¿Que paso aquí? - preguntamos Jasper y yo.

- Vamos a quemar a la mujer blanca mami. - dijo Jack.

- !Eso es racismo! !demando mis derechos! - lloriqueo Alice.

- !No! !Quiero quemar a la mujer blanca! - lloriqueo esta vez Emmet.

- No es fácil tener que cuidar niños... - dijimos Rosalie, Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

_Actualidad_

Después de ese día

_- _ ¿A dónde van por cierto? – pregunto Alice.

- Es un secreto.

- Adiós mami y papi. - dijo Jackie dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

- Intenta no quemar a tu hermana... cuídalas ¿ok? - dijo Jasper desordenando el cabello de Jack.

- !Si, señor! - dijo Jack con postura de militar, los ojos nunca cambiaría el amor de padre e hijo que ellos sentían.

Nada cambiaría el amor que sentíamos nosotros como familia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fuimos caminando hasta que llegamos al final y entonces Jasper abrió la puerta. Yo fui la primera en salir, el lugar seguía siendo el mismo tal y como lo recordaba, las paredes y el suelo habían cambiados, al igual que las rejas y el concreto, lo único que seguía como lo recordaba era el cielo; en la azotea vi el cielo naranja en el horizonte, era un hermoso atardecer, me sentía tan bien en recordar las cosas que nos trajeron y nos llevaron aqui.

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

- Yo gritaba como loca y tú te quejabas, me hiciste caer y me curaste la mano. - murmure mientras Jasper me abrazaba por la espalda y posaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Eras más patosa para entonces de lo que eres ahora. - me susurro en el oído.

- Si te soy sincera me dabas miedo… eras un misterio tras otro…

- Han pasado muchas cosas ¿no? – asentí.

- Jackson y Jacqueline están creciendo muy rápido al igual que nosotros. – dije con una sonrisa y el beso mi cuello seguido de mis labios.

- Es increíble que seamos padres ¿no?

- Mas increíble es como llegamos a serlos. - dije haciéndolo reír.

- ¿Ahora qué sigue? ¿una vida normal y aburrida? – dijo él y yo reí.

- Creo que tendré que encargarme de que tu vida no sea aburrida ¿no? – dije girándome para besar su nariz y después dejar un beso corto pero apasionados en sus labios

- Pues tendrás que luchar mucho. – dije besándome también con intensidad.

- Entonces luchare siempre por tu amor… solo por el tuyo.

- No tienes por que hacerlo... - dijo y entonces me beso apasionadamente, me sentía como una adolescente de nuevo experimentando, no su primer amor, si no su primer gran amor. - Ya soy todo tuyo.

- Y yo toda tuya... al final todos ganamos...

Ambos nos sentamos viendo el cielo naranja y presenciando como este iba cambiado; esta era nuestra azotea; la azotea donde nos conocimos, la azotea donde nos enamoramos, la azotea donde nos despedimos, la azotea donde nos comprometimos, y la azotea en la cual vamos cada año para celebrar nuestro aniversario; Hoy celebraríamos seis años de casados y también le contaría a Jasper sobre el pequeño que crecía en mi vientre, pero eso sería luego.

**Waaaaaa! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la Katsu y el Ketchun? ¿Se dice "quiero una 7Up o quiero un 7up"?**

**En mi opinión ame a los mellizos ^^ son tan perversos como el padre ^^ aquí es donde se aplican las leyes de Mendel de la herecia XD**

**Quiero dedicarle este Epilogo a todos los fans fieles que me siguieron y los que se mantuvieron conmigo desde el inicio brindándome su apoyo.**

**Quiero darle una especial dedicatoria a mis fans más fieles desde el comienzo:**

nelliel-kay; almassofi; aDrIaNaLoKiZ; CaroBereCullen; darky1995; Seiya-Moon; SR. Andrea; Mapi Hale; CaMuChi; Sheyla; Dany; Yuuka-90; Douses Rose; Gery Whitlock; Emily Hale Smith; twilightobsecion; Doriiz GloOm Cullen; kmi

**Por cada review… GRACIAS A TODOS POR SER MIS FANS! XD**

**P.D. Intentare seguir con "lo que el destino nos espera" ¿Quién se apunta a animarme?**


End file.
